Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die
by oOo CissyBlack oOo
Summary: [Epoque des Maraudeurs] Joy est une jeune fille des plus particulière : froide, distante, hautaine, invisible aux yeux de tous, mais ce n'est qu'un masque parmi tant d'autres et c'est ce qui va attirer malgré lui le jeune et beau Sirius Black. SBxOC
1. In The Middle Of Nowhere

**Note D'Auteur:**

Ce n'est pas vraiment ma 1ère fic, je suis une habituée, mais je publie sous un autre nom. Je ne vous dirais bien sur pas qui je suis, on verra si vous pouvez deviner. J'aime assez cette idée d'alter-ego.

Cette fic sera une Sirius-OC, sera ratée M pour plus tard. Elle se passe au temps des Maraudeurs comme vous pouvez le constater. J'alternerais les points de vue Sirius et Joy. Quant aux yeux de Joy, imaginer ceux d'Elizabeth Taylor.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 1 :**** In The Middl****e Of Nowhere**

_- Joy -_

Je m'appelle Joy. Joy Hayden. Pas que mon nom ait une grande importance mais puisqu'il faut se présenter, autant le faire bien et le faire en entier. Je vous aurais bien donné mon deuxième prénom aussi, comme il se fait de le faire dans les grandes familles de Sang-Purs mais je vais vous épargner, mon deuxième prénom est aussi moche et peu approprié que le premier.

Nous sommes en 1976 et je suis en 5ème année à Poudlard. A Gryffondor, je me demande encore pourquoi. Non seulement le reste de ma famille est ou a été à Serpentard. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux mais bon… voilà, un vieux chapeau a décidé pour moi. A dire vrai, je m'en fiche un peu d'être à Gryffondor, je n'aurais pas été différente ailleurs mais ça m'aurait évité d'avoir mes parents (et le reste de ma famille accessoirement) sur le dos.

Dans les meilleurs jours, je suis invisible. Dans les pires, je suis…prise à partie et encore, je viens d'utiliser un doux euphémisme. Je n'ai pas d'amis et franchement, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire et on ne manque que ce qu'on a déjà connu. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, je ne suis même pas amie avec mes propres sœurs. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'agréable. Les gens me voient (quand ils me voient) comme ce masque de froideur caractéristique de mon sang. Ca ne me gêne pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de paraître autrement. Je suis quelqu'un de froide et de distante. Je suis discrète, je ne parle pas, ni en cours, ni aux autres, sauf s'ils me parlent en premier, ce qui est rare.

Les gens prennent mon comportement comme de l'arrogance, du dédain. Je ne sais pas si je suis timide, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis bien trop préoccupée de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je regarde ma vie passer plutôt que de la vivre. Cela ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé. Des fois, j'ai des sursauts, à certains moments, des envies de mêler aux autres. La dernière fois, Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie, qui sont un an au-dessus de moi, avait une discussion véhémente à propos de Runes Anciennes. J'aurais bien aimé y participer, je trouvais leur point de vue bien trop étriqué et je le leur aurai bien dit mais je n'ai pas osé. Je n'ose jamais. J'ai l'impression que si je change de comportement d'un jour à l'autre, les gens vont trouver ça ridicule et se moquer de moi, Ce qui est pathétique, vraiment, parce que de toute façon, ils ne font pas attention à moi. Alors je ne fais rien. Je me dis que puisque je me suis moi-même enfermée dans un masque froid et distant, autant continuer à jouer le jeu. Pourquoi faire des efforts ?

Mon prénom est Joy, ce qui est plutôt ironique étant donné que je ne fais la joie de personne. Ma mère me disait quand j'étais petite ; un prénom hors du commun pour une petite fille hors du commun. Malheureusement pour ma mère, je n'ai absolument rien d'hors du commun. Si j'avais dû utiliser un mot pour me décrire, ça aurait été quelconque.

Je suis quelconque, banale. J'ai les cheveux bruns assez foncés et très longs, ils m'arrivent à la taille. Ils sont bouclés, plutôt plus que pas assez. Je suis plutôt petite, pas naine, mais pas considérée comme grande non plus. Moyenne. J'ai une poitrine normale, pas opulente, mais pas planche à pain non plus. Moyenne. Mes jambes ne sont pas excessivement longues ni courtes sur pattes. Elles sont normales. Comme celles d'une fille de 16 ans. J'ai des traits réguliers et très symétriques, des traits grecs comme dirait ma mère, ce qui est plutôt ironique aussi vu que je n'ai absolument rien de grec. Je n'ai pas un nez spécialement long ou épais, ni une bouche pulpeuse ou des lèvres si fines qu'elles donnent un air pincé, je suis dérisoirement régulière dans tous les aspects. La seule chose qui aurait pu ne pas tomber dans le milieu, ce sont mes yeux. Ils sont violets.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ils ne sont pas _entièrement _violet, ni d'un violet très saisissant. Je ne suis pas une créature mutante. Ils tirent davantage sur le bleu avec des paillettes violet améthyste dedans. Moi je les vois violet dans le miroir mais il faut me connaître et me regarder d'assez près pour le remarquer et comme ça n'arrive pas, les gens les voient bleus.

Ce qui par contre me distingue, ce sont ces cicatrices. Ces fichues cicatrices… Mon dos a été brûlé au 2ème degré, l'intégralité de mon dos. Les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu et pour la seule et sûrement unique fois de leur vie, mes parents ont été d'accord pour aller voir les médecins Moldus. Ils m'ont fait des greffes, tellement que je ne compte même plus. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'avant… Maintenant, de mes épaules à la naissance de mes fesses, je suis couverte de cicatrices rosées et blanches, là où la peau s'est reconstruite. Le résultat n'est pas très esthétique, j'ai l'air d'un Picasso, ma peau tourbillonne, serpente dans des arabesques macabres. Ca n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais la peau est assez lisse, ça fait juste très moche… Je ne quitte jamais mon chemisier, ni autre chose qui dévoile les épaules ou mon dos. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui a fait ça. Mais ça devait être un sort, parce que ça fait très net. Seul mon dos est touché, pas mes bras, pas mes hanches, pas mes côtes, Juste mon dos et mes épaules… Enfin, juste, c'est déjà assez handicapant comme ça…

En troisième année, je me souviens, au moment de passer les examens de juin, il faisait une chaleur digne de l'enfer et je n'étais qu'en chemisier. Je me souviens que je n'étais pas très à l'aise parce que les chemisiers réglementaire de Poudlard sont blancs et quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je voyais à travers le blanc, mon dos rosée couvert de cicatrices, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que ma voisine de derrière ne le fixe trop longtemps et s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que je passe mes mains dans ma nuque pour prendre ma masse de cheveux bouclés et l'attacher en un chignon serré. Le chemisier avait baillé, et elle avait tout vu. Elle avait poussé un cri très aigu et je m'étais retournée tout de suite. Je savais ce qu'elle avait vu… J'ai gardé ma contenance comme d'habitude et je l'ai regardé d'un air froid, comme d'habitude, mais à l'intérieur, je mourrai… C'est pour ça que je garde mes cheveux aussi longs. Si jamais je suis dans l'absolue obligation de me changer devant d'autres filles de mon dortoir, mes cheveux dissimulent le sinistre spectacle de mon dos.

Avec ma chance, la fille en question était Amber Snow, une Gryffondor de la même année que moi. Déjà à l'époque, c'était une peste, pour utiliser encore une fois un doux euphémisme. Elle s'est empressée de raconter à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu et c'est la première fois qu'on a autant parlé de moi dans les salles communes de toutes les maisons. J'étais devenue la fille au dos difforme et mutilé. Personne ne savait pourquoi et les rumeurs allèrent bon train pendant un moment, les gens essayaient de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. La monstruosité attire une curiosité assez perverse et malsaine, les gens regardent le désastre, la mutilation et se sentent heureux car ce n'est pas à eux que c'est arrivé. Puis, les gens se sont lassés et je suppose que mes sœurs, que je ne supporte habituellement pas, y ont été pour quelque chose. Je suis la « bizarre » de la famille, mais je suis quand même de la famille et chez les Sang-Purs, c'est la loyauté ou rien. Elles m'ont été loyales et même si elles sont bigotes et intolérantes, je les en remercie.

Je suis l'ainée et mes deux sœurs sont plus jeunes : Lysandra et Callidora sont jumelles et ont deux ans de moins que moi. Elles sont toutes les deux à Serpentards et si ce n'était pas mes sœurs, je les haïrais du plus profond de mon cœur. Elles sont magnifiques et populaires et sont tout ce que mes parents attendent et que je ne suis pas.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis dans le milieu. Je suis dans la moyenne, je ne tombe directement ni à gauche, ni à droite, dans aucune case précise, je suis au parfait milieu de toutes choses. Même académiquement. Je ne suis ni la meilleure, ni la moins bonne, je suis moyenne. Je suis moyenne dans toutes les matières même si je suis un tantinet meilleure en Potions. Je suis sûre que je pourrais être excellente si je bossais plus mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un à faire des efforts. J'atteins ce qui me convient parfaitement avec le minimum d'efforts et de travail. Ma mère dit que c'est gâcher mon potentiel, je n'ose pas lui dire mais à mon avis mon potentiel est déjà gâché et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'école.

Je crois que je n'ai pas de sentiments. Je me sens vide. Un peu comme ce que les psychiatres Moldus appellent sociopathe. Je suis loin d'aller assassiner des gens mais j'ai vraiment cette impression de puits sans fond. Je suis une grande observatrice de part mon invisibilité. J'aime regarder les démonstrations de sentiments des autres. J'ai un fauteuil qui m'appartient en quelque sorte dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, personne ne s'assoit jamais dessus et j'y suis tout le temps, peut être ont-ils peur d'attraper quelque chose, que ce qui est arrivé à mon dos soit contagieux. Je suis toujours confortablement calée dedans, il est dans un coin assez éloigné de l'agitation habituelle et j'entends tout, je vois tout. Comme les gens ne font jamais attention à moi, ils parlent librement et je sais tout, je suis toujours au courant de tout, avant tout le monde. Comme je n'ai personne à qui le raconter, tous ces secrets sont bien gardés.

Je comprends les sentiments que je vois étalés ; l'amour, la jalousie, la tendresse, l'affection, l'amitié… Mais je les ressens rarement ou alors je ne sais pas les reconnaître. On ne manque que ce qu'on connaît, je l'ai déjà dit, toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas, elles ne me manquent pas. Lily Evans qui étreint Meghan Gray, sa meilleure amie, car celle-ci vient de perdre sa famille dans un attentat d'un sorcier maléfique (que mes parents portent assez dans leurs cœurs je dois dire), les larmes coulant sur son visage, les secousses violentes de son corps. James Potter qui suit tous les mouvements de Lily, qui écoute tout ce qu'elle dit, qui la regarde avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que ça me serre le ventre. Amber Snow dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami, la bouche collée à la sienne, ses mains je ne sais trop où, Sally Wilkinson, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, en train de sauter dans tout les sens avec son groupe d'amie parce que Mark Venturi de Serdaigle vient de l'embrasser. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow autour d'une table, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre arrivées je ne sais pas comment sur la dite table, en train de rire, de sourire pendant qu'ils jouent au poker. Ca doit être ça, l'amour, l'amitié…

Ces sentiments ne me manquent pas, curieusement, je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas envieuse. Je suis juste étonnée de la palette d'émotions dont l'espèce humaine est capable. Je voudrais juste ressentir ces sentiments, parfois, pour avoir l'impression d'être normale.

Si vous vous posez la question et je suis sûre que vous vous la posez, oui, je suis sortie avec un garçon. Avec quelques uns mêmes, choisis par mes parents bien sur, pendant les vacances, mais ça n'est jamais allé bien loin. Déjà à cause de mon dos et puis, l'idée de coucher avec un garçon choisi par mes parents parce que je leur faire trop pitié, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

Bien sur, je sais ce que c'est le désir. Je suis une adolescente après tout et le désir et l'attirance n'ont rien à voir avec les émotions, il s'agit juste de chimie, d'hormones. Ce sont des réactions physiques et les réactions physiques, je les ressens comme tout le monde. Chez moi, seul le côté émotionnel semble ne pas être existant. Ce qui est assez bizarre, c'est que même si j'ai l'impression d'être vide, je suis quelqu'un qui pleure assez facilement. Jamais devant personne bien sur mais en troisième année, quand ces horribles rumeurs ont commencé, je pleurais tout les soirs, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je suppose que j'ai dû être touchée à un certain niveau, quand même…

Je me souviens que je m'étais amourachée de Sebastian Hastings, l'année dernière. Il est chez Gryffondor lui aussi et de la même année que moi (et qu'Amber Snow accessoirement !). J'écrivais son nom dans les marges de mes parchemins et ça semble stupide mais j'aimais bien le faire. Jusqu'à ce que Kate Milworth, meilleure amie en titre d'Amber, ne le remarque en tout cas ! Elle s'est bien sur empressée d'aller le raconter à tout le monde et le surlendemain, ce même Sebastian Hastings était planté devant moi, me disant d'une voix forte et intelligible par tous qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé par un monstre de mon espèce. Je sais assez bien maîtriser mes émotions en général, c'est le côté Serpentard de ma famille, je lui ai jeté un regard froid et plein de dédain et avec une voix aussi calme que possible, je lui ai répondu que de toute façon, il était hors de question que je m'affiche avec un Gryffondor et de plus un qui est obligé de faire boire les filles pour réussir à coucher avec et qu'il devrait sérieusement revoir sa notion de monstruosité. J'ai également ajouté que s'il avait entendu dire que je voulais sortir avec lui, ça devait surement être dans ses rêves. La salle commune est devenue silencieuse et je suis persuadée que pour certains, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le son de ma voix. En remontant les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir, j'ai entendu « salope frigide », « reine des glaces », « pétasse hautaine et prétentieuse » et autres gentillesses du même goût.

Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est pour que vous compreniez mieux ma surprise parce que, en ce moment, Remus Lupin est en face de moi, semblant très nerveux et voulant apparemment et à ma grande surprise me dire quelque chose. Je connais Remus Lupin de vue, tout comme ses acolytes Maraudeurs. De réputation bien sur, je ne leur ai jamais parlé. Comme à plus de la moitié des Gryffondor d'ailleurs, mais bon… Les Maraudeurs ont tous un an de plus que moi et viennent donc d'entrer en sixième année et celui que je « connais » (avec des énormes guillemets, vraiment) le mieux c'est Sirius Black.

D'abord, parce qu'il est de Sang-Pur, que sa famille est sûrement aussi ancienne que la mienne, on s'était rencontré plusieurs fois dans des soirées mondaines, il m'avait adressé à chaque fois un bref signe de tête auquel j'avais répondu. Mais à par ça, rien de plus, pas un mot échangé. J'avais entendu dire par ma mère qu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui et avait trouvé refuge chez les Potters. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir les points communs entre nous deux ; lui aussi était le seul Gryffondor parmi une famille de Serpentard. Ensuite, la deuxième raison, c'est parce que ma sœur Callidora est folle amoureuse de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, qui est dans la même année que moi, mais en Serpentard. Alors, la famille Black, j'en entends parler au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner quand je suis à la maison ! A Poudlard, j'arrive assez à éviter Callidora mais parfois je n'y coupe pas et je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit obligée de me faire partager _tous _les détails sa vie sentimentale fantasmagorique parce que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sirius déteste son frère avec autant d'intensité que dix mille soleils.

Bref, pour revenir à mon point, Remus Lupin est en face de moi, les lèvres brulant de me dire quelque chose et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impatiente de savoir quoi ! Alors mes amis, la question se pose : pourquoi diable Remus Lupin est-il donc en train d'essayer de me parler ? Moi qui suis presque invisible et dont personne ne se soucie…

A Suivre…


	2. Underneath It All

**Note D'Auteur:**

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre Posté bcp plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru !

Je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir eu que deux reviews, d'autant qu'une venait d'une de mes meilleure amie. Mais bon, j'espère que ça va remonter un tit peu. Je remercie d'ailleurs l'autre revieweuse, Lia Sail, ça m'est vraiment allé droit au coeur !

J'espère que vous aimez la façon dont je décris les Maraudeurs, c'est la 1ère fois que je me colle à une fic Maraudeurs, donc si vous avez des conseils ou des choses que vous trouvez bizarres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 2 :**** Underneath It All**

_- Sirius -_

Ca doit être une question de karma. Vraiment. Je sais que c'est bizarre pour un sorcier de dire ça mais vraiment c'est le karma. Il fallait que Remus me parle d'_elle _pile le jour où je pense à elle. Je ne pense pas souvent à elle, à dire vrai, je fais comme tout le monde, je ne pense jamais à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais pas… Je sais pas ce que ce jour d'octobre a de particulier mais je pense à elle.

Joy Hayden. Je pense qu'un prénom n'a jamais été aussi mal attribué. Il n'y a absolument rien de joyeux ou rien qui puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, évoquer à l'autre la joie chez Joy Hayden.

Si je devais la décrire en un mot, j'aurais dit spéciale. Et elle l'est ! Et c'est assez ironique je trouve. Je sais par Regulus, mon dégénéré de petit frère et fils adoré de Walburga Black ma mère, qui, lui, l'a su par Callidora (qui est par ailleurs folle amoureuse de mon crétin de frère pour je ne sais quelle raison), la sœur cadette de Joy que cette dernière a refait la déco de sa chambre et apparemment, elle aurait fait un montage de mots découpés ou écrits par ses soins sur les murs. Des mots comme « quelconque », « moyenne », « invisible », « banale » seraient ceux écrits en plus gros et en plusieurs langues.

D'où l'ironie, car si, Joy Hayden se décrit elle-même comme étant quelconque et invisible, je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne l'est pas et qu'elle fait parler d'elle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Plus à une époque que maintenant je dois avouer mais quand même… En général, quand on parle tellement d'une fille dans une salle commune, c'est qu'elle doit bien faire les pipes, mais quand on parle de Joy Hayden, on ne parle que sa froideur, de son mutisme, de son arrogance, mais surtout, on ne parle que de son dos. Ariel Snow, avec qui j'ai couché il y a deux mois, m'a raconté que ce serait ses parents qui aurait jeté l'_Incendio_ pour la punir d'avoir été aussi laide, enfant.

Je vous raconte pas les autres rumeurs dans le genre… Elles sont toutes aussi réalistes dans le genre science-fiction. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cette histoire de brûlure géante soit vraie. Après tout, tout repose sur ce qu'à vu Amber, la sœur de Ariel et si elle est ne serait ce qu'un millième comme Ariel, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'elle ait menti. Amber est comme sa sœur : elle suce bien mais à part ça, rien qui sort de sa bouche ne vaut vraiment le coup qu'on y prête attention. Je me la suis faite aussi. Histoire de comparer entre les deux sœurs. Les deux se valent si vous vous posiez la question !

Cette histoire d'_Incendio _est encore moins plausible parce que Joy Hayden n'est pas laide. Pas jolie, ça c'est sûr, mais certainement pas laide. Jamais un sourire, jamais un regard gentil, jamais un rire ! Juste un regard hautain et une démarche aristocratique de Sang-Pure. Des fois, je me dis qu'elle ferait un bien joli couple avec mon frère, ils iraient se geler ensemble dans leur froideur.

N'empêche, elle m'intrigue quand même cette Joy… Avec tout ce mystère qui règne autour d'elle. Toutes ces rumeurs. Non, elle n'est définitivement pas quelconque. Loin de là. Franchement, je sais pas comment elle fait. Elle a pas d'amis, elle est toujours seule, elle parle jamais et en plus c'est le souffre-douleur des Gryffondors (parce qu'elle est d'une famille de Serpentard et qu'elle est d'un dédain à faire pâlir ma cousine Narcissa) et des Serpentards (parce qu'elle a été placée à Gryffondor et qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas plus aux Serpentards qu'aux autres).

Je ne la plains certainement pas. C'est pas comme si elle faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer mais quand même, elle m'intrigue… Je sais vraiment pas comment elle supporte. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une seconde sans mes poteaux Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver ! Je ne pourrais pas ne pas être populaire ! J'aime trop être adulé et vénéré ! En particulier par les filles qui me courent après. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elles ont fondé un fan club !

Tout semble glisser sur Joy Hayden, elle ne s'intéresse à rien, elle ne fait rien, elle ne dit rien. Je pourrais dire qu'elle est sûrement timide et qu'au fond d'elle se cache une très belle personne mais je n'en pense pas un traître mot. Je pense qu'elle est une putain de reine des glaces et qu'elle a été placée à Gryffondor par erreur !

Je ne vous raconte pas mon trouble quand Remus vint me voir en fin de journée pour me poser la question karmique du jour.

- Hey, Sirius, dis, je me demandais, commença t-il de sa voix posée habituelle, tu connais une Hayden ?

- J'en connais trois : Lysandra, Callidora et Joy Hayden, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble alors que je venais de décortiquer ce que je pensais de l'aînée des Hayden quelques secondes auparavant.

- Autant que ça ? fit-il étonné, mince, ce sera pas facile de retrouver celle que je cherche.

- Explique.

- _Most Potente Potions_, c'est un livre de la Réserve dont j'ai absolument besoin pour finir ma dissertation. Et c'est une Hayden qui l'a ! J'ai mis une semaine pour convaincre McGonagall de me donner la permission !

Je reconnaissais bien là mon ami. Il aurait été facile d'utiliser la cape de James et d'aller faire un tour dans la réserve mais Remus avait préféré demander à McGonagall. Ca avait pris plus de temps mais ça avait été honnête. J'allais bien le lui dire mais je me résignai, autant aider Remus.

- Tu as pas un prénom ? Un indice ? demandais-je alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer. Ce n'était qu'une question de bouquin après tout.

- Pas de prénom, mais Madame Pince m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une écharpe semblant être de couleur jaune ou or. Donc Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, normalement. Tu peux m'aiguiller encore ?

- Alors, celle que tu cherches c'est Joy Hayden. Elle est à Gryffondor, une année en dessous. Ses sœurs sont toutes les deux à Serpentard donc pas de jaune, ni d'or, mon ami ! Ne suis-je pas fantastique et merveilleux ? m'exclamais-je alors qu'un chorus de oui me répondit d'un groupe de filles. Mon fan club, assurément.

Je vis que Remus n'avait même pas prêté attention à ma dernière phrase, sinon, il se serait empressé de me remettre à ma place, moi et mon ego. Je le regardai et il avait l'air pensif et un peu coupable. Je réalisais que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était Préfet (les autorités éducationnelles avaient sûrement dû penser qu'il exercerait une sorte de contrôle sur nous, peine perdue si vous voulez mon avis !) et qu'il ne connaissait pas Joy Hayden alors qu'il se vantait (comme peut se vanter Lupin…) d'être à l'écoute de tout le monde.

- Allez, Remus, bien sur que tu connais Joy Hayden ! m'écriais-je, la Reine des Glaces ? Les brûlures dans le dos ? Hautaine, arrogante, prétentieuse et j'en passe ! Un an en dessous de nous ?

- Ah oui, fit enfin Remus. Tu sembles la porter dans ton cœur, Sirius, continua t-il avec un sourire sur le visage. Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses, elle, et que tu arrives même pas à te souvenir du prénom de la fille avec qui tu as couché hier ?

- Les Haydens sont une grande et ancienne famille de Sang-Pur. Je l'ai croisée à quelques soirées. Tu peux quand même pas me dire que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

- Je l'avais oubliée, Sirius, et sans vouloir être méchant, je ne suis pas le seul. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait autant marqué ta mémoire ?

Je ne lui répondis que par un haussement d'épaules qui montrait une non-implication évidente. La vérité était surtout que je venais de m'apercevoir que j'étais sûrement la seule personne de l'école à penser à Joy Hayden comme je venais de le faire…

- Tu penses quoi, toi, de Joy Hayden ? finit par demander Remus.

- Pas grand-chose, y'a rien à dire. Elle est comme les autres Sang-Pures : arrogante, hautaine, froide, dissimule ses émotions…

- Ca ne me fait pas du tout penser à quelqu'un, Sirius, me répondit Lupin avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Je ne ressemble en rien à cette… cette… princesse congelée !

- Sirius, continua mon ami loup garou, peut être pas avec nous, mais regarde toi en train de parler aux Serpentards et on verra qui est arrogant, hautain et froid.

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais que c'était vrai. En partie au moins. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup admettre que j'avais plus en commun que nécessaire avec Joy Hayden. La vérité était surtout que nous avions été élevés de la même façon. Je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti considérant le handicap originel de ma famille. Mais elle…

- Tu vas aller lui parler alors ? demandais-je. Pour lui demander ton bouquin ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lupin comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, mais ayant du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas trop parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se leva du fauteuil et alla dans celui qui se trouvait juste derrière le mien, dans le coin, près de la fenêtre. Je me retournai et je vis le regard de Joy Hayden me fixer froidement et soudain je compris qu'elle avait sûrement tout entendu de notre conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eu la soudaine envie d'aller m'excuser, de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Et à peine avais je pensé ça que je me sentis ridicule.

Moi ? Sirius Black ? Allez m'excuser auprès de Joy Hayden ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions amis et ce n'était pas certainement pas comme si je n'avais pas dit ce qu'elle devait sûrement déjà savoir. Mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais empêcher la sensation d'avoir un énorme creux dans l'estomac quand son regard se détacha de moi et se fixa sur Lunard qui allait à sa rencontre.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de froideur dans ses yeux. Ca me fascinait autant que ça me révulsait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi… dénuée de toutes émotions humaines ?

Pour faire bonne figure, je me levai et j'allai voir mon fan club féminin. A peine m'étais-je assis près d'elles qu'elles se collèrent toutes contre moi. Je ne m'en plains pas. Lunard dit que j'exagère vraiment trop sur le côté séducteur, je sais que James se réserve pour Lily, Peter est juste jaloux je suppose. J'étais sûr d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui coucher ce soir.

Alors qu'une jolie petite blonde dont je ne me souviens pas du tout le prénom commençait à me lécher agréablement le cou, mon regard, lui, se fixa sur Remus et sur Hayden. Je le voyais qui commençait à transpirer, il n'était vraiment à l'aise en présence de la gente féminine. Encore moins quand il y avait 90 de chance de se faire rembarrer pour son bouquin.

- Salut, commença mon poteau, la voix un peu chevrotante il faut dire mais très douce comme à son habitude.

La princesse des glaces ne daigna même pas répondre et se contenta de le fixer d'un regard imperturbable. Je vis Remus perdre un peu plus de sa contenance.

- Je vais aller droit au but, commença t-il, Madame Pince m'a dit que tu avais emprunté _Most Potente Potions_. Et j'aurais besoin que tu me le prêtes pour un ou deux jours, pour finir ma dissertation.

- J'avais cru comprendre, oui, je l'entendis répondre d'une voix étonnamment chaude.

Mon oreille se dressa pour mieux entendre si elle allait encore prononcer une phrase. Joy Hayden avait la voix la plus en contraste avec son habituel extérieur de glace. Sa voix était chaude, d'une tonalité basse et plutôt rauque pour celle d'une fille. Peut être étais-ce dû au fait qu'elle venait d'utiliser sa voix pour la première fois en cinq ans.

Je la vis se lever en direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle se retourna vers Remus et lui fit signe de la suivre. Je la vis faire un mouvement de poignet assez compliqué avec sa baguette et Remus la suivit dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait pour le faire monter dans les dortoirs des filles. James et moi, on avait essayé de monter une fois pour faire exploser des Bombabouses dans le dortoir de ces demoiselles et à peine on avait mis un pied sur la première marche, ils s'étaient transformés en toboggan. Décidément, elle m'intrigue cette Joy Hayden.

Je le vis redescendre cinq bonnes minutes plus tard et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant ces cinq minutes. Cinq minutes c'est long, surtout qu'on est tout seul dans un endroit clos avec une nana qui est aussi loquace qu'une pierre tombale.

Remus me fit signe de venir le rejoindre sur le sofa et je quittai mon fan club avec la promesse de la même petite blonde qu'elle allait venir se glisser dans mon lit ce soir. Je me levais donc, avec un dernier sourire enjôleur pour mes fans féminines et m'affalai près de Lupin.

Je le vis, un léger sourire aux lèvres et qui tenait le vieux bouquin contre lui. Je le regardais, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Alors ? demandais-je, plus curieux que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre.

- Alors quoi ? me répondit-il, amusé pour je ne sais quelle putain de raison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il ait partagé quelque chose avec Hayden, quelque chose de secret, que je ne savais pas, m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? continuais-je d'une voix un peu irritée ce que remarqua Lupin.

- Comme tu peux le voir, Patmol, fit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, elle m'a prêté le livre et c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?! ma voix devenait un peu plus forte et j'étais clairement énervé. Tu es resté cinq putains de minutes avec elle et c'est tout ?

- Tu sembles bien intéressé par Joy Hayden, dis moi, Sirius. Au fait, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de coucher avec Lindsey ce soir, elle a une infection assez…intime et elle ne le sait pas encore. J'aimerais pas que tu attrapes quelque chose, continua t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Lindsey ? La petite blonde ? Je vis Remus hocher la tête à ça alors qu'il commençait à feuilleter le livre que Hayden lui avait prêté par bonté du cœur qu'elle n'avait certainement pas. Comment tu le sais ?

- Joy me l'a dit, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde

Joy ? Sérieusement ? Il se fout de ma gueule là !

- Joy ? Joy ! On peut savoir depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? J'étais vraiment énervé là et le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi !

- Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que la reine des glaces, répondit-il toujours aussi calme. Elle a été gentille, elle m'a dit que je pouvais le garder pendant une semaine, ce qui m'arrange vraiment, parce que tu sais ce qui se passe dans cinq jours…

Je savais en effet ce qui allait se passer dans cinq jours. Remus allait se transformer. Je ne concentrais pas trop sur ça mais plutôt sur la masse d'informations que je venais d'ingérer. Gentille ? Joy Hayden ? J'avais du mal à le croire ! Et comment diable elle savait que Lindsey avait chopé une infection vénérienne ?

J'allais justement poser la question à Remus mais James et Peter venaient d'arriver dans la salle commune. James s'approcha de nous à grandes enjambées et nous donna à Lupin et moi, une grande tape dans le dos.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda t-il, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main et s'affalant lui aussi sur le sofa, à côté de moi, manifestement très heureux de quelque chose.

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais Lupin eut un énorme sourire et parla avant que je puisse le faire.

- Sirius a le béguin pour Joy Hayden, entendis-je la voix calme de Lunard prononcer.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je d'une voix forte en me redressant. Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Les vapeurs de ton bouquin te montent au cerveau !

Ca semblait un peu lamentable comme répartie mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, je rougissais. Je ne voulais certainement pas que mes amis ou que quiconque autour entendent une connerie aussi monumentale. Surtout quand ça concernait Joy Hayden.

James me lança un sourire en coin et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Le petit Siri aurait un petit béguin pour la méchante reine des glaces ? dit-il d'une voix douce et sucrée, comme quand on parle à un bébé.

- Remus a fumé, il raconte des conneries, juste parce qu'elle lui a prêté ce fichu bouquin et qu'elle l'a fait monter dans son dortoir.

Les têtes de Peter et James se tournèrent alors vers Remus et je fus très soulagé de voir que l'attention s'était portée vers quelqu'un d'autre. Oubliée Joy Hayden, oublié ce que venait de dire Remus, tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de James, c'était…

- Comment elle a fait pour te faire monter chez les filles ? demanda t-il, surpris et presque émerveillé.

Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Il n'avait que ça en tête de toute façon. Lily Evans. Si la princesse des glaces nous révélait ce petit tour de magie, il pourrait aller rendre visite à sa dulcinée en plein milieu de la nuit, juste pour la regarder dormir. Passer pour un harceleur, James s'en foutait, du moment qu'il voyait sa Lily adorée.

- Je sais pas, mentit Lupin. J'ai pas entendu.

Je savais qu'il mentait parce que je savais que de là, où il était, il avait tout entendu. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait menti. Ca devait l'intéresser autant que James, parce que Remus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, avait un gros, _gros_, béguin pour Meg Gray, la meilleure amie d'Evans.

- Je la trouve bizarre moi, dit enfin la petite voix de Peter.

J'étais pas vraiment d'accord. Spéciale, d'accord mais bizarre, c'était comique venant de Peter ! Je me tus parce que j'étais bien trop content que le sujet ait dévié de moi.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Lupin, elle est juste… solitaire.

James ne força pas le sujet mais je sentais bien qu'il était tout excité à propos de quelque chose. Je le sentais qui s'agitait près de moi.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? interrogeais-je. Tu es tout… sautillant ! On dirait une gamine de seconde année devant moi.

- C'est le plus jour de ma vie, les gars ! Evans m'a parlé !

Remus et moi essayions en vain de retenir une crise de rire. James avait cet air dans les yeux. Cet air rêveur et hypnotisé comme à chaque fois que le nom d'Evans survenait dans la conversation.

- Et qu'est-ce que notre jolie préfète t'a dit ? demanda Remus, un sourire plus qu'amusé sur les lèvres et qui ressemblait assez à celui que j'avais sur les miennes.

- Elle m'a dit et je cite « Dégage de là, James, tu vois bien qu'avec toi et ton ego, le couloir bouchonne », nous répondit James, la voix rêveuse et pleine de tendresse rien qu'à l'évocation du souvenir.

Cette fois ci, impossible de se retenir. Peter, Remus et moi, on éclatait de rire. James et sa Evans ! James posa son regard sur nous et poussa un lourd soupir.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Cornedrue, elle t'a appelé James ! dis-je avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais, répondit James, cette fois un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Cette année est la bonne, les mecs ! Elle tombe dans mes filets !

- Je m'ennuie, dis-je alors au bout d'un moment. J'ai hâte que ce soit la pleine lune.

Je sentis Lupin s'agiter. Il ne dormait jamais bien la semaine précédant la pleine lune et la prochaine était dans cinq jours.

- Elle arrivera bien assez vite, t'inquiète pas, Sirius, me répondit lugubrement mon ami loup-garou.

-----------

Et il eut raison. Exactement six jours après, nous étions tous réunis autour du lit de Remus à l'infirmerie. La couverture du lit était couverte de papiers de bonbons, chocolats et autre confiseries. Nous discutions de tout, de rien, des dernières nouvelles de l'école, des dernières farces qu'on avait faites, des nouvelles confrontations avec Rogue.

- Et toi, mon pote, t'as pas été trop seul pendant ces deux jours de guérison, demanda James, à moitié allongé sur le lit de Remus.

- Non, j'ai eu un peu de compagnie, répondit-il, mystérieusement et je vis son regard se diriger un quart de seconde vers le paravent à sa gauche. Il semblait y avoir quelqu'un derrière.

James allait encore une fois prendre la parole mais Madame Pomfresh venait d'arriver dans la pièce et regarda d'un air mauvais toutes les confiseries éparpillées sur les couvertures du lit de Remus. Elle nous chassa vite de l'infirmerie après avoir donné une Potion Somnifère à Lupin, qui s'endormit tout de suite sous l'effet.

On était déjà quasiment arrivés au portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié d'amener à Remus ce qu'il m'avait demandé, à savoir ses livres de cours. Il allait sûrement devoir rester encore un ou deux jours à l'infirmerie et il allait sérieusement en avoir besoin. Ils étaient encore dons mon sac que je portais négligemment sur une épaule.

Je dis vite fait à James que j'avais oublié de donner ses bouquins à Remus et je me précipitai dans l'autre sens, vers l'infirmerie. Je ne voulais pas être en retard au dîner. J'avais des « activités » plus tard dans la soirée et je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma réputation et faire attendre une jeune fille.

Je frappais à la porte de l'infirmerie mais personne ne me répondit. Pomfresh devait sûrement être partie manger ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ca aurait expliqué pourquoi elle avait été si pressée de nous mettre dehors.

J'entrai donc dans l'infirmerie et m'approchai du lit de Remus. Je déposai tout les livres sur la table à côté de lui. J'allais repartir mais je décidai finalement de laisser un petit mot à Remus agrémenté d'un dessin comique. Je sortis un bout de parchemin de mon sac et une plume. Je pris une chaise et mis le bout de parchemin sur le lit et me penchai pour dessiner et c'est là que je le vis, ou plutôt la vis.

Madame Pomfresh avait dû déplacer le paravent parce que, positionné comme ça, assis dans la chaise, je voyais le patient d'à côté, le paravent était bien positionné pour ceux qui arrivait dans l'infirmerie mais par pour ceux qui était près des lits voisins.

C'était elle. Joy Hayden. Je l'ai su au moment où mon regard s'est posé sur elle. Elle était assise sur le lit, dos à moi, mais un peu de côté aussi, totalement nue. Et je voyais son dos. Tout son dos ! Je ne vous raconte pas le choc. Mon cerveau ne semblait même plus fonctionner. Ses longs cheveux bouclés avaient été ramené sur le devant, dissimulant ses seins, je supposais. Moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avaler ma salive.

Tout ce qu'on racontait était donc vrai ! Je voyais son dos déformé, mutilé par les brûlures. L'intégralité de son dos était rosée et sa peau au lieu d'être lisse faisait des tourbillons et des amas. Bizarrement, le tout semblait plutôt sans relief et je devinais qu'elle avait dû avoir recours à la magie et aux médecins Moldus pour arriver à ce résultat assez…bizarre.

Aussi pervers que ça puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son dos. C'était malsain et je me sentis très coupable de la regarder comme ça à son insu. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'horrible spectacle que son dos m'offrait mais ils ne pouvaient pas quitter non plus la naissance de ses fesses qui s'offrait à moi. Pourtant, mon regard fut vite attiré par autre chose, sur son côté gauche, celui que je voyais partiellement, il y avait quelque chose de noir.

Intrigué, je décidai de me rapprocher et presque collé au paravent, ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de celui-ci, je vis que c'était un tatouage. Le long de ses côtes, à la verticale et partant d'aussi haut que le côté de son sein. Sein dont je pouvais voir la courbe assez prononcée très distinctement. J'avais très chaud et une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que la vue d'un sein de profil puisse me faire autant d'effet. Ca avait l'air d'être un très joli sein…

Sans trop savoir comment, mon regard se refixa sur le tatouage. C'était une calligraphie de quelque chose d'écrit avec un amas d'étoiles en haut à gauche et en bas à droite, encadrant ce qu'elle avait décidé de se faire écrire sur la peau. Je n'arrivais à distinguer quoi. Je me collais encore plus contre le paravent et je suis sûr que je l'ai même fait bouger un peu. J'ai su au premier regard que c'était un tatouage Moldu. D'abord parce que généralement les tatouages sorciers sont en mouvement. Ils ont comme l'air de voguer à l'air d'une légère brise. Celui-là était parfaitement immobile.

Je plissai les yeux et là, je distinguais ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Un ou deux mots dans une belle calligraphie sur chaque côte, à la verticale. _Ashes__ - Of Dreams – You - Let Die…_

J'essayai de me rapprocher encore plus. J'étais fasciné. Par cette fille. Par le macabre spectacle de son dos. Par son tatouage. Par ce sein dont je n'avais aperçu que les délicats contours. Mais le paravent décida à ce moment de plus soutenir mon poids et je m'étalai par terre, à ses pieds, le paravent sous moi.

Elle poussa un cri assez aigu et se leva du lit, alarmée, plus au fracas que le bruit du paravent avez fait en tombant qu'à la possibilité que quelqu'un soit tombé avec. Comment je le sais ? Parce que, quand j'ai levé les yeux vers elle, elle a à nouveau poussé un cri et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait pleurer quand j'ai vu l'humiliation et la terreur qui avaient pris place sur son visage. Elle se précipita et s'enroula dans la robe de chambre qui trainait à côté d'elle.

Je suis déçu et assez honteux d'avouer que je n'ai absolument rien vu de son corps nu de face, trop occupé à me relever du sol, moi et le paravent. Elle a vit repris sa contenance et me regardait d'un air encore plus glacial que d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas… commençais-je la voix nerveuse. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, il était clair que j'allais passer pour un pervers.

Elle continua à me dévisager, resserrant la robe de chambre autour de son corps.

- J'étais venu voir Remus, je te promets, je n'ai jamais voulu voir ton… ton…, je laissais ma phrase en suspens quand je surpris son regard dans lequel aucune émotion à par la colère ne passait.

- Mos dos ? dit-elle enfin de la même voix que j'avais entendue sept jours auparavant. Je suppose que tu es content de toi, Black ! Encore une aventure des Maraudeurs, c'est ça ? Arriver à voir le monstrueux dos de la monstrueuse Joy Hayden ! Où sont les deux autres ? Sous la cape de Potter ? J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu ! Allez-vous-en !

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Malgré sa prestance et sa contenance, elle semblait si fragile. J'eu la pressante envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Sa voix n'avait pas vacillée une fois et elle était restée régulière et calme. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment, tellement je pouvais sentir la colère émaner d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle avait sûrement vu que je la fixais, tu veux une photo en plus ou c'est bon ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, _vraiment_, et il n'y a personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas une aventure, juste une erreur… essayais-je de me justifier.

- Va t-en, Black ! Va t-en ! conclu-t-elle d'une petite voix, me tournant le dos et s'asseyant sur le lit, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Je fis un pas en avant. Vers elle. J'avais une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle pleure tout son saoul dans mes bras, serrée contre moi. Pour qu'elle montre, qu'elle _me_ montre, qu'elle était un peu humaine aussi.

Mais je me ravisai et sortis de l'infirmerie pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. J'étais en retard, le dîner avait commencé. Je pris ma place habituelle en face de James. Il dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et je lui répondis « plus tard » à voix basse. J'avais vraiment besoin de confier tout ce que j'avais vu à mon meilleur ami. De vider mon sac. Peut être que je me sentirais moins coupable une fois que tout sera sorti.

Je ne rejoignis même pas la fille que j'avais prévu de faire monter au septième ciel ce soir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais monté dans mon dortoir pour faire bonne figure, mais une fois que j'avais entendu les respirations de sommeil de mes amis, j'étais redescendu dans la salle commune.

Le feu brûlait encore et j'en étais reconnaissant. Je n'étais qu'en bas de pyjama et en t-shirt. Je me sentais vraiment très mal. Et c'était très inhabituel. J'avais comme envie de vomir tellement mon estomac était serré. J'aurai voulu blâmer la cinquième part de tourte que j'avais mangé ce soir, mais je savais bien ce qui n'allait pas.

Joy Hayden. D'abord, elle m'avait entendu dire des choses pas très gentilles sur elle il y a une semaine et puis maintenant, je la mate alors qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle devait sûrement y être pour son dos d'ailleurs. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait été nue. Les dommages avaient l'air d'avoir été assez étendus d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Elle avait été nue. Entièrement nue. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant et recouvrant chacun de ses seins. Je n'avais vu que la courbe de son sein, mais il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour imaginer la douceur de leur peau et leur rondeur sous la caresse de mes doigts.

Ca n'allait _vraiment _pas bien ! Je _fantasmais_ sur Joy Hayden. Alors qu'il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi. Je repensais alors à son tatouage et à sa témérité. Peut être qu'elle avait bien sa place à Gryffondor tout compte fait. Je savais que pour tatouer, les Moldus utilisaient des aiguilles qui faisaient pénétrer l'encre sous la peau. C'était assez long et très douloureux à ce qui paraissait. J'imaginais qu'elle avait dû se découvrir entièrement pour se faire tatouer à cet endroit. J'imaginais sa mâchoire serrée alors que les aiguilles s'introduisaient sous sa peau dans ce marquage indélébile. Je me demande si elle en a ailleurs…

Ma réflexion s'arrêta là quand j'entendis quelqu'un descendre et alors que les pas résonnaient, j'espérais honteusement que c'était Joy Hayden qui allait apparaître. Je pourrais m'expliquer et peut être même qui sait, parler un peu.

Ce fut James qui s'affala à côté de moi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il me regarda et je savais qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Il ne dit rien et me regarda. Et puis, j'ouvris la bouche et lui racontais tout. Depuis le début. Je n'omis aucun détail, même le fait que je l'avais trouvée assez digne pour figurer dans mes fantasmes pendant un quart de seconde.

Il fut silencieux pendant que je parlais et alors que j'avais fini, il me fixait intensément. Un mélange de choc et de surprise.

- Sirius, est-ce que Lunard avait raison ? demanda James d'une voix sérieuse et presque grave. Est-ce que tu craques pour…Joy Hayden ?

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à la question. Il y a une semaine, j'aurais su, je n'aurais même pas hésité. Mais maintenant… Je me passai nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de pincer l'arrête de mon nez de deux doigts, j'avais vraiment mal à la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non, finis-je par répondre d'une voix fatiguée. C'est juste que, James, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être fasciné par elle. Je sais pas pourquoi !

- A cause de son dos ? Parce qu'elle est si renfermée ? Ou bien parce que tu vois en elle plus de toi que tu ne l'aurais pensé ?

Je devais avouer que James avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Joy Hayden et moi avions beaucoup plus en commun que je n'aurais voulu…

Je ne répondis pas à la question et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que James pensait de tout ça.

- Tu sais, Sirius, peut être que tu devrais lui parler, essayer d'engager la conversation. Ce que tu as vu à l'infirmerie, c'était très personnel et tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir. Tu devrais aller t'excuser…

Sur ces derniers mots, James et moi remontâmes dans notre dortoir et le sommeil vint. Interrompu, haché et très peu reposant mais il vint quand même. James avait raison, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle devait être. Si quelqu'un d'inconnu avait vu quelque chose d'aussi intime de moi…

C'était décidé, dès demain j'allais aller lui parler !

Malheureusement, ma décision n'aboutit pas à grand-chose. Personne ne revu Joy Hayden pendant la semaine qui suivit. Je ne savais pas où elle était mais je me sentais vraiment mal et très coupable, c'était ma faute si elle n'osait plus se montrer.

J'appris deux jours plus tard que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi… Joy et ses sœurs n'avaient pas été là pendant la semaine qui suivit. Lily Evans m'apprit grâce aux journaux que sa mère avait été gravement blessée dans un attentat de celui qu'on appelait maintenant Voldemort. J'en avais bien sûr déjà entendu parler. A la maison. Mon frère était un grand admirateur et je ne parlais même pas de mes parents… Ca me dégoûte…

J'eu donc l'esprit un peu plus tranquille quant au bien-être de Joy Hayden. Ce n'était décidément pas sa semaine. J'essayais de me forcer à ne pas trop penser à elle mais elle envahissait chacune de mes pensées sans que je sache clairement pourquoi.

Mes propos ne se révélèrent jamais aussi justes. Seulement deux jours après, alors que James, Peter, Remus et moi rentrions dans la salle commune, l'agitation régnait. Les gens étaient tous agglutinés devant quelque chose. Il y avait des rires, des cris et les gens parlaient et discutaient. On aurait dit que Gryffondor avait gagné la finale de Quidditch.

Nous réussîmes à nous faufiler au premier rang et ce que j'y vis me retourna presque littéralement l'estomac. Au dessus de la cheminée, là où habituellement régnait le portrait de Godric Gryffondor, il y avait Joy.

Joy était accrochée je ne sais trop comment au mur, comme un tableau. Nue à l'exception d'une culotte, de dos, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon très serré. Ma mâchoire tomba au sol et je me tournai vers mes amis. James me regardait, tout aussi choqué que moi et Remus nous cria par-dessus le brouhaha qu'il allait chercher McGonagall.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce que je voyais, ce n'était pas des Gryffondors, ce n'était même pas des êtres humains. Ils étaient là à pointer, observer, rire, se moquer et discuter de l'horrible Joy Hayden alors qu'elle était à cinq mètres au dessus du sol, au dessus de la cheminée, collée face la première contre le mur, dans une quasi nudité et sous le regard de tout le monde. Je n'imaginais même pas être à sa place. Elle devait être terrifiée et humiliée au pire point. Et je remarquai vite que les gens ne réagissaient pas de la même façon que moi, à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient dégoûtés, révulsés. Je n'avais été que fasciné, je n'avais pas été dégoûté. Ca avait été neutre.

Je pris quelques instants pour réagir et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire des gens de Gryffondor, des gens que j'appelais mes amis, capable de faire ça. Je passais brutalement devant eux et sortit ma baguette.

Les gens ne comprirent pas bien ce que je faisais au début. J'allais la détacher de là haut, voilà ce que j'allais faire ! Les yeux étaient fixés sur moi et il me fallu une à deux minutes pour trouver la bonne formule, mais ces deux minutes me parurent une éternité. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais la rattraper. Je ne voulais pas que les autres la voient encore plus dénudée. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient sa poitrine que je n'avais fait qu'imaginée. Ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un viol !

Je réussis à la détacher et avec l'aide d'un _Wingardium__ Leviosa_ et d'un _Mobilicorpus_, je la fis atterrir dans mes bras. James se précipita vers moi et drapa le corps tremblant de Joy de sa cape. Je fus surpris de ne pas la voir réagir. J'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait débattue, mais non, elle était là, dans mes bras, tremblante. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder les gens autour de moi. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer leurs visages surpris et sûrement déçus de ne pas voir un peu plus du spectacle !

Ils me dégoûtaient ! J'entendais James crier alors que je montais les marches du dortoir des garçons et avant que je ne passe la porte, j'entendis les voix aigues de Lily Evans et de McGonagall hurler et résonner, probablement dans tout le château.

Enfin arrivés là haut, je pris conscience de son poids dans mes bras et je vis à quel _point_ son corps tremblait et se secouait. Je baissai les yeux sur elle et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. Joy était en train de pleurer.

D'humiliation et toute la terreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Mon cœur et mon estomac se serrèrent. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et son corps se secouait violemment dans mes bras. Ce qui me surprit, c'est qu'elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle était silencieuse et une vague de fureur s'empara de moi. Elle aurait dû être furieuse et hurler son chagrin et sa colère ! Elle ne devait pas être si silencieuse. Ce spectacle me brisa, jamais je ne pourrais m'enlever cette image de la tête. L'image de Joy Hayden accrochée au mur puis dans mes bras, la tristesse s'emparant de son être.

Elle ne m'avait jamais semblée si humaine qu'en cet instant et je me jurai à moi-même de ne plus jamais l'appeler la reine des glaces, alors que je la déposais sur mon lit avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Je me posai sur le lit de James, à côté du mien et je la regardai. Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et pour la première fois, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient bleus. D'une teinte assez bizarre de bleu, mais bleu quand même. J'aimais bien ce bleu bizarre…

Elle resserra la cape de James autour d'elle et essuya ses larmes et ses joues d'un revers de main. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations et essaya de se calmer mais à peine avait-elle exhalé sa première bouffée d'air que cette dernière sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge et son corps se secoua à nouveau de sanglots silencieux. Si désespérément silencieux…

Je décidai enfin de bouger un peu mon cul et je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mes bras se retrouvèrent autour de sa taille et sa tête contre mon torse. Je resserrai mon étreinte contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait toujours. J'entendis faiblement le son de sa voix étouffée me dire merci.

J'embrassai avec le plus de délicatesse possible ses cheveux et je continuai à la bercer, autant avec mes bras qu'avec des paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes. Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, sûrement à bout de force. Je la fis passer du mieux que je pu sous les couvertures et je tirai les rideaux autour de mon lit.

Alors que je tirais le dernier rideau, j'aperçu James, Remus, Evans et McGonagall dans le dortoir. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient tous là et je me sentis soudain un peu embarrassé.

- Elle va dormir ici, annonçais-je d'une voix sans appel.

Je vis McGonagall hocher la tête et redescendre furieusement. Je l'entendis crier une fois arrivée en bas. Evans s'avança vers moi. Elle n'avait pas été là, elle n'avait rien vu mais on lui avait manifestement expliqué la situation, elle semblait bouleversée.

- Comment elle va ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix inquiète que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- A ton avis, comment elle va ? Elle vient d'être humiliée devant toute sa maison, Evans ! Comment tu crois qu'elle va ! rétorquais-je avec autant d'acidité que possible.

Evans ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle me fixa, puis James, puis Remus avant que son regard vert ne se pose sur mon lit aux rideaux tirés.

- On ne sait pas qui a fait ça, dit-elle, et vous pensez bien que personne ne va se dévouer pour le dire. McGonagall a retiré tout ses points à Gryffondor et Dumbledore a été prévenu.

Evans marqua une pause et soupira.

- Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici, Sirius, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ca faisait bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais entendue m'appeler Sirius avant, c'était toujours Black. Merci, Sirius, continua-t-elle, vraiment, merci pour elle.

Je la vis qui s'en allait et les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte quand elle entendit le son de ma voix.

- Elle a beaucoup pleuré, dis-je pour rassurer un peu Lily qui avait vraiment l'air de s'en faire, mais elle a finit par s'endormir.

Evans hocha la tête et sortit finalement de notre dortoir. En d'autres circonstances, James aurait sûrement été le plus heureux des hommes de la voir dans notre dortoir.

Chaque dortoir est fait pour cinq personnes. Nous étions quatre et nous avions réussi à rester seuls entre Maraudeurs dans ce dortoir. Il y avait donc un lit de libre. J'aurais pu aller dormir dans le lit en trop. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, il était hors de question que je la laisse seule.

Je fus reconnaissant à mes amis de ne faire aucun commentaire. Je me glissai dans mon lit, à côté d'elle et instinctivement, je la rapprochai de moi et enlaçai sa taille d'un bras qui alla reposer sur son ventre. Je la sentis remuer un peu avant de se coller plus franchement contre moi et de se laisser aller. A mon étreinte et au sommeil.

Joy Hayden. Jamais un prénom n'a été aussi mal porté. Décidément, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas sa semaine…

A Suivre…


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Note D'Auteur:**

Un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que le personage de Joy continuera à vous plaire.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir et me pousse à écrire plus vite !

Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la chanson « Big Girls Don't Cry » de Fergie à la lecture de ce chapitre. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de musique habituellement mais cette chanson est vraiment belle.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

****

****

****

**Chapitre**** 3 :**** Big Girls Don't Cry**

_- Joy -_

Ce n'est vraiment pas ma semaine ! Enfin, ma semaine… Mon mois plutôt ! Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que ces dernières semaines ont été les pires de ma vie ! Et pourtant, paradoxalement en même temps, j'en ai aussi les meilleurs souvenirs…

Remus Lupin m'a parlé. Juste pour un livre, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir quand même. Je me sens particulièrement bête d'avoir trouvé sa compagnie si plaisante. C'était un sentiment très étranger pour moi. D'habitude, je suis seule et j'aime ça, peut être plus parce que j'ai pas le choix que parce que je l'ai choisi justement, mais bon… Ca n'en n'a pas été moins agréable.

Remus Lupin est vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable. Il a l'air un peu bizarre quand même, il semble être constamment fatigué, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Enfin, il m'a parlé, de tout et de n'importe quoi, dans mon dortoir et puis une semaine après à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais il avait l'air dans un sal état. J'étais là pour mon contrôle hebdomadaire. Madame Pomfresh a appris à me connaître après toutes ces années. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui avant que ses amis n'arrivent. Après, je les ai écouté parler et c'était assez amusant.

Ce qui m'a le plus frappé à propos de Remus Lupin, c'est son sourire. Il a un sourire gentil. Ca fait peut être stupide de dire ça mais c'est vrai. C'est le seul qualificatif que je trouve. Un sourire gentil, bienveillant mais parfois rieur. Je me rappelle son sourire amusé quand je lui ai conseillé de tenir éloigné Sirius Black de Lindsey Morton s'il ne voulait pas attraper quelque chose de très vilain. Je crois qu'il l'a répété à Black, parce que maintenant il fuit Lindsey comme la peste. C'est assez drôle je dois dire…

Sirius Black… Je n'aurais pas même dû commencer à le mentionner. Je le déteste autant que je désire sa présence plus que tout autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pense de lui, enfin, pour être exacte, je ne sais plus ce que je pense de lui. Laissez-moi-vous présenter Sirius Black : grand, ses cheveux bruns qui tombent délicieusement devant ses yeux d'un gris presque irréel, son sourire enjôleur, son regard rieur mais hautain, son attitude, un mélange d'arrogance et de désinvolture la plus totale…

Vous voyez le tableau. Le genre bad boy qui croit qu'aucune fille ne peut lui résister. Il couche avec n'importe qui, du moment que ça a une jupe et que c'est dénué de la faculté de penser. Remarquez que je dis « ça », je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de qualifier par un genre. Je ne comprends même pas ces filles qui se jettent toutes sur lui ! Elles savent parfaitement ce qui les attendent et pourtant elles continuent de pleurer avec un étonnement trop réel pour être feint quand Sirius Black les largue. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Jalouse. C'est peut être vrai…

Sirius Black m'a vue nue beaucoup trop de fois, à mon avis. J'essaye de prendre ça avec le plus de distance possible maintenant que ça fait une semaine… Essayer étant le mot clé. Le fait est que je n'ose même plus lever la tête dès que je rentre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

La première fois que Sirius Black m'a vue nue, il m'espionnait. Je crois n'avoir jamais été plus en colère que ce jour là. Il avait tout vu : mon dos, mes cicatrices, ma mutilation, mon tatouage aussi je supposais… J'aurais bien dit que je n'avais jamais été aussi mortifiée de ma vie, mais au vue des évènements une semaine après, je ne peux pas vraiment dire ça. Je me suis sentie très honteuse. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue dans le regard de personne, pas même dans celui de mes sœurs. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût. Absolument aucun, il a même bafouillé, il s'est excusé et le pire… il avait l'air parfaitement sincère… J'étais persuadée qu'il allait en faire profiter toute l'école, mais non… Je pense qu'il l'a dit à Potter par contre parce que je l'ai vu me fixer un peu trop longuement pour que ce soit naturel pendant les repas.

Par nature et par définition, je me méfie des gens. Et j'ai bien raison, mais pendant cet infime moment, avant que je ne reprenne ma contenance, pendant que nos regards se fixaient, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'avait trouvée…belle…

Je sais… C'est tellement ridicule… Ce qui est surtout très ridicule c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de me repasser ce moment dans ma tête. Bien sûr, sur le moment, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : qu'il parte. Mais, maintenant, avant que le sommeil n'arrive, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de… l'excitation, pour faute d'un meilleur mot, quand je repense à son regard sur moi. Il y a ce moment, une infime seconde où je pense à son regard qui a erré sur mon corps. Mais je ne suis pas stupide… Personne ne pourrait aimer ça… Personne ne pourrait m'aimer moi. Et je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.

Quand je vois autour de moi à quoi l'amour ressemble : James Potter qui court depuis des années après Lily Evans, Ariel Snow qui est encore pleine d'illusions à l'idée que Sirius va finir par tomber amoureux d'elle et j'en passe… Ca me donne pas vraiment envie d'en faire l'expérience. Pour moi l'amour, c'est une maladie et je ne veux vraiment pas attraper le virus. Au même titre que l'amitié ou que quelconque sentiment humain, ça vous attache à quelque chose, ça vous rends dépendant. Je ne veux être dépendante de rien, les êtres humains sont cruels par nature… pourquoi ferais-je confiance à quelqu'un qui finira inéluctablement par me détruire ? Je suscite sûrement la pitié, mais quand je les vois, tous, emmêlés, empêtrés dans leur magma de sentiments humains, je me dis qu'en fait, je suis bien plus libre que chacun d'entre eux.

Je sais ce dont vous voulez que je vous parle… Ce jour… Il n'y a même pas de mots pour le décrire. Je ne veux même pas le faire… La terreur, mes cris quand une baguette se levait pour aller me coller au dessus de la cheminée… Mes supplications, mes pleurs… Et puis, la résignation… Juste les sanglots qui prennent le dessus… J'ai vraiment raison de ne pas avoir confiance en le genre humain… Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas en colère… McGonagall et Lily Evans ont été très gentilles et elles ont cherché à me faire dire qui avait fait ça… La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas… Je venais juste de rentrer de la maison où j'avais passé quelques jours parce que ma mère est à Saint-Mangouste et à peine étais-je entrée dans la salle commune que j'ai entendu les sorts être prononcés. Je n'ai pas vu qui, ça m'a prise par surprise…

Je ne veux même pas savoir, Je ne veux même pas chercher. Lily Evans n'a pas compris mon non désir de vengeance, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état… Je veux juste oublier… J'aurais pensé que je me serais débattue plus longtemps, que la fureur aurait pris le dessus… Je me suis surprise moi-même. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle vague de tristesse déferler en moi. Elle a tout balayé sur son passage et j'ai été réduite à une masse sanglotante…

Une masse sanglotante dans les bras de Sirius Black… Quand je me suis sentie décoller de la tapisserie, quand je me suis sentie flotter, j'ai pensé au pire… Je n'ai même pas pensé un instant que quelqu'un m'aidait. Quand j'ai vu que j'atterrissais dans les bras de quelqu'un, les vannes se sont simplement ouvertes… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis laissée porter jusqu'à un lit, le lit de Sirius Black. Et il m'a enlacée, comme jamais personne ne m'avait enlacée avant. Une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment aussi fort en moi. Surtout de la part d'un inconnu. Il m'a caressé le dos, il m'a murmuré des gentilles paroles et je me suis endormie…

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée. J'étais dans le lit de Sirius Black. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous décrire l'état de choc dans lequel je me suis retrouvée ? Pour rajouter à cela, j'étais à moitié nue à part pour la cape de James Potter. Les bras de Sirius étaient autour de ma taille. C'était chaud, c'était bon, c'était agréable. Beaucoup plus que je n'aimerais l'avouer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. C'était étranger… Ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui fait la découverte des sentiments humains. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que certains puissent se manifester aussi fortement… La tristesse, le sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi, la tendresse…

Je me suis vite sortie de l'étreinte de Sirius Black. Je me suis enroulée dans la cape de Potter et je suis retournée dans mon dortoir en priant pour que personne ne me remarque en chemin. Mes prières ont été exaucées. Je partage mon dortoir avec quatre filles : Sally Wilkinson et son groupe d'amies. Elles ne sont pas méchantes. Elles sont juste… pas comme moi. En même temps, c'est pas vraiment dur, personne n'est comme moi. Quand elles m'ont entendu rentrer, elles n'ont rien dit, elles n'ont pas fait un commentaire. J'ai apprécié. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et sans que je sache pourquoi, alors que j'étais sous le jet brûlant de la douche, j'ai craqué. Encore. J'ai pleuré. Je me suis effondrée contre le mur et j'ai hurlé, j'ai crié tout en pleurant. En sanglotant si fort que j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais me relever. Sans trop savoir comment, je me suis cassée le poignet. Je pense que j'ai frappé le mur carrelé une fois de trop. J'ai pleuré beaucoup trop de larmes. Des larmes que je ne savais même pas que je possédais. Je suis une grande fille, et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas…

Je sais que mes compagnes de dortoir m'ont entendu et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quel point elles allaient être ravie d'aller raconter ça à toute l'école, mais elles ne le firent pas, à ma grande surprise, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

J'ai eu la force de me relever finalement et je me suis enroulée dans un peignoir et je suis sortie. La tête haute, mes larmes séchées. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai fermé les rideaux autour. Les filles sont parties après. J'étais ravie d'être seule. Une fois qu'elles sont parties, je me suis habillée et après avoir attendu que la première heure de cours soit déjà bien entamée, je suis allée voir McGonagall. Elle a fait appeler Lily Evans et la Préfète en Chef et on a parlé. Enfin, elles ont parlé et je me suis contentée de brefs hochements de tête et de réponses monosyllabiques.

Ca fait une semaine. Et depuis, je fais mon maximum pour éviter Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas vraiment dur. Mais des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il chercher à me parler. Je le vois m'observer pendant les repas et quand par hasard, je le croise dans les couloirs, je fais demi-tour et je cours dans la direction opposée. C'est un peu bête, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas l'avoir trop près de moi. Je serais forcée de regarder dans ses yeux gris et d'y voir des tonnes de choses qui soit me décevront soit qui feront naître des sentiments encore plus étrangers. Je lutte pour ne pas repenser au fait qu'il m'a porté dans ses bras et qu'il m'a serrée contre lui. Très fort. Et que son bras reposait sur mon ventre quand je me suis réveillée dans son lit…

C'est les hormones. Je réagis simplement physiquement. C'est normal. Sirius Black est très attirant et je dois avouer que son attitude a été vraiment très chevaleresque. J'aime bien me dire ça, ça me rassure autant que ça m'inquiète. Parce que j'ai vraiment peur que ce sont des excuses. Sirius Black m'a vue nue beaucoup trop de fois… C'est très humiliant et très embarrassant. Donc, je l'évite. La solution de facilité ? Oui bien sûr… Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

-----------

Depuis que toute l'école est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, voilà comment l'école se divise : ceux qui ont pitié de moi et ceux qui regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour voir le spectacle. La seule chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord : me fixer. Et fixer mon dos.

Depuis que toute l'école est au courant que Sirius Black a joué le rôle de mon preux chevalier en armure scintillante, la population masculine et féminine est divisée. La moitié des mecs pensent que je dois être un bon coup si Black s'est donné la peine et l'autre ne pense qu'à voir par lui-même mon dos et d'autre partie de mon corps. Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les rumeurs sur ma poitrine, que certaines personnes ont malheureusement vue, enflent. Tout comme ma poitrine apparemment ! Ils ont transformé mon petit bonnet B en large D. Je ne préfère même pas faire un commentaire là-dessus.

Quant à la population féminine… La moitié me déteste car je me suis retrouvée dans les bras du beau Sirius Black et dans son lit accessoirement et l'autre me prends en pitié et se lamentent sur le sort oh combien triste de la pauvre Joy Hayden. Dans tout les cas, ça parle de moi… Je ne préfère pas non plus faire de commentaire sur ce point…

Mon tatouage fait beaucoup parler de lui. Il y a deux jours, un mec qui s'est planté devant moi en me regardant d'un air parfaitement pervers pour me demander si j'en avais ailleurs. Je n'ai rien répondu, je lui ai lancé le sort de furoncles dans un endroit où personne ne veut avoir un sort de furoncles.

En tout cas, cette situation semble profiter à Sirius Black. Il a encore plus de filles collées à lui que d'habitude. Je suppose qu'elles pensent qu'il a été _tellement_ gentil de sauver la pauvre Joy Hayden. Ca me rassure un peu, je dois avouer, il n'a pas changé après tout s'il continue à se taper la moitié des filles de l'école !

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a poussé Sirius Black à faire ça d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est une question à laquelle il essaie lui aussi de répondre. C'est la seule phrase que les bimbos qui le draguent arrivent à faire sortir de leurs bouches quand elles ne font pas autres choses avec. Pour ma part, j'essaie d'être logique et sensée. La chanson « SOS » du groupe Moldu Suédois ABBA fait un tabac en ce moment en Angleterre et je pense sérieusement que Black a dû l'écouter une fois de trop. Lui qui aime tant les choses Moldues, ça semble la plus raisonnable des explications !

-----------

Malheureusement pour moi, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. Mes parents m'ont _vraiment_ donné le prénom le moins approprié au monde. J'étais à la bibliothèque ce samedi là. D'habitude, le samedi, surtout à une heure aussi matinale, la bibliothèque est quasiment vide à part pour les quelques rats de bibliothèques et Lily Evans. J'ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà qu'elle passe de plus en plus ses matins de week-end à la bibliothèque. J'aime quand la bibliothèque est vide. L'odeur des livres, la sensation de plénitude…

Je m'étais installée à ma table habituelle, celle dans un coin assez reculé. Comme d'habitude, j'essaie d'être le plus invisible possible. La table était déjà pleine de livres ouverts à différents chapitres. Pourtant, je me suis quand même levée à la recherche d'un autre dont j'avais besoin.

Je me trouvais donc dix minutes plus tard, sur le dernier barreau d'une échelle en bois, très peu rassurante, à la rechercher du livre sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque. Bien sûr ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la vie me facilite les choses un jour ! Je sentais la reliure du livre sous mes doigts, encore un tout petit effort. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds sur le barreau de l'échelle et me penchait un peu en avant pour l'attraper.

Je m'appuyais encore un peu plus sur la bibliothèque quand je sentis l'échelle vaciller sous moi. Je me sentis partir en arrière mais des mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses, quasiment sur mes fesses, sous ma jupe et me remirent en équilibre sur l'échelle. Les mains étaient chaudes et effleurèrent tout le reste de mes jambes quand elles s'enlevèrent de moi. Mon corps entier frissonna et les battements de mon cœur devinrent frénétiques. Je me retournai tellement brusquement pour voir qui avait été l'auteur d'autant de sensations que je faillis de nouveau tomber mais les bras me rattrapèrent à la taille cette fois.

Sirius Black. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le livre totalement oublié, il m'aida à descendre de l'échelle et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Les battements de mon cœur se sont encore accélérés et mon ventre s'est serré. J'eu du mal à contenir le rouge sur mes joues quand je repensai à la scène dans l'infirmerie.

Il me fixa lui aussi et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. De nervosité ou par arrogance, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il passait sa vie à me sauver ces temps ci

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix rauque et j'aurais dû me frapper au lieu de penser ça… sexy. Une voix très sexy…

Il est utile de préciser à ce point de la « conversation » que je hais par-dessus toute autre, la question « ça va ? ». Heureusement pour moi, on ne me la pose pas très souvent étant donné que je n'ai pas d'amis. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, Sirius Black venait de jouer le preux chevalier encore une fois, il m'avait vue nue, sous toutes les coutures, deux fois, comme si une n'était pas déjà assez… Et maintenant, _icing__ on the cake_, il passe ses mains sous ma jupe pour m'éviter de m'étaler par terre. Alors non, ça ne va pas vraiment…

Je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé cette approche comme vous allez pouvoir le constater. Je supposais qu'il parlait en particulier de ce qui venait de se passer avec l'échelle.

- Oui, merci, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je ne pensais plus du tout au livre, je ne voulais qu'une chose : partir ! Le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma peau picotait et fourmillait encore à l'endroit où il m'avait touchée et Merlin seul sait que je ne voulais m'avouer que la cause de toutes ces réactions était Sirius Black. Je lui tournai le dos et m'apprêtai à marcher en direction de ma table.

Les battements de mon cœur devinrent erratiques quand sa main se referma sur mon poignet, me retenant. Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait un air expectatif sur le visage.

- Attends, tu cherchais un livre, non ? questionna-t-il. Tu veux que je l'attrape pour toi ? continua-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi… attirante.

- Non, c'est bon, dis-je simplement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas m'attarder à ses côtés, mais sa main tenait toujours mon poignet fermement prisonnier.

- Si tu étais prête à risquer ta vie sur cette échelle, c'est que ça devait en valoir le coup, me dit-il, un brin de suffisance dans la voix. Alors, lequel ?

La résistance était futile. J'allais lui faire plaisir, il allait me donner ce fichu livre et on allait repartir chacun de notre côté.

- _On Les Aimes Ces Moldus_, répondis-je d'une voix que j'essayai de garder le plus distante possible. La couverture est vert foncé.

Il monta sur l'échelle avec une facilité déconcertante et avec la même facilité, il trouva le livre que je cherchais. Il descendit de l'échelle d'un bond assuré et un rien arrogant. Il me tendit alors le livre. Au moment où j'allais prendre le livre de la main, il le tira vers lui et attrapa mon poignet à la place. Une nouvelle fois…

J'avais l'impression d'être un cheval qu'on taquine avec une carotte sous le bout de son nez.

- Attends, dit-il, sa main desserrant un peu son étreinte autour de mon poignet.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud. Ma peau picotait d'une façon presque insupportable, là où sa main se trouvait. Je baissai les yeux vers sa main et je me rendis compte qu'il avait vraiment des belles mains. Très masculines…

- Il faut qu'on parle, tu crois pas ? me dit-il enfin mais ne lâchant toujours pas mon poignet et me trainant dans un autre recoin de la librairie, là où il y avait des fauteuils.

Il faut quand même reconnaître ça à Sirius Black, il sait faire face à ses responsabilités si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. Il me fit asseoir sur un et s'installa en face de moi, passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Nervosité. Définitivement de la nervosité. Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi mais bon…

- Tu comptes dire quelque chose ou tu vas jouer les princesses des glaces encore un moment ? dit-il enfin, le ton sa voix clairement irrité.

Mes yeux flamboyèrent de colère et je me levai prestement du fauteuil. S'il voulait me parler, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des approches. Il sembla réaliser ça au même moment et posa sa main sur mon épaule, doucement. Putain…encore ces putains de picotements ! Même à travers les vêtements !

- Je suis désolé, assieds toi, s'excusa-t-il d'un air qui semblait sincère et en me faisant me rasseoir.

En toute honnêteté, j'aurais dû partir sur le champ, mais j'étais bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. J'étais comme captivée par sa présence.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence et de regards échangés.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? finis-je par répondre d'une voix aussi froide que possible. Merci ? Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas me faciliter les choses, hein ? dit-il un mélange d'irritation et d'amusement sur le visage.

- Je n'ai rien à te faciliter du tout, c'est toi qui m'as trainée de force ici, non ? Tu veux me parler, alors parle !

- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ? Le matin après… l'incident…

- Tu voulais que je reste peut être ? Comme ça tu aurais pu me sauter et m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse ? C'est vrai que de face, je ne suis pas si monstrueuse que ça !

Je vis son regard flamboyer de colère et ses poings se serrèrent. Il faisait vraiment preuve de plus de patience que je n'aurais pensée.

- Je voulais qu'on parle. De ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune et… de ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie aussi.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, sur aucun des sujets.

- C'est dommage, me dit-il semblant à nouveau sincère. Alors, contente-toi de m'écouter à défaut de ne rien dire. Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. A l'infirmerie et dans la salle commune. Je te jure que je ne cherchais pas à t'embarrasser dans l'infirmerie. J'étais là pour Remus et tu étais là. Si… Tu étais là si… Je ne voulais vraiment pas violer ton intimité, je m'excuse.

Son regard se posa sur moi, cherchant manifestement une quelconque réponse. Il n'en reçu aucune bien évidemment. Mais la masse d'informations faisait son chemin dans mon cerveau. Si quoi exactement ?

- Comment tu vas depuis l'incident de la salle commune ? questionna-t-il enfin. J'avais l'impression que cette question lui brûlait particulièrement les lèvres.

- Plus de la moitié des Gryffondors m'ont vu à moitié nue, répondis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible, j'ai conscience qu'il n'y avait là rien de nouveau pour toi. Tu avais déjà tout vu après tout, non ? Alors… Comment tu crois que je vais ? demandais-je, acide.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Toujours sur la défensive ? Comme si tu ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne.

- Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de faire confiance aux gens après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

- Peut être que si tu essayais d'aller un peu vers les autres… hasarda-t-il.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être le séducteur officiel de Poudlard. La place t'appartient déjà !

- Ecoute, je t'ai tenue contre moi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras alors que tu pleurais toutes les putains de larmes de ton corps ! Je veux vraiment savoir comment tu vas ! s'énerva t-il enfin.

Ma dernière remarque avait sûrement était la goutte d'eau.

- Tu veux quoi ? Un bouquet de fleur ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et puis, il me semble que cette situation de sauveur des demoiselles en détresse ne te gêne pas vraiment !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur mes mains qui reposaient sur mes cuisses. Son regard était vraiment insistant et baissant la tête vers elles, je me rendis compte qu'elles tremblaient sans que je ne le contrôle.

- Pourquoi je t'intéresse tant ? Pourquoi tu veux que je me confie en toi ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apportes ? demandais-je, participant enfin à la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas rien, répondit-il avec sincérité. J'ai l'impression que tu aurais bien besoin d'un ami.

- Et tu te proposes par esprit de sacrifice, je suppose ? Par pitié ? m'énervais-je à mon tour. Je ne veux de la pitié de personne ! m'exclamais-je, plus énervée que jamais.

- Réveille-toi ! Tu fais déjà pitié à tout le monde ! me dit-il, la voix acide.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je ne veux pas avoir d'amis ! me contentais-je de répondre, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fragile sous cette carapace de glace. Je t'ai sentie contre moi, secouée de sanglots, tu t'es laissée aller. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer de faire pareil ? Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de toi, dis-je, acerbe et glaciale, avant de me lever et de m'en aller dans la direction opposée.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un plus forte et je l'entendis se précipiter derrière moi.

Il m'agrippa le bras violemment et me retourna vers lui. La seule chose que je sentis ensuite fut son torse contre ma poitrine et ses lèvres qui se pressèrent avec un peu de brutalité contre les miennes alors que ses mains prenaient mon visage en coupe.

Mon cerveau et mon cœur s'arrêtèrent en même temps. La seule chose que je sentais, c'était les lèvres douces et chaudes de Sirius Black bougeant contre les miennes. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui rendre son baiser et mes lèvres restèrent immobiles sous la surprise. Pas que l'envie m'en manquait… Mon estomac était remonté dans ma gorge et mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. J'étais à bout de souffle sans avoir rien fait. Le baiser ne dura qu'à peine deux secondes et il se retira et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Il dû lire le choc et l'incompréhension dans mon regard et l'amusement fit place dans le sien, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

- Je voulais juste voir si tu étais aussi froide que tu en avais l'air, répondit-il. (J'ai crû que j'allais le frapper). Apparemment pas, continua-t-il.

Il me fourra le livre dans les mains et s'en alla, me laissant en plan, avec mes questions et l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un Hippogriffe.

Je déteste Sirius Black !

-----------

Le début de semaine passa et mon but restait inchangé : éviter Sirius Black. Surtout maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait eu le culot de m'embrasser ! Je serais plutôt morte que de l'avouer mais je n'arrivais à m'enlever la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes et de ses mains autour de mon visage.

En dehors de ces pensées pour le moins…dérangeantes, je savais parfaitement que ce baiser, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il suffisait de prendre pour témoin son sourire en coin suffisant et son air moqueur quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste vérifier si la température extérieure allait avec celle intérieure. Je suis sûre que des filles seraient mortes pour les deux secondes de baiser mais à part les sensations divines, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi elles s'excitent toutes comme ça. Black restent toujours le même séducteur à deux Noises !

_Tu aurais bien besoin d'un ami…_

Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans ma tête et avait malheureusement fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, c'est vrai. D'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps. Peut être pas pour lui confier mes pensées les plus intimes mais juste pour parler du temps qu'il fait ou des cours… Bien sûr, si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi Sirius Black. J'aurais choisi une fille…

Evidemment, à peine une partie de mon cerveau acceptait cette idée que l'autre me hurlait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de louche sous tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il veuille comme ça tout d'un coup être mon ami. Un ami qui m'avait vue nue deux fois et qui m'avait « sauvée »… Ca ne semblait vraiment pas naturel. Peut être un pari…

J'étais dans mon fauteuil dans le coin dans la salle commune, comme d'habitude. Personne ne me remarquait, plongée dans mon livre et en début de soirée, j'étais très divertie par le spectacle de James Potter se faisant jeter un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolat à la figure par une Lily Evans en furie. Elle lui hurlait des choses que je ne préfère même pas répéter. Apparemment, il aurait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'elle s'approchait pour prendre les fleurs. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Peut être que Black lui a dit que ça avait marché avec moi et sûrement une centaine d'autres et il avait essayé de tester.

Alors que je regardais le spectacle très clairement amusée, Remus Lupin s'est assis dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. J'ai tourné mon regard vers lui et il m'a sourit gentiment en pointant vers Lily et James.

- Le pire c'est que James croit vraiment qu'elle va finir par dire oui, tu sais, me dit simplement Remus, les yeux toujours rieurs.

- J'avais cru comprendre, répondis-je simplement, tu ne poursuis pas une fille pendant autant d'année si c'est juste pour coucher avec.

- Tu aimes bien observer les gens, je me trompe ? demanda la voix un peu plus sérieuse de Remus.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est comme ça que tu savais pour Lindsey et ses problèmes… intimes ?

- Oui. Je savais qu'elle avait couché avec Matthew Sawyer de Serdaigle qui, lui, l'avait attrapé d'une fille à Serpentard. Ils devraient sérieusement penser à se protéger, il existe des sorts pour ça…

- Comment…Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? demanda-t-il surpris. Tu es quelque chose comme la reine des potins ?

- Je me contente d'écouter et d'observer.

- Comment tu as su pour la cape de James ? demanda-t-il soudain.

La seule façon dont il aurait pu le savoir était que Sirius lui ai dit…

- Black te l'a dit ? interrogeais-je à mon tour.

- Il m'a simplement dit que tu l'avais mentionné.

- J'ai écouté, j'ai observé et j'ai fait fonctionner mes méninges.

Je vis son regard une nouvelle fois se teinter de surprise.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai pas.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un pleine de surprises, me dit-il avec le plus de simplicité au monde.

Mon regard se fixa sur lui. Remus se contentait de sourire. Il posa son regard sur Lily et James qui étaient encore en train de se disputer puis revint sur moi.

- Tu sais, Sirius nous a dit que tu avais de très beaux yeux. Bleus. Mais en fait, je viens de m'en rendre compte, ils sont plus violets que bleus, dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui vint de découvrir un trésor.

Hormis le fait qu'il soit le premier au monde à s'apercevoir de la couleur de mes yeux, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre à la mention de Sirius. Il avait parlé de mes yeux ? Aux Maraudeurs ? Décidément, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à cerner ce qu'il voulait. Je ne répondis rien, il avait dû lire sur mon visage la surprise.

- Tu sais, Joy, Sirius… Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que ça fait une semaine qu'il cherche à t'approcher pour te parler et il a l'impression qu'on s'en rend pas compte. Alors que ça nous met sur les nerfs James et moi, à le voir agité et ne pas tenir en place. Alors je me suis dit que comme il allait mal s'y prendre de toutes façons, autant venir te donner la traduction directement.

- Tu sais, Meg Gray, la meilleure amie d'Evans, elle craque pour toi depuis la quatrième année.

Je le vis rougir d'une jolie couleur pivoine avant de se racler la gorge, avec embarras.

- Je sais que tu craques pour elle aussi alors que je me suis dit que j'allais te donner la traduction, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord, j'ai compris le message : mêle toi de tes affaires, dit-il toujours aussi embarrassé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Je trouvais juste qu'il ferait un joli couple avec Meg. Tout les deux d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable, tellement semblables en beaucoup de points.

- Donne-lui une chance, dit-il alors qu'il se levait, à Sirius, je veux dire. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie d'être ton ami et honnêtement, il n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air.

Il s'en alla retrouver James dans leur dortoir. Il était déjà bien tard et peu à peu la salle commune se vida et vers minuit-une heure du matin, je me retrouvai seule, avec le seul bruit du feu qui crépitait. Je changeai de fauteuil et allai m'installer sur le grand canapé en face du feu. Je commençais à avoir un peu froid et j'avais juste mon uniforme.

Mon regard était perdu depuis un moment dans les couleurs hypnotiques du feu quand je sentis une cape se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retournai brusquement avant de sentir quelqu'un s'affaler près de moi dans le canapé. Il venait de vider ce qui semblait être la totalité des réserves de chez Honeydukes. Sirius Black. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, me dit-il en se servant généreusement des confiseries qui se trouvaient sur la table.

Son regard se fixa dans le mien et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à ce que Remus venait de me dire. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment essayer d'être amie avec Sirius Black ?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, me dit-il alors en fourrant deux ou trois sucreries dans sa bouche. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre nous.

J'eu sérieusement envie de rire là. Il était vraiment d'une arrogance à toute épreuve ! Comme si toutes les filles avaient envie de lui. Faut pas exagérer quand même ! C'était pas James Bond !

- T'inquiète pas, Black, dis-je avec le plus de dérision possible, j'ai aucune envie d'être une de tes pétasses.

Je le vis sourire avec amusement. Il ne semblait pas ne pas être d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu es plus agréable qu'hier, me dit-il, toujours avec le même sourire.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était sarcastique ou non… Je décidais que non.

- Personne n'a forcé ses lèvres sur les miennes aujourd'hui, répondis-je simplement et en un sourire.

Il continua de sourire, enfournant encore des confiseries dans sa bouche. Il en prit un peu plus dans sa main et m'en proposa. Je compris la signification symbolique de ce geste. Si je me servais, j'acceptais sa proposition d'amitié. J'hésitais un moment avant d'en prendre un caramel et de le mettre dans ma bouche.

- D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de ne pas partager tes techniques avec Potter, continuais-je en un plus grand sourire. Lui, il a reçu une gifle.

Je me levai du canapé et lui rendis sa cape. Il me balança un « bonne nuit » par-dessus son épaule et alors que je montais me coucher, du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il souriait.

-----------

Le lendemain matin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur. Alors que je me servais généreusement de pâtisseries au petit-déjeuner, quelqu'un s'affala sur le banc à côté de moi. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qui c'était.

Sirius me prit une viennoiserie qui se trouvait sur _mon_ assiette, l'enfourna, et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Salut, ça va ? me demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde, comme si on faisait ça tout les matins.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi et je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de rencontrer un regard.

Remus, James et Peter arrivèrent à leur tour. Remus me lança un sourire et James s'assit à côté de Sirius et prit un escargot au chocolat de _mon_ assiette.

- Hey ! m'exclamais-je presque sans que je m'en aperçoive.

- Habitue toi y, Joy, me dit alors Remus, amusé. Etre amie avec Sirius, c'est accepter de nourrir tout le reste des Maraudeurs.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial alors que James et Sirius me regardaient amusés.

- Tu sais, Sirius a raison, tu as vraiment des jolis yeux, me dit James avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever quand il vit que Lily arrivait. Il alla à sa rencontre sous le regard désespéré de ses amis Maraudeurs.

Je jetai un regard à Sirius et je le vis passer sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était drôle à quel point je venais de remarquer ses petites habitudes. J'avais noté que quand Sirius passait sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était plus par nervosité qu'autre chose. Je lui lançai un petit sourire avant de retourner manger.

- Il y a un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, cet après-midi, m'informa Sirius en avalant encore un des _mes_ pains au chocolat. Tu viendras me voir ? questionna-t-il.

Je n'étais pas très portée Quidditch, encore moins sport, mais je voyais bien que ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir que j'aille le voir.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-il. Un conseil à me donner ? dit-il plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'avec sérieux.

Je fis mine de réfléchir un moment.

- Carmichael, le poursuiveur de Serdaigle, s'est froissé un nerf dans le dos et il souffre vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il va quand même jouer le match, dis-je.

Je vis le regard surpris de Sirius se poser sur moi et celui amusé de Remus.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es _toujours_ au courant de tout ? demanda Sirius, d'une voix presque jalouse.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie en même temps que lui et je l'ai entendu le dire à Madame Pomfrey.

Je l'entendis s'écrier « j'adore cette nana » avant de partir en direction de James pour tout lui raconter.

- Tu viens de te faire un meilleur ami, me dit Remus, avant de se servir dans _mon_ assiette et d'aller rejoindre Sirius et James, Peter à sa suite.

-----------

La matinée se passa et je notais le nombre impressionnant de filles qui avaient remarqué que les Maraudeurs m'avaient adressé la parole. Ma sœur Callidora m'avait même attendu au détour d'un couloir, m'avait attiré dans un coin avant de s'écrier d'une voix excitée et très aigue que j'allais pouvoir demander à Sirius de demander à son frère de lui parler. C'était un peu pathétique à mon avis, mais c'était ma sœur et je savais qu'elle était vraiment folle de Regulus alors j'ai dit oui…

Ca et aussi pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. J'aurais dit non, elle m'aurait harcelé, suivi partout jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. Autant m'épargner ça…

Le match de Quidditch arriva et je vis que Sirius, qui était batteur, s'appliquait à envoyer les Cognards dans le dos de Carmichael. Je me sentis un peu coupable de lui avoir donné ce détail. Carmichael semblait vraiment souffrir. Sans difficulté, Gryffondor gagna. Je vis James, suivis de Remus et Peter arriver vers moi, quasiment toute la maison de Gryffondor derrière eux.

- Sirius n'a pas fini, tu peux aller l'attendre au vestiaire, me dit James.

Je l'entendis hurler « on va faire la fête » tout en continuant de se diriger vers la salle commune.

J'allais en direction des vestiaires de Quidditch. J'entrai et allai m'asseoir sur un banc. Moi qui me posais justement la question de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Sirius, j'eu la réponse sans la demander.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir… Sirius était là… De dos et totalement nu… Une serviette sur les cheveux en train de se les sécher… Il venait de sortir de la douche.

Ma première réaction fut Waow.

La deuxième fut « Oh mon Dieu ».

Il ne s'était manifestement pas aperçu de ma présence et je pris le temps de le regarder en détails. Il avait un très beau dos, un peu musclé mais pas baraqué. Il avait de très belles épaules dont les omoplates jouaient sous la peau à chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait pour se sécher les cheveux. Il avait également de très jolies fesses… Je dois avouer un peu honteusement que mon regard s'est attardé un peu trop longtemps sur cette partie son anatomie. Finalement, je voyais ce que toutes les filles voyaient en Sirius Black. Il était vraiment, _vraiment_ très attirant !

J'exhalai une grande bouffée d'oxygène que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je retenais en un soupir. Le bruit l'attira et il se retourna brusquement. Quand il me vit, il ne cria même pas et se contenta de se cacher prestement avec sa serviette. Je sentais que mes joues commençaient à prendre une couleur rouge pivoine et j'étais assez énervée avec moi-même. Moi qui savais si bien contenir mes émotions d'habitude.

Il me regarda, la serviette maintenant autour de la taille, amusé au plus haut point.

- Je suppose qu'on est à égalité maintenant, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ca ne te dérange d'aller m'attendre dehors le temps que je me change ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et je sortis du vestiaire en prenant soin de bien garder mes yeux au sol.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Je n'aimais vraiment pas toutes les réactions et les sensations que j'avais quand Sirius Black se trouvait dans les parages.

A Suivre…


	4. Wreck Of The Day

**Note D'Auteur:**

Waaah ! 17 pages, 8435 mots sans compter la note d'auteur. Mon plus grand chapitre à ce jour. J'espère que vous aimez toujours la façon dont les choses se déroulent. J'essaie d'être le plus réaliste possible et je lutte pour ne pas laisser mon côté romantique prendre le dessus trop vite, quoi que…

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ma Joy et mon Sirius. C'est affreux, j'ai peur de faire de l'OOC avec Joy alors que c'est moi qui l'aie crée. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Vos reviews me sont allées droit au cœur ! J'arrive presque à 30, je suis dans un état, vous pouvez pas imaginer ! Merci, merci, merci !

La chanson est d'Anna Nalick. Je vous la conseille comme tout le reste des titres de mes chapitres qui sont des chansons.

Bonne lecture !

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

****

****

****

**Chapitre**** 4 :**** Wreck Of The Day**

_- Sirius -_

J'ai une fille dans mon lit. C'est une Serdaigle, mais je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle. Par contre, _elle_, semble très bien se souvenir du mien si je prends pour témoin le nombre de fois où elle l'a crié. Pas pour me vanter… On vient de finir et franchement j'aurais bien aimé apprécier quelques minutes de silence, mais non… Je n'ai pas été _aussi_ chanceux ! Mon escorte de Serdaigle n'arrête pas de bavasser, de bavasser ! Je pensais que je l'aurais un peu plus fatiguée que ça ou à défaut, fatigué ses cordes vocales ! Même pas, apparemment… Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne me parle que de la seule personne à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser. Joy.

Elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions de sa voix couinante. Je ne recoucherais pas avec elle de si tôt. Elle veut tout savoir : pourquoi je suis ami avec elle, si son dos est aussi moche qu'on le dit, si c'est vrai qu'elle est tatouée de partout, si on a couché ensemble, si oui, si elle est meilleure qu'elle. Seigneur, je crois que je vais me suicider ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me suicider après une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est une première !

Elle n'arrête pas de parler de Joy avec le même champ lexical. Je l'ai remarqué il y a à peu près un quart d'heure. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire que de l'analyse littéraire avec ce qu'elle me raconte. Elle utilise tout ce qui a rapport au froid. Tout y est passé : princesse congelée, frigide, calotte glacière, reine des glaces, sale Sang-Pure réfrigérée, pétasse arrogante surgelée. Je lui aurais bien dit de la fermer mais j'étais trop occupé à sourire avec moi-même.

Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte mais tout ces adjectifs de froid qu'on attribue à Joy, ça me donne l'impression qu'elle est de la crème glacée. Et ça me fait sourire. Parce que, même si elle froide, elle est douce et sucrée une fois dans la bouche. Ca donne mal à la tête et ça la fait tourner quand c'est vraiment trop froid, mais on s'habitue au bout d'un moment. Ca devient agréable même. Même addictif si on ne fait pas attention. Ca me fait sourire.

Je n'ai rien dit de plus, je me suis levé, je suis parti me doucher et elle a sûrement compris le message parce que quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là.

-----------

Je l'ai embrassée. Joy Hayden. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Rien de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et d'ailleurs, même moi, je devrais dire pareil. Des filles, j'en ai embrassé plus que je ne pourrais compter.

Mais Joy Hayden. Que j'appelle tout simplement Joy maintenant. Joy, c'est une autre histoire. Elle est spéciale. Je m'y prends tellement mal avec elle. On est tellement pareil mais tellement différent à la fois. Tout les deux avec notre arrogance et notre orgueil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu la compter parmi mes amis. Une part de moi a pitié d'elle, c'est sûr, et ça je ne lui avouerais jamais mais, comment ne pas le faire ? Elle a vraiment tout qui lui tombe dessus en même temps.

J'ai fini par la convaincre, non sans l'aide de Remus, j'en suis sûr. Lui aussi l'aime bien. James aussi. Le seul qui a du mal c'est Peter mais je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux. Joy ne fait pas partie de notre groupe d'ami et si on ne va pas vers elle, elle ne viendra certainement pas nous voir.

Ah oui, ai-je oublié de vous le dire, Joy m'a vu nu il y a une semaine de cela. C'était assez marrant, elle a rougit comme une petite fille de six ans. Ca m'a fait rire. On est presque à égalité maintenant mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille retenter l'expérience. J'ai bien vu son regard… C'est normal, après tout, je ne me suis pas privé non plus et il faut avouer que je suis quand même beau gosse.

Quand on parle, elle ne cède rien, pas tant qu'on n'a pas cédé un petit quelque chose avant. J'ai remarqué ça. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas comme ça avec Remus, juste avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être qu'elle essaie de me remettre à ma place. Elle est toujours sur la défensive, elle attaque avant même qu'on puisse en placer une. Et j'adore ça à propos d'elle. Je ne peux pas le cacher, j'adore nos « discussions », elle met du piquant. Mais en même temps, je le sens bien, je le vois dans ses yeux quand son regard se perds. Elle est vide. On dirait qu'elle a vécu une autre vie. Son regard est parfois plein de tristesse, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout ce qui lui tombe dessus.

Ce que j'aime particulièrement, c'est sa faculté à toujours tout savoir. Elle sait toujours tout, sur tout le monde. Ca va des simples potins aux anniversaires de presque la moitié des Gryffondors en passant par des détails triviaux comme le livre préféré de Lily Evans ou le chocolat préféré de Remus. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour emmagasiner tout ça, mais il y a toujours quelque chose à savoir, à demander. Elle sait presque autant de choses sur Lily Evans que sa meilleure amie Meg, alors qu'elle ne lui parle jamais.

Je le sais mais James ne le sait pas. Encore heureux, sinon il passerait son temps à la harceler. J'aime bien garder Joy pour moi. C'est comme si elle était un trésor que j'avais découvert et que je défends avidement. Je pense qu'on est amis. Mais de son point de vue, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un ami, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas très au courant des pratiques sociales, du comment ça marche. Joy, c'est la seule amie fille que j'ai. Mais James m'a dit que c'était pas normal que j'ai envie de l'embrasser si c'est mon amie. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange. C'est normal que je la trouve jolie mais je n'agirai pas en conséquence. Ca gâcherait tout. J'ai demandé à Remus si l'idée de coucher avec Joy lui avait traversé l'esprit et il m'a répondu que non, qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Le problème c'est que moi, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport entre les deux. Je suis ami avec Joy et pourtant l'idée de coucher avec elle m'a traversé l'esprit. C'est normal, non ? Elle est assez attirante et je ne suis qu'un homme…

Ce que je préfère, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont bleus. D'un joli bleu bizarre. A chaque fois que je dis ça devant Remus, il me lance un petit sourire en coin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a une espèce de petite blague interne avec ça. Ce qui échauffe mes sens et mon imagination, j'ai honte de l'avouer, c'est son tatouage… Il est dans un endroit si intime. Le fait de savoir que je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais vu sans la déshabiller d'abord… Je trouve ça vraiment très _sensuel_. Quand elle ne s'en pas compte, j'essaie de regarder si elle n'en a pas ailleurs. Il y a peu de chance que je le vois, elle est toujours couverte de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ose pas lui demander, le dernier qui a osé s'est reçu un sort de furoncle très _très_ douloureux.

Je sais qu'elle est fragile. Elle se cache derrière des façades, des répliques acides, des regards glacials, mais en fait, je crois qu'elle ne sait juste pas trop s'y prendre avec les autres alors elle se débrouille comme elle peut. Elle me fascine vraiment Joy.

En ce moment précis, je la regarde. On est assis sur le sol de la salle commune de Gryffondor et elle est en train de manger un caramel. J'ai l'impression que c'est sa sucrerie préférée, elle avait déjà choisi ça la dernière fois que je lui ai proposé. Elle a un livre de Transfiguration ouvert devant elle. Je l'ai déjà fait l'année dernière et je vois bien qu'elle a un peu de mal. Je lui ai proposé de l'aide. Elle a refusé en bloc. Elle aime bien faire les choses par elle-même. Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on l'aide. Et moi, je la fixe, je la trouve fascinante. Je sais, je me répète, mais il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots.

- Arrête de me fixer, Sirius ! Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et je vois qu'elle a levé les yeux de son bouquin et qu'ils sont sur moi.

Je lui lance un sourire amusé et me met un sucre d'orge dans la bouche pour reprendre ma contenance d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je vois bien que tu me fixes… On dirait que tu attends que je me transforme en monstre. Sa voix est maintenant froide et distante.

Sujet sensible. Sujet très sensible. Joy pensera toujours le pire si vous ne lui dites pas le contraire. Et elle n'arrive pas à imaginer que si on la fixe, c'est peut être aussi parce qu'elle est jolie et pas seulement à cause de son dos. Elle fait vraiment une fixette là-dessus. Une fixette mêlée à de la parano. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, parfois, les gens dans les couloirs la fixe vraiment à cause de son dos, se demandant si elle n'a pas une autre difformité ailleurs. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de revoir son dos, je me suis même surpris à imaginer le toucher, je suis sûr que c'est plutôt doux… Bizarre c'est sûr, mais doux…

Elle me fixe encore de son regard. Elle me trouble avec son regard et elle ne le sait même pas. Je décide de jouer la carte du franc jeu.

- Je me demandais juste…si tu avais d'autres tatouages, Joy, répondis-je avec autant de simplicité que possible.

Je la vis me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus, la surprise sur son visage. Et puis, je la vois enlever ses chaussures, puis décroiser les jambes. Ses mains remontent le long de sa jambe droite et ma salive se coince dans ma gorge. Ses mains passent sous sa jupe et j'ai l'impression que tout marche au ralenti. Je la vois qui baisse un de ses bas en laine, je suis presque sûr qu'elle le fait à vitesse normale mais je vois tout au ralenti. Elle est vraiment très sexy en cet instant. Elle finit par enlever totalement son bas droit et me colle sa jambe droite sur mes cuisses.

J'eu envie de passer ma main sur sa jambe, pour caresser sa peau. Mais mon regard fut attiré par une bande de couleur autour de sa cheville. J'ai pris sa cheville entre mes doigts et l'ai levée un peu vers mes yeux. Un « humphf » s'échappa d'elle alors que je me rendis compte qu'elle avait basculé en arrière quand j'ai tiré sa cheville vers moi. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour que je puisse observer plus à mon aise.

C'est une couronne de lierre, dans un vert très foncé, qui serpente et s'enroule autour de sa cheville droite. Au dessus et en dessous, il y a deux mots dans une belle calligraphie : « Broken » et « Shattered ». Je me rendis compte de la signification profonde qu'ont ces tatouages pour elle, ce n'était pas juste une question esthétique, c'était une question symbolique, le fait de l'avoir sous la peau. Je lui rendis sa cheville et la regardait. Elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

- Ca fait mal ? demandais-je alors.

- C'est supportable, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que je le fais faire par un Moldu, c'est moins symbolique si je n'ai pas souffert pour avoir ça sous ma peau.

Sa réponse ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Je suis quand même touché par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle m'a dévoilé une partie d'elle. Une partie d'elle qui a eu besoin qu'elle se déshabille. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

- Et tes parents, ils en pensent quoi ? questionnais-je.

- Ils ne m'examinent pas d'assez près pour les voir.

- Mais… quand tu vas chez le médicomage ou le médecin Moldu, ils doivent bien les voir ?

- Mes parents ne m'accompagnent plus chez le docteur depuis longtemps.

J'allais lui répondre quelque chose mais nous fûmes interrompus par Lily qui entrait en furie dans la salle commune. Je l'entendis monter les marches de son dortoir, le pas furieux et bruyant. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir James arriver à sa suite, la tête baissée, l'air un peu triste mais en colère lui aussi. Il alla rejoindre Remus et Peter qui jouaient aux cartes un peu plus loin.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'y prend de la bonne façon, déclara alors Joy qui était restée vraiment très proche de moi.

Mon regard se posa sur elle et avec elle si proche de moi, je me rendis qu'elle sentait vraiment très bon. Ses cheveux en particulier. Elle devait les avoir lavé ce matin parce qu'ils sentaient assez fort. Une senteur florale. Une odeur de fille. C'était très agréable et je dû me retenir de nicher mon visage dans ses cheveux d'une incroyable longueur et d'inspirer longuement.

Cependant sa remarque sur la parade de séduction de James m'amusait trop pour que je ne réponde rien.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Depuis quand tu es la grande spécialiste des relations amoureuses ?

Ma remarque sembla la blesser un peu et j'allais m'en excuser mais elle répondit avant.

- Il ne faut pas être une spécialiste pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Bien sûr, tu ne comprends rien, tu te contentes juste de coucher avec les filles, toi !

- Et pour ça, il faut une séduction assidue, crois moi ! l'informais-je avec un sourire enjôleur

- Tu me fais marcher ? Tu n'as même plus besoin de dire un mot, elles viennent vers toi toute seule. Ca me dégoûte ! Elles n'ont aucune dignité !

- Jalouse ? interrogeais-je avec un grand sourire. Bizarrement l'idée qu'elle soit jalouse me plaisait assez.

- S'il te plait, ne m'insulte pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tes charmes ne marchent pas sur moi.

Je décidai de ne pas retenir ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au moins elle reconnaissait que j'avais des charmes. Ca me rassurait étrangement.

- Pour en revenir à James et Lily, à ton avis, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Il est trop demandeur. Il est toujours derrière elle. Ca flatte trop son ego. Elle est dans la position de force. C'est elle qui refuse ou accepte. Il doit changer la donne s'il veut arriver à ses fins.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, l'explication tenait parfaitement la route. Je la trouvais même assez logique. Dans ma situation, c'était moi qui choisissais la fille. James se contentait d'attendre que Lily lui dise enfin oui.

- Tu conseilles quoi ? questionnais-je très intéressé de cette petite introspection dans la psychologie féminine.

- Le mieux serait qu'il l'ignore, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, pas totalement mais juste assez pour que ça l'énerve.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Evans sortira un jour avec lui ?

- James est très beau, très attirant, plutôt gentil et drôle. Un peu trop arrogant peut être pour les goûts de Lily, mais bon… Et il est fou d'elle depuis des années. Ca compte. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle dise non.

Je la regardais sous le choc. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était si peu douée dans sa relation avec les autres mais qu'elle puisse décrypter à ce point les relations des autres. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention aux sauts de mon cœur quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle trouvait mon meilleur ami très beau et très attirant.

- Et toi, c'est quoi tes goûts exactement ? La question m'avait échappée avant que je ne la retienne et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieux.

Je la vis baisser la tête et elle ramena sa jambe vers elle, l'enlevant de mes cuisses. La sensation de vide était froide. Son corps si près du mien m'avait tenu chaud. Elle ne répondit rien et je la vis se refermer sur elle-même. Une pensée folle m'assaillit : elle ne pouvait quand même pas ne jamais être sortie avec un mec. Elle avait 15 ans… Finalement, toute chose considérée, peut être pas si fou que ça… Avec son caractère…

Je décidai de ne pas la laisser filer si facilement. Je lui repris les jambes, les deux cette fois, et les ramena sur mes cuisses. Elle était presque assise sur moi maintenant mais c'était une sensation très agréable. La pensée de l'embrasser surgit dans mon esprit à ce moment. Je secouai la tête comme si ça allait l'enlever et posai mes yeux sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, me répondit-elle simplement, la tête toujours baissée.

Je décidai de changer de sujet de conversation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise.

- Toi aussi tu as été invitée chez les Malefoy pendant les vacances de novembre ? demandais-je sans transition.

La question me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un moment. Je savais qu'elle avait probablement été invitée. L'occasion de cette soirée était les fiançailles de ma cousine Narcissa avec Lucius Malefoy. Ma cousine avait cinq ans de plus que moi et allait se marier avec l'homme le plus détestable au monde. Mais il était de Sang-Pur et apparemment c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- Oui, les fiançailles. Je suppose que tu es obligé d'y aller, c'est ta cousine après tout, me dit-elle.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je me demandais, si tu voulais y aller… avec moi, demandais-je enfin.

Cette question également me trottait dans la tête. Joy et moi, les deux Gryffondors dans une famille de Serpentard. Mes parents seraient ravis de voir m'associer avec une aussi bonne famille que les Haydens et j'étais sûr de passer une bonne soirée avec Joy à mes côtés. C'était tout bénéf.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, j'y vais déjà, me dit-elle, l'incompréhension teintant ses yeux.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que je lui demandais pourtant très clairement. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était très touchante.

- Je voulais dire en tant que ma cavalière, Joy, lui expliquais-je, mon sourire toujours en place. En tant qu'amis, bien sûr, ajoutais-je à son intention.

Je savais que cette dernière phrase allait la convaincre plus qu'autre chose. Ca allait la rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Ca consiste en quoi ? demanda-t-elle le plus naïvement du monde et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- On se retrouve là bas et après, tu n'as juste qu'à passer la soirée à mes côtés. Je te fais danser, je fais attention à ce que tu ne boives pas trop, on passe un bon moment. Enfin, en tout cas, on essaie… Ce sera déjà plus supportable avec toi, je suis sûr.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle, mais à condition que tu réussisses à convaincre ton frère d'inviter ma sœur Callidora.

Le choc dû se lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle m'envoya un petit sourire. Je ne l'avais pas du tout venu venir celle la. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si proche de ses sœurs… Mais si ce n'était que ça. Callidora Hayden était une très jolie fille, aussi blonde que Joy était brune. Mon frère ne serait pas très dur à convaincre. Ce qui allait être le plus insupportable était le fait en lui-même de lui parler.

- Pas de problème, me contentais-je de répondre. Choisis toi une jolie robe et des belles chaussures à talons aiguilles.

Le visage de Joy sembla s'assombrirent à la mention d'une robe et je ne compris pas trop pourquoi. De toute façon, elle aurait pu venir en jean, elle aurait quand même été jolie. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ces pensées me venaient. Il y a à peine trois semaines, je ne trouvais même pas Joy jolie et maintenant, il me semblait que je ne faisais que penser à elle.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur elle et elle leva sa tête et me regarda à son tour. Ses mouvements me surprirent. Elle se rapprocha de moi et noua ses bras autour de mon cou, nichant sa tête dans le creux à la base de ma gorge.

- Serre-moi, Sirius, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je n'avais pas bien compris ce qu'avait occasionné ce soudain changement d'attitude mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je répondis à sa demande et la serrai contre moi, mes mains enlaçant sa taille.

- Plus fort, me demanda-t-elle dans un nouveau murmure.

Et une nouvelle fois, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je la serrai très fort contre moi. Je vis les regards amusés de James et Remus par-dessus l'épaule de Joy.

Décidément, Joy me fascinait vraiment. Elle et ses changements d'humeur si soudains. Finalement, son prénom, je l'aime bien…

-----------

Joy a parlé à James pendant au moins une demi-heure ce matin. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé et ça me rends littéralement fou. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est pourquoi, quand James, qui est pourtant mon meilleur ami, s'écroule sur le canapé à côté de moi, je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur. Lui, par contre, a l'air radieux, ce qui m'énerve encore plus, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Joy ce matin, me dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Au moins, faut voir le bon côté, il n'y va pas quatre chemins et je n'ai même pas eu à demander. Il n'empêche… Je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Joy est _à moi_. Enfin, elle n'est pas une possession, mais je n'ai pas envie de trop la partager avec mes amis. Je devrais pourtant être content qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec eux…

- Ah bon ? demandais-je avec un ton que j'espérais être le plus détaché possible.

- Oui, elle m'a…conseillé à propos d'Evans. Elle a d'ailleurs suggéré que je commence à l'appeler Lily, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Autant dire que la tension s'est immédiatement relâchée. Tant qu'ils parlaient d'Evans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète… Ce n'était pas comme si James allait sortir avec elle. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me gêner…

Oui, je sais… Même moi, je n'y crois pas…

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu un truc totalement fou, continua James, avec cette fois, un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage.

- Ne me dit pas qu'Ariel t'a encore harcelé pour que tu me supplies de sortir avec elle à sa place, dis-je, exaspéré.

- Rien à voir avec Ariel même si je suis sûr que quand elle l'apprendra, tu vas vivre des jours difficiles.

- Quoi alors ?

- Figure-toi qu'on m'a demandé si c'était vrai que tu emmenais Joy à la soirée de fiançailles de ta cousine.

Je reste silencieux mais James voit bien que je lui lance un regard assez embarrassé alors que je me passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors, bien sûr, tu sais, moi, continua James sur sa lancée, je leur réponds : « non, bien sûr que non » parce que tu penses bien que si mon meilleur pote emmenait une nana et pas n'importe quelle nana, Joy, aux fiançailles de sa cousine, et bien, il l'aurait au moins mentionné au détour d'une conversation.

Je lui envoie encore une fois un regard embarrassé. Je comptais lui dire. Un jour. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais un peu la trouille qu'il se foute de moi. Remus et James adorent me regarder avec _cet_ air sur leur visage, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore. Ca a le don de m'insupporter. Sans parler qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me charrier à propos de Joy. Ils pensent que j'ai le _béguin_ pour elle. Non, mais sérieusement… Je sais pas où ils voient ça…

- Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? demanda alors James, un sourire faisant à nouveau surface sur son visage.

- Non, j'emmène Joy aux fiançailles de ma cousine. Rien de plus à ajouter. On est amis, c'est tout, dis-je avec désinvolture.

- Amis ? me demanda James, toujours son satané sourire sur les lèvres. Ce que tu me dis c'est que tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser, alors ?

- Ni de la toucher, ajouta Remus que je n'avais même pas vu arriver.

- De la déshabiller, de caresser sa peau, continua James, le sourire était devenu diabolique maintenant.

- De sentir son parfum et ses cheveux sous tes doigts, continua lui aussi Remus.

Ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés et me regardaient, démoniaques. Ils avaient tous les deux des grands sourires. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais plutôt du mal à enlever les images qu'ils m'avaient mis dans la tête. Des images très sensuelles. Ce qui était assez étrange. Quand je fantasmais sur les filles en général, c'était assez graphique en général… Là, pour le coup, c'était vraiment très sensuel, tout en lenteur, en douceur… Oh Seigneur, rien que l'idée de déshabiller lentement Joy me mettait dans tous mes états ! Et apparemment, James et Remus l'avaient remarqué !

- Avoue le toi, Sirius, reprit alors Remus, tu es totalement fou de cette fille.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un peu attiré par une fille qu'on est amoureux d'elle, leur répondis-je. Joy et moi, on est amis, et j'aimerais bien que vous ne lui mettiez pas des fausses idées en tête !

- Ca, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit James, elle est sûrement aussi têtue que toi.

- Ne fais pas le con, Sirius, me dit alors Remus d'une voix qui sonnait un peu comme un avertissement.

- Au fait, changeais-je de sujet, tu vas les suivre, les conseils de Joy ? demandais-je en m'adressant à James.

- Je pense oui, me répondit-il très sérieux. Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien tester…

Remus proposa une partie de poker et les sujets Joy et Lily furent clos. Du moins pour la soirée.

-----------

J'ai passé la semaine à convaincre mon abruti de frère d'accepter d'inviter la sœur de Joy. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si difficile. Callidora est une très jolie fille et en toute honnêteté, mon frère n'a pas non plus toutes les filles à ses pieds. On se ressemble assez mais inutile de vous dire lequel des deux est le plus beau, ni lequel des deux se fait le plus de filles !

En échange, j'ai dû lui promettre de le laisser annoncer aux parents que j'allais aux fiançailles de Cissy avec Joy Hayden. Autant dire qu'il y a peu de chance que j'y survive. Ma chambre est décorée Gryffondor, il y a des Moldues en maillots de bain très minimalistes sur mes murs, je suis passionné par les motos et la mécanique. Autant dire que les choses Sang-Pures à la maison, y'en a pas des tonnes. Mes parents me détestent, je suis le fils indigne mais bon, ils me supportent parce que c'est ce qui convient de faire et aussi peut être un peu parce qu'ils espèrent que je vais changer. Ils peuvent toujours rêver ! Je les hais ! Eux et leurs croyances dégueulasses !

Mes parents vont être extatiques. Toute ma joie d'y aller avec Joy est quasiment retombée. Joy est le genre de fille que je pourrais ramener à la maison que j'avais quelque chose à foutre ce que ma famille pense.

Joy ne m'a pas lâché du regard toute la journée. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle m'a même fait un sourire quand je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs. Un sourire. Je sais pas si vous vous en rendez bien compte ! Je l'ai sûrement vue plus de fois pleurer qu'avoir un _sourire_ sur son visage. Elle m'a fait passer un mot par Remus qu'elle a croisé à la bibliothèque, apparemment, elle est très contente que j'aie réussi à convaincre mon frère. Elle me dit, ou plutôt m'a écrit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi heureuse depuis les soldes chez « Glamourous Fashion », le magasin très chic pour sorcières.

Il est inutile de vous dire à quel point j'avais hâte de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce soir avant manger pour voir et parler à Joy. Malheureusement, quand je suis entré, ce n'est pas vraiment le spectacle qui m'a accueillit.

Il y avait Joy, debout, placide et froide à son habitude, même si ça faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi glaciale. Elle émanait la chaleur d'une calotte glaciaire. Et en face d'elle se trouvait Ariel Snow. Aussi grande que Joy est petite, aussi blonde qu'elle était brune. A cet instant, je me demandais bien ce que j'avais trouvé d'attirant chez Ariel, à part bien sûr, ce qui sautait aux yeux… littéralement !

Ariel avait ses doigts serrés au maximum sur sa baguette qu'elle pointait sur Joy. Je m'approchai pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait. Les gens regardaient et faisaient autre chose en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air intéressé mais ils sentaient que ça allait exploser dans pas longtemps.

- Tu crois vraiment que _mon_ Sirius est intéressé par un monstre comme toi ? vociféra Ariel d'une voix mauvaise.

Joy resta de marbre devant Ariel. Elle se contentait de la toiser, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette.

- C'était moi qu'il aurait dû emmener à cette soirée ! continua Ariel d'une voix toujours aussi hargneuse. Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois qu'en l'apitoyant, il va sortir avec toi ? Alors, écoute-moi bien, Sirius est _à moi_ ! Tu ne t'approches pas de lui !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si violente ! Si Sirius ne sera jamais intéressé par moi, selon toi, il n'y a aucune raison de t'énerver, non ? dit Joy d'une voix calme et posée.

Je souris quand la voix de Joy me parvint aux oreilles. C'était typique. Et j'étais persuadé que cette attitude n'allait faire qu'énerver encore plus Ariel.

- Tu es une _anormalité_, cracha Ariel, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Sirius perd son temps avec toi. Mais j'imagine que tu dois être toute contente de l'attention ! Tu essaies de le séduire, je le vois bien ! Je te conseille de t'écarter de mon chemin ou tu vas en payer le prix ! Très cher !

- Je te plains sincèrement, Ariel, répondit Joy toujours de sa voix calme. Sirius n'a fait que t'utiliser, comme il le fait avec toutes les autres ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de te sauter et il a réussi ! Et franchement, tu n'as vraiment aucun autre intérêt ! Alors il est passé à une autre sur la liste !

Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Joy me fit descendre l'estomac dans les chaussettes. Je savais que c'était vrai. Mais savoir que Joy le pensait me rendait un peu…triste. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- Comment _oses_-tu parler de Sirius comme tu le fais ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu ne seras jamais que ça ! Je te le répète, reste loin de Sirius !

Je vis que Joy allait répondre quelque chose, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Quand je vis Ariel lever sa baguette vers Joy alors que celle-ci venait de remarquer ma présence, je m'interposai entre les deux, une main bloquant le poignet d'Ariel.

- Ca suffit maintenant Ariel, déclarais-je en haussant un peu la voix. Tu te calmes. Je ne t'appartiens pas. Toi et moi, on n'est pas ensemble. On a juste couché ensemble. Remet-toi en ! Joy et moi, on est amis ! Alors, tu la laisses tranquille, d'accord ! Si tu t'approches d'elle, je t'assure que c'est _toi_ qui va le payer cher !

Je vis les yeux d'Ariel se noircir de colère. Elle se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte et monta dans son dortoir, le pas lourd, prenant soin de faire entendre chaque pas qu'elle montait comme une enfant capricieuse. Joy était toujours là, son masque glacial en place. Je m'approchai d'elle pour poser ma main sur son épaule mais elle l'évita avant que je ne la touche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, Sirius ! déclara-t-elle, apparemment irritée. Je peux très bien le faire toute seule ! Je le fais depuis cinq ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Et sans plus, elle aussi, monta dans son dortoir, le pas certes moins lourds que celui d'Ariel mais manifestement tout aussi énervée !

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?! J'essaye d'aider, d'être gentil, de prendre sa défense et ça explose dans ma figure ! Les filles, je vous jure ! Jamais contentes ! Une partie de moi voulait la suivre dans son dortoir mais l'autre était énervée de la voir s'emballer comme ça pour rien. Moi qui pensais qu'on avait fait des progrès !

Apparemment, ça a dû se lire sur mon visage parce que Lily est venue s'asseoir en face de moi quelques minutes après que je me sois moi-même assis.

- Elle est indépendante, Sirius, me dit-elle simplement alors que je ne lui avais absolument rien demandé. Elle n'est pas comme tes autres bimbos qui se pâment et s'évanouissent dès que tu fais quelque chose de chevaleresque. Arrête d'essayer de jouer au sauveur.

- On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles, Evans, répliquais-je, courroucés qu'on me fasse la leçon comme si j'avais cinq ans.

- J'essayais juste d'aider ! déclara-t-elle, énervée elle aussi.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, fulminant contre moi. Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas ma soirée ! Putains de nanas !

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Laisse là se calmer un peu. Je suis sûr que Joy ne te fait pas la tête, me dit-il en m'offrant une Bièraubeurre.

- Toi aussi tu as décidé de me donner des conseils dont je ne veux pas ? demandais-je, toujours aussi irrité.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Sirius, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer, continua-t-il. Depuis que ça se sait que tu emmènes Joy à cette soirée, les autres filles ne sont pas très…agréables avec elle. Je crois que c'est la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle doit rendre des comptes à ton petit fan club.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je ne pensais pas que ma décision de me rapprocher de Joy allait créer un tel remue-ménage ! Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus grave à penser ! Comme si personne n'avait autre chose de quoi discuter !

- Je ne peux pas être ami avec une fille maintenant ? fis-je à Remus, consterné.

- Je ne veux pas être méchant, Sirius, mais tu n'es _jamais_ ami avec une fille, tu te contentes de…

- Coucher avec elle, oui je sais ! finis-je à sa place.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Remus me regarda et eut un petit sourire.

- Pour immobiliser les escaliers du dortoir des filles, me dit Remus sur le ton de la confidence et en se rapprochant de moi, tu dis _Immobilum_ et pour le mouvement de baguette, tu fais faire un tour complet à ton poignet.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à James quand il te l'a demandé ?

Je n'étais plus vraiment énervé. Ou en tout cas, je ne me défoulais plus sur Remus. C'était sympa de sa part de me dire ça. Il savait très bien que je pouvais en faire mauvais usage pour aller voir mes conquêtes.

- Parce que tu en as plus besoin que James. Lily a été furieuse toute la journée. James ne lui a pas adressé un regard, me dit Remus avec un sourire, la théorie de Joy semble marcher.

- Merci, Remus, vraiment. Je te promets, je ne l'utiliserais que pour aller voir Joy. Aucune autre fille.

Remus me renvoya un sourire bienveillant et quitta la salle commune. C'était l'heure du dîner et la salle de Gryffondor s'était peu à peu vidée en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller remplir les estomacs. Je me dirigeai donc vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles et fis comme Remus m'avait indiqué. Je mis un pied sur la première marche et vis qu'elle restait parfaitement solide.

Je montai les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. Je toquais à la porte de son dortoir, plus par politesse qu'autre chose mais personne ne répondit. J'ouvris la porte et vis que le dortoir était totalement vide et la seule chose qu'on entendait était l'eau qui fouettait rythmiquement le sol carrelé de la douche.

Je _savais_ qu'elle était dedans. Je _savais_ qu'elle prenait sa douche. Je _savais_ qu'elle allait être nue. Je _savais_ qu'il ne fallait pas que j'entre. Je _savais_ tout ça. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Je me suis approché de la porte de la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de toquer cette fois et je l'ai ouverte.

La buée m'a aussitôt assaillie. L'eau de sa douche devait être brûlante, la vapeur moite faisait comme un fin voile dans la petite pièce. Je tournai mon regard vers la cabine. Elle était là, derrière le verre opaque. Opaque mais pas assez pour ne pas distinguer les contours de sa silhouette.

Elle était…belle. Elle n'était pas d'une minceur extrême mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait des formes très prononcées non plus. Elle était au milieu. Mais c'était un très beau milieu. Ses cheveux retombaient dans son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Je pouvais imaginer l'eau qui devait ruisseler le long de son corps. Il fallait que je me calme. Sérieusement… Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Je ne devais pas être aussi attiré et fasciné par Joy. Je voyais de profil la courbe de ses seins et ils avaient l'air très jolis aussi… J'avais une forte envie de les prendre en coupe dans mes mains et de passer mon pouce sur les… Seigneur… Il fallait que j'arrête !

J'allais appeler son prénom pour lui faire remarquer sa présence mais elle se tourna et poussa un cri aigu avant de me reconnaître. Je la vis passer une main pour attraper une serviette et s'en enrouler autour, encore à l'intérieur de la cabine avant de finalement sortir.

- Sirius ! me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de ce que je pressentais être de la colère.

- Je m'excuse, dis-je un peu nerveusement.

C'est sûr que maintenant l'idée d'aller l'espionner sous la douche était beaucoup moins bonne !

- Je voulais juste te parler, continuais-je.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre derrière la porte ? dit-elle, ne croyant pas mon baratin, un sourcil haussé. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle, comment tu as fais pour monter ?

- Remus me l'a dit.

- Ca te gêne de sortir le temps que je m'habille ? me dit-elle d'un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

J'ouvris la bouche mais je ne fis que bégayer. Je décidai donc de me taire et d'hocher la tête. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla m'asseoir sur ce que je supposais être son lit. C'était le seul dont les rideaux étaient fermés. C'était forcément le sien. Je m'allongeai sur son lit et je remarquai que son odeur était partout autour de moi. L'odeur de son après-shampoing plutôt. Une odeur florale que je n'avais pas oubliée de la fois où je l'avais serrée dans mes bras.

Je l'entendis s'affairer et jurer un peu. Quand elle ressortit, elle avait ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon lâche et le léger pull zippé à capuche qu'elle avait mis au dessus de son jean était mouillé aux endroits où elle n'avait pas dû assez se sécher. C'était la première fois que je la voyais hors de son uniforme. C'était très bizarre à dire mais j'avais vu Joy soit nue, soit en culotte soit en uniforme. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Ce sont tes vêtements ? interrogeais-je, un peu surpris qu'elle ait des habits Moldus.

- Oui, tu crois qu'ils sont à qui ? A mes colocs ? On est pas assez amie pour s'échanger nos fringues, me répondit-elle avec sarcasme. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de venir m'espionner ? Encore, dois-je préciser ! Pour voir que quoi j'aurais l'air habillée en dehors de l'uniforme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que, je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas trop les choses Moldues.

- On voit que tu me connais très bien Sirius, me dit-elle encore sarcastique.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? T'à l'heure ? Tu me rembarres alors que j'essayais juste de t'aider ! dis-je, de plus en plus courroucé.

- Tu as vraiment le complexe du sauveur, Sirius ! Je n'ai pas tout le temps besoin de ton aide ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, je sais me défendre et ce n'est certainement pas une petite conne comme Ariel Snow qui me fait peur.

- Tu aurais fait comment si je n'avais pas été là ? Tu te serais décrochée toi-même de la tapisserie ? Tu étais trop occupée à pleurer !

Les mots m'étaient sortis de la bouche sans que je ne les contrôle et je les regrettais aussitôt. Je vis sur son visage un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

- Va-t-en Sirius ! déclara-t-elle en se levant et m'indiquant la porte.

- Non, attends, Joy ! S'il te plait ! Je suis désolé ! Parfois les mots sortent avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de passer par la case cerveau !

- Tu es très souvent désolé avec moi, Sirius ! répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas être tout gentil avec moi un moment et me sortir des choses comme ça le moment d'après !

- Je sais bien… dis je, confus. Ecoute, si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas seule.

- Sirius… J'ai vraiment apprécié. Mais je pense que tu aimes trop me voir comme la fille fragile que tu as détachée de la tapisserie. Elle est là, oui, mais le plus souvent, je suis l'autre Joy, la Joy qui n'a pas besoin qu'on bataille à sa place.

- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas Joy. La Joy fragile que j'ai secourue et la Joy fougueuse et têtue, c'est la même. Tu n'as pas à changer de masques tout le temps.

Son regard se fixa dans le mien et soudain je remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Le bleu bizarre de ses yeux que j'appréciais tellement, ce n'était pas du bleu…

- Tu as les yeux violets, Joy, dis-je avec de l'émerveillement dans la voix.

- Oui, me répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres, ne comprenant pas très bien que j'ai changé de sujet aussi abruptement.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, dis-je encore, me sentant un peu bête de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Personne ne le remarque. Il n'y a que Remus… et toi maintenant.

Mon estomac se serra lorsque je me rendis compte que Remus avait remarqué quelque chose d'aussi intime, quelque chose que personne ne remarquait jamais, sur _ma_ Joy. Elle avait des yeux vraiment beaux. Plus beaux que je ne l'aurais pensé à première vue. Ils étaient hypnotisants.

- Sirius, on peut savoir pourquoi tu étais dans la salle de bain pendant que j'étais sous la douche ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était aussi assez embarrassée.

- Je… Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'entrer, me décidais-je pour la franchise. La vérité Joy, c'est que… il y a une part de moi qui est très attirée par toi et quand j'ai entendu la douche couler, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer pour te voir…

Je la vis rougir et baisser la tête. Elle avait l'air vraiment gênée et très mal à l'aise. Elle avait resserré ses bras autour de son ventre comme pour se protéger.

- Sirius, commença Joy, la tête toujours fixée sur le sol.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment pas. Mais j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et j'ai refermé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai senti mon cœur battre frénétiquement. Elle a poussé un halètement de surprise qui a ouvert ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'en ai profité pour tracer ses lèvres avec ma langue. Sans réfléchir, j'ai passé mes mains derrière elle et j'ai défait son chignon. Ses cheveux longs ont cascadé dans son dos en une masse encore mouillée qui sentait le plus divin parfum de fleur. J'ai fait glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant de moi, la pressant plus fort contre mes lèvres.

La première fois, elle n'avait pas répondu au baiser. Je sentais son cœur s'affoler et soudain ses mains s'agrippèrent à ma chemise et elle me colla encore plus près d'elle. Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis le sang affluer vers le sud de mon anatomie. Je caressais encore sa chevelure de mes mains alors que je faisais glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle se laissa aller dans mon étreinte et répondit avec entrain au baiser. Elle caressait ma langue de la sienne et je sentis ses mains passer sous ma chemise, me caressant le ventre. La peau se contracta sous la caresse et en un mouvement, je l'allongeai sur le lit et moi au-dessus d'elle.

Je sentais son cœur et mon cœur qui battaient la chamade à l'unisson alors que ses mains étaient remontées vers mon cou où elles s'étaient nouées. Nos langues dansaient encore l'une contre l'autre avec sensualité, lentement et doucement. Avec langueur, elles prenaient le temps de se connaître, de se caresser. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sensations dans _un seul_ baiser.

Nos bouches bougeaient encore avidement l'une contre l'autre et ses légers gémissements résonnaient en moi et rendaient de plus en plus difficile l'idée de me contrôler un tant soit peu. Ma main se glissa entre nous et je fis rapidement descendre le zipper de son pull à capuche. Je l'entendis soupirer un peu plus fort alors que j'écartais les pans de son pull. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je l'entendis reprendre son souffle bruyamment mais ma bouche descendit directement vers son cou que je picorais de ma langue et de mes lèvres. Je descendais encore et encore et j'entendis son cœur s'affoler contre ma joue. Elle soupirait plus fort et ma main prit en coupe un de ses seins. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un orgasme dans mon caleçon tellement la sensation était intense. Il pulsait au rythme frénétique de son cœur. La peau était douce et souple. Je malaxai tendrement son sein dans ma main, prenant soin de passer mes doigts sur les mamelons durcis. Seigneur, je n'avais fait que les imaginer mais c'était encore mieux.

J'entendis son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge à chaque caresse sur son sein. Je posai ma bouche sur l'autre alors que ma main continuait à caresser l'autre un peu plus maladroitement.

Je suçai et happai la pointe durcie entre mes lèvres et aspirai et massai avec ma langue. Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle soupirait « Sirius » d'une voix chaude et un peu rauque, accentuant sur les voyelles de mon prénom.

J'arrêtai mes caresses et remontai mon visage au niveau du sien. Mes mains prirent son visage en coupe et le caressait doucement. Mon regard était fixé dans le sien et mes lèvres descendirent encore une fois sur les siennes. Mes mains passèrent autour de sa taille et je les fis remonter doucement dans son dos. Mes mains n'étaient même pas arrivées à la naissance de ses fesses qu'elle s'écarta vivement de moi et faillit me faire tomber du lit tant elle avait été brutale. Ses mains, je remarquai, tremblaient et se précipitèrent pour re-zipper son pull et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux violets, prirent une lueur de panique.

Elle avait les joues écarlates et la respiration pantelante. Et elle était absolument ravissante. Elle me regarda, paniquée et embarrassée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'avais encore la tête ivre de nos baisers.

- Sirius, on ne peut pas, déclara-t-elle enfin, le souffle encore haletant et ses bras à nouveau enlacés autour d'elle-même.

- Joy… Tu es vraiment très jolie, réussis-je enfin à articuler.

- Ne me dis pas ça… murmura-t-elle, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Sirius, je ne veux pas être une des filles sur ton tableau de chasse et je…

Sa voix se coupa dans sa gorge et je vis comme un éclair de réalisation sur son visage. Ses traits se déformèrent de fureur et elle me poussa du lit avec violence et me fit sortir du dortoir avant même que je m'en rende compte.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, Black, hurla-t-elle une fois la porte fermée. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi ! continua-t-elle à hurler. Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

Sa voix s'étouffa à nouveau et je compris qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer derrière la porte. Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de partir et je me rendis directement dans mon dortoir et sur mon lit. Je n'ai même pas pensé que j'avais loupé le dîner.

Je n'avais compris. Que venait-il de se passer ? Joy avait été dans mes bras et puis d'un coup, elle m'avait chassé et hurler dessus. Etait-ce à cause du baiser ? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de gâcher presque un mois d'amitié à cause de mes conneries ? A cause de ma putain d'attirance pour Joy ?

J'espérais vraiment que le sommeil m'apporterait des réponses, car une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais certainement pas parler de ça avec mes amis…

A Suivre…


	5. Dare You To Move

**Note D'Auteur:**

15 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Je suis la plus heureuse du monde ! Je vous remercie tous ! Je réponds en PM quand j'ai l'impression que j'ai qqch de plus à dire qu'un immense merci. Je vous enverrais bien des cookies, mais je suis pas sûre qu'ils soient bons après un séjour à la poste.

Je me suis shootée aux musiques tristes et déprimantes pour écrire la 1ère moitié de ce chapitre. Je l'ai fait après avoir regardé les épisodes les plus tristes de ma série préférée et quelques films pour filles qui font pleurer à coup sûr, peu importe le nombre de fois où on les voit. Si vous voulez la liste des chansons que j'ai écouté pdt l'écriture de ce chapitre, je vous renvoie à mon blog qui est en homepage, blog dédié à cette fic.

Je me suis également shootée à Oasis, qui est ma musique de prédilection pour écrire. Donc, si vous aimez Oasis (et comment ne pouvez vous pas aimer, Wonderwall c'est genre la meilleure chanson jms écrite !), allez y à fond pendant que vous lisez le chapitre.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 5 :**** Dare You To Move**

_- Joy -_

Je le savais. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait me faire _ça_ mais je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! La chance ne pouvait pas tourner, comme ça, sans raison. Maintenant je sais… Je me demande si Remus et James le savaient, s'ils ont fait exprès de me parler pour aider Sirius.

L'aider… à me mettre dans son lit. Tout est très clair maintenant. Sirius Black voulait arriver à avoir la difforme Joy Hayden dans son lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Un pari peut être, ça ressemble bien à Sirius d'accepter un truc dans le genre. Le sexe reste du sexe non ? Peu importe avec qui ! Peut être même que c'est lui qui avait organisé le coup de la tapisserie, juste pour m'amadouer. Pour que je tombe plus facilement dans ses bras…

Et je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais ça a marché. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, je l'ai laissé me caresser… Me caresser là où personne ne m'avait jamais caressée avant… Un endroit que personne n'avait jamais vu à part les médecins et les infirmières… Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été aussi conne, de m'être laissée prendre au jeu si facilement. De m'être laissée avoir si facilement.

Pour être honnête, je m'en veux surtout d'avoir tant apprécié… C'était… comme rien d'autre que j'ai connu. Comme aucune autre sensation. Votre cœur qui explose dans votre poitrine, votre respiration qui devient haletante, on a chaud mais on a la chair de poule et on tremble. Et puis, les gémissements, les soupirs qu'on ne contrôle même pas… J'ai des problèmes de contrôle… J'aime tout contrôler, que ça aille à mon rythme, j'aime mener la danse, que tout se passe comme moi je le décide, mais là… Là… Sirius… Je me suis abandonnée dans ses bras et à ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus rien contrôlé et j'ai aimé ça. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Heureusement, je suis vite revenue à mes sens, ses mains se sont approchées de mon dos et ça a comme été une réaction instantanée, comme quand on vous tape sur le genou et qu'il réagit. Je me suis dégagée et je me suis rhabillée.

Seigneur, je ne portais même pas de soutien-gorge… Quelqu'un peut-il épeler le mot humiliation ?

Je l'évite. Ca fait une semaine. C'est vraiment très dur. Il cherche à me parler. Il m'a déjà coincée plusieurs fois au détour de couloirs mais j'ai toujours réussi à m'échapper avant qu'il réussisse à en placer une. Je ne veux même pas entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il voulait. Seigneur, comment ais-je pu être aussi conne ?

Au moins, cette situation a du bon pour quelqu'un. Je ne vous raconte pas le sourire d'Ariel Snow quand elle a vu que je n'adressais plus la parole aux Maraudeurs. Le pire c'est qu'elle doit penser que c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'elle se venge. Pauvre conne… Elle et sa sœur, je vous jure, elles font la paire. Je suis presque sûre qu'Ariel ne sait pas qu'Amber a couché avec Sirius elle aussi…

Je suis en train de ruminer mes pensées dans mon habituel fauteuil, faisant semblant de faire mes devoirs, un livre ouvert sur mes genoux, mais mon cerveau est trois mille lieux ailleurs. Il pense à Sirius… Je ne fais que penser à Sirius… Je suppose que j'aimais bien avoir un ami, finalement…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui, hein ? me demanda une voix douce mais apparemment énervée.

Je sors de mes pensées et je vois Lily Evans assise en face de moi, manifestement énervée.

- Excuse-moi ? questionnais-je, un peu surprise de la voir en face de moi.

Lily Evans ne m'a quasiment jamais adressé la parole de sa vie. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je jure que si c'est Sirius qui l'envoie…

- Chez Potter ! me répond-t-elle d'un ton agacé. J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec eux et comme tu es une fille, je me demandais. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui cloche chez Potter ? continua-t-elle mais cette fois sur un ton plus doux.

- Euh… non, aucune idée, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Il ne me parle plus, ne me suit plus, ne me regarde plus et il ne m'a même pas demandé de sortir avec lui ! Pas une fois ! Il y a un truc qui cloche, ce n'est pas normal.

Je suis partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Lily et James se sont bien trouvés. Elle dit de lui qu'il est arrogant mais elle, elle n'est pas en reste non plus. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle vient m'en parler à moi. Elle a sa meilleure amie Meg pour ça. Bizarrement, je suis aussi un peu contente que mon plan pour James marche. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas indifférente.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il te poursuive toute ta vie, si ? Tu l'as rembarré assez de fois et il a compris. Tu ne veux pas de lui. Il arrête, il laisse tomber. C'est plutôt normal, non ?

Je vois Lily qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle a vraiment de très jolis yeux. Très expressifs et en plus, ils vont très bien avec sa flamboyante couleur de cheveux.

- Il t'a dit ça ? Tu le tiens de sa bouche ce que tu viens de me dire ? me demanda-t-elle et je sens qu'il y a comme une once de regret dans sa voix.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit mais je pense que c'est assez clair. S'il t'ignore, c'est qu'il a finalement compris le message. Tu n'es pas contente ? Potter te lâche enfin.

- Si, si, me dit-elle d'une petite voix, bien sûr je suis contente. Ca me fait un peu d'air. C'est juste que… j'avais pris l'habitude…

- Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne leur parle plus. Aux Maraudeurs… dis-je alors, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi je dis ça à Lily.

Je vois Lily qui me fixe. Apparemment, elle aussi est surprise que j'engage ou plutôt que j'alimente la conversation.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, répondit-elle, j'en ai parlé à Remus et il n'a rien voulu me dire… C'est… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Sirius ?

Entendre prononcer son prénom, c'est pire que de l'entendre dans ma tête. Je lève mes yeux vers elle et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui déballe tout. Je lui raconte tout. Tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Comme quoi Sirius ne voulait sûrement que me mettre dans son lit et qu'on n'est plus amis et que je l'évite. A la fin de mon histoire, je me sens très embarrassée de m'être confiée comme ça à une presque inconnue et je suis sûre que Lily va me prendre pour une folle.

Apparemment pas, je la fixe et je ne vois que de la douceur sur son visage et de la gentillesse dans ses yeux. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et ça me fait sursauter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Oh Joy, me dit-elle d'une voix très douce, je ne pense pas que Sirius ait fait un pari. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi cruel, je t'assure Joy !

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais répondre à cela.

- Joy, Sirius…est, il est totalement fou de toi. Il n'y a que lui et toi qui ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Il t'adore. Il te défendrait corps et âme. Vous êtes amis et je t'assure que Sirius ne prends pas ça à la légère.

- Lily, Sirius m'a embrassé. Il n'a pas fait que ça… On est allé… enfin, il a…

- Et ? Ca ne prouve rien du tout. Ca montre juste qu'il est attiré par toi, rien de plus. Ecoute, Sirius, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec ce truc amitié fille/garçon, mais je peux te jurer qu'il ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, ni à t'humilier.

J'aimais croire ce que venait de me dire Lily. C'était vraiment très agréable de penser… que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.

- Tu sais, James, il n'est pas vraiment passé à autre chose, il est toujours fou de toi, dis-je à Lily après un moment de silence.

- Joy, on parlait de Sirius…

- Si tu ne veux qu'il abandonne vraiment, je te conseille de faire vite quelque chose. Il n'attendra pas éternellement.

- Tu ne pourras pas éviter Sirius tout le temps, Joy. Laisse-lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle prenait la défense de Sirius. Les filles n'étaient-elles pas supposées se montrer solidaires dans ces cas là ? Au moins, je savais que ce je lui avais dit à propos de James n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Le petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres m'a mit sur le chemin.

- Dis, Lily, demandais-je après un autre moment de silence. Tu veux venir avec moi, m'aider à trouver une robe pour la soirée de fiançailles de Malefoy ?

Je vis un grand sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Lily alors qu'elle hochait furieusement la tête en signe d'approbation. Je n'avais personne d'autre à qui demander après tout. Je n'étais pas très féminine et il était absolument hors de question que je demande à mes sœurs. Elles me trouveraient un affreux truc rose bouffant avec de la dentelle et du tulle partout.

-----------

Je sais que c'est ridicule. Le fait que je l'évite. Je préfère préciser parce tout chez moi semble ridicule en ce moment. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me sens vide. Encore plus qu'avant. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché l'estomac si ce n'est le cœur et il y a une hémorragie qui ne s'arrête pas. Le sang coule, coule… Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. C'est si bête et si pathétique de se sentir si mal pour _ça_. Pour quelque chose dont je me passais très bien il y a plus d'un mois. Je ne comprends pas mes réactions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je croise son regard, j'ai l'impression de me vider de mon sang, à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, que je vois cette lueur qui ressemble à de la tristesse mêlée de résignation dans ses yeux.

Je voudrais vous dire que je ne pleure pas. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez sûrement dû comprendre que je suis quelqu'un qui possède des glandes lacrymales assez productives. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que les larmes vont geler sur mes joues à peine les ais-je pleurées.

J'ai l'impression de me noyer. Je ne peux plus respirer. Il me manque… C'est terrible. Jamais je n'avouerais ça. Surtout pas à lui. Mais il me manque. Comme quelque chose ne m'a jamais autant manqué et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'ai repris mes anciennes habitudes : je marche la tête baissée en regardant le sol, je passe de longues heures à la bibliothèque, je m'assois dans mon fauteuil.

En ce moment, je suis assise au bord du lac. Il fait plutôt froid pour novembre mais je m'en fiche. Le froid anesthésie tout. Mes sentiments et toute réaction physique. Je ne sens presque plus ni mes mains, ni mes pieds. J'aime assez venir ici. La vision de l'eau tranquille à la surface d'huile me calme et m'apaise. Je ferme les yeux et j'inhale à plein poumons l'air glacé. Je ne sais pas si c'est le froid mais j'ai encore cette désagréable impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

- Il se passe quoi, Joy ? me demanda une voix.

J'ouvris un œil. J'ai reconnu que ce n'était pas Sirius à la voix. C'était James Potter. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il m'avait trouvée. Je ne répondis pas à sa question et me contentai de le fixer.

- Joy, continua-t-il d'un ton de voix gentil, pourquoi tu ne viens plus nous voir ?

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sirius, me contentais-je de répondre et le nom de Sirius se coinça presque dans ma bouche au moment où je l'ai prononcé.

- Je l'ai fait. Remus aussi. Il ne veut rien nous dire. On a essayé de venir te parler avec Remus mais Sirius nous a dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser seule pour réfléchir.

Ca m'étonnait un peu que Sirius ne leur ai rien dit… Tout comme ça me rassurait. Si ça avait été un pari ou quelque chose de ce genre, il se serait empressé d'aller le dire à tout le monde.

- Joy, il se passe quelque chose, on le voit bien. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? On dirait Sirius en pire.

Ca aussi, ça me rassurait étrangement. Sirius, apparemment, se sentait presque aussi mal que moi. Avant, j'étais douée à masquer mes émotions, mais là, ça sautait aux yeux du monde que j'étais malheureuse. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Ce sentiment de quelque chose qui manque, qu'une partie de soi n'est pas à l'appel, ce sentiment de… tristesse permanente pour faute de meilleurs termes.

- Ecoute, quoi que Sirius ait fait, parce que je ne doute pas un instant que c'est sa faute, il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès. Il ne sait pas très bien s'y prendre. Surtout avec toi. Excuse-le, s'il te plait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état… Il est vraiment mal. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu reviennes. Tu… tu nous manques, Joy.

Ces mots semblaient extrêmement bizarres dans la bouche de James Potter. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que ce soit lui qui vienne vers moi. Je le regardai et je ne vis que de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il posa une main sur mon épaule avant de repartir en direction du château.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais aller voir Sirius. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Plus trop parce que je lui en voulais mais parce que c'était sûrement trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas revenir…

-----------

J'ai des problèmes de confiance. Je crois que c'est plutôt évident. Je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir. J'ai lu un livre où l'héroïne se laissait tomber en arrière dans une foule, elle finissait par se faire attraper. Elle avait confiance. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne fais même pas confiance à mes sœurs. J'ai tellement peur de souffrir que je préfère éviter tout contact plutôt que d'être déçue à la fin. Sirius n'est pas comme ça. Je l'ai assez vite remarqué. Il fait confiance aux gens assez facilement mais il ne s'ouvre pas tellement. Je ne sais pas comment il réussit ce mélange bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisie _moi_. Pour être son amie. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.

Je venais de finir mon dernier cours de la matinée. C'était la pause du midi. La journée n'avait pas commencée depuis si longtemps que ça et je me sentais déjà épuisée et lasse. Je l'ai toute de suite vu. Il était là, à la sortie. Dès qu'il a remarqué que je l'avais vu, il s'est précipité vers moi. Impossible de lui échapper cette fois. Il a pris mon bras et m'a emmenée dans mon dortoir. Je n'ai même pas résisté. Il m'a serré le bras tellement fort que je suis sûre d'avoir des marques demain. Il m'a fait m'asseoir assez brutalement sur un lit et s'est planté devant moi.

- Parle-moi, Joy ! m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix brusque.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- N'importe quoi ! Ce que tu veux ! Je préfèrerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus et m'a claqué la porte à la figure. Mais au stade où j'en suis, je prends tout ce que tu veux bien me donner.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il m'interrompit, levant une main devant mon visage.

- Et ne me sors pas une de ces conneries de nana : « si tu ne sais pas, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ». Je veux des réponses Joy ! Et je les veux maintenant ! Je ne m'en irais pas tant que tu me n'auras pas parlé !

- Peut être que si tu me laissais en placer une, dis-je, un peu agacée par son comportement.

- C'est à cause du baiser ? coupa-t-il encore une fois.

- Tu sais, je vais commencer à croire les gens quand ils disent que tu es plus intelligent que tu n'y parais.

- Ne fais pas ça, Joy.

La façon dont il prononce mon prénom me fait presque trembler. J'aime entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il me semble beau pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu te caches derrière tes répliques acides pour éviter d'aborder le vrai sujet.

Je me contente de lui envoyer un regard glacial. Je n'aime pas qu'il voit autant de choses en moi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée Sirius ? finis-je par demander.

- Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie, répondit-il, un peu penaud.

- Parce que, ce je crois, moi, Sirius, c'est que tu as fait une sorte de pari ou quelque chose du genre et que l'enjeu c'était moi. Je crois que tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

Il me regarda et je vis toute la surprise et la réalisation tomber sur lui.

- Ce n'était pas un pari, sa voix tremblait de colère à moitié contenue, ce n'était rien. J'en avais juste envie.

Je fixai mon regard sur lui. Je le vis s'asseoir sur le lit en face de moi et prendre sa tête entre ses mains puis se relever.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Joy ? Comment tu as pu croire que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? Surtout à toi ! me dit-il, haussant le ton.

- Non, Sirius, je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Je ne te connais pas !

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné une raison de ne pas avoir confiance en moi ? me cria-t-il, la colère s'évacuant de son corps.

Je ne répondis rien. La réponse était non, mais je n'allais certainement pas le lui dire. Un long moment de silence passa.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Joy ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça ! me dit-il, sa voix étant redevenue calme. Je n'y connais peut être pas grand-chose mais être amis, ce n'est pas ça !

Son regard se posa sur moi comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Joy ! Soit on est amis, soit non ! Mais tu ne peux pas me refaire un coup comme ça ! Tu dois me faire confiance ! Cette histoire d'amitié, ça ne doit pas aller que dans un sens, Joy ! C'est réciproque !

- Alors, c'est fini ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Non, Joy, ce n'est pas fini. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça, alors je t'explique : peu importe si tu me cries dessus, peu importe si je te crie dessus, si on s'engueule, si on se fait la tête, ce n'est jamais fini. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir parler et s'excuser. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu dois t'attendre à ce que je revienne vers toi. Mais je ne reviendrai pas indéfiniment si je n'ai rien en retour.

- Sirius, je… commençais-je, un peu émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Ecoute, le problème, c'est que pour l'instant il n'y a que moi qui reviens. Cette amitié, ça _doit_ être réciproque. Ca ne marchera pas sinon. Il faut que tu t'ouvres un peu à moi, que tu me laisses entrer. Soit tu te décides à me faire confiance et à venir me voir toi aussi, soit on abandonne toi de suite.

J'allais ouvrir à nouveau la bouche mais Sirius me coupa encore avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- Cette histoire de baiser, c'était une erreur de jugement, un moment de folie passagère. On oublie, on efface. Si tu décides de t'impliquer, c'est à toi de venir me voir. Je vais m'en aller maintenant et si tu décides que ça vaut le coup, que je vaux le coup, alors c'est à ton tour de faire le premier pas.

Et sans rien de plus, il partit en direction de la porte sans se retourner. La balle était dans mon camp. Il fallait que j'ose. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il fallait que j'ose. Je ne pouvais pas être plus malheureuse que ça de toute façon.

-----------

Je voulais aller vers lui, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment le faire sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Ce week-end était le week-end où Lily avait décidé de m'emmener faire les boutiques pour ma robe. Mes sœurs m'avaient fait une crise parce que je ne les avais pas choisies elles pour y aller. Et Lysandra m'a aussi fait une crise parce que j'avais dégoté un rendez vous à Callie et pas à elle. Je vous jure les sœurs… Comme si j'avais la tête à ça en ce moment !

Lily m'attendait à la sortie de la Grande Salle et en arrivant, je vis le regard de Sirius me suivre jusqu'à Lily. J'étais déçue que Meg ne soit pas avec elle, je ne lui avais jamais parlé mais elle semblait très douce, un peu comme Remus. Apparemment, elle ne voulait plus sortir à Pré au Lard après ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

Lily a fait la discussion quasiment toute seule tout le long du chemin. Elle semblait réellement excitée. Je l'entendais d'un ton radieux parler des différents modèles de robe, de maquillage, de comment mes cheveux seraient le mieux coiffés, des chaussures qui iraient le mieux. Elle m'entraina dans une boutique que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se précipita vers le premier rayon de robes, farfouillant hochant la tête ou lançant un regard « même pas en rêve » à certaines robes.

Je n'aurais jamais deviné que Lily Evans était si…fille. Je me doutais un peu que ça devait être à cause de l'occasion. Jamais je ne l'entendais parler de ce genre de chose à l'école. Il y a vraiment plus à une personne que ce qu'elle renvoie au premier abord.

En la voyant entasser les robes sur ses bras, je décidai de poser quelques règles avant qu'elle ne s'emporte vraiment.

- Oh, tu es là, Joy, me dit-elle, tiens, va dans une cabine et essaye tout ça ! Si ce n'est pas la bonne taille, dis le moi et j'irai en chercher une autre.

On aurait dit que j'avais à faire à une vendeuse. Je dois avouer qu'elle commençait un peu à me faire peur.

- Lily, attends ! dis-je en la regardant et pris une grande inspiration et y allait, net, clair et concis : pas de bleu ciel, pas de rose, pas de jaune, pas de orange, pas de vert, à la réflexion, pas de couleur du tout. Pas de décolleté, pas de dentelle, de satin, de tulle ni de fanfreluches. Pas de trucs bouffants, de volants, de petits nœuds, pas de fleurs, ni de motifs. Pas de paillettes, de strass, pas de doré, pas d'argenté.

Il a fallu que je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et je la vis qui me regardait de ses grands yeux verts surpris. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux robes qui se trouvaient dans ses bras. Elles tombaient toutes dans les catégories à éviter combinant parfois deux ou trois catégories à éviter absolument.

- En fait, ce que tu veux, c'est un sac poubelle géant, me dit-elle, mécontente.

- Oui, mais en plus soirée Sang-Pure quand même.

- Joy, écoute, fais moi confiance. Je te promets de trouver quelque chose qui te correspond.

- Tu sembles bien heureuse de faire ça, je me trompe ?

- Meg n'aime pas faire les boutiques et je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire la conseillère alors…

- Lily… commençais-je un peu embarrassée de devoir lui faire remarquer ça, trouve moi quelque chose sans décolleté dans le dos. Pas de dos nu, ni quelque chose du genre.

Je vis sa bouche s'arrondir dans un petit « oh » comme si elle avait oublié que j'avais le dos entièrement brûlé. Je me dirigeai vers la cabine et y entrai pour attendre que Lily me passe les robes par-dessus le rideau.

Si je ne savais pas ce qu'était la torture, j'en ai eu une idée assez précise. Je pense ne pas exagérer quand je dis que Lily m'avait au moins fait essayer mille robes. Sans parler que je pensais qu'on n'allait faire qu'un magasin, mais non… On les a tous fait. Tous. Absolument tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard.

Lily a eu un peu de mal avec ma taille au début et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle voulait parfois prendre la taille légèrement en dessous pour « mettre en avant mes avantages » pour la citer. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de quels avantages elle parlait mais il était absolument hors de question que je passe la soirée dans une robe dans laquelle je n'allais pas pouvoir respirer.

Seigneur que je détestais faire les boutiques…

Elle m'a fait essayer des choses que je n'aurais même pas porté si j'étais les sœurs Snow. Des trucs rose pale, rose fuchsia, rose bonbon, rose indien puis bleu ciel, bleu foncé, bleu indigo, bleu vert, bleu violet… Seigneur, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait autant de distinctions dans les couleurs… J'avais même du mal à voir la distinction entre deux couleurs qui pourtant, m'assurait Lily, étaient _vraiment_ différentes.

Finalement, au bout de six magasins et au prix de nombreux et fastidieux essayages, j'en ai enfin trouvé une qui me plaisait. Je ne vais pas vous la décrire. Je vous laisse la surprise. Sachez juste qu'elle est noire et classique sans être dénuée de fantaisie.

Mais le pire était à venir. Moi qui était si soulagée. Je me disais que le calvaire était enfin fini, que j'allais pouvoir rentrer _enfin_ au château et reposer mes pauvres pieds et me consoler avec des confiseries. Clairement, il ne fallait pas que je rêve trop… Après la robe, il y avait les chaussures…

Heureusement, les chaussures prirent moins longtemps et je me retrouvai avec une paire de talons aiguilles dont les lanières s'enroulaient autour de mes chevilles. J'avais d'ailleurs vu le regard de Lily s'attarder assez longtemps sur le tatouage qui se trouvait là. J'étais presque sûre que je ne remettrais jamais ces chaussures et même si je savais à peu près marcher avec, il était fort probable que je me casse la figure avant la fin de la soirée.

Le magasin de lingerie et les magasins de cosmétiques furent les suivants et les derniers. Heureusement. A un moment, j'ai bien cru mourir. Lily m'a fait essayer des tonnes de parfums, elle-même avait pris des tonnes de languettes test et les avait fourrées dans son sac. Ca n'avait servi à rien qu'elle se casse la tête à vaporiser dix mille parfums sur des mini-languettes si elle finissait par toutes les entasser dans son sac, les senteurs allaient se mélanger et elle n'allait plus rien reconnaître. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis…

Ma tête tournait tellement quand on est enfin sorties du magasin que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, sans parler que mon nez ne sentait absolument plus rien après le nombre de trucs qu'elle m'avait fait renifler.

Elle m'a ensuite conseillée sur la meilleure teinte d'ombre à paupière pour faire ressortir mes yeux, puis sur les crayons, l'eye-liner, le mascara et elle est ensuite passée sur ce qui semblait être un cours magistral sur les rouges à lèvres et gloss en tout genre. Elle m'en a fait essayer plusieurs et j'avais maintenant une couleur qui s'appelait très poétiquement « Gold Holographic » sur les lèvres. C'était assez désagréable à la texture, ça collait et mes cheveux s'accrochaient dedans à chaque coup de vent. L'odeur était plutôt agréable.

Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de me maquiller. Prendre autant de temps et d'effort juste pour finir par tout enlever à la fin de la soirée ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas le but… Mais bon, ça semblait faire plaisir à Lily alors…

Il n'empêche je devais avouer que cette incursion dans le monde des filles était assez…fascinante pour manque de meilleur mot. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de choix qui se proposait. Le nombre incroyable de couleurs, de textures, de marques, de formes, de modèles. Aussi bien dans le maquillage que dans les vêtements. Il aurait fallu en faire un dictionnaire. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose qui venait avec le temps et je n'avais pas retenu la moitié des choses que Lily m'avait expliquées. Je trouvais vraiment très étrange le fait que Lily soit si au courant, mais je finis par me demander si ce n'était pas moi qui était juste totalement profane à cet univers.

C'est donc fatiguée, courbatue et portant des tonnes de paquets que je rentrai enfin au château ce samedi soir. Au final, si on enlevait le shopping pour les robes et les chaussures et tout le tralala, l'après midi s'était plutôt bien passée. Lily était d'une compagnie plutôt plaisante. Quand nous remontâmes dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Meg nous attendait et voulait qu'on lui raconte tout ce qu'on avait fait et qu'on lui montre tout ce qu'on avait acheté. Avec les détails.

Je suppose que c'est ça d'avoir des amies filles…

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce que Lily racontait à Meg sur notre après-midi, je me tournai et vis Sirius du coin de l'œil, James était en train de nous regarder, ou plutôt en train de regarder Lily, essayant d'être discret pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, littéralement. Je pris une grande inspiration et après avoir fait signe à Lily que j'allais voir les Maraudeurs, je me dirigeai vers là où ils se trouvaient sur le canapé. J'avais encore mes paquets à la main quand je me postai devant Sirius qui était en train de rire à quelque chose que Remus venait apparemment de dire.

Je vis que Sirius allait me dire quelque chose mais James prit la parole en premier.

- Tiens, tu viens nous voir Joy ? demanda-t-il plus par amusement qu'autre chose. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je viens voir Sirius, en fait, me contentais-je de répondre en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Tu as passé la journée avec Evans ? demanda James, très intéressé.

- Oui, elle m'a aidée à choisir ma robe…et mes chaussures.

James allait encore une fois me poser une question, je le voyais dans ses yeux mais Remus lui donna un coup de coude très peu subtil et il se tut immédiatement.

- Sirius, dis-je essayant de garder une voix la plus posée possible, est-ce que tu veux être mon cavalier pour la soirée de fiançailles de ta cousine et de Malefoy ?

Je vis l'incompréhension sur le visage de Sirius mais il avait quand même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire m'avait manqué. Tout m'avait manqué dans le visage de Sirius…

- Je croyais qu'on y allait déjà ensemble ? me dit-il plus sérieux et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas le message.

- S'il te plait, Sirius, mets-y du tien, je suis nouvelle à ce truc et j'essaie là… répondis-je simplement.

Je vis la réalisation tomber sur le visage de Sirius et un grand sourire cette fois se glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est ta robe là dedans ? demanda-t-il en indiquant les paquets qui étaient à mes pieds.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je le vis regarder intensément le paquet qui contenait ma robe comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Remus et James nous regardait amusés, mais je voyais bien que James mourrait d'envie que je lui parle de ma journée avec Lily.

- Elle est comment ? me demanda Sirius, les yeux fixés toujours fixé sur le sac.

- Courte, décolletée, rose avec des volants et de la dentelle, lui répliquais-je sarcastique, un sourcil haussé.

- J'espère pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, me dit James en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, ta journée, ça s'est bien passé ?

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent se retenant de rire et je lui lançai un regard non dupe.

- Lily est furieuse que tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle, dis-je simplement, histoire de gagner du temps et de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

James me renvoya un large sourire radieux. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui dire ce que Lily m'avait confié et donc que je ne devais pas révéler. Mais c'était moi qui avait conseillé à James de l'ignorer et je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire si ça marchait ou pas.

- Attends, attends, soyons précis, me dit-il un peu plus sérieux, elle t'a dit ça texto ? Ou tu abrèges ? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait été question d'une catastrophe naturelle.

- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le dire, James, tous ceux qui la côtoient peuvent te le dire. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante.

James sembla plus heureux que jamais et se fourra trois confiseries dans la bouche. Mon regard se porta sur Sirius. Il se leva et se posta devant moi.

- Tu viens avec moi, on va se balader, me dit-il.

- Mais… protestais-je faiblement alors qu'il m'avait déjà prise par le bras, je n'ai pas rangé mes sacs.

- Evans se fera une joie de les monter dans ton dortoir !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il appela Lily de là où il se trouvait avec son élégance habituelle.

- Hey Evans ! s'écria-t-il et Lily tourna sa tête vers lui, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Ca te gêne de monter les paquets de Joy dans son dortoir ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse contre Sirius mais son regard passa de lui à monter et elle hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Meg.

Sirius m'entraina vivement vers le portrait et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de le franchir fut un « Attends, je vais t'aider Lily » sortir de la bouche de James Potter.

Je ne sais pas trop où Sirius m'emmenait mais une porte apparue à un endroit où elle n'était pas avant et Sirius m'entraina à sa suite.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? l'interrogeais-je, sincèrement intriguée.

- Un secret de Maraudeur, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je regardais la pièce plus en détail. C'était une pièce comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Il y avait une cheminée, un grand lit, un énorme canapé, des tonnes de coussins et des bibliothèques le long des murs.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amenée là ?

- C'est là que j'emmène mes amis, me dit-il simplement en un haussement d'épaule délicieusement désinvolte.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et je m'assis à ses côtés, Le canapé était tellement grand que l'on aurait pu s'allonger tout les deux dessus. Sirius prit ses aises et après avoir fourré quatre ou cinq coussins sous lui, il s'allongea sur le canapé. Je décidai de jouer la prudence. Mieux valait ne pas être allongée avec Sirius Black sur quelque chose de trop confortable. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé, me cala bien comme il faut, mais je restai assise.

Bizarrement j'avais du mal à croire que ce n'était _que_ ce qu'il faisait ici. Une pièce avec un lit énorme et dont peu de personne connaissait l'existence. Ca _criait_ baisodrome. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas trop de Sirius Black. Séducteur de Poudlard un jour, séducteur de Poudlard toujours. Le voir passer de filles en filles comme ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça lui apportait, à part bien sur l'évident… Je n'y connaissais rien en la matière mais du sexe pour du sexe au bout d'un moment, ça devait devenir lassant, non ?

Sans compter que les ressources commençaient à manquer légèrement. Il n'y avait pas une fille pour dire non à Sirius Black mais il semblait la moitié des filles était déjà passée dans son lit. Je supposais ou plutôt j'espérais que ce n'était qu'une impression…

- A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- A rien, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement. Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire que je pensais à toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché.

Je vis Sirius se redresser. Mon attitude l'avait alertée et j'étais prête à parier qu'il avait vu la rougeur sur mes joues.

- A rien, je te l'ai dit, je regardais la pièce, dis-je essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.

- D'habitude, tu mens mieux que ça, Joy, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je me demandais juste… avec combien de filles… tu avais… couché…

Ma voix était légèrement nerveuse et la rougeur avait repris place sur mes joues. Je n'aimais pas trop parler de ce genre de choses. Pas que je sois prude mais bon… Je vis la surprise sur le visage de Sirius et je vis un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? demanda-t-il.

- J'essayais d'arriver à un nombre approximatif dans ma tête, dis-je avec franchise.

- Trop pour compter, Joy, répondit-il, son fameux sourire toujours en place.

- T'en as pas marre ? Au bout d'un moment, ça ne te lasse pas ?

Sirius paraissait de plus en plus surpris par mes questions. C'est vrai qu'en général, je me contentais de réponses monosyllabiques et d'hochements de tête. D'habitude, c'était Sirius qui posait les questions.

- Tu te rends bien compte que si je te dis des choses, tu vas devoir me répondre aussi ?

Je le regardai et me contentai d'hocher la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte d'arriver à cette partie de la conversation. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me demander…

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à comment ce serait si c'était différent, me répondit-il enfin.

- Tu ne penses pas que… que ce serait mieux si…s'il y avait autre chose que de l'attirance ? Si tes bimbos avaient autre chose dans la tête que de l'air ?

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas une question de romantisme, rétorquais-je, presque vexée.

Je détestais ce mot : _romantisme_, je l'associais à tout ce qui était guimauve et gnangnan. Et Merlin que je détestais toutes ces conneries… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas les filles qui étaient bougies parfumées, musique romantique, lumières tamisées, ballades au clair de lune, coucher de soleil et récitation de poème… Seigneur, dans le genre mièvre et niais, on ne pouvait pas faire pire.

- C'est une question de respect, continuais-je, tu sais qu'elles couchent avec toi juste parce que tu es populaire, parce que tu es Sirius Black, parce que tu es riche et très beau. Ca n'a aucun rapport avec toutes les autres choses que tu es.

Je vis le regard surpris de Sirius se poser sur moi et je me sentis assez gênée. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait une déclaration.

- C'est plus facile comme ça, me dit-il simplement. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Tu préfères être amoureuse pour _le_ faire ?

Je me sentis devenir nettement nerveuse et mes mains commençaient à jouer avec le coin d'un coussin. Sirius le remarqua et il eut un grand sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu es gênée qu'on parle de ça ? dit-il, mi-affirmation, mi-question.

- Un peu oui…

- Tu n'as jamais…, laissa-t-il sa phrase en suspens, encore une fois mi-affirmation mi-question mais en en claire demande de confirmation d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Non, dis-je et je le vis sourire légèrement.

Un long moment de silence passa et les paroles sortirent de ma bouche avant même que je ne les contrôle.

- Tu sais, continuais-je, ce qu'on a fait dans mon dortoir, c'était la première fois que j'ai jamais fait quelque chose dans ce genre, confiais-je d'une petite voix.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais mis ça sur le tapis. Sur le moment, il m'a semblé que j'avais besoin qu'il sache tout ce que j'avais ressenti dans ce moment intime qu'on avait passé tout les deux.

Je posais un peu timidement mon regard sur lui et il semblait lui aussi un peu embarrassé parce qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas surpris par contre.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit-il. Ce qu'il s'est passé, continua-t-il, je veux mettre les choses au clair, ça ne veut rien dire, c'était juste un manque de jugement.

- Oui, je sais.

Etrangement, mon cœur était descendu dans mon estomac quand il avait dit ça. Bien sûr que ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne _craquais_ pas pour lui. S'il vous plait, c'était si cliché… Mais n'empêche, j'étais presque sûre que ce n'était pas ce qui passait habituellement dans une relation amicale et strictement platonique.

Un moment de silence passa.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, dit-il au bout d'un autre long moment. Quelque chose que personne ne sait.

- Ca va être facile, personne ne sait rien de moi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Quelque chose de personnel, dit-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

- Mandy Foreman avec qui tu as couché la semaine dernière, elle est enceinte de Sebastian Hastings, dis-je, amusée par le choc et la surprise sur le visage de Sirius.

- Le crétin de qui tu t'étais amourachée ? demanda Sirius

- Comment tu le sais ? dis-je surprise qu'il se souvienne de moi avant même qu'il ne commence à me parler. Ca m'a fait bizarrement plaisir.

- Tout le monde le savait, la façon dont tu l'as rembarré dans la salle commune est légendaire. Elle le sait ? demanda enfin Sirius.

- Non, pas encore, lui répondis-je.

- Et comment toi tu le sais ? me demanda-t-il, un air vraiment émerveillé sur le visage cette fois.

- Madame Pomfresh a fait remarquer qu'elle avait oublié de venir chercher sa potion antidouleur pour ses règles depuis un mois lors de ma visite hebdomadaire et elle vomit dans tous les coins du château.

- Tu es vraiment très observatrice, me dit-il dans ce qui sonnait comme un compliment.

Un autre moment de silence passa.

- Tu sais que ce n'était pas ça que je te demandais quand je t'ai dit quelque chose de personnel.

- Oui, je sais.

Un ange passa pour une deuxième fois. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas ce genre de silence pesant, embarrassant et très nerveux. C'était agréable. Comme si on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour apprécier la présence de l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh toute les semaines ? me demanda-t-il et je pouvais sentir qu'il avait envie de poser la question depuis un bon moment.

- Pour mon dos, j'ai subi de la chirurgie Moldue et des traitements magiques. Les deux peuvent être incompatibles et je peux générer une mauvaise réaction à tout instant. Mélanger les deux, ce n'est pas stable d'un point de vue magique et puis, il faut vérifier que ça ne s'infecte pas. Il n'y a plus grand risque maintenant mais on ne sait jamais…

- Ca te fait mal ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus sérieux et en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Non, plus vraiment, ça tire un peu de temps en temps. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis très objective. Je suis un peu plus insensible à la douleur que la plupart des gens, j'ai subi tellement d'interventions…

Sirius se contenta de me regarder mais je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas y voir de la pitié.

- Tu sais que, ne serais-ce que pour changer les pansements sur les grands brûlés, ils sont parfois obligés de te mettre en coma pour que tu ne sentes rien.

- Tu t'en souviens ? De comment ça t'es arrivé ?

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'en ai absolument aucun souvenir. Je crois que je préfère.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé sur le tapis quand j'ai failli te toucher le dos ?

- Oui, ça me fait littéralement paniquer quand on s'approche trop de cette zone. Je ne peux pas…

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai vue, à moitié nue, j'ai pas trouvé ça si horrible…

Je me sentis raidir. Je n'aimais pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. Je savais qu'il disait ça juste pour me rassurer ou pour me faire plaisir. Mais certainement pas parce que c'était vrai. Personne ne pouvait trouver ça « pas si horrible ».

- Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plus… dis-je d'une voix un peu plus froide.

Je le vis se redresser et je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de croiser son regard. Je le vis se rapprocher de moi. Il était maintenant arrivé à ma hauteur. Il fixa mon visage et remit une boucle derrière mes oreilles dans un geste très tendre qui affola les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu as vraiment des jolis yeux, Joy, encore plus maintenant que je sais leur vraie couleur.

- Apparemment oui, dis-je avec un sourire histoire de faire semblant d'être à l'aise, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire à tout le monde.

- Il n'y a pas que tes yeux, Joy, _tu_ es très jolie, me dit-il en dégageant encore une boucle de mon visage.

Merlin, j'avais du mal à respirer et je me sentais rougir légèrement. J'espérais du plus profond de moi-même qu'il n'entendait pas les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

En plus de mettre très mal à l'aise, ce genre de chose me gênait parce que je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas vraies mais faites pour rassurer. L'entendre de la bouche de Sirius était encore pire.

Je le sentis relever mon menton de ses doigts pour le lever vers son visage et ses lèvres entrouvertes descendirent vers les miennes et les effleurèrent avec douceur. Il se contenta juste de presser ses lèvres ouvertes contre les miennes pendant un moment. Il pressa sa bouche encore une fois, deux fois avant de se retirer et de me regarder en caressant mes cheveux.

- Tu es _vraiment_ très belle, je t'assure, me dit-il d'une voix douce et son regard était tellement sincère que je ne pouvais pas empêcher une partie de moi de le croire.

Je ne répondis rien, encore trop choquée par ses baisers. Ils m'avaient étourdie. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ses lèvres doucement pressées contre les miennes. Ca ne me gênerait pas qu'il continue à faire ça pour le reste de ma vie.

Devant mon air et mon silence, Sirius m'envoya un de ses fameux sourires en coin et me fit me lever du canapé.

- Allez, viens, on va manger, me dit-il en me trainant vers la Grande Salle.

Autant dire que si Sirius s'était ramené avec un cerbère à trois têtes, ça aurait sûrement fait le même effet. Peut être que je suis un peu parano, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que tout les yeux étaient fixés sur nous. Je m'assis en face de James et Sirius en face de Remus. Ils échangèrent un regard hautement amusé avant de le reporter sur nous.

Je vis Lily me sourire de là où elle était et je lui répondis avec un sourire discret. Je la vis ensuite se replonger dans sa conversation avec Meg. J'avais commencé à empiler la nourriture sur mon assiette, cette journée m'avait affamée. Je n'avais jamais marché autant. Et tout ça pour une soirée où j'étais sûre que je n'allais même pas m'amuser.

- Alors, dit alors James essayant manifestement de ne pas succomber à un grand sourire, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Je vis Sirius le regarder avec incompréhension et je me contentai de les regarder se fixer.

- Oui, je l'ai emmenée dans la Salle Sur Demande, répondit simplement Sirius.

- Ah, continua James toujours réprimant son sourire, et c'était bien ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a discuté, répondis-je à la place de Sirius et Remus et James me regardèrent, toujours hautement amusés.

- Bon, James, à quoi tu veux en venir ? demanda Sirius qui, je le sentais, commençait à devenir irrité.

- Sirius, ce que je crois que James essaie de te dire très subtilement, parla alors Remus, c'est que tu as du rouge à lèvres sur la bouche. Le rouge à lèvres de Joy pour être plus précis.

Oh Merlin… J'aurais voulu creuser un trou et m'y enterrer… Je vis que Sirius et moi avions précipité tout les deux nos doigts à nos bouches. Et quand mon regard se porta sur Sirius, je remarquais d'effectivement, sa bouche avait des paillettes dorées de mon gloss. Alors que j'aurais voulu mourir sur place et que je commençais à rougir, Sirius ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde et se contenta d'envoyer un sourire à James et Remus.

La conversation repris mais je sentais parfois les petits sourires de James et Remus se poser sur moi. James piqua sa fourchette dans ma pomme de terre, Remus me prit la moitié de mes carottes et Sirius se servit généreusement de mes ailes de poulet. Je soupirai et poussai l'assiette vers eux, m'apprêtant à en prendre une nouvelle pour la remplir à nouveau. Mais Sirius re-poussa mon assiette vers moi.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris que tout le plaisir était de manger dans ton assiette, me dit-il les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. Changer d'assiette ne changera rien. Il faut juste que tu t'y habitue.

Je poussai à nouveau un soupir avant de revenir à mon assiette, presque vide. Finalement, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées.

Après avoir passé la soirée en compagnie des Maraudeurs et avoir fait mes devoirs, je remontai dans mon dortoir. Je remarquai tout de suite que Lily avait mis les paquets près de mon lit. Mais ce que je remarquai le plus, c'était les quatre filles, mes quatre colocataires, qui semblaient attendre mon retour comme la nouvelle issue de Cosmo-Sorcière.

- Alors ? me demanda Sally Wilkinson, une nuance d'impatience et d'excitation qu'on ne pouvait manquer dans sa voix.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Sally ne m'avait jamais, au grand jamais, adressé la parole de sa vie et maintenant elle me disait « alors ? » comme si on avait été copine depuis le jardin d'enfant.

- Alors quoi ? répondis-je, de l'interrogation clairement dans ma voix.

- Tu peux bien nous le dire, continua Lucy Madison, une autre de mes compagnes de chambrée et accessoirement l'amie de Sally.

- Vous dire quoi ? répétais-je baignant toujours dans l'incompréhension.

- Pour toi et Sirius, dit enfin Sally.

Il semblait y avoir quatre filles littéralement pendues à ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche. Seigneur… Ca faisait quatre ans que je partageais un dortoir avec ces filles et en quatre ans, la seule chose qu'elles voulaient savoir c'est si je m'envoyais Sirius Black… Je crois rêver ! C'était ça l'univers féminin qui allait avec les robes, les chaussures et le maquillage ? Non merci ! Au moins, Lily avait de la conversation en dehors de ces trucs de filles !

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Sirius, dis-je le plus simplement du monde alors que je commençais à ranger mes achats dans l'armoire qui m'était réservée.

- Allez, Joy, tu peux _nous_ dire la vérité, insista Sky Kinghorn, une autre amie de Sally.

- D'accord, dis-je en me permettant une petite pause dramatique et je les sentais littéralement frémir d'impatience. La vérité c'est qu'il ne se passe rien entre Sirius et moi.

Je les vis me regarder comme si elles étaient vexées. Je poussai un long soupir et les fixai.

- Il ne se passe _vraiment_ rien entre Sirius et moi, répétais-je, je vous assure, on est juste amis mais je vous promets que vous serez les premières informées si ça change.

Elles parurent être contentes par ce que je venais de dire. Elles n'avaient apparemment pas compris le sarcasme. Je finis de ranger mes achats avec le plus de soin possible, mis une dernière touche à mes devoirs, fis mon sac pour le lendemain et m'allongea dans mon lit.

Et alors que je fixais les draperies autour de mon lit, une folle pensée m'assaillit. J'étais comme…heureuse. Je me sentais…bien. Comme je ne m'étais jamais sentie avant. Une sensation de plénitude, d'être…complète et moi-même. C'était bizarre. Et plutôt plaisant. Peut être que c'était ça le bonheur après tout… Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. On ne sait que quand on l'a trouvé il parait, alors pourquoi ça ne ressemblerait pas à ça ? Après tout…

A Suivre…


	6. The Desperate Kingdom Of Love

**Note D'Auteur**

Ouf ! Il était dur à écrire celui là ! 17 pages, 8130 mots, si ça vous intéresse !

Je remercie chaudement tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, j'ai répondu à certains par PM comme d'habitude.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis ! La playlist de ce chapitre se trouve sur mon blog en homepage dans mon profil.

La chanson du titre est de PJ. Harvey.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 6 :**** The Desperate Kingdom Of Love**

_- Sirius -_

En ce moment, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà connu cet état. Où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou tout est à sa place. Vous vous sentez bien, heureux… Mais en même temps, vous avez cette sensation désagréable dans le fond de la gorge. Comme si justement, c'était _littéralement_ trop beau pour être vrai. Un petit quelque chose, un grain de sable dans les rouages, comme si quelque chose allait couiller. Une sorte de pressentiment comme quoi ça ne pouvait pas durer. Que ce ne soit pas possible autrement. Vous voyez le tableau ?

Et bien, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Je me dis que quelque chose va forcément arriver parce que ce n'est pas possible que tout se passe aussi bien. Alors j'attends. J'attends que la couille arrive.

J'aime bien regarder Joy en ce moment. Elle a presque toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Ca change. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus un monstre de gaieté et de fou rires mais bon, je suppose que c'est la version Joy de… bon peut être pas du bonheur mais pas loin en tout cas. Elle s'est pas mal rapprochée de Lily et de Meg cette semaine. C'était assez amusant. Joy, elle est comme un chat, elle s'approche doucement du territoire, elle l'examine sous tous les angles, elle vérifie que rien n'est dangereux et puis elle se pose, elle écoute et au bout d'un moment, elle se laisse caresser et elle ronronne. Enfin, façon de parler, je vais pas pousser trop loin l'analogie.

Au début, elle n'était jamais avec Lily et puis notre charmante préfète a compris qu'avec Joy, il fallait toujours faire le premier pas. Alors Lily l'a fait et elle restait avec Joy dans la salle commune et certains repas. Un peu après Joy s'est retrouvée avec Lily et Meg. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne disait rien. Et puis, doucement, petit bout par petit bout, Joy s'est habituée à leur présence. Maintenant, Joy va manger avec elle d'elle-même. J'ai l'impression que je la perds un peu. Je la partage avec trop de monde : James, Remus, Lily et maintenant Meg… Pas que je sois jaloux mais bon… J'aime bien quand on est que tout les deux.

C'est bizarre cette nouvelle popularité de Joy. Certaines personnes lui disent même bonjour dans les couloirs. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait tant changée que ça. C'est d'ailleurs drôle à voir le regard qu'elle leur lance quand des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas la saluent.

Le repas de midi vient de se finir. J'ai mangé deux fois le contenu de mon assiette plus au moins la moitié de celui de Joy. Et vous savez, cette impression, et bien, elle s'est réalisée ! Joy vient de se prendre un pichet de jus de citrouille sur elle. Amber vient d'_accidentellement_ le renverser sur elle. Elle s'est confondue en excuses hypocrites avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

Joy est en face de moi, dégoulinante de jus de citrouille. Tout son chemisier, anciennement blanc, est devenu orange. Et mouillé. Et transparent aussi. Je peux voir tout ce qu'elle a en dessous. A savoir un soutien-gorge qui semble assez joli… Le tissu humide colle à sa poitrine et à son ventre et j'ai des flashbacks de la fois où c'est moi qui avait fait descendre le zipper de son pull…

Ses longs cheveux bouclés ruissellent aussi. Elle sent plutôt bon le jus de citrouille mais j'imagine qu'elle doit être toute poisseuse et collante. Elle a lancé un regard tellement glacial à Amber que je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas gelée sur place. Joy et ses regards sont légendaires.

Joy a marmonné qu'elle devait aller se doucher et se changer. Je sentais la colère émaner d'elle. Elle a ensuite marmonné sur le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour faire ça. Et elle s'est en allée en direction de Gryffondor.

- Ca doit lui prendre du temps pour sécher ses cheveux, dit alors James alors qu'il finissait sa troisième part de tarte.

Mon regard et celui des gens autour de nous se sont tournés vers James. C'était vraiment une remarque très bizarre même pour James.

- Joy a de très beaux cheveux, dit alors Lily. Je me tue à lui dire qu'elle pourrait les remonter plus souvent mais elle ne m'écoute jamais.

- C'est à cause de son dos, dis-je alors. Cela m'avait échappé avant même que je m'en rende compte.

- Oh, dit alors doucement Lily, je vois. C'est quand même dommage.

- Tu sais, Sirius, si tu continues à parler de Joy comme ça, les gens vont _vraiment_ croire que tu es amoureux d'elle, me dit Remus avec un grand sourire et un air moqueur.

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais James m'interrompit, de façon assez rude d'ailleurs.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Remus, coupa James, « Joy elle a vraiment de beaux yeux », « Joy m'a parlé pendant une heure hier », « Joy a de magnifiques cheveux bouclés qui tombent sur ses magnifiques fesses ».

Le ton de James était rieur alors qu'il m'imitait et je vis Lily et Meg étouffer un rire alors qu'elles se levaient, sûrement en direction du prochain cours. Remus suivit Meg du regard avant de le poser, moqueur cette fois, sur moi.

- Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain James ? demandais-je, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Est-ce que je dois dire devant tout le monde le nombre de choses que tu as dites sur Evans au cours des années ?

Je vis James pâlir nettement et secouer négativement la tête alors que Remus riait. Presque trois ans qu'il nous saoulait avec sa Lily et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il dit alors qu'il est endormi. Oui, c'est vrai, je dis parfois des choses sur Joy, mais je n'ai certainement jamais parlé de ses fesses devant mes amis. Ca je le garde pour moi…

- Alors, Remus, avec Meg ? dis-je alors, un grand sourire au visage.

Je vis Remus rougir légèrement et marmonner quelque chose mais je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de ce qui semblait être une première année près de moi. J'espère qu'elle ne voulait pas un autographe… Ca commençait à devenir lassant.

- C'est bien toi Sirius Black ? me demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

Je dois avouer que la question me prit de cours. Les gens ne me demandaient _jamais_ si j'étais bien Sirius Black. Tout le monde _savait_ que j'étais Sirius Black. Et je vis James et Remus contenir leurs éclats de rire. Ils avaient sûrement dû voir la tête que j'avais faite.

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je simplement.

- Joy Hayden m'a demandé de venir te dire qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Il faut que tu montes directement dans son dortoir, elle m'a dit.

Mon cœur s'affola. Joy avait _demandé_ à ce que je vienne l'aider ? Dans mes fantasmes où elle me demandait de monter dans son dortoir directement, elle n'était jamais passée par l'intermédiaire d'une première année. Mon cerveau imagina tout de suite les pires scénarios.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? demandais-je un peu alarmé et je vis du coin de l'œil que James et Remus étaient dans le même état.

- Elle m'a dit de venir trouver Lily Evans ou Meghan Gray dans la Grande Salle et que si elles n'y étaient pas, de venir te trouver toi, Sirius Black.

Joy avait demandé Lily et Meg d'abord ? J'eus un pincement au cœur. C'était moi le sauveur de Joy. Pas Lily ni Meg ! J'étais le plus apte à toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles elle pouvait se trouver.

- Et comme je ne savais pas qui tu étais, elle t'a décris : grand, brun, cheveux devant les yeux, yeux gris, sourire arrogant, en train de se goinfrer.

Remus et James éclatèrent franchement de rire et je me dis que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça si Joy avait encore son sarcasme.

Je remerciais prestement la première année et elle s'en alla tout aussi prestement. Sans perdre une minute de plus, je m'en allais en direction de la tour de Gryffondor avec James et Remus.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder où j'allais et je montais directement dans son dortoir. James et Remus étaient restés dans la salle commune, préférant me laisser m'occuper de ça moi-même.

Je toquai doucement à la porte et je n'eus même pas le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Joy était derrière. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi furieuse.

Elle n'était pas que furieuse, elle était également en serviette. Parfaitement sèche mais ses cheveux détachés étaient encore un peu mouillés. Elle sentait bon cette habituelle senteur florale à laquelle je m'étais tant habitué.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais-je alors.

- Ce qui se passe ? cria-t-elle ce qui me fit sursauter un peu. Ce qui se passe ? continua-t-elle un brin d'hystérie dans la voix. Ce qui se passe c'est que tous mes vêtements ont disparu ! Et quand je dis tout, je n'exagère pas ! TOUT !

- Et, euh, ils sont où ? demandais-je, essayant de réprimer un sourire. Il ne fallait pas l'énerver encore plus, mais il fallait avouer que la situation était plutôt comique.

- Regarde par la fenêtre, me dit-elle, toujours aussi furieuse.

Je m'approchai donc de la fenêtre et ma mâchoire tomba. Tous les vêtements de Joy et toutes ses possessions étaient en train de flotter dans le lac. Soudain je n'eus plus trop envie de rire.

- Qui a fait ça ? demandais-je alors.

- Qui à ton avis ? me dit-elle sarcastique. Les sataniques sœurs Snow ! Qui m'a renversé le pichet de jus de citrouille pour que j'aie besoin de me changer ?

C'était vraiment bas. Même pour Ariel Snow. Le problème restait le même. Même si l'idée me plaisait assez, Joy ne pouvait pas assister à ses cours de l'après-midi en serviette. En fait, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un de sexe masculin autre que moi qui puisse la voir comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé Lily ou Meg ? demandais-je alors que la réalisation tombait.

J'entendis Joy grogner de fureur alors qu'elle levait les bras au ciel.

- Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie ? soupira-t-elle de ce que je supposais être de l'agacement. _Sérieusement_ ?

- Non, je n'étais pas… essayais-je de me justifier avant d'en venir au point. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? continuais-je.

- Me trouver des habits seraient un bon début, dis alors Joy, un peu plus calme.

- Quand tu dis _tout_, demandais-je alors n'arrivant pas à empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître, tu veux vraiment dire tout _tout_ ?

J'entendis Joy soupirer et elle allait répondre quelque chose mais l'arrivée de Remus dans le dortoir l'en empêcha. J'eus le réflexe de me poster devant Joy en écartant les bras pour empêcher Remus de ne la voir vêtue que d'une simple serviette.

- Joy, dit-il alors, assez nerveusement je dois dire. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui t'appartiennent qui sont dans la salle commune, continua-t-il un peu plus nerveux.

- Des choses ? demanda-t-elle en s'enlevant de derrière moi et en se postant devant Remus. Quelles choses ? continua-t-elle.

- Euh, et bien…, répondis Remus, tes sous-vêtements Joy…

Je vis les grands (et magnifiques) yeux de Joy s'agrandirent de surprise et je sentis encore une fois la colère émaner d'elle.

- Ils sont accrochés partout dans la salle commune, continua Remus. Et en ce moment, Lily et Meg sont en train de repêcher tes possessions du lac. Rien d'irréparable, termina-t-il, je remarquai, sur une meilleure note.

Joy grinça les dents de frustration et poussa un hurlement qui fit presque trembler les murs.

- Je hais ces filles ! hurla-t-elle en descendant les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune.

- Elle le prend pas trop mal considérant la situation, nota calmement Remus alors que nous nous précipitions à sa suite.

Pas trop mal ? J'espère qu'il plaisantait ! Ariel et Amber Snow ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Autant une Joy triste n'était pas synonyme de vengeance mais là… Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi énervée.

La serviette de Joy lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et heureusement ses cheveux cachaient l'intégralité de son dos.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle commune, Joy était déjà en train de décrocher ses sous-vêtements. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure parce que j'avais été trop pressé de monter voir Joy mais toute sa lingerie était étalée sur les murs de la salle commune. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder. J'aurais pu travailler dans un magasin de lingerie tellement j'en avais vu défiler. Je connaissais toutes les marques Moldues et sorcière. J'avais tout vu : des strings imprimés léopards aux culottes gainantes.

Mais voir la collection de sous-vêtements de Joy était très différent. C'était vraiment quelque chose que je n'aurais pu voir que si nous étions _vraiment_ intimes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieux. Il y avait là des choses toutes simples et pratiques : des soutiens-gorges de couleur unie sans aucune fantaisie, des culottes de petite fille en coton et avec des petits nœuds sur le devant ou des imprimés enfantins comme des cœurs ou des fleurs. Ca me fit doucement sourire mais bizarrement, je trouvais ça plutôt _excitant_. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Le côté innocent et naïf sûrement. Joy devait probablement être la seule cinquième année à mettre des choses de ce genre.

Ce qui me cloua au sol, quand mon regard se posa sur elles, fut autre chose. Des choses beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus féminines et je n'avais _vraiment_ aucun mal à imaginer Joy dedans. Aller savoir pourquoi. Plus rares, certes, mais il y avait là, accrochées, quatre ou cinq culottes noires avec de la dentelle. Il y avait aussi les soutiens-gorges assortis et deux ou trois apparemment sans bas, de couleur violet foncé, marron et bleu et à la texture satinée et avec de petits motifs.

Décidément, Joy était pleine de surprises. Mon regard se reporta sur elle et elle avait l'équivalent d'un tiroir dans les bras. Heureusement il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure dans la salle commune mais quand même… Tout allait être répété et tout allait se savoir dès l'heure du dîner.

Joy continuait de décrocher ses sous-vêtements, ayant toujours l'air aussi furieuse. Je me serais bien proposé pour l'aider mais je ne savais si elle voulait que je touche à ce genre de chose. C'était plutôt intime, je n'aimerais pas que Joy s'amuse à aller ouvrir _mon_ tiroir à sous-vêtements. Pour répondre à votre question silencieuse : caleçon, slip ou boxer ? La réponse est caleçon mais parfois boxer.

Ayant fini de tout prendre, Joy était plantée devant moi.

- Tu ne devais pas me trouver des vêtements ? me dit-elle d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être dangereuse.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et alors que je m'en allais dans mon dortoir, je la vis remonter dans le sien, sûrement pour ranger ses affaires. Je filai vitesse grand V dans mon dortoir. Je pris un jean de mon armoire, une chemise et une cravate Gryffondor. Ca devrait aller, du moins jusqu'à la fin de cet après midi.

Je retournai vite fait dans le dortoir de Joy. Elle était toujours en serviette mais je notais qu'elle avait mis un soutien-gorge et sûrement une culotte. Seigneur, maintenant que je les avait vus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander lesquels elle avait mis. Je lui tendis les vêtements et elle haussa un sourcil en ma direction.

- _Tes_ vêtements Sirius ? me demanda-t-elle et je compris qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que je lui trouve des vêtements de fille.

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais Joy parla la première.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai pas le temps, me dit-elle alors qu'elle prit les vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle ressortit, c'était à la fois une vision assez amusante mais vraiment très sexy qui m'accueillit. Je ne pensais pas que voir mes vêtements sur une fille pourrait être si sexy.

Le jean était dix fois trop grand et elle avait resserré la ceinture au maximum. La chemise semblait un peu plus ajustée et je compris qu'elle avait sûrement dû lui lancer un sort mais n'avait pas osé aller trop loin alors la chemise baillait encore. Elle avait passé la cravate et remit ses chaussures.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais elle m'interrompit une main levée devant mon visage.

- Pas un mot, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Et elle descendit dans la salle commune, prit ses livres et se précipita à son cours pour lequel elle avait déjà au moins quinze minutes de retard.

-----------

L'incident des sous-vêtements avait beaucoup fait parler de lui et j'étais persuadé que Joy préparait une petite vengeance. Il avait fait beaucoup fait fantasmer les garçons aussi. Des rumeurs folles avaient circulé : comme quoi Joy ne possédait que des petites choses affriolantes et dignes de sex-shops.

Depuis un ou deux jours, j'avais d'ailleurs entendu des rumeurs assez inquiétantes. J'avais surpris une conversation dans un couloir à la sortie d'un cours. Il semblerait qu'apparemment Liam Gallagher de la même année que moi mais à Serdaigle veuille _sortir_ avec Joy. Sortir avec Joy. Comme si Joy était une fille qu'on sortait… Elle était tellement… Tellement… Tellement plus que Liam Gallagher ! Non, mais sérieusement !

_Je_ savais qu'elle était jolie et dès le premier jour où on était devenus amis, j'ai eu peur que d'autres personnes et plus précisément, d'autres garçons ne s'en rendent compte eux aussi. Ce jour fatal était arrivé. Je pouvais dire tout ce que je voulais mais Liam Gallagher n'était pas du tout comme moi. Il ne sortait avec les filles qu'en vue d'une relation adulte et sérieuse. Il était galant, gentleman, romantique et tout le genre de conneries que les filles adorent tant. Le genre de garçons qu'on ramène à ses parents. Bon sous tout rapport, une coupe de cheveux qui ne dépassaient pas d'un millimètre, ses pantalons toujours apprêté sur ses chaussures qui brillaient toujours, sa chemise toujours parfaitement rentrée dans le pantalon et sa putain de cravate toujours serrée comme il fallait.

J'avais couché avec facilement la moitié des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Je n'avais jamais été dans une relation. Alors une relation sérieuse, vous pariez ! Mes chaussures ne brillaient pas, ma chemise n'était jamais rentrée dans mon pantalon et ma cravate n'était même pas faite parfois…

Mais bizarrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester avec l'intensité brûlante de mille soleils !

Merlin, il était parfait pour n'importe quelle fille si je devais être honnête mais certainement pas pour Joy ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir avec lui ! Joy méritait tellement mieux… Joy méritait quelqu'un comme… _« Moi » _souffla une petite voix dans ma tête que je chassais tout de suite. Je ne voulais certainement pas être avec Joy. Je n'étais pas fait pour une relation et elle, elle méritait quelqu'un de totalement impliqué.

Alors pourquoi la seule pensée de Joy avec un autre, un autre que moi, m'insupportait tant ? A chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'avais cette boule dans la gorge et des nœuds dans l'estomac.

- Sirius ? me coupa la voix un peu rauque de Joy et je sortis de mes pensées. On était au petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, excuse-moi ? demandais-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire, hein ? me dit-elle et je vis qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, désolé, j'étais ailleurs, lui répondis-je honnêtement.

- Je te demandais si tu avais reçu ça toi aussi, continua-t-elle en me montrant un bout de parchemin qui semblait très officiel.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation et je vis le visage de Joy se tendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je alors, curieux.

- Il y a que ta merveilleuse cousine Narcissa a décidé que sa soirée de fiançailles serait costumée, me dit-elle, du dégoût très apparent dans sa voix.

- Costumée ? répétais-je, abasourdi.

Seigneur… Perruques, pantalons inconfortables, masques et même mes parents allaient se déguiser. La soirée s'annonçait encore pire que je ne l'avais initialement pensé.

- Oh non, dit alors la voix de Lily au dessus de l'épaule de Joy. Comment tu vas faire pour ta robe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose que je vais improviser, dit Joy avec un soupir. J'ai eu de la chance que Meg et toi soient si douées en sorts. Mes vêtements sont comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même la robe.

- Alors, Siri, dit la voix moqueuse de James, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? En Prince Charmant ? En Cupidon ? En amoureux transi ?

- Non, ça ce serait _ton_ déguisement James ! dis-je, acide. Si ta famille se donnait la peine de venir.

- Tu sais que mes parents évitent les soirées de Mange…, me répondis James et il s'arrêta tout de suite de parler quand son regard se posa sur Joy.

Ca aussi, c'était un sujet douloureux. Autant mes parents et ma famille me dégoutaient et les commentaires de James ne me faisaient plus aucun effet mais Joy… Joy, je ne sais pour quelle raison, aimait vraiment sa famille. Même s'ils soutenaient la cause de Voldemort et qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

- Il faudrait que vos costumes soient accordés, dit alors Lily histoire de faire passer la tension et le malaise.

Je vis le visage de Joy pâlir. Apparemment, elle aimait cette hypothèse tout autant que moi.

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dis, continua Lily. Il n'empêche, tu vas faire quoi avec ta robe ?

- Je vais ajouter un masque et ça fera l'affaire, dit Joy simplement mais je voyais bien que la perspective ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'entendre, dit alors la voix excitée de Meg qui venait d'arriver.

Meg eut en retour une série de visages interrogatifs et celui un peu blasé de Joy qui ne s'était pas encore remise des costumes obligatoires.

- Liam Gallagher craque totalement pour Joy, continua-t-elle d'un ton de voix tout aussi surexcité.

Je me sentis raidir et mon visage perdit son sourire. La boule dans la gorge et les nœuds dans l'estomac venaient de refaire leur apparition. Je vis les regards en coin de James et Remus se poser sur moi, essayant d'être discrets. Joy par contre ne semblait pas plus choquée que ça.

- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une stupide rumeur, dit Joy en retournant à son chocolat chaud.

- Je ne pense pas, s'en mêla Lily, j'ai entendu dire la même chose et puis, il n'arrête pas de demander des renseignements sur toi à tout les Gryffondors et puis, il te regarde souvent.

J'ai cru que j'allais vomir tellement je me sentais mal. Je me sentais malade mais à la limite d'aller lui casser sa gueule de Serdaigle. Je ne comprenais même pas mes réactions. Je ne pouvais pas être jaloux quand même…

- Il a même demandé à Sally Wilkinson si tu sortais avec Sirius, ajouta Meg.

- Et elle lui a répondu quoi ? demanda Joy, tout aussi blasée.

- La vérité, répondis Meg. Que vous n'étiez que des amis. Elle a eu raison, non ? interrogea alors Meg, la voix un peu plus hésitante et en nous regardant tour à tour comme si elle avait fait une gaffe.

Le regard de Joy croisa le mien au même instant. On avait décidé de se regarder au même moment. Comme si on avait eu besoin de l'autre pour confirmer. J'aimais assez cette idée mais je pense que c'était surtout un hasard.

- Oui, elle a eu raison, même si elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui la regarde ! répondit Joy.

Les regards de James et Remus étaient toujours sur moi. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux et je vis la surprise dans le regard de Joy quand elle me surprit à le faire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ce Liam, dit alors James d'une voix méprisante comme s'il parlait de Servillus.

- Moi non plus, commenta Remus. Il a quelque chose de…faux, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer. Mes amis étaient là pour me soutenir. Je savais bien que ce Liam avait quelque de pas net. Si James et Remus le voyaient aussi, ce n'était pas moi qui m'imaginais des choses.

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas, dit alors la voix suspicieuse de Lily. Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil.

Joy ne le remarqua pas mais Lily se reçu des regards réprobateurs et glaciaux. Même de la part de James ce qui me surprit plus qu'autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pris mon parti au dessus de celui de Lily.

- T'en pense quoi Joy ? demanda alors Meg, toujours excitée par la nouvelle apparemment.

- Rien, répondit-elle simplement. Je n'en pense rien. Je ne le connais pas. J'ai aucune raison d'aller lui parler juste parce qu'il s'amuse à demander des choses sur moi.

Mes angoisses s'apaisèrent. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'avais été aussi bête. J'avais été ridicule même. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que Joy s'intéresse à lui. Elle était beaucoup trop associable et timide pour ça. Je ne risquais absolument rien. Enfin, _elle_ ne risquait absolument rien.

Et c'est avec cette joyeuse pensée que je finis mon petit-déjeuner, accompagnai Joy à son cours et me précipitai au mien.

-----------

Je m'étais précipité à la fin de mon dernier cours de la journée pour aller chercher Joy au sien. On avait commencé cette petite habitude depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Enfin, _on_… Moi, surtout. Joy n'aimait pas trop l'idée que je l'accompagne à sa salle et que je vienne la chercher le soir. Elle disait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que je me prenne vraiment trop pour son chevalier servant et que ça portait préjudice à son statut de jeune femme indépendante et parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle. Je n'avais pas trop compris son charabia féministe mais j'avais simplifié ça à une phrase : Joy n'aimait pas trop être maternée.

Enfin, elle disait ça, mais je voyais bien que derrière ses discours de nana à deux Noises, ça lui faisait plaisir que je vienne la chercher, que je porte ses livres. On parlait en chemin. De tout, rien, du temps qu'il faisait, de Lily et de James aussi. J'avais la nette impression que derrière ses grands airs, tout aussi désinvoltes que les miens, elle cherchait à jouer les entremetteuses pour Lily et James ainsi que pour Remus et Meghan. Lily et James encore, je dis pas… Mais Remus et Meg, c'était pire que mission impossible.

Sur ces heureuses pensées, j'arrivais bientôt à la salle où avait lieu le dernier cours de Joy. Je remarquai que les élèves étaient déjà sortis. J'avais tout de suite remarqué dans la foule les cheveux blond platine d'Amber Snow. Je savais que Joy allait m'attendre comme convenu implicitement alors je me mis à la chercher. Quand mon regard la trouva enfin, ma mâchoire tomba au sol et je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter de colère.

Liam Gallagher était en train de parler à Joy.

Liam Gallagher était venu à la sortie de son cours pour parler à Joy.

Liam Gallagher allait se prendre mon poing dans la figure et ça allait faire très _très_ mal.

J'essayai au maximum de garder mon calme et pris de grandes inspirations. Non, rien n'y faisait. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi en colère. Mon sang bouillonnait et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un monstre qui hurlait sa jalousie dans mon ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire l'audace de ce type !

La façon dont Joy le regardait me rassura un peu. Elle était adossée contre le mur, son air froid sur le visage, tenant ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine alors que Liam était en train de lui faire la conversation. Je vis Liam rigoler, probablement à une de ses blagues et le monstre fit de nouveau surface quand je vis les contours de la bouche de Joy s'étirer en un léger sourire.

Il la faisait sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il m'avait fallu des semaines avant d'obtenir un sourire de Joy et ce guignol arrive avec ses mauvaises réparties et il la fait _sourire_ ! J'avais une très forte envie de lui écraser le crâne contre le mur. Aussi fort que possible de préférence. Azkaban ne serait qu'un petit prix à payer en comparaison de l'immense satisfaction que j'allais ressentir en lui éclatant sa belle petite gueule de charmeur à deux Noises contre le mur.

Je n'avais pas bougé. Je voyais bien que je provoquais un encombrement mais je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. J'étais hypnotisé par l'horrible spectacle qui se jouait devant moi et dont Joy était la principale actrice. J'avais l'impression de m'être égarée dans un de mes cauchemars tellement la situation me semblait irréelle.

Je continuais à les regarder et avec soulagement je remarquai que Joy semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle devait se demander ce que je faisais. Ou en tout cas, j'espérais qu'elle le faisait et que je ne lisais pas les mauvais signes sur son visage. Liam était encore en train de lui vendre son baratin et mes poings se serrèrent à en couper la circulation quand je vis qu'il était en train de lui remettre une boucle derrière l'oreille.

Fureur ne faisait que commencer à décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, plus penser. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire de rationnel. Je me sentais dans un état que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Mon cœur s'affolait, mon estomac était remonté dans ma gorge, ma mâchoire s'était durcie tant que je grinçais des dents et mes poings étaient serrés le long de mes côtés.

Je m'apprêtais à avancer vers Joy et à régler _définitivement_ le compte de ce clown quand le regard de Joy me trouva. Je vis ce que j'interprétai comme du soulagement sur son visage. Et ce qui suivit me réchauffa le cœur : elle m'envoya un grand sourire. Un grand sourire chaleureux. Rien à voir avec le petit sourire qu'avait obtenu l'autre bouffon.

- Sirius ! m'appela-t-elle de là où elle se trouvait.

Je vis le visage de Liam pâlir très nettement. C'était bien. Très _bien_. J'aimais assez que cet abruti ait peur de moi. Ca l'empêcherait de prendre trop de libertés avec Joy. Il en avait déjà trop franchies.

Joy se détacha du mur et avança dans ma direction. Liam la suivait et je vis qu'elle continuait poliment la conversation. Je vis alors Liam lui dire quelque chose et elle eut un petit sourire. Encore un ! Dis donc, je n'avais aucune idée que Gallagher était _si_ marrant que ça ! Je me sentis repartir en mode irrationnel et ce qui suivit m'aurait sûrement fait le réduire à une pulpe sanguinolente si je n'avais pas été si loin d'eux. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Joy !

Alors là, c'était vraiment dépasser les limites ! Il n'avait jamais entendu l'expression « espace personnel » ? Il se prenait pour qui exactement ce rigolo ? Comme s'il avait un quelconque droit de passer son bras autour de Joy !

Je vis Joy se raidir immédiatement et je n'eus même pas à réfléchir une seconde au pourquoi. Tout se passa en un quart de seconde. Joy repoussa Liam très violemment (c'était même assez impressionnant pour une fille et pour une fille de son gabarit qui plus est) et je l'entendis pousser un cri de douleur assez aigu quasi au même moment. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui c'est passé sur le coup mais la seule pensée cohérente que j'ai eu c'était que Gallagher lui avait fait mal.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Ca m'aurait donné une bonne occasion de lui casser la gueule. Je m'étais précipité vers Joy qui tenait son poignet gauche et qui serrait les dents de douleur. Je jetai un regard en coin à Gallagher qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

- Joy ! m'écriais-je d'une voix plus inquiète que je n'aurais voulu le montrer. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet en poussant Liam, m'expliqua-t-elle entre deux grincements de dents.

Je voyais la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Elle devait vraiment avoir mal. Si elle n'avait pas été blessée, mon estomac se serait serré au fait qu'elle avait appelé Gallagher par son prénom. J'étais également assez abasourdi qu'elle ait mis tant de violence à le repousser. Elle s'était apparemment _cassé_ le poignet, il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle mette tout son poids dans le coup.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si violente, dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais vraiment cogner !

- Abruti, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je m'étais déjà cassé le poignet et je l'ai soigné moi-même. Je n'ai pas dû le faire aussi bien que je pensais.

Je la regardai avec un air incrédule et un peu fâché sur le visage. C'était du Joy tout craché ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie comme tout le monde, non ? Non ! Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle joue les héroïnes et se soigne elle-même. Joy et sa foutue arrogance ! Je suis presque sûr qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

- Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, intervint alors Gallagher qui n'était pas parti.

Ca avait dû être un fragment de mon imagination. J'avais cru qu'il était mort de combustion spontanée et qu'il avait disparu à jamais de la surface de la terre.

- Tu sais quoi, Gallagher, dis-je en passant _moi_ un bras autour de la taille de Joy (je la sentis se raidir violemment mais je lui lançai un regard apaisant et elle se détendit). Je vais m'occuper de ça, si ça te dérange pas, je pense que tu en as assez fait, finis-je dans un ton beaucoup moins amical.

Je vis Liam Gallagher me lancer un regard noir et mauvais et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le bras que j'avais autour de la taille de Joy et son regard se durcit encore plus. J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il signifiait. C'est la guerre.

- Peut être que tu devrais laisser Joy décider de ça, non ? continua Gallagher dans un ton de voix que je n'aimais pas trop.

J'entendis Joy pousser un soupir exaspéré et elle jeta un regard glacial à Gallagher, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Sirius, tu peux m'amener à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle dans un effort évident pour lutter contre la douleur.

Le triomphe fit son chemin dans tout mon corps et l'envie soudaine de hurler « nanananère » à Gallagher se fit très présente mais je décidai de rester maître de moi-même et seul un petit sourire arrogant se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- D'accord, dit simplement Gallagher avant de partir. Mais n'oublie pas de penser à ce que je t'ai demandé.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à vitesse grand V. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait bien pu lui demander ? Les pires scénarios se formaient déjà dans ma tête. J'y aurais bien donné plus d'attention mais j'entendais les respirations haletantes de douleur de Joy à côté de moi.

Je la conduisis à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment Joy était trop souvent abonnée aux visites à l'infirmerie. J'avais argumenté pendant au moins un quart d'heure avec Madame Pomfresh mais celle-ci n'avait pas voulu me laisser rester. J'étais reparti un peu irrité en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. J'avais un peu peur que Gallagher aille attendre Joy à la sortie de l'infirmerie pour la raccompagner.

J'avais attendu au moins une demi-heure que Joy arrive dans la salle commune et au bout de quarante minutes, j'étais monté faire mes devoirs dans mon dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas été faits avec beaucoup d'attention. La première moitié de mon cerveau se demandait ce que Gallagher avait bien pu dire à Joy et l'autre se demandait pourquoi diable Joy prenait autour de temps pour rentrer chez les Gryffondors.

En bref, mon cerveau était plein. Plein de Joy. Je poussai un lourd soupir et prit ma tête entre mes mains. Merlin, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. La journée en cours, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : que ça se termine pour aller la rejoindre, la nuit je ne faisais que rêver d'elle et quand j'étais avec elle, je ne pensais qu'à elle aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mes pensées n'avaient jamais été envahies par une seule fille.

Je ne comprenais pas non plus toutes les tonnes d'émotions violentes qui m'assaillaient dès que ça concernait Joy : la jalousie irrationnelle, le désir intenable qui me tiraillait les entrailles, les vagues de tendresse… C'était beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un avec ma capacité émotionnelle. Je croyais que j'allais exploser. Tout était si violent, si intense. C'était…brutal. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour ce je ressentais. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de me prendre une batte de baseball dans l'estomac tellement ça me coupait le souffle.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand Remus arriva dans le dortoir. Je le vis me regarder comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours. Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi.

- Tu veux en parler ? dit-il avec un peu d'inquiétude, à ma grande surprise.

- Parler de quoi ? demandais-je, un peu interloqué : de quoi voulait-il que je parle ?

- Tu sais de quoi, Sirius, dit-il avec un soupir. Ecoute, je sais que tu dois être…déconcerté par tout ça mais… continua-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Wow, wow, le coupais-je, je ne suis pas _déconcerté_ ! m'exclamais-je dans un mensonge. Je vais très bien ! Il y avait une raison à ta visite, Lunard ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que Joy était revenue de l'infirmerie, me répondit-il encore dans un soupir, elle est en bas dans la salle commune. Apparemment, Pomfresh l'a retenue un petit moment pour lui parler.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et je rangeai mes affaires alors que Remus redescendait. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant et me recoiffai légèrement avant de redescendre.

Je pouvais entendre les éclats de rire de Joy alors que je n'étais pas encore totalement arrivé en bas. Je descendis encore quelques marches et m'arrêtai sur l'avant dernière. La scène qui s'offrait à moi me mis un sourire au visage.

Joy était assise sur un fauteuil et Lily Evans était derrière elle, elle passait une brosse dans les longues boucles de Joy. Je voyais que Joy était un peu raide mais elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres alors que Remus et Meghan la faisait rire en lui racontant je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mon regard se posa sur les mains de Lily qui maintenant passaient et repassaient dans les cheveux de Joy essayant de les relever dans une sorte de haute queue de cheval.

Pendant un quart de seconde, j'imaginais que c'était _mes_ mains qui passaient dans la chevelure de Joy et caressaient doucement son cuir chevelu. L'image était tellement vivide que la réalité me prit presque par surprise quand je fus ramené à elle. Lily était en train d'argumenter quelque chose avec Joy, je le voyais bien et je pouvais deviner que Joy n'avait en rien envie qu'on change la façon habituelle qu'elle avait de porter ses cheveux. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Je connaissais maintenant assez Joy pour ne même pas avoir à entendre ses conversations pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Remus et Meghan discutaient maintenant ensemble et Lily et Joy étaient toujours en train d'argumenter. Je vis James arriver devant Joy et en une minute, il l'avait prise par la taille et l'avait balancée par dessus son épaule, comme un sac à patate. J'entendis Joy rire et protester en même temps.

- Je te sauve des griffes de Lily ! s'exclama James, jouant le chevalier servant.

- James ! s'écria Joy entre deux éclats de rire. Repose-moi !

- Oui, James, ajouta à son tour Lily qui semblait un peu contrariée mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi un peu amusée. Repose Joy !

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de James et avec plus de délicatesse que d'habitude, il reposa Joy sur le fauteuil. Joy avait un grand sourire sur le visage et elle recommença à discuter avec Lily alors que James s'affalait sur le canapé, entre Meg et Remus avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Ils étaient beaux mes amis dans leur insouciance. Et puis le regard indescriptible de Joy croisa le mien et elle m'envoya un sourire tellement sincère et…heureux qu'il me coupa le souffle. Je lui renvoyais un sourire plus léger alors que la réalisation me tombait dessus et que l'oxygène se coinçait dans ma gorge.

J'étais amoureux de Joy. _Amoureux_. Totalement fou d'elle. Complètement fou amoureux d'elle.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à ce moment précis. Peut être le fait de la voir avec mes amis ou peut être son sourire ou son regard si captivant.

Mais j'étais amoureux de Joy. Comme dans les chansons. _Hopelessly_, _truly_, _madly_, _deeply_. Je ne pouvais plus manger, plus dormir, plus rien faire sans penser à elle.

Je trouvais ça assez bizarre de savoir que j'étais amoureux de Joy alors que je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant. Mais c'était quelque chose qui venait de loin, du plus profond de moi aussi con que ça puisse sonner. Je le savais, c'est tout. Je le _savais_. Je le _sentais_ dans tout mon corps que j'étais amoureux de Joy Hayden.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir comme le pire des cons. Je n'avais cessé de lui dire qu'il ne se passerait rien, que je ne la voyais pas comme ça. J'avais fait tout les efforts possibles pour qu'elle ne se méprenne pas. Et moi, maintenant, j'étais là comme un pauvre crétin, à me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Et que par extension, logiquement, je voulais être avec elle. Je voulais l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras, la tenir fort contre moi. Je voulais lui faire l'amour et caresser son corps.

Putain ! J'étais vraiment amoureux de Joy ! Comment j'allais me sortir de ce merdier ?! Est-ce qu'il y avait un remède à ce genre de chose ? Une potion, un sort, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Je revins à la réalité et à l'instant présent quand James m'appela pour venir les rejoindre. Je m'exécutai et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de mon meilleur pote. Je remarquai que la table était couverte de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de parts pizza, le tout agrémenté de confiseries en tout genre. Mes amis Maraudeurs avaient dû faire un détour par les cuisines avant de monter dans la tour des Gryffondors.

- Ca va Sirius ? me demanda Joy en voyant sûrement que je ne participais pas trop à la conversation.

- Oui, oui, répondis-je, le regard toujours dans le vague.

- Elle a raison, Joy, ajouta James, on dirait que tu as la tête ailleurs, tu es sûr qu'on t'a pas lancé un sort ?

- Non, j'ai beaucoup de chose à penser, c'est tout, répondis-je d'une voix calme.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avant de se servir de plusieurs parts de pizza. Joy continua à me regarder un peu bizarrement pendant un moment avant de se laisser reprendre dans la conversation.

- Alors, dis-nous, comment tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie ? demanda Meg, curieuse.

- J'ai poussé Liam Gallagher un peu trop fort et mon poignet qui était déjà fragilisé s'est cassé en mille morceaux, répondit simplement Joy avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as _poussé_ Liam Gallagher ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donc fait ? demanda la voix surprise de Lily alors que Remus et James faisaient des high-five tout en rigolant, des sourires carnassiers sur leur visage.

- Il a été…un peu trop familier et j'ai réagi à l'instinct, dit Joy, cette fois un peu embarrassée.

- Bien fait pour cet abruti ! s'exclama James toujours un large sourire sur le visage.

- Il t'aime vraiment bien alors ! dit Meghan, ne prêtant aucune attention à James et Remus.

- Je… préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle pas, répondit Joy.

- Tu n'es pas intéressée ? demanda alors Lily et je vis qu'elle m'avait jeté un petit regard rapide.

- Je… Je ne le connais même pas, dit Joy plutôt gênée, je n'ai aucune raison d'être intéressée.

La réponse fit sourire James et Remus et rendit les filles incrédules. La conversation dura encore pendant un long moment avant que les filles ne décident qu'il était grand temps qu'elles aillent se coucher.

Les Maraudeurs et moi allaient rester encore un moment. Je voyais que James et Remus avaient passé la soirée de leur vie. Etre amis avec Joy avait d'énormes avantages : en plus de sa présence, Joy était devenue assez amie avec Lily et Meg ce qui faisait le délice de James et Remus. Surtout de James à dire vrai. Il pouvait enfin passer du temps avec Evans sans que celle-ci ne s'échappe.

- Tu as réalisé, hein ? dit alors James, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Réaliser quoi ? demandais-je, jouant à celui qui ne comprenait pas.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de me confier et l'envie de tout garder pour moi de peur de paraître pour un idiot si j'avouais de but en blanc que j'étais amoureux de Joy alors que je ne sortais même pas avec elle. Je n'étais pas le genre de garçon qui tombait _amoureux_. C'était bien trop guimauve. J'étais un séducteur. Je me contentais de coucher avec les filles. Et ça me satisfaisait. En tout cas, avant… Je ne pouvais imaginer ne faire que coucher avec Joy. Bien sûr, j'en avais envie, il fallait être mort pour ne pas avoir envie de coucher avec Joy, mais j'avais envie de tellement plus en même temps. Et je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce plus exactement.

- Réaliser que tu es totalement fou de Joy, me dit James simplement, avec un sourire mais qui était tout sauf moqueur.

- On se demandait quand tu allais réaliser que tu étais amoureux d'elle, ajouta Remus. On avait un pressentiment que c'était pour bientôt mais quand même, tu en as mis du temps !

- Je… Je… Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, avouais-je enfin en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Je…ne fais que ça. Penser à elle. Et elle, elle est là, belle comme le jour et moi, je suis là et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la prendre dans mes bras et…

Je m'arrêtais. Je crois qu'ils avaient compris l'idée générale. J'étais dingue de Joy. Voilà, la putain d'idée générale.

- Bienvenue au club, me dit James un peu plus sombrement.

- Alors, c'est ça, hein ? demandais-je dans un dernier espoir. Je suis vraiment _amoureux_ de Joy ?

- Je pense que tu le sais mieux que nous, me dit Remus avec un petit sourire.

- T'inquiète pas, l'effet surprise de la réalisation passe au bout d'un moment, ajouta James.

Je soupirai lourdement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Je posais mon regard sur Remus et James. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de me prendre pour un abruti. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver ça bizarre alors que ça me semblait tellement insensé ?

- Et je suis sensé faire quoi moi maintenant ? demandais-je, un soupir dans la voix.

- Tu trouves un moyen de lui dire, me dit James simplement.

- Et tu fais surtout pas le con, m'avertit Remus.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et de soupirer encore lourdement. Je vis James me tendre une part de pizza que je mangeais prestement. Je pris également la Bièraubeurre que me tendit Remus et à cet instant, j'aurais vraiment souhaité que ce soit quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. J'étais amoureux de Joy Hayden. Joy Hayden qui était sûrement la fille la plus névrosée et la plus compliquée sur cette putain de planète. Il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre. C'était _vraiment_ une question de karma…

A Suivre…


	7. By The Way

**Note D'Auteur**

Je voudrais d'abord commencer par remercier Mathilde et ses reviews extatiques de fan un peu psychotique mais très adorée. Merci de me citer avec Stephenie Meyer. Ce chapitre t'est spécialement dédicacé, sans aucune autre raison à part que je t'aime.

Ensuite, waaaahhh, je suis abasourdie : 16 reviews pour le chapitre 6 et je suis à deux reviews de 80 ! Je suis toute excitée et je vous remercie du plus profond de mon coeur qui bat très très fort pour vous mes lecteurs !

C'est un chapitre de transition et vu la façon dont je vous ai laissé au dernier chapitre, je suis sûre que vous allez être un peu déçus mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès le prochain chapitre, tout commence. Et en parlant du prochain chapitre, justement…

J'ai aussi le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la soirée de fiançailles de Narcissa et en cette occasion, le chapitre sera narré des deux points de vue : Sirius et Joy en même temps, rien que pour vous, le temps d'un chapitre. J'étais contre au début et puis je me dis « allez, soyons folle, mettons du piment ». Donc voilà ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre.

Comme c'est un chapitre de transition, je l'ai appelé « By The Way » qui je suis sûre vous le savez est une chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Pour les non-anglophones, « by the way » signifie « au fait ».

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre 7**** : By The Way**

_- Joy -_

Sirius est bizarre en ce moment. Je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer. Je recommence. Dans la vie, il y a les choses que l'on sait, les choses qu'on devine, les choses qu'on découvre ou bien encore qu'on trouve par la logique. Il y a aussi les choses que tout le monde sait sauf vous. Et de paire, il y a bien évidemment ce qu'on sait mais que tout le monde ignore. Il y a aussi les choses qu'on refuse d'admettre. Pour le moment, voilà ce que je sais de ma vie…

Nous sommes lundi et la fête (costumée à mon grand malheur) de fiançailles de Narcissa Black future Malefoy a lieu le vendredi soir des vacances de novembre. Nous avons alors droit à cinq petits jours de vacances. Plus pour faire la masse de devoirs que les profs nous ont donnés que pour se reposer. Mon but pour ces vacances ? Eviter mes parents. Eviter mes sœurs. Le plus possible. Je les aime mais seulement la dose thérapeutique de dix minutes par jour au grand maximum.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais… je suis amie avec Lily Evans et Meghan Gray. Je sais. Je suis sûre que ça vous surprend tout autant que moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose en commun avec Lily et encore moins avec Meg. Ca, vous pouvez me croire mais pourtant… je m'amuse bien avec elles. C'est bizarre mais en même temps assez agréable. Quand je rentre dans la salle commune le soir, j'ai Lily et Meg et Sirius et James et Remus qui me demandent comment s'est passée ma journée, qui veulent _absolument_ tout les détails. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment intéressés. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par tout les détails de leurs journées, après tout, ils sont en général semblables aux miennes, mais je demande quand même. Pour être polie. Et puis aussi parce que ça fait plaisir à Sirius.

Tiens, puisqu'on reparle de Sirius…

Sirius est bizarre en ce moment. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Mais y'a un truc de pas net. Vous savez c'est comme quand vous entrez dans votre chambre, que absolument rien n'est dérangé, que tout est à la même place où vous l'aviez laissé mais pourtant vous _savez_ que votre mère ou vos sœurs y sont entrées. Il n'y a pas d'explication logique, pas de preuves, mais vous _savez_. Vous le sentez. Et bien, c'est pareil avec Sirius, je sens que y'a un truc qui n'est pas comme d'habitude mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et c'est _très_ frustrant.

Je suis habituée à regarder, observer et faire fonctionner mes méninges jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui cloche mais là… Là, c'était comme si j'étais trop proche pour m'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Je n'étais plus assez détachée pour voir quel était le problème avec Sirius. Et ça m'énervait. Vraiment. Mais même si j'étais énervée, je n'aurais rien changé… C'est bête à dire mais je me sens bien avec les Maraudeurs, avec Lily et Meg et… je me sens bien avec Sirius.

Sirius… Vaste sujet. Rien que le fait d'entendre son prénom me fait presque soupirer. Quand sa main se pose sur mon épaule, ma peau picote et fourmille à l'endroit où il m'a touchée et ça me fait légèrement trembler en même temps, comme une brise en pleine canicule. Je repense sans arrêt à nos baisers et parfois, quand je le regarde, mes yeux s'attardent beaucoup trop longuement sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres chaudes et sa peau rasée un peu rugueuses que je sens encore pressées contre les miennes. Merlin… Je n'ai jamais ressenti _ça_. Ca me fait un peu peur. Les émotions sont intenses, presque brutales. J'avais déjà observé ça chez les autres filles mais chez moi… Jamais… Et ça m'inquiète…

Le désir… Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà ressenti. Je ne suis qu'une adolescente de 15 ans. Je suis par définition en trop plein d'hormones. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu envie d'embrasser des garçons et parfois même de faire un peu plus que ça. Mais à ce point ? Jamais. Et en plus, ce n'est pas avec un garçon, comme ça, au visage anonyme, c'est Sirius Black. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de passer mes mains sous son t-shirt et de guider les siennes encore une fois sur ma poitrine.

Mon dieu, je deviens vraiment ridicule. Je fantasme, c'est normal, tout le monde le fait. Le problème c'est que quand je fantasme, je m'imagine comme cette déesse de beauté, sans une imperfection, c'est toujours moi mais moi en améliorée fois dix mille. Ca aide. Je ne peux pas fantasmer correctement si je suis moi moi. Et c'est en partie le problème parce que à un moment donné dans le fantasme, mon côté logique du cerveau prend le dessus et je me sens ridicule et je me rends compte que je ne suis que moi. Alors, forcément, ça coupe un peu l'excitation. Parce que, en toute honnêteté, qui voudrait faire l'amour avec moi ? Qui voudrait me voir nue ?

C'est très déprimant. Le pire c'est que je ne l'ai même pas venu venir. Moi qui suis si observatrice… Apparemment pas quand ça me concerne. Les fantasmes sont arrivés petit par petit. D'abord sur son physique bien sûr, que j'ai vu très en détails dans la douche des vestiaires de Quidditch et puis après sur lui en général. Parce qu'il se donne des airs de bad-boy comme ça mais en fait, il est plutôt tendre comme garçon. Toujours à prendre soin de ses amis, des gens qu'il aime. Il a même cassé le nez à un Serpentard qui avait dit des choses pas très sympathiques sur Meg. Et il n'est même pas aussi proche que ça avec Meg. C'est ça Sirius. L'honneur et la loyauté passent avant tout. Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de trahir ça. Des valeurs très Sang-Pures si vous voulez mon avis mais il les a détournées à sa façon, il se les ait appropriées à sa manière. De toute façon, quoi qu'en dise Sirius, il ne se débarrassa jamais de son éducation Sang-Pure.

Je fantasme sur Sirius tout en sachant pertinemment que son genre c'est plutôt les grandes gigues, minces, élancées, maquillées comme dans les magazines, avec des seins parfaits et des jambes qui semblent interminables. Alors pensez bien, Sirius, ce n'est sûrement pas sur moi qu'il fantasme. C'est plutôt sur le genre de fille à qui il est en train de parler en ce moment.

Pour changer, je suis allée l'attendre à la sortie de son cours. Il était déjà sorti. Et il était là dans sa désinvolte perfection, adossé négligemment contre le mur, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés retombant devant ses yeux. Merlin, on aurait dit un dieu grec. Enfin, si ce n'est pour la pétasse blonde qui était en train de lui parler. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, elle les entortillait autour de son doigt et Merlin, je pouvais presque l'entendre mâcher son chewing-gum de là où j'étais ! Elle croyait vraiment que c'était attirant ? Elle avait réduit la jupe réglementaire de l'école d'au moins quinze centimètres, c'était tellement court que je ne suis même pas sûre que ça puisse toujours être considéré comme une jupe. Son chemisier était lui aussi réduit de plusieurs tailles, il collait à sa poitrine et Seigneur, elle avait mis un soutien-gorge noir en dessous… C'était officiel, elle avait atteint le fond de la pouffiassitude.

Je n'avais pas reconnu qui c'était de dos. Elle continuait à lui parler et je le voyais lui renvoyer ses petits sourires flirteurs et ses regards de braise. J'aimais vraiment bien Sirius mais ses goûts en matière de nana, en plus de me rendre jalouse, étaient une insulte au féminisme. Je la vis se pencher vers Sirius alors qu'un éclat de rire aussi parfait que sa plastique me venait aux oreilles. Elle posa une main parfaitement manucurée sur son avant-bras avant de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Je vis un petit sourire se faire sur les lèvres de Sirius et il la repoussa un peu, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je la vis lui glisser un bout de parchemin dans la main et Sirius l'ouvrit et posa ses yeux dessus. Il eut encore un de ses petits sourires en coin et lui rendit le bout de parchemin.

J'étais heureuse. Merlin j'étais pathétique et ridicule. Je m'étais moquée mille fois de ce genre de fille. Les filles jalouses des autres filles. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. La jalousie c'est une émotion tellement irrationnelle que quand ça vous prends, ça ne vous lâche plus.

Je le vis faire son chemin dans ma direction. Il devait venir me chercher et quand il m'aperçut, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Joy ! s'exclama-t-il, j'allais justement te chercher. McGonagall vous a laissé sortir en avance ?

- Oui, me contentais-je de répondre, toujours irritée par la créature blonde.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il alors, interrogatif. Tu as l'air bizarre, continua-t-il, son regard scrutant mon visage.

- Oui, dis-je un peu trop abruptement pour que ce soit crédible.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais qu'on me demande quand j'étais déjà énervée, c'était si j'allais bien. Ca m'énervait encore plus alors je me renfermais encore plus et ça finissait toujours par irriter ceux qui essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Ils abandonnaient vite en général, mais je savais que Sirius n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il allait me forcer à tout lui dire même si on devait s'engueuler pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, notais-je acide, alors qu'il continuait à me regarder de plus en plus interloqué.

- Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il semblant réellement surpris. J'ai loupé quelque chose dans la mauvaise humeur de Joy ou quoi ?

- La créature blonde qui t'as agrippé à la fin de ton cours va bien ? continuais-je toujours plus acide et glaciale. Tu comptes la voir ce soir ?

Mon irritation monta encore d'un cran quand je vis les lèvres de Sirius s'étirer dans un petit sourire en coin arrogant. Son regard pétillait alors qu'il m'arrêtait et m'attrapait par le coude pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Jalouse ? finit-il par dire, la voix suffisante et son sourire arrogant toujours en place.

Je soupirais à sa vanité. Sérieusement, son égo prenait déjà tellement de place. Comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Bon… C'était un peu vrai. J'étais peut être un chouia jalouse, mais bon, de là à me sortir son sourire genre « je suis le dieu grec du nouveau millénaire ».

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? arrivais-je à faire sortir enfin, espérant avoir l'air convainquant.

- Pas vraiment, mais je dois avouer que l'idée de Joy Hayden _jalouse_ est assez amusante, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était officiel. J'étais énervée. Je me dégageai de sa poigne sur mon coude avant de le planter là et de rejoindre mon dortoir. Je l'entendis m'appeler dans mon dos mais il ne chercha même pas à me suivre et je ne sais pas si ça m'agaçai encore plus ou si j'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il ne le fasse pas.

A mon arrivée, il y avait un hibou qui m'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Mon cœur espéra un instant que c'était Sirius mais je savais que c'était techniquement impossible. Je détachai le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et je le vis s'envoler le moment d'après. Mes yeux parcoururent le bout de parchemin pendant un moment. Je soupirai alors que je le jetai dans la cheminée où un feu crépitait.

Liam Gallagher. Il fallait au moins lui donner ça, il était persistant. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Lily et Meg étaient toutes excitées et m'assuraient de leurs voix surexcitées qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. Rien que le terme me donnait des allergies. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue. Pourquoi voudrait-il donc sortir avec moi ? D'après ce que je savais sur Liam Gallagher, c'était plutôt un garçon gentil. Un Serdaigle, très travailleur, de la même année que Sirius, donc un an au dessus de moi. Très galant, un peu ampoulé mais bon…

Il était venu me chercher à la fin d'un cours la semaine dernière et comme hasard, avec ma chance, ça avait été pile le soir où Sirius avait été en retard pour venir me chercher. Il m'avait fait la conversation pendant au moins dix minutes avant que je n'aperçoive Sirius dans la foule. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Je n'étais pas très douée avec les autres dans ce qui était socialisation et Liam Gallagher me mettait _vraiment_ mal à l'aise.

Il m'avait fait un peu sourire en me disant que plein de garçons auraient bien aimé de me demander de sortir mais qu'ils avaient tous peur de la réaction de Sirius. Il a ensuite ajouté dans un sourire légèrement arrogant que lui n'avait pas du tout peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas comme j'ai pu le remarquer une fois que Sirius était là. Il avait nettement pâli et ça m'avait beaucoup amusée. Il m'avait aussi demandé un rendez-vous à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il avait remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. N'étant pas vraiment habituées aux usages, j'avais dit que j'y réfléchirais. Je pensais que dans le langage des filles, ça signifiait non quand elles disaient cela mais apparemment les garçons le prenaient vraiment au pied de la lettre et donc Liam venait de me relancer.

Sirius ne semblait pas vraiment le porter dans son cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, toujours est-il que qu'il m'a quand même sérieusement agacée. Alors que j'avais repéré Sirius et que je me dirigeai vers lui, il m'avait dit qu'il trouvait que j'étais, je cite « une fille bien sous tous rapports » comme s'il avait étudié mon dossier scolaire et qu'il était persuadé que toute cette histoire de dos n'était que des affabulations et des méchantes rumeurs. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été au courant qu'on m'avait accrochée à la tapisserie à moitié nue. La tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas des rumeurs était vraiment très divertissante.

Quand je repense à son bras autour de ma taille, j'en ai encore des frissons et pas dans le bon sens croyez-moi. Il prenait vraiment trop de libertés. Je ne sais pas avec quelle genre de filles il était sortie avant mais moi en tout cas, je suis pas le genre à se laisser _enlacée_ alors que je viens de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de ma vie dix secondes auparavant. Bon, d'accord… J'avais laissé Sirius s'en tirer après m'avoir vue nue sans jamais m'avoir parlé mais ce n'est _pas_ pareil…

Le tout a résulté en mon poignet finissant cassé. Je crois que je l'ai poussé un _chouia_ trop fort. Je ne peux pas vraiment le contrôler. Réaction physique à une main trop près de mon dos mutilé. Sirius est arrivé tel mon chevalier servant, comme à son habitude, et j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il a cru que c'était Liam qui m'avait fait mal. Ensuite les deux nous ont fait un petit match de testostérone pour savoir qui allait avoir le privilège de me conduire à l'infirmerie. J'ai décidé que celle de Sirius était la plus grosse histoire de mettre fin à leur petite rivalité. Les hommes, je vous jure, ils ont des mœurs plus difficiles à comprendre que celles des femmes.

Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est le fait que mes sous-vêtements aient été accrochés dans la salle commune qui a fait venir Liam, je vois pas vraiment d'autres explications. En plus, tout le monde est tellement excité à l'idée que Liam soit intéressé par moi. Je suppose que c'est parce que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi alors forcément, la première fois, ça choque. Lily et Meg me harcèlent avec la question de la semaine à un million de Galions : « Mais, Joy, tu n'es pas intéressée ? ». Question suivie d'un petit regard triste mêlé d'incompréhension. Sous entendu : pour une fois que tu en trouves un qui veut de toi, fais pas la difficile.

Bien entendu, elles ne le disent pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit le genre de choses que des filles comme Lily et Meg peuvent penser. Elles sont plutôt gentilles. J'attendrais plutôt la remarque de ma mère ou de mes sœurs. Ce serait totalement leur genre.

Et justement, je vais faire ma difficile. De un parce que je suis sûre que Liam n'est pas _vraiment_ intéressé et puis de deux, parce que, même si ça m'écorche la langue de me l'avouer… la vérité, c'est que je ne veux que Sirius. Je n'ai envie de personne d'autre. Même son bras autour de ma taille ne me gêne presque plus. _Presque_ étant bien sûr le mot clé.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand on toqua à la porte de mon dortoir. Pendant un quart de seconde j'ai eu le fol espoir que ce sera Sirius. Mais la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai vu une masse de cheveux d'un roux foncé.

- Hey, me dit simplement Lily alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit en face du mien. Ca va, Joy ? me demanda-t-elle après un petit moment de silence. Tu as tes trois chevaliers servants qui sont en bas en train de se demander où tu es.

- Oui, je vais bien, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire. J'ai juste envie de rester un peu seule.

- Oh, s'exclama alors Lily d'une petite voix, tu veux peut être que je m'en aille ?

- Non, je peux être seule avec toi, dis-je encore avec un léger sourire.

Je vis Lily ouvrir la bouche pour parler, hésiter, puis la refermer en baissant la tête. Elle semblait nerveuse, elle tripotait l'ourlet de sa jupe.

- Dis-moi, Lily, demandais-je alors et elle eut un petit mouvement de tête comme pour indiquer de la surprise. Dis-moi ce que tu brûles de me dire, je peux le voir sur ton visage, continuais-je.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Liam ? me demanda-t-elle alors. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a encore demandé des infos à Sally sur toi. Pfff, soupira-t-elle, comme si elle te connaissait celle la !

Je ne lui répondis que par le silence et elle me fixa de son magnifique regard vert. Si elle avait des enfants plus tard, j'espérais sincèrement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux hérite de ses superbes yeux.

- Ecoute Joy, si tu n'es pas intéressée par Liam, dis le lui simplement. Ne le fais pas attendre et espérer, dit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il espérerait, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

- Liam est vraiment intéressé par toi, tu lui plais _vraiment_. Dis lui simplement que tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je lui mente ? demandais-je alors que je fus surprise que le mensonge vienne si facilement dans ma bouche.

- Joy, on sait très bien toutes les deux que c'est Sirius qui t'intéresse, me dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je trouvais un peu bizarre qu'elle ait remarqué mon…_béguin_ pour Sirius, par manque de meilleur terme et qu'elle n'ait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était aussi folle de James que j'étais folle de Sirius.

D'accord, je n'ai _sérieusement_ pas dit ça. Ca fait gamine de seconde année…

- Joy, sérieusement, tout le monde a remarqué que tu en pinçais pour Sirius, me confia-t-elle. Enfin, à part Sirius, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant…

Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire à ça ? C'était vrai. Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Quelle fille normale ne serait pas folle de Sirius… C'est presque impossible. C'est comme un rite de passage. Et je m'étais fait avoir, comme toutes les autres. Au mieux, ce que Sirius pouvait vouloir, c'était juste coucher avec moi. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas… Je voulais tellement plus, mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que ce plus était. Je ne voulais pas être juste une des ses nombreuses conquêtes. Et puis, rien ne serait plus comme avant…

- C'est quoi le problème Joy ? me demanda Lily, d'une voix gentille.

- Le problème…c'est que Sirius s'est tapé la moitié de Poudlard et qu'il n'est certainement pas intéressé par moi et je ne veux pas être ajoutée sur son tableau de chasse.

- Oh Joy, ne dis pas ça. Sirius, il est dingue de toi, tout le monde le voit. Et puis, tu sais, il n'y a aucun mal à être amoureuse de Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je vois bien que tu es gênée d'être…comme tout le monde on va dire. C'est normal de tomber amoureuse Joy, c'est dans la nature humaine.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de la fixer. Elle avait totalement raison. Je me sentais bête, ridicule et pathétique. C'était si…attendu. Si cliché que je craque pour Sirius. J'étais idiote…

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Joy, me dit Lily avant de quitter la pièce.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Sirius ne serait jamais intéressé par moi. J'étais trop ordinaire, trop banale. J'étais trop mutilée. J'étais une poupée cassée… Brisée, éparpillée en mille morceaux. J'étais associable, sociopathe, je ne comprenais rien aux comportements sociaux… Je ne méritais simplement pas Sirius. On ne jouait pas dans la même cours. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ? Je ne ressemblais à rien…

-----------

Dans les deux-trois jours qui sont passés, j'ai gentiment fait comprendre à Liam que je n'étais pas intéressée. Il m'a souhaitée d'être heureuse avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. J'étais déjà assez surprise qu'il avait vraiment intéressé par moi. De toutes les façons, il serait vite parti au bout d'un moment. J'étais trop…différente. Et je ne dis pas ça dans le bon sens.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. La réalisation que décidément j'aimais bien Sirius avait du mal à passer. Je revoyais chaque moment, chaque sourire, chaque regard en flashback derrière mes paupières dès que je fermais les yeux. J'étais pathétique à voir.

Alors que j'essayais de fermer les yeux, les rideaux autour de mon lit furent ouverts violemment. Il y avait là Sally Wilkinson, d'apparente mauvaise humeur, des bigoudis dans les cheveux.

- Sirius veut te parler, il t'attend en bas des escaliers, dit-elle, très agacée.

Alors que je sortais de mon lit et qu'elle retournait dans le sien, je l'entendis marmonner des choses peu plaisantes que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. Je descendis dans la salle commune, vêtue seulement de mon pyjama. Sirius m'attendait sur le canapé en face du feu. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas trop décoiffés et je m'avançai vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ? demandais-je d'une voix fatiguée alors que je m'écroulais à côté de lui dans le canapé.

- Juste parler un peu, dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire.

Je remarquai que lui avait toujours son uniforme. Il avait déboutonné plus que d'habitude sa chemise et la cravate pendait simplement des deux côtés du col. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il avait passé la soirée à se passer la main dedans. Il était très…séduisant.

- A une heure du matin ? demandais-je, un sourcil haussé, déconcertée.

- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, me dit-il, son regard perdu dans le feu.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as autre chose que ça à me dire, parce que tu as réveillé Sally et je suis sûre qu'elle doit m'en vouloir.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-il alors, un peu concerné.

- Non, je n'arrivais à dormir, dis-je simplement en essayant d'éviter de rougir en repensant à la cause de mon insomnie.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Je ne répondis rien. Son regard se fixa dans le mien pendant un moment et j'eus la forte envie de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'initier le baiser pour une fois.

- Viens par là, me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

J'hésitai un peu. C'était vraiment tenter le diable. Qui sait ce qui aller se passer une fois dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il vit mon hésitation et il eut un plus grand sourire.

- Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose d'acide mais il m'avait tirée par le bras et amenée dans les siens. Ma tête était pressée contre son torse et ses bras s'étaient prudemment refermés autour de mes hanches. Il sentait bon. Très bon.

- Ca va comme ça ? me demanda-t-il et je compris qu'il parlait de ses mains à cet endroit.

- Oui, je m'habitue à toi au fur et à mesure.

Je le vis sourire à ça et il resserra un peu plus ses bras. J'étais bien. J'aurais voulu y passer toute la nuit. Oublier que je n'étais que Joy Hayden la mutilée et qu'il était Sirius Black, Dom Juan en titre de Poudlard.

- Tu préfères qu'on s'arrange comment pour vendredi ? demanda-t-il après un moment confortable de silence.

- Comme tu veux, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas dit à mes parents que tu étais mon _cavalier_. Je me disais que celui qui arrive en premier attends l'autre dans le hall d'entrée.

- J'arriverais en premier, dit-il alors. C'est à l'homme d'attendre sa charmante cavalière.

- Tu as un costume ? J'espère que je te reconnaîtrais.

- Oui, j'en ai un. Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je te reconnaîtrais entre mille, me dit-il et mon cœur se fit léger dans ma poitrine mais en même temps battit la chamade.

Je me sentis assez gênée parce que je savais que Sirius avait dû le remarquer vu que j'étais pressée contre lui.

- Tu sais, dis-je après un autre moment de silence, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais ma sœur est totalement extatique à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée avec ton frère. Merci.

- Ca ne s'est pas fait sans peine, me dit-il avec un sourire que j'imaginais sur son visage. J'ai dû lui promettre de le laisser annoncer à ma mère que j'y allais avec toi.

- Comment elle a réagi ? demandais-je curieuse. Je savais que Sirius ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa famille.

- Je n'en sais rien, me répondit-il. Je n'ai aucun contact avec ma mère.

- Sirius, dis-je alors en me redressant pour voir son visage. C'est si horrible que ça chez toi ?

Je le sentis se raidir puis soupirer profondément.

- C'est pire. Je suis…le fils indigne. Le traître à son sang qui est ami avec des sang-mêlés et qui culbute toutes les filles sur son chemin, même les Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis obligé de m'asseoir avec eux, de me taire et de les écouter parler de massacre de Moldus comme s'ils parlaient d'aller en vacances. Je ne peux pas sortir, je ne peux pas aller voir James, ni Remus, ni personne. Je suis…prisonnier de cette putain de maison, prisonnier de cette putain de famille de merde. La très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks. Noble mon cul oui…

Mon cœur se serra. Je n'étais pas très en phase avec ma famille mais ils ne faisaient jamais aucune remarque méchante à mon sujet. Généralement, ils ignoraient simplement que j'avais été placée à Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, mais c'était dans leur éducation. Et puis, ils m'avaient autorisée à pratiquer de la chirurgie Moldue sur mon dos alors qu'ils étaient fermement contre. Ca je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

- Tu sais, dis-je d'une voix un peu hésitante, si tu veux, tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi. Ma famille est une famille Sang-Pure arrogante et étroite d'esprit mais je serais là.

J'ai presque regretté instantanément de lui avoir proposer. Mes sœurs seraient intenables et ma mère préparerait déjà le mariage. Je m'étais redressée pour voir sa réaction sur son visage. Il avait un sourire sur son visage mais je pouvais voir de la tristesse mêlée de résignation dans son regard gris.

- Mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais aller chez toi. Tes parents n'ont que des filles, ils auraient trop peur que je disgrâce le nom des Blacks en dépucelant tes sœurs cadettes.

Je me raidis dans ses bras. Mes sœurs, même deux ans plus jeunes, étaient d'une beauté impossible. Elles étaient certainement plus le genre de Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par tes sœurs et la proposition était très gentille.

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de moi et je sentis qu'il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Je suis bien dans tes bras, Sirius, dis-je et ces mots tellement sincères étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne les contrôle.

Je me sentis immédiatement rougir et je sentis le léger rire de Sirius résonner en moi.

- Tes cheveux sentent toujours tellement bon… dit-il en inspirant profondément.

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais tellement bien. Je n'avais plus à penser à rien. J'ai dû m'endormir parce que quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais dans mon lit.

Quand je descendis dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tard ce matin là, je fus accueillie par un copieux petit-déjeuner devant une chaise vide et qui, apparemment, n'attendait que moi. Je vis James, Remus et Sirius me sourire alors que je m'asseyais.

Sirius était toujours bizarre. J'étais toujours fermement décidée à trouver pourquoi. La soirée était dans deux jours. Et j'étais amoureuse de Sirius Black. Voilà ce que je savais sur ma vie en ce moment. Et honnêtement, c'était plutôt désespérant.

A Suivre…


	8. You And Me

**Note D'Auteur**

Je commence d'abord bien sûr par remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon chapitre. J'en suis presque à cent, je suis trop fière ! Je fais une petite danse de la victoire pour les reviews. Ah oui, j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas fait avancer les choses trop vite à votre goût mais je ne pouvais pas écrire encore un chapitre où il ne se passait rien.

Ok, sachez mes chers lecteurs qu'à cause de ce chapitre, je souffre d'un cas très grave de dédoublement de la personnalité : Joy, Sirius et moi… Oula, ça fait beaucoup pour une personne. A force d'utiliser la 1ère personne, ça m'est monté au cerveau ! LoL !

Alors, les photos du costume de Sirius, de la robe et de la coiffure de Joy sont sur mon blog (désolée, je me suis vraiment lâchée sur le côté fille).

Ensuite, le titre porte le nom de deux chansons. You and Me de Lifehouse et You and Me de The Wannadies. Les deux sont très bonnes et conviennent parfaitement au chapitre.

Côté stats : 16 pages, 7630 mots. 2979 mots pour Sirius, 4662 mots pour Joy.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 8 :**** You And Me**

_- Sirius -_

Si j'avais besoin d'une quelconque confirmation à propos du fait que je suis amoureux de Joy, je l'ai eue. Sans même que j'ai besoin de la demander. J'ai vu Joy en pyjama. Ca peut paraître con mais je vous assure que ça m'a fait un de ces effets. Elle était là, ses longs cheveux un peu dans tout les sens, son pyjama bleu en coton d'une simplicité enfantine tout froissé, je suppose de s'être tournée et retournée pour trouver le sommeil. Elle avait de grosses chaussettes rayées. Et mon cœur s'est emballé dans ma poitrine sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Juste cette vision de Joy m'a assuré de ce que je savais déjà : j'étais _vraiment_ amoureux de Joy.

_Today is gonna be the day_. Le jour des fiançailles de ma cousine. Le jour où je vais enfin voir Joy dans sa robe que j'ai tant imaginée dans ma tête. J'avais un peu le moral dans les chaussettes. Je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir de chez moi pendant cinq jours. Je ne pourrais pas aller voir James ou Remus. J'étais prisonnier de ma propre maison. Regulus, lui, bien sûr, avait le droit de sortir mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il était bien dans ce qui était vraiment sa maison, il adorait mon père et vénérait ma mère. Il adhérait à toutes ces conneries de Sang-Pur qu'on lui débitait et qu'on lui fourrait dans le crâne depuis qu'on était petit. Je hais ma famille. La famille Potter est une famille de Sang-Pure elle aussi mais elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec la mienne. Les Potters sont des gens profondément gentils et généreux. Ils ont eu James très tard et il est vraiment un enfant roi. Ils me disent toujours que je suis leur deuxième fils, j'aurais tellement aimé être leur deuxième fils plutôt que le fils de Walburga et Orion Black.

A peine étais-je arrivé à Place Grimmauld que la maison et nos deux elfes étaient en pleine effervescence. Cette soirée était la soirée de l'année. L'alliance tant attendu de la famille Black à la famille Malefoy. Le pire, c'était que Cissy semblait vraiment amoureuse de Lucius. Cissy était au milieu de mes deux autres cousines même si elle était en fait la plus jeune. Bellatrix était à un extrême : fière de son sang, fanatique de Voldemort, hautaine et partisane de l'extermination de tout les Moldus ; Andromeda était tout à son contraire : ouverte, gentille, profondément généreuse et surtout mariée et amoureuse d'un sorcier d'origine Moldue. Cissy était au milieu, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question Moldue. Elle s'était mariée à un Sang-Pur parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle et l'idée de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un en dessous de son rang ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était pas méchante…juste très influençable et Lucius Malefoy n'était pas vraiment une des meilleure influence si vous voulez mon avis.

Mon père avait déjà enfilé son costume. Tout en noir avec un masque. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était sensé représenté mais bon. Ma mère avait une longue robe vert bouteille en velours, comme si elle voulait me narguer d'être à Gryffondor. A mon avis, elle ressemblait plus à un rideau qu'autre chose. Elle avait des plumes de paons dans les cheveux et son masque était aussi à l'image d'un paon. Merlin, dans le genre vaniteux…

Je vis mon frère Regulus très nerveux, les doigts tremblants qui boutonnaient sa chemise. Je souris un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait une fille aussi jolie que Callie Hayden. J'eus soudain un grand élan fraternel pour Regulus et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un très long moment. Je chassais vite cela de mon esprit pour aller enfiler à mon tour un costume. J'avais choisi un classique. Une surveste en velours noir avec des boutons dorés, une lavallière blanche en dessous d'une sorte de veston dans les tons mordorés. Un pantalon noir et des bottes qui faisaient très d'Artagnan. James et Remus n'avaient pas arrêté de me vanner en me disant que je ressemblais au Prince Charmant des contes de fée Moldus. J'espérais secrètement et très honteusement que Joy pense la même chose.

Je venais juste de finir de nouer ma lavallière que Regulus passait sa tête dans l'encadrement de ma porte pour me dire que nous partions sur le champ. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, prit de la poudre de cheminette et annonça « Manoir Malefoy » d'une voix claire et nette. Une fois arrivé à bon port, je me dépoussiérai vite fait et inspirai un grand coup. Ce n'était pas normal que je me sente si nerveux. Ca allait être une soirée horrible à part pour le fait que Joy serait là. J'avais indiqué à Cissy que j'étais son cavalier et lui avait donc gentiment demandé de me mettre à la même table qu'elle. Regulus avait dû faire la même chose parce qu'elle m'avait envoyé un grand sourire qui sous entendait clairement : je suis tellement contente que tu te sois trouvé une bonne petite Sang-Pure. Mais Joy était tellement plus que ça…

Comme convenu, je restai dans le hall pour attendre son arrivée. Regulus et Callidora avaient, eux, convenu de se retrouver directement dans la salle de bal. Quand j'avais annoncé à mes parents que j'attendrais Joy ici, ma mère m'avait envoyé le même regard que Cissy et il avait signifié la même chose : tu es retourné dans le droit chemin mon fils. Elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

A chaque nouvelle arrivée par la cheminée, mon cœur remontait dans ma gorge et explosait dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se serrait. Pour le moment, ça n'avait jamais été Joy. Au bout de quinze minutes, j'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement au bruit d'une diligence. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait encore utiliser une antiquité dans ce genre alors qu'on pouvait utiliser la poudre de cheminette en toute sécurité.

J'eus bien vite ma réponse. Je vis d'abord un homme habillé de façon très sobre tenir la porte pour laisser passer deux jeunes filles blondes et identiques. C'était Callidora et Lysandra. C'était les Haydens. Joy devait être derrière. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je sentis que mes paumes devenaient un peu moites. C'était une première, je n'avais jamais eu les mains moites de trac avant. Je les essuyai rapidement sur mon pantalon et inspirai un grand coup.

Les jumelles Hayden étaient vraiment très jolies. Blondes aux yeux bleus et plutôt grandes pour leur âge. Elles avaient toutes les deux des robes de princesse : des robes bustiers, évasées à partir des hanches avec énormément de tulle. Ca me fit sourire, je suis sûre que Joy aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de porter un truc dans ce genre. Les jumelles avaient le même modèle, en deux couleurs différentes. Rose foncé et bleu foncé. Elles avaient également les loups assortis. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui portait quoi, j'étais incapable de les reconnaître. En les voyants ainsi, c'était assez difficile de s'imaginer qu'on avait là les sœurs de Joy.

La mère de Joy fit alors son entrée dans une robe violet foncé. Blonde, élégante, les yeux bleus. Les jumelles tenaient d'elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Je savais qui allait maintenant passer le pas de la porte que j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque tant mon cœur battait fort.

Joy entra alors et j'eus l'impression que tout marchait au ralenti. Elle était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots et elle me les enlevait de la bouche. Elle était plus que magnifique…

Elle portait une longue robe noire, plutôt décolletée mais très classique, la seule fantaisie était le nuage de paillettes argentées sur le bas de la robe qui touchait presque le sol. Rien qu'à la façon dont étaient les bretelles, je compris que tout son dos était dissimulé. La robe était discrètement resserrée sous la poitrine et je remarquai avec bonheur que ça en accentuait ses courbes. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés élégamment mais retombaient derrière comme dans une longue (très longue) queue de cheval. Elle portait un masque noir avec de la dentelle et des paillettes argentées dessus. Joy était à couper le souffle.

Elle croisa mon regard et m'envoya un regard un peu nerveux et je lui répondis par mon habituel sourire. J'entendais ses talons aiguilles marteler le sol en marbre au rythme de ses pas alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, nous restâmes un moment sans parler, juste à nous regarder. Je me tournais alors vers ses parents et leur dis bonsoir de ma voix la plus polie, celle que je n'utilisais que pour ces occasions. Je vis la mère de Joy lui faire un petit signe de la tête et ils s'en allèrent vers la salle de bal nous laissant seuls.

De plus près, je vis que ses lèvres brillaient légèrement, qu'elle avait des paillettes autour des yeux qui étaient largement soulignés de noir. Avec son masque noir, ses yeux bleu violet ressortaient encore plus, mais je l'aurais largement préférée sans.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

- C'est la robe, la coiffure et le maquillage, me répondit-elle, un peu gênée et en baissant les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas trop ton masque, ça me cache ton regard.

- C'est juste pour dire que je suis costumée. Je n'avais pas envie de changer de robe.

Elle eut un moment de pause et me regarda longuement.

- Tu es très séduisant toi aussi, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. On dirait le Prince Charmant, continua-t-elle avec un plus grand sourire, cette fois un peu moqueuse.

- Qui t'as dit de dire ça ? Remus ? demandais-je avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver ça par elle-même.

- James. Il a même proposé de me payer mais je lui ai dit que voir ton visage quand j'allais te dire ça était amplement suffisant.

- Si je suis le Prince Charmant, je te préviens, tu es ma princesse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe un conte de fée où la princesse a le dos brûlé au deuxième degré mais si ça te fait plaisir.

Son regard se perdit un peu dans le vague. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait penser…

_- Joy -_

Quand j'étais entrée dans le hall, je l'ai vu, là, à m'attendre. Il était beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il était séduisant dans son costume qui le faisait _vraiment_ ressembler au Prince Charmant, avec ses cheveux savamment décoiffés qui retombait sur son visage. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon estomac remonta dans ma gorge et je fus parcourue de frissons.

Je le vis me tendre le bras pour me conduire vers la salle de bal. Ca faisait un moment que nous étions là, tous seuls. Nos familles respectives étaient déjà entrées et cela ne faisait aucun doute que nous étions le commérage du moment. Les grandes portes de la salle de bal étaient fermées mais on pouvait entendre la petite musique d'ambiance à travers. A droite de l'une d'entre elles, il y avait le plan de table. J'allai y jeter un œil et je retins à peine un grognement d'horreur. Sirius aussi se rapprocha et eut la même réaction que moi à ce que nous venions de voir.

La famille de Sirius et la mienne étaient placées à la même table. Nos deux familles. Dans leur intégralité. Merlin, cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment très mal…

- Tu sais, dis-je avec espoir dans la voix, on peut encore se sauver et retourner à Poudlard.

Je vis un sourire rieur se glisser sur les lèvres de Sirius et il me prit le bras et m'amena contre lui, une main se glissant à ma taille.

- Je veux au moins une danse avec toi avant qu'on s'échappe de cet enfer, me dit-il en me faisant tourner.

Il était plutôt doué parce que même avec mes talons, je re-atterris dans ses bras dans la même position qu'avant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Un de mes nombreux talents, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, mais attention, ne le répète à personne.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il me faisait tourner encore une fois. Je revins dans ses bras et son regard s'attarda sur le mien. Il souleva mon masque de ses doigts jusqu'à mes cheveux.

- Joy, me souffla-t-il dans un murmure et j'ai bien cru que de battre mon cœur s'est arrêté.

J'étais hypnotisée par son regard gris et pénétrant. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et la seule chose que je sentis après fut ses lèvres capturer les miennes avec passion. Ce n'était comme aucun de nos autres baisers. Celui-ci était urgent, fiévreux mais étonnamment doux. Je ne pus pas résister à ce qui devait sûrement être une erreur. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent sous les siennes et sa langue rencontra la mienne dans une caresse sensuelle. Nos langues se caressèrent pendant un petit moment avant qu'on ne se sépare. Beaucoup trop tôt à mon avis. J'avais la respiration haletante, les joues rougissantes et des papillons qui battaient furieusement des ailes dans mon estomac.

- Joy, me souffla encore Sirius laissant son menton reposer sur mon front.

- On doit y aller, Sirius, dis-je alors, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait me dire. Que ce n'était qu'une erreur, un manque de jugement, quelque chose qui ne devait pas se reproduire. J'en avais encore les jambes en coton tellement les baisers de Sirius m'étourdissaient. J'étais déjà un peu partie à l'avant mais Sirius me retint par le coude. Il me rapprocha encore de lui.

- Attends, Joy, me dit alors Sirius de l'urgence dans la voix.

Mon regard se fixa dans le sien et j'y vis avec surprise, de la nervosité, ce que me confirma son passage de main dans les cheveux la seconde d'après.

- Ecoute, moi, en train de t'embrasser, ça voulait dire que je veux qu'on soit ensemble, me dit-il d'une voix plus assurée cette fois.

Mon cœur s'est littéralement arrêté. Le choc a dû se lire sur mon visage parce que Sirius eu un petit air inquiet. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Cela n'arrivait pas à faire son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau mais mon cœur avait recommencé à battre la chamade dans ma cage thoracique.

- Je sais que tu n'as l'habitude de ces choses là, continua-t-il alors, scrutant mon visage pour un quelconque signe de réaction. Alors, je t'explique : je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Un couple, qu'on sorte ensemble en exclusivité et tout le tralala. Tu ne vas pas voir d'autres garçons et je ne vais pas voir d'autres filles. Ensemble. Seulement toi et moi.

Encore une fois, les informations eurent du mal à aller jusqu'à mon cerveau. Sirius voulait être avec moi ? En couple ? Exclusivement ? Comme dans « j'arrête ma vie de séducteur effréné » ?

- C'est le moment où tu dois dire quelque chose Joy, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin mais qui laissait quand même transparaître sa nervosité.

- Tu aurais pas pu attendre la fin de la soirée ? fut la seule chose qui réussit à franchir mes lèvres.

Je vis le sourire de Sirius s'agrandir et ses yeux me transperçaient toujours.

- Ca veut dire oui ? me demanda-t-il, en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, Sirius, dis-je simplement en enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens et me collant franchement contre lui, ma tête contre son torse.

- Je te préviens, je considère ça comme un oui, me dit-il avec un sourire arrogant et en me serrant contre le lui.

Un petit moment passa où je n'ai fait qu'apprécier la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi. Je trouvais ça trop beau pour être vrai. Sirius voulait _vraiment_ être avec moi ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? me demanda Sirius en me détachant de lui. Il avait un ton mutin dans la voix.

Je secouais la tête négativement et il me renvoya un sourire flirteur.

- Maintenant je peux faire ça à loisir, me dit-il et joignant le geste à la parole, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je soupirai dans le baiser et Sirius me pressai contre lui. Une partie de mon cerveau se demanda si ma robe n'allait pas être franchement froissée mais toute pensée s'évanouit au fur et à mesure du baiser. Ses lèvres entrouvertes bougeaient avidement contre les miennes et j'eus l'impression que je n'aurais jamais assez de sa bouche. Il se retira en premier et je l'entendis rire un peu alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés de béatitude. C'était comme dans un rêve. C'était irréel. Les papillons descendirent de mon ventre à un peu plus bas… Merlin, j'étais un peu embarrassée des images qui se faisaient sous mes yeux fermés.

- Allez, viens, me dit-il en me tendant son bras, ils vont vraiment se demander où on est.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, il me réarrangea quelques boucles et s'essuya les lèvres de peur de se faire prendre comme la dernière fois. Nous prîmes tout les deux une grande inspiration et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle.

Sirius m'informa qu'il allait nous chercher des boissons et alors que je cherchais mes sœurs du regard, ce fut ma mère qui me trouva. A mon grand déplaisir.

- Joy, tu m'avais caché que Sirius Black était si séduisant, dit ma mère et le sous-entendu était tellement fort que c'était comme si elle l'avait hurlé dans mon oreille.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de la regarder, un air indifférent et froid sur le visage.

- C'est tellement dommage qu'il ait si mauvaise réputation, continua ma charmante mère. Gryffondor. Amis avec ces _Potters_ et avec les Sang-de-Bourbes. Les Blacks ont si bonne réputation d'habitude.

Je grinçai des dents pour me retenir de dire que moi aussi j'étais amie avec ces Potters. Elle avait craché leur nom de famille avec un tel dédain que ça faisait presque paraître Bellatrix agréable.

- Je suis une Gryffondor aussi, me contentais-je de répondre entre mes dents.

- Une simple erreur de jugement, chérie, me répondit ma mère en faisant un geste de la main comme pour indiquer quelque chose de trivial.

La dernière fois que j'avais entendu l'expression « erreur de jugement », c'était après m'être retrouvée à moitié nue dans mon lit avec Sirius. Alors ça me faisait doucement rire…

- Il n'empêche, un Black, poursuivit encore ma mère. Et ta sœur qui danse avec son frère. N'est ce pas formidable ? continua-t-elle de s'extasier.

- Formidable, mère, répondis-je avec autant de sarcasme que possible mais ma mère ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué parce qu'elle me renvoya un regard radieux.

- Et… continua-t-elle d'un ton très entendu, qui est-il pour toi exactement ?

Je sentais son regard me brûler. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais un bras se glissa autour de ma taille et je me raidis immédiatement avant de reconnaître l'odeur familière de Sirius qui m'entourait.

- Nous sortons ensemble, madame Hayden, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se mettait à côté de moi.

Je lui renvoyai un regard glacial. Peu importe ce que j'aurais répondu à ma mère, _ça_ ne faisait certainement pas partie du lot. Il avait un de ces culots. Je n'allais pas survivre à ma mère après ça. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment exact…

- Oh Joy, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? C'est formidable, s'extasia ma mère avec un sourire tellement lumineux qu'il aurait fait envie au soleil.

- C'est tout récent, madame, répondit encore Sirius.

- Formidable, formidable. Nous n'en espérions pas tant pour Joy.

Je sentis Sirius se raidir à mes côtés et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me ferais l'honneur de cette danse ? me demanda Sirius en me tendant la main.

A ce moment, j'avais bien envie de lui répondre d'aller de se faire foutre chez les Grecs. Après ce qu'il avait osé me faire ! Il m'avait tout bonnement jetée dans la fosse aux lions. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas dire ça devant ma mère.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je entre mes dents.

Il prit ma main et m'entraina sur la piste de danse où dansaient déjà quelques couples. Il posa un bras autour de ma taille et me prit la main de l'autre pour me faire danser. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec son petit sourire en coin et ça commençait à m'irriter légèrement.

- Tu me fais la tête ? demanda-t-il alors que nous dansions toujours.

Je ne le gratifiai que d'un regard glacial, mon nez en l'air, mon attitude hautaine en place.

- Allez, ne te fâche pas, Joy, me dit-il de sa voix sucrée.

Il me colla contre lui et je sentais presque tout les regards sur nous. Ce n'était pas une façon de danser dans ces soirées. Son bras se fit plus ferme autour de ma taille et j'étais maintenant littéralement collée contre lui, à la limite de l'indécence. Son visage descendit dans mon cou où il se blottit et son nez chatouilla la peau de mon cou. C'était plutôt agréable. Sa bouche remonta doucement jusqu'à mon oreille et ça me fit frissonner.

- Si tu ne me parles pas, je vais t'embrasser devant tout le monde, me murmura-t-il et je pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'arrondirent en un de ses habituels sourires contre la peau de mon cou.

- C'est une menace ? demandais-je, toujours froide.

- Une promesse, me répondit-il, son sourire toujours en place.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te prenne au sérieux si tu me fais des coups comme ça. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ce que tu viens de dire va me faire passer cinq jours en enfer, lui répondis-je, ma voix glaciale.

Je vis son visage se décomposer un peu. Bon, j'y avais peut être été un peu fort. Je vis son visage reprendre sa contenance et un sourire se glissa à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Viens chez moi. Pendant les cinq jours de vacances, me proposa-t-il.

- Mes parents ne me laisseront jamais. Et puis je croyais que tu n'avais le droit de rien faire ?

- Je convaincrai tes parents et les miens sont déjà convaincus par toi. Ils pensent que je suis de retour sur le bon chemin. Le chemin Sang-Pur.

Je ne répondis rien et il me fit tourner une fois, puis deux.

- Tu sais, tu n'es sûrement pas le meilleur choix, tu plais trop à ma famille. Ca aurait été plus amusant s'ils t'avaient détestée.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement_ ?! C'était ça qu'il me disait pour me convaincre ? Je fis un mouvement de recul pour le planter là en plein milieu la piste mais son étreinte se resserra.

- Personne ne te force, tu sais, rétorquais-je, acerbe.

Comment cet idiot arrivait-il à séduire toutes ces filles ?

- Je sais, mais je n'ai envie que de t'avoir _toi_. Toi seule, me murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

D'accord. Il y arrivait comme ça…

- Ca veut dire oui ? me demanda-t-il alors. Pour chez moi ?

- Ma mère est déjà en train de préparer le plan de table pour notre mariage alors c'est oui, me contentais-je de répondre, essayant de faire comme si je n'étais pas terrorisée à la seule idée.

Il me renvoya un regard plein d'incompréhension et je me sentis obligée de lui expliquer comment ça fonctionnait. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui expliquais.

- Pour nous, les filles Sang-Pures, notre futur c'est femme trophée au bras d'un autre Sang-Pur, riche et puissant de préférence. Le but est de faire une alliance entre les familles. Plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir. Le jackpot quoi. Et ce style de vie, ça convient parfaitement à mes sœurs mais moi… Moi, mes parents ont vite compris qu'à cause de mon dos, je ne trouverais pas de sitôt un Sang-Pur prêt à faire de moi sa femme trophée alors ils m'ont toujours encouragée à être sérieuse dans mes études.

Sirius me regardait, comme de l'incrédulité dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ça quand même.

- Mais… dit-il mais je ne le laissai pas finir.

- Je ne veux pas finir en femme trophée de toute façon, poursuivis-je. Alors tu penses bien, quand _tu_ as dit à ma mère qu'on était ensemble, ça a fait ding ding ding dans sa tête.

Sirius ne répondit rien et me fit tourner une dernière fois avant que Narcissa Black n'apparaisse, telle une reine et n'annonce que le repas allait être servi. Tous les invités allèrent rejoindre leurs tables et je vis que mes parents et ceux de Sirius étaient déjà assis à la table. Mes sœurs les rejoignirent à leur tour et Callie prit soin de s'asseoir entre Regulus et Lysandra. Je fis asseoir Sirius à côté de son frère et je m'assis à côté de lui.

Les plats apparurent dans nos assiettes et je ne pus que constater que tout était du plus grand chic. Caviar et fois gras en entrée accompagnés de salade, canard au sang (erk) en plat principal et heureusement pièce montée en dessert. Je n'ai mangé que l'entrée et le dessert. Le canard au sang très peu pour moi. Mes sœurs et Regulus discutaient entre eux. Mes parents et ceux de Sirius aussi. Ils parlaient de Voldemort et je pouvais sentir Sirius se raidir dans son siège. Il avait la mâchoire fermement serrée ainsi que ses poings comme s'il contenait toute sa colère.

- Mère, demandais-je au bout d'un moment, Sirius m'a invitée à passer le reste des vacances chez lui, je me demandais si je pouvais y être autorisée, si vous êtes d'accord ainsi que Mr. et Mrs. Black.

- Est-ce bien prudent, Joy ? demanda ma mère.

- Je vous assure que rien d'inapproprié ne se passera sous notre toit, promit la mère de Sirius. Nous avons beaucoup de chambres d'amis et Joy y sera très confortablement installée.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester la mère de Sirius. Après ce que Sirius m'en avait dit et puis je trouvais le doux doucereux de sa voix parfaitement irritant.

- Et bien c'est d'accord, dit ma mère après avoir demandé confirmation à mon père d'un signe de tête. Je compte sur toi, Joy, pour nous faire honneur.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête avant d'envoyer un léger sourire à Sirius. Et alors que je mangeais un bout de nougatine de la pièce montée, je sentis la main de Sirius se poser sur la mienne sur la table. Il l'étreignit un moment avant de retourner à son assiette.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ce geste m'a bouleversée et m'a presque mis les larmes aux yeux. Cette soirée était riche en surprises. Il fallait que je parle à Sirius. J'avais trop de questions dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Sirius m'avait dit en début de soirée. Une partie de moi pensait que c'était une mauvaise blague. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prête à me faire embarquer dans ce genre de chose ? Si c'était vraiment sérieux, si nous étions ensemble, Sirius et moi, je serais liée à lui. Je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. S'il me brisait le cœur, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'en relever. C'était exactement pour ça que j'avais toujours préférée être seule. Pour ne pas être emmêlée dans ce magma de sentiments et d'émotions beaucoup trop intenses pour que je puisse gérer. Je pouvais encore tout stopper, tout arrêter. Arrêter d'être amie avec les Maraudeurs, avec Sirius, avec Lily et Meg.

On ne manque que ce qu'on a déjà connu et ces derniers mois, j'ai connu tellement de nouvelles émotions, de nouvelles sensations. J'avais été…heureuse ce dernier mois. Je pouvais me préserver ou je pouvais oser pour la première fois de ma vie. Oser et sauter en espérant me faire rattraper au vol.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par les discours. D'abord Narcissa puis Lucius. Tout aussi guimauve l'un que l'autre. Ils essayaient de nous persuader qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que tout le monde savait que c'était juste une alliance stratégique. Enfin, peut être que Narcissa l'aimait … Mais moi, j'avais vu l'amour de près. Avec James et Lily. Lucius et Narcissa ? Nada comparé à James et Lily. Je me gardais bien de dire mes pensées à voir haute.

Après deux toasts, la piste de danse reprit de l'activité. Des musiques d'ambiance pour la plupart. Classiques. Bienséantes. C'est sûr qu'on n'allait pas entendre les Beatles ou les Rolling Stones chez les Sang Purs.

J'avais besoin d'air frais et je profitai de l'absence de Sirius (qui était parti je ne sais où) pour aller dans le jardin. Les Malefoy avait un magnifique manoir et un jardin encore plus magnifique avec des fontaines à l'italienne. Je trouvai un coin tranquille et m'allongeai dans l'herbe. Elle était mouillée et je savais que ça allait mouiller ma robe…

C'était une très belle nuit et on voyait les étoiles assez clairement. Nous étions assez loin de Londres. Mes pensées se bousculaient. L'idée de tout arrêter se faisait de plus en plus tentante mais je savais qu'à la minute où j'allais poser les yeux sur Sirius, toute résolution s'envolerait. Je ne pouvais pas penser quand il était là, je ne pouvais pas respirer. La réalité était dure à accepter, mais il allait me manquer si jamais je décidais de redevenir invisible. Terriblement me manquer.

_- Sirius -_

J'avais passé un quart d'heure à la chercher. J'étais simplement aller féliciter Cissy et quand je suis revenu, elle s'était volatilisée. Et maintenant, elle était là. Plus belle que jamais. Allongée dans l'herbe mouillée, les yeux fermés comme si trop de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Je défis ma cape et je la couvris avec. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas et je pris place à côté d'elle, m'allongeant moi aussi dans l'herbe.

- Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée. Toi et moi, Sirius, dit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

- C'est forcément une mauvaise idée, c'est moi qui l'aie eue, répondis-je pince sans rire.

- Je… Je ne suis pas douée à ce genre de choses, dit-elle après un moment.

- Moi non plus, dis-je simplement.

- Pourquoi moi ? me demanda-t-elle, sa voix un peu moins chaleureuse.

J'aurais aimé être capable de lui sortir toutes les choses romantiques qu'elle méritait mais je n'arrivais jamais à mettre mes pensées en mots. Encore moins mes émotions. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle le comprenne mais cette histoire d'elle et moi, je n'y connaissais pas plus de choses qu'elle.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? finis-je par répondre.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille avec qui un mec comme toi veuille sortir. Je reste persuadée que tu vas te rendre compte que je suis un monstre et t'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée.

- Je ne vais nulle part. C'est toi, c'est tout. J'ai envie de _toi_, Joy. Seulement toi. Personne d'autre.

- C'est ça alors. Tu as envie de moi.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie que de _ça_, si c'était ce que tu sous-entendais.

Joy resta silencieuse un moment. Je la sentais indécise.

- Ecoute, il n'y a pas de raison logique. C'est toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'accepter ?

- Regarde-moi, Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu crois franchement que les garçons font la queue au pas de ma porte ?

- Je te regarde et je te trouve belle. Arrogante, têtue, hautaine, froide, associable, une putain de princesse des glaces mais belle. Et je te veux toi, exactement comme tu es. Défauts et qualités. Entière.

- J'ai l'intégralité de mon dos brûlé au deuxième degré ! cria-t-elle. Je suis couverte de cicatrices !

- Je m'en fous de ton dos ! criais-je en retour.

- Je ne m'en fous pas moi ! Je suis trop… anormale …

- Tu sais je ne vais te laisser faire, dis-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix plus glacial que jamais.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu prends tes distances. Et moi je te dis, je ne te laisserais pas faire. J'y suis, j'y reste.

- Je parie que c'est ce que tu leur dis à toutes ! cracha-t-elle, venimeuse et glaciale.

- C'est ça le problème ? Parce que j'ai couché avec quelques filles ?

- _Quelques_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, acerbe. Tu t'es sauté la moitié des filles de l'école.

- Tu veux quoi ? demandais-je, me sentant de plus en plus irrité. J'essayais de me contenir le plus possible parce que je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait : me rendre furieux. Tu veux une promesse écrite ? Un serment inviolable ? continuais-je, essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

Joy ne répondit rien. Je me redressai pour voir son visage. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et elle fixait les étoiles et le ciel.

- Joy, je veux être avec toi, seulement toi, la rassurais-je encore une fois du mieux que je pouvais.

- Je ne peux pas, Sirius… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle tellement léger que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre.

- Fais-moi juste confiance. On essaye, tous les deux, ensembles.

- Sirius… commença-t-elle à protester.

Ne la laissant pas ajouter un mot, je roulais au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux me fixèrent. Je capturai brutalement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je la sentis résister un peu. Elle était comme une statue sous moi. Ma bouche bougea avec plus de langueur sur la sienne et je la sentis perdre de sa belle résistance. Je l'entendis soupirer contre ma bouche et je commençai à tracer de ma langue l'endroit où ses deux lèvres restaient fermées. Ancré sur mes genoux et tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, je fis passer une main sur sa joue et je la fis descendre lentement, tortueusement le long de ses côtés, puis sa hanche, descendant jusqu'à sa cheville et fit le chemin retour en glissant ma main sous sa robe.

Ma main remontait le long de la peau nue et chaude de ses jambes. Elle avait vraiment la peau très douce et j'en avais la tête qui tournait de la sentir si chaude sous mes doigts. Une de ses mains m'arrêta quand j'arrivai vers sa cuisse et ma bouche reprit possession de la sienne. Elle s'abandonna au baiser et noua ses mains autour de mon cou, me couchant sur elle. J'eu un « humphf » de surprise et j'entendis comme un gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge. Je glissai ma langue sans sa bouche et suçai la sienne avec langueur. Je la sentais gigoter sous moi, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait faire et je poussai un grognement sourd quand elle écarta les jambes pour me laisser reposer entre elle. Je me retirai du baiser et fit glisser ma bouche de son cou à son oreille en une trainée de baisers humides, mordillant le lobe avec douceur alors qu'elle cambrait son corps contre le mien.

- Dis-moi oui, soufflais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Je la sentis réprimer un gémissement alors que ma main caressait son mollet et remontait lentement le long de sa jambe, doucement, centimètres par centimètres. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un air qu'on aurait pu prendre pour de la concentration sur son visage. Ma bouche se posa et effleura doucement sa mâchoire, son menton, sa joue, sur le coin de sa bouche, avant d'atterrir sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi oui, répétais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement et un gémissement sourd et guttural parvint à mes oreilles. Je continuai à presser ma bouche contre la sienne en une série de petits baisers.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je capturai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et nos bouches bougèrent à l'unisson. Je me retirai du baiser et posai mon regard dans le sien. J'allais dire quelque chose mais…

- Joy ! s'écria une des jumelles Hayden, celle en robe bleu foncé.

Son regard désapprobateur se posa sur nous et je roulai sur le côté et me levai. Je tendis une main à Joy pour l'aider à se lever. La cape tomba à ses pieds et je me baissai pour la ramasser et la nouer autour de ses épaules.

- Lys, dit Joy, un ton d'excuse dans la voix et les joues rougissantes.

- Mère voulait te faire savoir que nous partions. Les Blacks font de même. Vous devriez rentrer là-bas. Je suppose que tu rentres avec…Sirius.

Elle avait dit la dernière partie comme si j'étais un virus.

- On arrive, répondit Joy.

Je m'approchai d'elle et fis un mouvement pour prendre sa main mais elle m'envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement « rêve pas ». Il fallait que j'y m'y fasse, nous ne serions jamais un couple normal. Couple. Merlin, ce mot était désuet. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres façons de nous décrire. Je vis Joy bien en avant de moi et elle continuait à accélérer le pas. Je me demandais bien comment elle faisait avec ses talons. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall. Je vis Joy faire la bise à sa mère, à son père et à ses sœurs avant de se poster à côté de ma famille qui n'attendait que moi pour rentrer à la maison.

_- Joy -_

J'avais fait preuve d'un manque de contrôle très inhabituel. Sirius m'avait convaincu d'une façon peu honnête. Je supposais que maintenant que j'avais dit oui, autant me laisser aller avec le flot. Nous étions dans une sorte d'impasse. Je refusais d'être un de ces _couples _dégoulinants. Je refusais le côté « l'amour passe par la communication ». Sirius et moi, nous étions juste Sirius et moi. Pas de règles stupides. Il allait sûrement falloir s'habituer un petit peu et faire quelques ajustements. Je refusais d'être le genre de filles que Sirius fréquentait habituellement. Ca ne risquait pas d'être très dur, je n'avais pas beaucoup de points communs avec elles. Je refusais de me pâmer devant Sirius comme toutes ces filles si pathétiques.

On était arrivés chez Sirius depuis à peu près un quart d'heure. Mes parents avaient envoyé leurs elfes avec mes affaires. Les elfes des Blacks les avait ensuite montées dans la chambre d'ami qui était au bout du couloir du troisième étage, le même étage que celui de Sirius. Je pouvais dire que l'ambiance était déjà tendue. Regulus n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme si j'allais me métamorphoser en quelque chose d'horrible d'un instant à l'autre.

Sirius m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre où toutes mes affaires étaient déjà rangées et un feu crépitait déjà dans l'âtre. J'avais remarqué que la mère de Sirius semblait épier ses moindres mouvements et il avait été le plus parfait gentleman : il n'avait pas essayé de me prendre la main (je ne l'aurais probablement pas prise s'il avait essayé), il ne m'avait pas touchée, pas embrassée. Il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas vraiment surprise quand une fois la porte fermée de ma chambre fermée, je me retrouvai plaquée contre la dite porte, les lèvres de Sirius pressées contre les miennes.

Alors que sa bouche caressait la mienne avec lenteur, je le sentis défaire ce qui retenait sa cape sur mes épaules. Elle tomba au sol et il continua de m'embrasser un long moment, toujours de cette façon aussi lente et délibérée avant de se retirer et de poser mes yeux sur moi. Mes lèvres picotaient et les papillons dans mon estomac prenaient leur envol. Son regard me coupa le souffle.

Il se dégagea de moi et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit, il s'écroula à côté de moi.

- On ne va pas en faire tout un plat, dis-je alors d'un ton détaché.

- Excuse-moi ? dit-il, le visage intrigué.

- Toi. Moi. Peut importe ce qu'on est. On n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Pas la peine de se rouler des pelles toutes les trois secondes ou que tu me tiennes la main même pendant les repas.

Je le fixai, un air très sérieux sur mon visage. Je voulais lui faire clairement comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Je ne serais pas son habituelle bimbo. Je serais Joy et ça allait déjà être assez dur comme ça. Je le vis me renvoyer un large sourire.

- Et si j'ai envie de te rouler des pelles toutes les trois secondes et de te tenir la main pendant les repas ? me demanda-t-il, son sourire moqueur et suffisant toujours en place.

- Tu te retiens, répondis-je un peu abruptement.

Il me lança un regard amusé et s'allongea en travers du lit.

- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant Gallagher ? demanda-t-il et je pouvais entendre son sourire arrogant dans sa voix.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je un peu amusée.

- Toujours obligée de rester la princesse des glaces, c'est ça ? continua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Si tu crois que je vais me transformer en pom-pom girl pour toi, tu peux toujours rêver !

- Je te préfère en pétasse congelée, tu le sais bien, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne préférais même pas noter l'insulte. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça me fasse quelque chose de l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius. C'était…affectueux en un sens. Dans un sens un peu tordu. Dans un sens Joy et Sirius.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, me dit-il toujours son sourire dans la voix, je peux ?

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? demandais-je, un sourcil haussé.

- Depuis que j'ai peur que tu m'envoies dire bonjour au parquet, me dit-il toujours hautement amusé.

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi et m'avait fait m'allonger à côté de lui sur le lit. Nous étions tout les deux sur notre flanc. Sa main caressait ma joue et son regard était fixé dans le mien. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je me raidis aussitôt. Il me colla contre lui et passa ses lèvres firent des allers-retours entre le côté de ma mâchoire et mon oreille. J'en avais le cœur qui s'affolait et la bouche sèche.

- Détends-toi, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais effectivement aussi tendue qu'un arc. Ses bras autour de ma taille me mettaient assez mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que ses mains allaient monter dans mon dos. C'était assez ridicule, même s'il le faisait, j'étais encore habillée. Mais même l'idée qu'il touche mon dos même vêtu me donnait des sueurs froides. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler la nervosité et la sensation de malaise qui me prenait quand j'imaginais ses mains passer sur mon dos mutilé. Ca m'en donnait des frissons d'horreur.

- Je ne vais pas toucher ton dos tant que tu ne me laisseras pas le faire, me rassura-t-il. Détends-toi.

J'essayai au mieux de me détendre et alors que les lèvres de Sirius descendaient sur les miennes et pendant qu'il m'embrassait avec langueur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ses mains se baladant sur la peau nue et couvertes de cicatrices de mon dos. Je pouvais presque voir l'air dégoûté qui allait prendre place sur son visage. Je ne répondais que moyennement au baiser et Sirius relâcha mes lèvres et un air confus se dessina sur ses traits.

- Tu es ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Sirius, ses doigts caressant doucement mon cou et mon décolleté.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentis-je sans trop d'efforts pour rendre ça crédible.

Sirius avait bien ressenti que ce n'était pas la vérité mais il eut la décence de ne pas le faire remarquer et ça me surprit un peu. Sirius était plutôt du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Tu as raison, me dit-il alors en se redressant, il est tard et je vais aller me coucher.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il parte mais ce n'était pas vraiment envisageable qu'il passe la nuit dans ma chambre. Ca ne se faisait pas. Je me levai à mon tour alors qu'il était déjà à la porte.

- Parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, souffla-t-il alors que ses mains passaient autour de ma taille et me collaient franchement contre son torse.

Je ne répondis rien et levai la tête vers lui, quémandant un baiser. Il comprit ce que je voulais faire et baissa ses lèvres vers les miennes, les faisant se rencontrer doucement. Le baiser avait commencé avec lenteur mais les mains de Sirius étaient remontées sur mes hanches et sur mes côtes et se trouvaient gentiment juste en dessous de ma poitrine mais sans la toucher. Ses lèvres se firent plus ardentes sous les miennes. Le baiser s'intensifiait alors que j'agrippai les pans de sa chemise. Il émit un grognement sourd et se retira du baiser. Nos souffles étaient pantelants et je sentais que mes joues étaient rosies par la chaleur.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je parte maintenant, dit-il d'une voix gutturale et après un léger et dernier baiser, il s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Je soupirai alors que je m'élançai sur le lit. J'eus la furieuse envie de glousser et de gigoter dans tous les sens. Heureusement pour moi, je me retins du mieux que je pus. Je m'étais promis à moi-même que je ne serais pas une de ces dindes gloussantes qui bavaient devant Sirius et j'allais m'y tenir.

Je finis par me lever et enlevai ma robe pour enfiler mon pyjama qui était sans conteste beaucoup plus confortable. Je passai faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller (c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me maquillais pas) et retournai dans ma chambre. Je me glissai sous les couvertures du lit et mes yeux se posèrent sur les moulures du plafond. Quand je fermai enfin les yeux, je ne vis que Sirius sous mes paupières.

A Suivre…


	9. He Can Only Hold Her

**Note D'Auteur**

Côté stats : 25 pages, 13 358 mots ! J'espère que ça valait le délai supplémentaire !

Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'ai battu le record, j'en ai comptabilisé 20 rien que pour le dernier chapitre alors venant du plus profond de mon cœur qui vient d'avoir 20 ans, merci, merci, merci !

Ensuite, il me semble essentiel de vous faire remarquer qu'il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire que vous notiez que ce chapitre est du point de vue de Sirius et donc totalement subjectif à ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Mathilde et Morgane, mes Ca et mes Mi, qui illuminent mes journées et qui me font tout multiplier par trois. Trois fois plus d'amitié, trois fois plus de délires, trois fois plus d'amour. Petite note spéciale pour Mathilde que j'ai appelé à 23h pour savoir ce qu'était avec précision la Danette et qui m'a répondu : une crème dessert au chocolat.

Ah oui, je préviens qu'il y a de légers spoilers pour le septième tome. C'est _vraiment_ très léger cependant, rien qui ne vous gâchera la lecture. Je ne dévoile rien de l'histoire du septième, mes spoilers sont juste des légers détails.

La chanson du titre est d'Amy Winehouse.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 9 :**** He Can Only Hold Her**

_- Sirius -_

Je n'ai pas très bien cette nuit. Le fait de savoir que Joy était juste à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout le monde dormait, j'aurais très bien pu me faufiler hors de ma chambre pour entrer dans la sienne. Je me serais glissé sous les couvertures et son corps chaud aurait été là, endormi. Je l'aurais rapprochée de moi, la collant contre mon torse et mes mains se seraient refermées sur son ventre, à l'intérieur de son t-shirt. J'aurais senti la peau chaude et satinée de son abdomen.

Merlin…autant vous dire que la nuit a été longue. Je ne pouvais littéralement pas fermer les yeux sans être assailli d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Alors ce même matin, quand je me suis réveillé avec très peu d'heures de sommeil, inutile de vous dire que je n'étais pas de la meilleure humeur.

Frottant le sommeil hors de mes yeux, je grognais en jetant un œil sur mon réveil : à peine neuf heures, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour un jour de vacances. Je décidai quand même de me lever histoire d'être sûr que Joy aurait un petit déjeuner convenable. L'elfe ne m'aimait pas trop et je n'avais pas envie qu'il rejette ça sur Joy. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Après un passage sous la douche, j'enfilai un bas de pyjama et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise quand je vis que non seulement Joy était déjà là et réveillée mais elle était également habillée. Alors que Regulus (qui était avec elle dans la cuisine) et moi étions encore dans nos pyjamas. Je notai avec plaisir que mon cher frère avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise. Joy était près du grille-pain, attendant manifestement ses toasts, elle ne m'avait même pas entendu arriver. J'entendais ses doigts battre la mesure sur le comptoir du marbre, d'impatience apparemment. Je m'avançai jusque derrière elle et posai une main sur sa hanche. Elle se retourna instantanément mais son regard s'adoucit une fois qu'elle vit que c'était moi.

Les toasts sautèrent magiquement dans son assiette à ce moment nous faisant un peu sursauter. Je me penchai alors vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres en un léger baiser. Je me contentai de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de me retirer au bout d'une seconde. Je la vis rougir un peu et faire un signe de tête vers Regulus.

- Sirius… protesta-t-elle doucement.

- Ne fait pas attention à Regulus, dis-je alors que je m'asseyais à mon tour à la table.

- Sirius ! dit-elle cette fois du reproche dans sa voix.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Comme si Regulus se gênait quand il amenait ses amis futurs Mangemorts : Rosier et Mulciber. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas là. Bon, c'est sûr, il les embrassait pas en plein milieu de la cuisine mais bon…

- A quelle heure tu t'es levée ? lui demandais-je enfin.

- Sept heures et demie, me répondit-elle, la voix détachée alors qu'elle mangeait ses toasts.

- Un jour de vacances ? demandais-je avec tellement d'incompréhension dans la voix que je la fis sourire.

- Oui, apparemment, nous n'avons pas les mêmes règles chez toi et chez moi, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Déjà, tes deux parents travaillent alors vous êtes sans supervision toute la journée. Moi, ma mère reste toujours à la maison. On doit être levées, lavées et habillées pour huit heures tout les jours, vacances ou pas.

Je la dévisageais stupéfait. Huit heures tout les jours, je ne savais pas comment elle tenait le rythme. Je vis son regard errer sur mon corps à moitié déshabillé. A la maison, mon frère et moi prenions toujours notre petit déjeuner en pyjama. Je me sentis un peu ridicule quand je vis que Joy était habillée. Plutôt joliment d'ailleurs. Elle avait un jean et le pull à capuche zippé qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs mais cette fois, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait mis un t-shirt en dessous.

Mon regard se porta sur mon frère qui regardait les moindres gestes de Joy. Il la regardait manger son dernier toast et boire la dernière goutte de son thé. Je n'aimais pas tellement le regard qu'il portait sur Joy. Ce n'était pas un regard méfiant, c'était un regard…expectatif et un peu nerveux. Il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir une fille sous notre toit. Et pas n'importe quelle fille. Une jolie fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait alors ce matin puisque tu t'es levée si tôt ? interrogeais-je alors et je vis Joy rougir et lancer un regard furtif et embarrassé à mon frère.

Mon regard croisa celui de Regulus et lui aussi à ma grande surprise était embarrassé. J'allais lui dire quelque chose mais il se leva prestement et monta en vitesse les escaliers. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre Joy et mon frère ? Je commençais à imaginer les pires choses dans ma tête. Et si Regulus l'avait menacée ou s'il avait fait quelque de… _déplacé_.

- Joy ? demandais-je, ma voix clairement irritée.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on me cache des choses et avec plus de raisons quand ça concernait mon frère futur Mangemort. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je réitérais.

- Joy ? Il se passe quoi avec Regulus ? poursuivis-je, ne pouvant pas empêcher l'agacement de passer dans ma voix.

- Disons juste que vous les Blacks avez la mauvaise habitude de rentrer dans les salles de bains à des moments…peu opportuns, dit-elle une nouvelle vague de rouge faisant son apparition sur ses joues.

- Quoi ? criais-je, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon frère été rentré dans la salle de bain quand Joy y était ? Il l'avait vu nue ? Oh Merlin… Je sentis mon estomac se contracter de jalousie et j'eus la furieuse envie d'aller arracher les yeux de Regulus pour effacer ce qu'il avait vu et que moi seul avait le droit de voir.

- Il n'a presque rien vu, essaya de me rassurer Joy mais je voyais bien que ça l'avait clairement embarrassée.

- Définis un peu plus le presque rien, demandais-je, mes poings serrés sur mes cuisses.

- J'étais en train de m'habiller dans la salle de bain, il est entré. J'avais juste une culotte, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Merlin. J'allais assassiner Regulus ! Depuis quand on ne frappe plus aux portes des salles de bain dans cette maison ! Et surtout depuis quand on n'avait qu'une salle de bain ! Il aurait très bien pu aller dans une autre ! Il y avait assez de place dans la maison !

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit alors Joy. Mes cheveux cachaient…ce qu'il fallait cacher, continua-t-elle, clairement gênée.

Je ne répondis rien. L'idée que mon frère puisse repenser à ça dans des situations plus intimes me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne supportais pas l'idée des yeux de Regulus parcourant le corps de Joy.

- Il était aussi gêné que moi, poursuivit-elle, il a refermé la porte directement quand il a vu que j'étais à l'intérieur. Ne sois pas jaloux, Sirius.

- Ne pas être jaloux ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? m'exclamais-je. Rien que l'idée que Regulus…

- Et tu penses que l'idée que la moitié des filles de Poudlard fantasment sur toi ne me gêne pas ? Pire, tu penses que l'idée que tu as _couché_ avec cette même moitié ne me gêne pas ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, dis-je un peu sur la défensive.

- Ca a tout à avoir, Sirius. Mon point c'est que j'ai plus de raisons que toi d'être jalouse et je ne le suis pas. Ton frère ne l'a _vraiment_ pas fait exprès.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et elle m'envoya un petit sourire. J'avais une folle envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la monter sur le comptoir de la cuisine et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle a dû le voir dans mon regard parce qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

Je me levai et me postai devant elle. Elle leva la tête vers moi. Elle paraissait indécise et hésitante. Par rapport à quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée mais je n'y pensai plus bien longtemps alors que je faisais descendre ma bouche sur la sienne, un peu plus fiévreusement.

Je l'entendis soupirer dans sa gorge, ses mains s'accrochant à mon cou alors que les miennes se nouèrent à sa taille et la collèrent contre moi. Je l'embrassai avec plus d'ardeur pendant un long moment. Je n'avais qu'un bas de pyjama et je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'elle contre la peau nue de mon torse. Elle répondait avidement au baiser et captura ma langue de ses lèvres, l'aspirant avec langueur. Un grognement sourd m'échappa et je fis passer mes mains le long de ses hanches et les posa sous sa poitrine.

Je fus surpris quand elle se décolla un peu de moi, nos lèvres bougeant toujours ensemble, l'espace de faire passer une main entre nos deux corps et qu'elle fit elle-même descendre le zipper de son pull. Elle se recolla contre moi et mes mains se glissèrent à nouveau à sa taille et je les fis lentement remonter sous son t-shirt cette fois. Sa peau était chaude et douce telle que je m'en rappelais. Mes mains montèrent doucement vers sa poitrine et à chaque centimètre, je la sentais s'arquer un peu plus contre moi. Mes mains s'arrêtèrent en dessous de sa poitrine. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je me rappelais encore que j'avais failli finir par terre la dernière fois.

Elle se retira du baiser et râpa ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire couverte d'un petite barbe. Mes mains quittèrent le dessous de sa poitrine pour retourner gentiment autour de sa taille et Joy fit passer ses mains sur mon abdomen et les muscles se contractèrent sous la caresse. Elle caressa lentement et fit remonter lentement ses mains vers mes pectoraux pour finir par les renouer autour de mon cou pendant qu'elle embrassait toujours ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma gorge. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains et plongeai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut plus rapide, plus profond et je la sentais qui s'essoufflait vite.

Elle répondait avec fièvre au baiser et mes mains remontèrent encore une fois sous son t-shirt. Je me détachai du baiser et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens alors que mes mains prenaient chacun de ses seins dans leurs paumes. Je la vis fermer les yeux de ce que je supposais être du délice alors qu'un poussait un gémissement guttural. Mes doigts couraient le long de son soutien-gorge et malaxaient chacun de ses seins à travers leur prison de tissu. Elle chercha mes lèvres de sa bouche et m'embrassa pleinement alors que je continuais à la caresser. L'air était lourd de désir et nos soupirs se firent plus lourds alors que mes mains se faisaient plus franches sur sa poitrine et les baisers plus brutaux.

Alors que nous reprenions nos souffles et qu'elle allait à nouveau m'embrasser, un raclement de gorge nous arriva de derrière moi. Je savais que c'était Regulus. J'enlevai prestement mes mains de sous le t-shirt de Joy mais je savais qu'il avait très bien vu où elles se trouvaient. Avec un grognement, je pris Joy par la main, la fit sortir de la cuisine et la conduisit dans ma chambre. Je pris soin de bien fermer la porte et alors que je faisais ça, je l'entendis s'allonger sur le lit. Habituellement, j'y aurais vu une invitation mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être ça.

- Alors c'est ta chambre ? dit-elle en regardant et examinant chacun recoin de ma chambre. Très Gryffondor, fit-elle alors remarquer.

Je la vis se lever pour aller regarder les photos et les affiches de plus près. Je me sentis un peu gêné qu'elle voie les photos de filles en bikini que j'avais collé de façon permanente sur mes murs. Je la vis regarder attentivement chaque photo. Il y en avait plein des Maraudeurs et j'eus un petit sourire en pensant que peut être bientôt, il y aurait aussi des photos de Joy à côté. Je venais à peine de revenir chez moi mais ma chambre, c'était déjà l'hécatombe. Tous mes livres étaient éparpillés par terre ainsi que pas mal de mes vêtements. Comme j'interdisais à notre elfe d'entrer dans ma chambre quand j'étais là, elle n'était pas souvent rangée. Je vis Joy s'asseoir par terre, regardant les papiers qui y trainaient.

Elle saisit un gros bouquin qui était ouvert en plein milieu et annotés de nombreuses choses.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, semblant réellement curieuse.

- Un manuel de mécanique pour moto, répondis-je avec fierté.

- Moto ? C'est quoi ? m'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

- Tu veux voir ? dis-je avec encore plus de fierté dans la voix.

Elle hocha prestement la tête et je la conduisis dans ce que me servait de garage sans en être un. Il y avait là ma plus grande fierté : la moto Moldue que je réparais et améliorais dès que j'avais du temps libre. Je m'en approchais et la caressais d'une main.

- Ca…sert à quoi ? demanda Joy d'une voix hésitante, clairement en train de se demander le but de cet objet.

- C'est un moyen de transport Moldu. Comme une voiture, dis-je pour l'aider à se repérer et je vis qu'elle comprenait de quoi je parlais. Mais avec seulement deux roues.

- Ca a l'air dangereux, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Pas plus qu'autre chose, dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule. Je la retape et surtout j'y fais quelques modifications. Mon but sur le long terme est de la faire voler, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de manuels.

Joy me regarda comme si j'étais fou son regard allant et venant de la moto à moi.

- Et tes parents ? me demanda-t-elle. Ils en pensent quoi ?

- Je ne leur ai pas dit _précisément_ ce que je faisais ici, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Ca semble très… irresponsable quand même, je ne suis même pas sûre que c'est légal, dit-elle.

- Aussi irresponsable que de se faire injecter de l'encre sous la peau et de les dissimuler avec des charmes, dis-je un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Je vis Joy me regarder un peu surprise que j'ai noté un aussi petit détail et elle se leva. Nous sortîmes du garage et retournèrent dans ma chambre. Elle s'allongea à nouveau en travers du lit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-elle, un sourire sur le visage.

- J'aimais assez ce qu'on faisait dans la cuisine, dis-je avec un petit sourire et en fixant mon regard sur elle, allongée sur mon lit.

- On ne peut pas faire ça toute la journée, me dit-elle en me renvoyant un sourire de son cru.

- _Techniquement_, on peut, mais on ne le fera pas, répondis-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle sur mon lit.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

- Tu as l'ennui facile, dis moi, lui dis-je en la regardant.

- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir c'était pour éviter de subir ma mère et mes sœurs pendant cinq jours alors j'espère être divertie, Sirius, me dit-elle, un sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres.

- Parle-moi de toi, lui demandais-je après un moment de silence en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle jeta un regard glacial à ma main dans la sienne et retira sa main, posant la mienne sur mon ventre. Je lui envoyai un sourire amusé et repris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant fermement nos doigts. Je la sentais qui résistait contre mes doigts et elle essayait de nous détacher. Je lui envoyai un sourire et monta nos mains au niveau de mon torse, les laissant reposer là. Joy gigotait encore essayant de se retirer.

- Tu ne veux pas faire semblant d'être normale pendant cinq minutes ? lui dis-je en riant et elle me renvoya un regard noir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se débattit plus et ses doigts se relaxèrent sous les miens. Je lui lançai un sourire victorieux.

- Parle-moi de toi, demandais-je encore une fois. De ta famille.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, me répondit-elle de sa voix un peu rauque. J'ai deux sœurs. Elles sont jumelles mais elles ne se ressemblent pas vraiment. Callie est plus exubérante alors que Lys, elle est plus comme moi. Plus…détachée. Enfin, elles sont quand même une paire de petites pestes mais bon, ce sont mes sœurs, je les aime, même si je ne les apprécie pas toujours.

Je la fixai. Elle semblait tellement froide et peu passionnée quand elle parlait que ça me choqua quand même un peu. Mes sentiments pour ma famille étaient intensément détestables.

- J'aime la glace à la menthe. Mon groupe préféré, c'est les Beatles, Ma couleur préférée le noir même si ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une couleur. Je ne bois jamais de café. Ma matière préférée, c'est les Potions. L'hiver est ma saison préférée, me récita-t-elle comme si elle avait apprit ça d'un livre.

Mon regard s'est posé sur elle alors que j'essayai de retenir tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? me demanda-t-elle, toujours un peu froide comme si parler d'elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Dis-moi autre chose, quelque chose de secret, continuais-je.

Je voulais qu'elle me dise autre chose que des détails. Des choses personnelles et intimes. Des choses qu'elle et moi seuls pourraient savoir.

- Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi, Sirius, me répondit-elle.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Je ne pouvais pas forcer Joy à s'ouvrir à moi, même si je le voulais. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. Elle regardait le plafond, ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ses doigts toujours enlacés aux miens. Joy pensait beaucoup trop en général. Il fallait toujours qu'elle analyse tout. Sous tous les angles. Et pratiquement tout le temps, elle en arrivait toujours à la pire conclusion possible. Vous connaissez la loi de Murphy ? Si quelque chose de mal à la possibilité d'arriver alors ça arrivera. Joy illustre la pensée pessimiste de la loi de Murphy. Avec elle, c'est toujours le verre à moitié vide, la tartine qui tombe du côté beurré. Moi mes tartines tombaient toujours du côté beurré parce que je beurrais les deux côtés et mon verre était toujours plein à ras bord. J'étais un optimiste de nature. Joy, elle, voyait toujours le pire dans toutes les situations et le pire dans tout le monde.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi dans ma chambre, à parler quand l'envie nous prenait. Parler de choses et d'autres. Il était assez difficile d'apprendre à connaître Joy, elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Soit elle n'était pas intéressée, soit elle en connaissait déjà les réponses. Dans les deux cas, c'était assez frustrant. Mais à mes yeux, Joy restait Joy. Parfaite dans ses imperfections.

Je redoutais le dîner, mes deux parents et mon frère seraient là. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que Joy puisse me voir différemment après avoir vu ma famille. Il arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et quand Joy et moi furent appelés à table, ils étaient déjà tous assis. J'avais l'impression d'être à mon propre procès. Joy s'assit et je fis de même. Mon père était en train de lire le journal au dessus de son entrée. Les gros titres flashaient devant nos yeux. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort, dont tout le monde avait peur de prononcer le nom maintenant. Une cinquantaine de morts, toute du côté Moldu. L'article qui suivait était un plaidoyer à la tolérance et à l'abolition des anciennes mœurs, étroites et discriminatoires. Mon père reposa le journal bruyamment sur la table d'un geste furieux.

- Dumbledore est cité dans cet article, déclara-t-il furieusement. Il condamne vivement les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vieux fou, cracha-t-il enfin.

- Dans quel monde vivons-nous si les _sympathisants_ Moldus occupent des postes si haut placés, cracha à son tour ma mère.

Je sentis Joy se raidir à mes côtés mais elle resta de marbre et afficha une expression glaciale. Je contenais bien moins bien mes émotions. Je savais que mes parents avaient fait exprès de lancer ce sujet pour m'humilier devant Joy.

- Les Sang-Purs ne sont plus respectés pour ce qu'ils sont, à savoir supérieurs au reste de ces _déchets_ Moldus. Le monde est décadent, il a besoin d'une poigne de fer et la purification ethnique et ce Lord Voldemort sont exactement ce dont le monde a besoin, déclara mon père.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, mon cher, ajouta ma mère, le monde magique est sur une bien mauvaise pente. Seul Vous-Savez-Qui pourra nous en relever, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Joy chérie ?

- Pas vraiment, non, déclara la voix glaciale de Joy et mon regard se posa sur elle.

- Mais, mais, bafouilla ma mère, vous êtes une Sang-Pure. Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas croire que ces Sang-de-Bourbes n'ont pas ce qu'ils méritent.

- Ma mère a été gravement blessée durant une attaque de ce Lord Voldemort, répondit-elle seulement et de façon très diplomatique.

- Merlin, une erreur des plus regrettables, s'exclama ma mère. Heureusement elle semblait en excellente forme aux fiançailles de Cissy.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi Joy avait choisi cette approche si diplomatique alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était qu'elle se rebelle contre mes parents. Je bouillonnais de le faire. Mes parents faisaient tout pour me pousser à bout. Chaque soir était la même histoire, je finissais par monter dans ma chambre, claquant aussi fort que possible la porte et mon poing allait frapper le mur pour relâcher la tension. Je haïssais cette maison, je haïssais ce qui n'était même pas ma famille…

- Quand je pense que vous devez supporter la compagnie de ces abjects Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard, continua ma mère et je voyais qu'elle jaugeait la réaction de Joy.

Mais elle n'en eut aucune. Son attitude resta détachée et glaciale alors que mon père continuait une longue tirade sur la purification et les meilleurs moyens (les plus sanglants) d'y arriver.

- Comment avez-vous été amenés à vous rencontre, Sirius et vous ? interrogea alors ma mère.

J'attendais autant la réponse de Joy que mes parents. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire la vérité.

- Lily Evans, une amie commune nous a présentés, répondit Joy avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais vous ne devez sûrement pas la connaître, elle est ce que vous appelez une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Joy me lança un petit regard en coin et un sourire suffisant. Je lui en renvoyai un à mon tour. Elle était plus sournoise que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle avait sorti ça comme si elle annonçait la liste des devoirs qu'on nous avait donnés.

Les visages de mes parents furent inoubliables. Le choc et la répulsion. Joy continua à manger en silence alors que mes parents continuaient leurs apologies de l'extermination des Moldus pendant un moment.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous aussi êtes à Gryffondor, demanda ma mère en s'adressant à Joy.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Sirius était indigne de Serpentard, poursuivit ma mère. Regulus nous fait plus grand honneur. Lui ne s'associe pas à des traîtres et des Sang-de-Bourbes, cracha-t-elle, de la haine dans la voix.

- Sirius est loyal et courageux, dit clairement la voix de Joy. Aucun Serpentard ne peut prétendre à ces qualités et cela devrait être suffisant pour vous faire honneur.

Sa voix était sans ton. Monotone, détachée et glaciale. Mais le compliment me toucha plus que nécessaire. Ce que Joy était en train de faire était tout simplement de prendre ma défense devant mes parents. Elle s'excusa et se leva de table avant de remonter les escaliers sans plus un mot. Je me levai à mon tour et rejoignit Joy à l'étage.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas perdre mon sang-froid habituellement inexistant et ne pas hurler toutes les vérités à la tête de ma famille comme je faisais d'habitude. Joy exerçait comme une sorte de pouvoir calmant et apaisant sur moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, Joy était déjà allongée sur mon lit.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu exagérais le trait, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire mais un voile dans les yeux.

- Ma famille sont des gens _charmants_ comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, répondis-je, le sarcasme évident dans ma voix.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Je me rapprochai de son corps et la collait contre moi. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et les laissèrent filer entre mes doigts pendant un moment. Mes lèvres se pressèrent brièvement contre les siennes avant que mes yeux ne plongent dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Poudlard ? demandais-je en essayant de jauger une réaction sur son visage.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, la surprise sur son visage, ne comprenant pas vraiment où je voulais en venir.

- Tu préfères que ça reste secret ? Ou tu préfères si c'est officiel ? donnais-je des exemples.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des options, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis sérieux Joy.

- Moi aussi, me répondit-elle. Je sais que ton fan club va sûrement être déçu et me détester. Je pense qu'on devrait juste être discret. Que ça ne saute pas aux yeux mais si quelqu'un pose la question, on dit la vérité.

Cette solution très Joy me plaisait autant qu'elle me déplaisait. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas être épié mais de l'autre, je voulais montrer à tout le monde et de façon très claire que Joy était à moi.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, je suis allergique à la crème dessert au chocolat.

- Excuse-moi ? demandais-je un peu confus qu'elle ait sauté du coq à l'âne aussi vite.

- Tu m'as demandé de te dire quelque chose que personne ne savait, poursuivit-elle, je suis allergique à la crème dessert au chocolat. Personne ne le sait. Même pas ma famille.

- Tu es allergique au _chocolat_ ? interrogeais-je stupéfait et horrifié à la fois. Personne ne pouvait se passer de chocolat.

- Non, pas au chocolat, continua-t-elle de m'expliquer, seulement à la crème dessert au chocolat. C'est bizarre, je sais. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais à chaque fois que j'en mange, je gonfle comme une citrouille.

Ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle m'envoya un sourire amusé et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fus un peu surpris, elle prenait rarement les initiatives. Je répondis ardemment au baiser, ma langue approfondissant presque instantanément le baiser. Je la fis passer sous moi et elle écarta les jambes pour me laisser m'y installer plus confortablement. Elle m'envoya un regard un peu timide et mes lèvres embrassèrent la peau de son cou, sa gorge jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je fis passer sous ma langue. Je l'entendais soupirer sous mes baisers. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et nos bouches s'écrasèrent. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses avec le temps qui passait et bientôt mes mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous son t-shirt.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fit remonter mes mains avec son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Je la fixai pour voir un quelconque signe qu'elle voulait tout arrêter mais elle se laissa faire non sans un peu de nervosité dans les yeux. Elle leva les bras et je pris le plus grand soin à ne pas effleurer son dos qui se trouvait maintenant nu sur les draps. Elle portait un des soutiens-gorge que j'avais vu sur les murs de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je m'autorisai une minute ou deux pour la regarder. C'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Une poitrine un peu charnue mais sans plus encore emprisonnée dans sa prison de coton. Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur son cou, puis les fit encore descendre lentement dans une trainée de baisers vers son décolleté puis au milieu de ses seins. Ma main droite se posa sur son sein droit et je l'entendis soupirer. Mes doigts passèrent sur sa pointe durcie et j'eus du mal à me contrôler. J'avais envie de lui arracher le reste de vêtement qu'elle avait et la prendre sur mon lit. C'était presque un fantasme qui devenait réalité. Joy presque nue sur mon lit. Ma bouche embrassa son ventre et ma langue titilla son nombril et ses hanches se décollèrent du matelas.

J'eus un sourire légèrement arrogant contre sa peau que j'embrassais toujours. Je redressai légèrement la tête pour voir son visage : ses yeux étaient fermés, le visage détendu dans le plaisir, elle semblait apprécier. Mes lèvres refirent le chemin inverse, de son nombril à son cou et je sentis son corps trembler sous mes caresses. Elle soupirait un peu plus fort et ma bouche se posa sur son tatouage, ma langue traçant chaque mot qui ne m'était pas dissimulé par son soutien gorge. Je fis remonter mes lèvres vers son cou, sa gorge, sa mâchoire avant de l'embarquer dans un nouveau baiser.

C'était si bon, si irréel, comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Joy était sous moi, presque nue et prenait un évident plaisir à mes caresses. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression de son visage quand je l'amènerais à l'orgasme pour la première fois. Je savais qu'elle était vierge et une partie de moi paradait fièrement à l'idée que j'allais probablement être le premier à entrer en elle, à la connaître si intimement. Me retirant de notre fiévreux baiser, ma bouche glissa à son oreille.

- Enlève ton soutien-gorge, lui murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

J'espérais ne pas trop la brusquer en lui demandant ce genre de chose mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je lui avais promis de ne pas toucher son dos sauf si elle m'y autorisait et tout déshabillage de soutien-gorge lui incombait donc.

Joy posa son regard sur le mien et eut un petit sourire. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle essayait de se déstresser en se disant que j'avais déjà vue sa poitrine dénudée. Je lui envoyai un sourire confiant et mon cœur manqua un battement quand je la vis se redresser légèrement et faire disparaître ses mains derrière elle.

- Ne regarde pas, me dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Je savais qu'elle parlait de son dos mais elle devait sérieusement avoir un problème si elle pensait que j'allais essayer de regarder son dos alors qu'elle me dénudait sa poitrine. Avec une dernière inspiration, elle fit passer ses bras hors du soutien-gorge, qui glissa au sol. Elle se re-allongea sur mon lit et aucune autre pensée cohérente ne franchit mon cerveau. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenaient moites. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant de me sentir si…nerveux. Je restai en admiration devant ses deux seins que mes mains mourraient de ne pas caresser. Mais je voulais prendre le temps de les mémoriser avec mes yeux avant de le faire avec mes mains et ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à décrire la sensation qui me tenaillait l'estomac. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avec aucune fille. Je n'avais jamais été si excité de voir une poitrine.

En ne quittant pas Joy des yeux, je fis passer ma main droite sur son sein droit. Je l'entendis essayer de réprimer un gémissement alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Ses lèvres avaient pris une jolie couleur cerise à force de nos baisers et ma bouche s'empara impatiemment de la sienne alors que je commençais à malaxer la peau souple. Ma main prit en coupe son sein alors que je l'embrassais avec un peu plus de distraction. Mes doigts passèrent et repassèrent sur sa pointe durcie et je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom dans un râle rauque. Je sentis ma tête tourner et tout mon sang quitter la partie nord de mon anatomie. Une érection commençait à se former, sa voix enrouée de plaisir me faisait plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mes lèvres descendirent prestement vers le téton et je le pris en bouche, le suçant, l'aspirant, le faisant rouler délicatement entre mes dents et ma langue.

Mon prénom s'échappa encore de ses lèvres dans un gémissement sourd et ses doigts se lacèrent dans mes cheveux. Je léchais le mamelon pendant un moment avant de m'intéresser à son autre sein. Je lui fis subir le même traitement et le corps de Joy s'arquait contre le mien, pressant inconsciemment sa poitrine contre ma bouche et son bassin contre mon érection.

J'essayai de garder mon sang-froid mais les cognements rythmiques du bassin de Joy m'en empêchaient de plus en plus. Je savais également que Joy ne devait sûrement pas se rendre compte de ses mouvements purement instinctifs alors que le plaisir l'enveloppait dans sa brume. Ma bouche se pressa contre la sienne, avalant ses gémissements et elle répondit avec plus de ferveur que jamais, sa langue osant des choses mutines contre la mienne et se faisant plus brutale. Je sentais ses mains passer sur mes épaules, mon cou, caressant ma nuque. Je les sentis passer sur mes flancs et elle les faufila entre nous pour caresser mon ventre. Elle ne devait probablement pas le savoir mais ses mains se glissaient beaucoup trop près de la bande élastique de mon caleçon et mon esprit et mon corps n'allaient pas le supporter encore bien longtemps.

Ses mains continuèrent d'aller et venir sur mon ventre et mes pectoraux, faisant le chemin plusieurs fois. J'en devenais fou. Ses mains, ses doigts, laissaient une trainée brûlante derrière eux et je voulais à la fois qu'elle continue plus loin mais qu'elle arrête cette torture. Ses mains descendirent un peu plus bas et tout mon corps se raidit et mes mains se refermèrent brutalement sur les siennes, l'arrêtant sur sa lancée. Joy me jeta un regard surpris et repris ses mains, les renouant autour de ma nuque.

- Joy, on devrait arrêter, murmurais-je avec autant de force d'esprit que je pouvais.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, je… dit-elle d'une petite voix et me repoussa d'elle, ses bras barrant maintenant sa poitrine.

- Non, c'est juste que si tu continues, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de te faire l'amour.

Joy me regarda, ses yeux violets remplis de désir et de surprise. Elle continuait à cacher sa poitrine de ses mains et pour éviter de ne la mettre plus mal à l'aise, je lui tendis son t-shirt qui était par terre au pied de mon côté du lit. Elle le mit prestement et se re-allongea sur le lit, le souffle pantelant, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, tout comme le mien. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme si elle essayait de retrouver ses esprits.

Les miens avaient beaucoup de mal à revenir et je savais que ça n'allait pas se faire sans une petite _libération_ de la pression accumulée. Je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'ai pensé à Joy, j'ai pensé à son corps nu et luisant d'une légère couche de transpiration, j'ai pensé à ses cuisses écartées, à sa bouche arrondie et à ses lèvres gonflées. J'ai pensé à sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, j'ai pensé à ses doigts se glissant entre ses jambes pour essayer de se libérer elle aussi, j'ai pensé à ses mains autour de moi, à sa bouche autour de moi. Ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. Mon imagination n'avait jamais été si fertile qu'avec Joy et je voyais les images défiler derrière mes yeux clos. Je ne pris pas longtemps avant de jouir et je ne pus que me réjouir à la pensée que ça allait être tellement meilleur quand ce serait avec Joy.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre, Joy était sous la couette, emmitouflée et recroquevillée. Elle dormait profondément. J'eus un sourire attendrit et je me glissais à mon tour sous ma couette. Je collai mon corps contre le sien et elle gigota un peu avant de trouver une position confortable. Mes mains se nouèrent sur la peau chaude de son ventre. Le lendemain matin que je me réveillai, mes mains avaient pris chacun de ses seins en coupe et les doigts de Joy traçaient des arabesques sur mes avant-bras. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Joy pressa ses mains sur les miennes sur sa poitrine et m'envoya un petit sourire.

-----------

Joy et moi étions tombés dans une sorte de routine. Je dormais avec elle ou elle venait dormir avec moi. Ce dernier cas était généralement le plus habituel. J'avais abandonné l'idée d'être un gentleman, de me réveiller avant elle et de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Mon corps n'était pas biologiquement conditionné comme le sien pour se réveiller tôt. J'avais cessé de lutter. Je me réveillais vers neuf heures ou neuf heures et demie. Je descendais dans la cuisine, Joy était déjà là en train de lire un journal ou un livre devant son assiette. J'avais remarqué qu'en général, Joy était une personne qui n'aimait pas trop les changements, mais elle avait un comportement assez étrange quant à son petit-déjeuner.

Globalement, les repas étaient une des activités les plus routinières et ritualisées, surtout le petit-déjeuner : on aime ce qu'on connaît et on connaît ce qu'on aime. Je prenais le même petit-déjeuner depuis des années. Joy, elle, changeait quasiment tout les jours ce qu'elle prenait. Une fois c'était œufs/bacon, une autre fois céréales et lait, encore une autre, viennoiseries ou bien tartines. Les tartines elle-même changeaient : parfois avec du miel, parfois de la confiture ou simplement seulement beurrées. Les boissons étaient pareilles : lait, jus d'orange, thé, chocolat chaud, tout y passait sauf le café. Joy était une créature assez fascinante.

Je descendais en bas dans la cuisine, après un petit tour à la salle de bain mais toujours en pyjama. Ca avait cessait de me gêner après le deuxième jour. Joy, elle, était toujours déjà habillée, coiffée et surtout parfaitement réveillée. Je flottai dans les brumes du sommeil pendant la demi-heure qui suivait. Chaque matin était pareil, je descendais, je m'approchais d'elle pour un bref baiser de bonjour et elle essayait de me repousser mais échouait à chaque fois. Joy n'aimait pas faire des démonstrations, surtout devant ma famille et surtout elle n'aimait pas faire ce que les autres couples faisaient. Mes « grasses matinées » la forçaient généralement à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Regulus et je m'en sentais assez coupable mais je savais que Joy était parfaitement capable de se défendre contre Regulus.

Par rapport à son dos, nous étions également tombés dans une sorte de routine. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais les règles étaient implicitement définies. Elle n'avait plus aucun problème avec moi la collant contre moi pour dormir, ni avec mes mains autour de sa taille. Mais il y avait une espèce de ligne invisible qu'il ne fallait pas franchir dans son dos. Tout ce qui était au dessus de sa chute de rein était intouchable, littéralement. Ca ne me posait pas trop de problèmes, je voulais la mettre à l'aise mais parfois…quand elle était dos à moi, j'aurais aimé plus que tout lui embrasser la nuque et les épaules, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'imaginait même pas dans ses pires cauchemars.

Et vous savez cette impression de trop beau pour être vrai ? Et bien, ça s'est encore confirmé parce que ce matin, quand je suis descendu dans la cuisine, devinez qui j'ai trouvé assis à la même table que Joy : Rosier et Mulciber. Ils sont dans la même année que moi, mais à Serpentard. Et apparemment ils sont amis avec Regulus. Tout le monde sait que malgré leur âge (mon âge), Mulciber et Rosier sont des Mangemorts déjà enrôlés. Ils essaient de recruter. Et mon frère est leur nouvelle cible. C'est cruel de dire ça mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon frère d'être un dégénéré. Et je ne ressens aucune compassion pour ce dans quoi il va s'engager. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de rejoindre ce psychopathe de Voldemort.

Rosier et Mulciber étaient tout les deux assis à côté de mon frère. Joy était à l'autre bout de la table, le nez dans son livre en train de manger du pain perdu. Quand je me suis approché d'elle pour l'embrasser, me préparant à être rejeté comme d'habitude, je fus surpris quand elle se leva pour me faciliter la tâche et surtout mes yeux oublièrent de se fermer de surprise quand elle répondit doucement à mon premier baiser du matin. Je ne savais pas bien ce que c'était, mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard que Mulciber portait sur Joy. Il était cruel, sadique et ce qu'il avait fait à Mary McDonald avait chamboulé tout le monde. Les filles surtout. Il n'avait pas reçu de punition, il n'y avait pas eu de preuves.

Après avoir avalé mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse, Joy et moi étions montés dans ma chambre comme à notre habitude et avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, je n'avais pas du tout aimé le regard que Mulciber avait lancé à Joy par-dessus son épaule. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour Joy quand il s'agissait de Regulus mais Rosier et Mulciber étaient une autre histoire. Une tout autre histoire… Et ça ne m'augurait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que Mulciber et Rosier font ici ? interrogeais Joy qui était toujours en train de lire son livre, allongée sur mon lit.

- Oh, répondit-elle en ne levant même pas la tête de son bouquin, depuis deux jours, ils viennent tout les jours ici pour voir ton frère.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais et surtout je n'arrivais pas à croire le ton désinvolte avec lequel elle m'avait annoncé ça.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? la questionnais-je.

- Je pensais que tu savais, me dit-elle en croisant mon regard et en refermant son bouquin. C'est ta maison après tout.

- Je n'en savais rien, tu crois que je t'aurais laissée seule avec ce cinglé de Mulciber si je l'avais su ?

Elle me renvoya un regard et resta silencieuse et ça me dit tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Joy ne m'avait pas sorti son habituel discours de « je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ». Ca voulait tout dire.

- Ils ont dit ou fait quelque chose… ? demandais-je, un peu soucieux.

- Rien de pire que d'habitude, me répondit-elle avec un petit soupir. Mulciber est _sordide_ mais je pense qu'il se contrôle et je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour mais je suis contente d'être de Sang-Pure. Je ne voudrais pas Lily ou Meg à côté de ce _type_.

Cela me rassura un peu et je n'osais imaginer ce que ce détraqué ferait s'il avait Meg ou Lily sous la main. Il n'oserait jamais toucher Joy. Surtout en ma présence. C'était une question de hiérarchie, la famille Black et la famille Hayden étaient plus anciennes et plus nobles que celle des Mulciber. Je ne faisais pas confiance à Mulciber au point de penser naïvement qu'une chose aussi triviale l'arrêterait s'il voulait vraiment faire du mal à Joy, mais je pouvais avoir espoir.

- Je ne savais pas que ton frère était à ce point embrigadé, me dit-elle alors.

- Ma mère lui a complètement lavé le cerveau, répondis-je en un haussement d'épaule. Il est totalement fanatique et à fond dans toutes ces conneries de race supérieure, de Sang-Purs et d'extermination des Moldus.

- C'est un peu triste, me dit Joy, ton frère est plutôt gentil et puis, il aime vraiment bien Callie, me dit-elle en un léger sourire.

Son regard s'obscurcit nettement quand elle mentionna sa sœur et malgré ma curiosité qui me démangeait, je n'osai pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Joy était très secrète et gardait beaucoup pour elle. Je devais m'y faire.

- Parle-moi d'autre chose, me dit alors Joy, en se collant contre moi alors que je venais de m'allonger à ses côtés.

J'eus un petit sourire amusé. En général, c'était moi qui lui demandais de me parler. Je n'aimais pas ce que je sentais. Il avait quelque chose qui me dépassait qui était en action. Comme Shakespeare écrivait dans Macbeth : _something wicked this way comes…_

- Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours demain, soupirais-je alors, le nez et la bouche nichés dans ses cheveux qui sentaient maintenant mon shampoing.

Je n'avais pas envie de faire face à la réalité. Joy et moi avions crée un microcosme à nous, une petite vie et je n'aurais pas eu de problème à vivre ça le restant de ma vie. Autant je n'avais pas envie de faire face aux de problèmes qui s'annonçaient déjà mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de reprendre Poudlard. Poudlard était ma maison, plus que celle-ci ne le serait jamais. J'allais revoir James et Remus. Et je pouvais déjà imaginer leurs sourires quand j'allais leur annoncer que je sortais avec Joy.

Joy ne me répondit rien, je savais qu'elle était tout aussi excitée que moi à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard. Le repas du soir, le dernier soir, fut l'horreur la plus totale. Ma mère mettait tout son entrain à féliciter et congratuler Regulus pour ses merveilleux goûts pour choisir ses amis et elle essaya par tous les moyens de nous marteler le cerveau avec son endoctrinement. Quand finalement, je rejoignis Joy dans sa chambre et dans son lit, nous passâmes la moitié de la nuit à nous embrasser avec ferveur et à laisser nos mains errer et vagabonder.

-----------

Quand Joy et moi rentrâmes dans la salle commune le soir avant la rentrée, tout le monde était déjà là et le fait que nous étions arrivés ensemble n'était passé à côté de personne. Je croisai le regard de Joy et elle m'en renvoya un à glacer le désert. C'était comme un avertissement. Ne fais pas le con, on est discrets. Je pouvais voir les regards excités de Meg et Lily qui mourraient sûrement d'impatience d'avoir tout les détails de la soirée et je voyais les regards amusés de James et Remus. Je laissai Joy avec Meg et Lily et je pu presque l'entendre soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel alors que les gloussements de Lily et Meg s'entendaient de là où je me trouvais. James et Remus étaient en train de se goinfrer de confiseries et m'envoyaient des regards suffisants et moqueurs.

- Bonnes vacances Siri ? me demanda la voix rieuse de James alors qu'il m'assénait une tape masculine dans le dos.

- Plutôt bonnes considérant que j'étais dans le septième cercle de l'enfer, répondis-je d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu n'aurais rien à nous dire, par hasard ? questionna Remus, le regard allègre.

- _Techniquement_, je n'ai rien à vous dire, dis-je avec astuce, mais si vous posez la bonne question, j'ai pour instructions de vous dire la vérité.

Je contournais les limitations de Joy, Que je ne réponde seulement si on me posait une question directe. Sinon, motus et bouche cousue. James et Remus me renvoyèrent de larges sourires.

- Alors, toi et Joy, vous êtes ensemble…, dit James.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête positivement et je me retournai pour poser mon regard sur Joy qui apparemment racontait en long en large et en travers tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie en cinq jours. Je voyais un peu son air agacé mais elle avait un sourire… heureux sur le visage. Le plaisir de retrouver Meg et Lily était plus présent qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et ça se voyait.

- Tu es vraiment mordu, dit Remus avec un large sourire.

- Dixit celui au petit problème de fourrure ? rétorquais-je, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Il faut toujours écouter Mumus et ses conseils, dit James de sa voix la plus sage, il ne participe peut être pas à l'action mais je te jure qu'il comprend mieux les nanas que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- James, si tu veux garder tes…bois, ne m'appelle plus jamais Mumus, dit la voix faussement menaçante de Lunard.

La soirée se passa. James me parla de ses vacances, je pris des nouvelles de Mr. et Mrs. Potter, Remus nous raconta ce qu'il avait fait. Le tout arrosé de jus de citrouille frais et de confiseries. Joy passa le reste de la soirée avec Meg et Lily et nos regards se croisèrent quelque fois à travers la salle commune. J'étais rentré. J'étais avec Joy. J'étais bien…

-----------

Les jours suivants, ce fut assez dur de se déshabituer d'avoir le corps de Joy pressé contre moi. Les matins étaient encore plus durs car je ne pouvais plus l'embrasser alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Notre façon de faire semblait vraiment marcher. Nous n'avions rien changé par rapport à avant. Seuls James, Remus et je supposais Lily et Meg étaient au courant. Je n'avais manifestement pas compté sur Regulus et ses amis pour aller tout raconter. Je n'avais même pas pensé que ça allait être un problème. La semaine de reprise était vite passée et ce fut quand j'entrai dans la salle commune un soir que je me rendis compte de l'étendu des dégâts.

Joy avait une lèvre coupée, des griffures un peu partout et un nez qui saignait mais surtout elle tenait en joue Ariel Snow dont l'œil commençait à se noircir en un œil au beurre noir et dont les lèvres étaient aussi explosées. Joy avait son masque glacial sur le visage et elle regardait Ariel avec un tel dédain qu'on aurait dit ma cousine Bellatrix. J'entendis sa voix calme et posée exiger des excuses. Ariel resta silencieuse et je voyais bien qu'elle était partagée entre son orgueil et la peur de se recevoir un sort de Joy.

- Je ne m'en irai pas tant que je n'aurais eu d'excuse, Ariel, répéta la voix flegmatique et froide de Joy. Je te plains vraiment tu sais. Tu es _pathétique_.

- Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te faire des excuses, cracha Ariel qui essuyait ses lèvres qui saignaient abondamment d'un revers de main.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ariel, parla Joy, ça peut s'arranger très facilement.

Je vis Ariel pâlir mais je me demandais vraiment si elle allait céder ou pas. J'aurais éprouvé de la compassion, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Joy…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer, Joy, dit la voix doucereuse et moqueuse d'Ariel d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'elle sous-estimait la détermination de Joy.

- N'en sois pas si sûre, répondit Joy, si tu crois que je vais supporter encore longtemps ce que tu te permets de faire, tu te noies de douces illusions. Mes vêtements dans le lac, tout ce que tu racontes, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, c'est clair ?

La voix de Joy prit un trémolo menaçant et son regard se durcit clairement ainsi que son emprise sur sa baguette. J'hésitai à intervenir mais je savais ce que Joy me dirait si je le faisais.

- Je t'avais prévenue de rester loin de Sirius, cracha la voix venimeuse d'Ariel.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais Ariel avait également la cheville cassée. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne se levait pas. Elle semblait souffrir. Je ne savais pas trop comment Joy avait réussi à lui casser la cheville et en tout honnêteté je ne tenais pas vraiment à le savoir.

- Ce qui se passe entre Sirius et moi ne te regarde pas, répondit Joy. Sirius n'est pas intéressé par toi, il voulait juste te sauter. Toi et ta sœur. Remet-toi en ! Tu es juste _pitoyable_ ! Si tu croies que tes menaces me font peur…

- Pitoyable ? Moi ? dit Ariel. Tu es un monstre de foire. Toi et toute la magie noire qui t'entoure.

- J'attends des excuses, Ariel et si tu ne m'en donnes pas, je te jure que je vais te casser l'autre cheville et ça va faire très _très_ mal.

- Va te faire foutre, grinça Ariel.

Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Je vis la baguette de Joy bouger et un crac sourd se fit entendre avec le cri d'Ariel. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang sur ses joues.

- J'attendrai toujours mes excuses, dit Joy avant de s'en aller vers son dortoir.

Joy jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, soupira et fit faire un mouvement à sa baguette en prononçant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Deux cracs se firent entendre et Ariel remarqua que ses deux chevilles s'étaient remises en place. Elles n'étaient plus cassées. Ariel se leva et jura dans ses dents de se venger.

Je montai à la suite de Joy dans son dortoir. Son comportement violent si gratuit m'avait laissé perplexe. Elle avait été froide et presque détachée de la douleur qu'elle faisait subir à Ariel. Elle le méritait, oui, mais Joy m'avait fait peur. Elle m'avait fait penser… à ces Mangemorts… Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.

Je ne pris même la peine de toquer à la porte et quand j'entrai je vis Joy face au grand miroir qui couvrait les portes des armoires. Elle tenait un chiffon imbibé contre sa lèvre et nettoyait les traces de sang sur son visage. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver ou alors elle faisait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je me mis derrière elle et résistai contre l'envie de poser une main sur son épaule et la posait sur sa taille à la place. Elle se retourna un peu vivement vers moi et son regard croisa le mien. Violet contre gris. Et j'y vis comme de la tendresse.

Je la guidai vers le lit et la fis s'asseoir. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et prit le tissu mouillé de ses mains.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, lui dis-je.

Elle ne me renvoya qu'un léger sourire et me laissa faire. Je nettoyai proprement toute trace de sang de son visage. Sa blessure à la lèvre était un peu profonde mais rien de bien méchant et son nez avait arrêté de saigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je enfin alors que je posai le chiffon sur une table de nuit.

- Ariel m'a provoqué et j'ai répondu, me dit-elle simplement, mais je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort.

- Un peu fort ? Tu lui as cassé les chevilles en un mouvement de baguette ! m'exclamais-je et je vis son regard prendre une teinte blessée.

- Seulement une, l'autre a craqué pendant qu'on se battait, se justifia-t-elle. Et si tu es si prompt à prendre sa défense, pourquoi tu sors pas avec _elle_ ! me cria-t-elle presque.

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi et personne d'autre, Joy. Ne change pas de sujet. Je dis ça pour toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être violente comme ça avec quelqu'un, Joy. Surtout par les temps qui courent. Les gens vont tout de suite assumer des choses qui sont fausses…

Je vis dans les yeux de Joy qu'elle avait très bien compris de quoi je parlais. Voldemort. Bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de semer le doute dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit quant à ses positions.

- Sirius, je ne peux plus me laisser faire par Ariel Snow ou par sa sœur ! Mes vêtements, les moqueries, les insultes… Un jour ça va déraper et j'ai peur que ce soit moi qui perde le contrôle. J'ai peur qu'elle ait raison…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu as été si violente ? Ce n'est pas toi, Joy ! Tu ne laisses jamais rien paraître et tu es toujours froide. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Les choses qu'elle a dites… Les choses que Mulciber a été raconter sur moi, sur toi… commença Joy d'une voix qui semblait trembler un peu. Sirius, Ariel raconte partout que mon dos c'est la marque de Voldemort. Qu'il m'a choisie comme étant…digne de lui. Qu'il m'a marquée pour que seulement quelqu'un de diabolique puisse être avec moi…

Ma mâchoire en tomba presque des nues. Ariel Snow aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle ait osé quelque chose de si… machiavélique. Utiliser Voldemort contre Joy, parce qu'elle était de Sang-Pure, alors qu'il tuait chaque jour un peu plus de monde… Raconter des mensonges sur ce genre de choses… C'était tout simplement pire que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Inutile de dire que quand deux heures, toute l'école croira également que Joy a été marquée par Voldemort.

- Joy, dis-je d'une voix pour la rassurer, Voldemort n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à ton dos. Je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un accident. Et moi, Joy, je suis avec toi et je t'assure, je n'ai rien de diabolique.

- Sirius, je ne suis pas sûre que… toi… et… moi, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante et laissant sa phrase trainer de façon suggestive.

- Si tu n'es pas sûre, moi, je le suis pour deux, m'empressais-je de rétorquer. Je ne te laisserais pas fuir ça ou te dérober.

- Sirius… Pourquoi tu es avec quelqu'un comme moi alors que tu peux avoir quelqu'un comme elle ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison logique, Joy, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est toi que je veux. Et je t'ai, rien qu'à moi, dis-je avec un léger sourire dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Je la vis me renvoyer un infime sourire. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre. Que c'était elle. C'était elle. C'est tout. Joy avait de gros problèmes de confiance en elle et je ne savais pas si j'étais assez doué pour la rassurer. Je remontai de mes genoux et me mit au dessus d'elle, l'allongeant sur le lit.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dis-je en un murmure contre sa peau.

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne et je la sentis sourire sous mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais une fois, deux fois, trois fois, ma bouche ouverte contre la sienne. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas embrassée. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

- J'ai envie de te toucher, te caresser, continuais-je à murmurer.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses hanches puis son ventre. Et mes mains se glissèrent en dessous de son chemisier et remontèrent pour trouver ses seins. Je fus surpris de voir que son soutien-gorge se fermait à l'avant mais plutôt ravi, j'allais pouvoir le lui enlever pour une fois. Mes doigts défirent l'agrafe et écartèrent les deux bonnets de chaque côté d'elle. Je pris chacun de ses seins à pleine main et commençai à les malaxer avec un peu plus de ferveur que d'habitude. Je l'entendis gémir dans le fond de sa gorge. Mes lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes pour un baiser plus profond alors que mes mains passaient entre nous et déboutonnaient un à un les boutons de son chemisier.

J'en écartai les pans et sa poitrine découverte me fut offerte. Ma bouche trouva vite le chemin habituel de sa poitrine. Je suçais, aspirais, malaxais et mordillais et j'entendais son souffle s'accélérer de plus en plus, son cœur palpiter plus vite sous mes doigts et ses gémissements devenir plus lourds. Après un long moment, ma bouche quitta ses seins et captura de nouveau sa bouche.

Joy répondait ardemment aux baisers et comme grisé, je laissai une main glisser le long de sa jambe, puis la faisais remonter doucement. Au début le long de son mollet, puis son genou et puis, avec douceur et en ralentissant le baiser, je la fis passer sous sa jupe. J'entendis son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge mais sa main ne m'arrêta pas. Je me retirai du baiser et ne la quittai pas des yeux alors que ma main s'insinuait entre ses cuisses qui se desserraient doucement. Je caressai un peu l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de la prendre entièrement dans ma main à travers le fin tissu de sa culotte. Elle poussa un petit cri et je la vis rougir un peu.

C'était nouveau. Pour elle et pour moi. Je n'avais jamais osé aller jusque là. Je fis un peu remuer ma main, la faisant frotter aux bons endroits et ses hanches décollèrent du matelas et un gémissant plus langoureux parvint à mes oreilles. J'allai ouvrir la bouche mais elle la prit dans la sienne et m'embarqua dans un baiser des plus lascifs.

Je n'osai pas trop bouger ma main, pour ne pas la brusquer mais avant que je ne puisse décider quoi faire après, des voix nous parvînmes. C'était les camarades de dortoir de Joy qui remontaient les escaliers. Je me séparai d'elle à toute vitesse et je la vis qui re-agrafait son soutien-gorge et reboutonnait à la va vite son chemisier.

Je me posais sur son lit, l'air nonchalant, comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être là tout les quatre matins. Joy se précipita sur son bureau et fit semblant de travailler sur un bout de parchemin juste à temps alors que Sally Wilkinson et sa bande de copines entraient.

Elles poussèrent des cris aigus quand elles me virent et je dû me retenir de toute mes forces de ne pas couvrir mes oreilles. A force de rester avec Joy, j'en oubliais que les autres filles étaient généralement beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus bruyantes. Joy se tourna vers elles, désinvolte et détachée comme à son habitude et répondis simplement que je ne faisais que passer. Elle m'envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il fallait que je m'en aille.

- On se retrouve ce soir comme d'habitude ? demandais-je d'une voix assurée avant de partir.

Je la vis hocher la tête avant de descendre et les escaliers et d'aller retrouver James et Remus. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la torture que Joy devait subir en ce même instant.

-----------

Quand je revins dans la salle commune, très tard dans la même soirée, Joy était déjà là, assise dans son habituel fauteuil pas loin de la cheminée. Mais il y avait également James, Remus, Meg et Lily. Je lâchai négligemment mes affaires de classe sur un des canapés avant de me diriger vers Joy et de la précipiter dans un baiser passionné. Un chorus de sifflements et de rires nous arrivèrent aux oreilles alors qu'elle se débattait un peu. Elle finit par se relaxer dans le baiser qui était resté peu profond et noua ses bras autour de mon cou avec un soupir de plaisir. Mes bras s'enlacèrent autour de ses hanches et je la soulevai presque du sol avec mon entrain. Quand nous revinrent à nous-mêmes après le baiser, nos regards s'attardèrent l'un sur l'autre. Et à ce moment, je m'en fichais que tout nos amis nous regardaient et que mes meilleurs potes pouvaient voir aussi clairement que du cristal que j'étais fou amoureux de Joy.

- Sirius, protesta faiblement Joy en me repoussant doucement d'elle.

Je vis ses joues se rosirent légèrement et elle baissa un peu la tête alors que j'essayai de lui prendre la main mais elle m'évitait à chaque fois.

- Bordel, Joy, m'énervais-je un peu, tiens ma putain de main !

Je vis James et Remus se retenir d'éclater de rire et avec un regard un peu énervé mais résigné, Joy soupira profondément me présenta sa main, l'air ravi. Il faut noter le sarcasme.

- Ne te sens pas forcée surtout, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin assez suffisant alors que je la guidai vers le canapé où se trouvait tout le monde.

- Tu as demandé si gentiment, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu froide mais très sarcastique.

A peine nous étions nous assis qu'elle avait déjà retiré sa main de la mienne. Je vis Joy jeter un regard à Meg et Lily qui semblaient s'amuser follement.

- Alors, comme ça, dit James d'un ton presque badin, il paraît que tu as bien amoché Ariel Snow ?

Je vis les yeux de Joy s'assombrirent mais je vis vite qu'elle avait compris que James ne semblait pas du tout lui tenir rigueur d'avoir réglé son compte à Ariel.

- Rien qui n'est irréparable, malheureusement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ariel Snow est une sale peste, vociféra Meg, Elle m'a dénoncée à McGonagall pour avoir sécher deux jours de cours après l'enterrement de mes parents.

Lily qui connaissait manifestement l'histoire secoua la tête furieusement pour acquiescer avec sa meilleure amie et je vis les visages scandalisés de James et Remus.

- Sirius a toujours eu des goûts douteux en matière de conquête, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé qu'il perdit vite quand son regard se posa sur Joy.

Il bégaya et bafouilla et s'éparpilla en excuses tout en rougissant d'une charmante teinte pivoine. Mais Joy lui renvoya seulement un sourire amusé. Elle savait ne pas le prendre pour elle.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, lui dit-elle avec un plus large sourire.

- J'ai l'air de me rattraper, non ? dis-je lançant à Joy un regard espiègle.

Joy allait ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut James qui réussit à en placer une en premier.

- Oui, c'est sûr, tu les prends avec l'option cervelle tout inclus maintenant, déclara James avec un sourire amusé. Ca doit te faire un choc, tu es sûr que tu t'y habitue, Patmol ?

- Je pense qu'il se débrouille beaucoup mieux que moi en tout cas, répondit Joy à ma place avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cela me fit sourire largement. C'était plutôt vrai et c'était assez agréable d'entendre Joy l'avouer à voix haute.

- J'espère que tu l'emmènes avec toi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Je lui aurais bien demandé mais je sais qu'elle va dire non, répondis-je en envoyant un léger sourire à Joy.

Joy voyant les regards interrogatifs de Lily et Meg prit la parole.

- Je vous l'ai dit, on a décidé de rester discret, dit Joy d'un haussement d'épaule.

- On ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander avant un sourire amusé.

Joy me renvoya un regard noir et glacial à la fois. Un regard dont elle avait le secret.

- Vous n'étiez déjà pas discrets quand vous n'étiez pas ensemble mais maintenant, c'est totalement râpé ! s'amusa James.

Joy haussa de nouveau les épaules et j'essayai de prendre à nouveau sa main mais elle l'évita et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour que je n'y aie plus accès. James, Remus, Lily et Meg nous renvoyèrent des regards hautement amusés.

- Joy a des petits problèmes avec le côté tactile en public, elle trouve que ça fait trop couple guimauve, expliquais-je avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- Mais, nous, on n'a absolument aucun problème avec le côté tactile, Joy, répliqua James, un sourire un peu carnassier sur le visage.

Et là, je le vis se saisir du visage de Lily et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lily eut un « humphf » de surprise alors que tout le monde avait émis des petits cris de surprise. Nous fûmes tous encore plus abasourdis quand nous remarquâmes que Lily ne se débattait même pas. James se sépara de Lily quelques secondes après et fit face à nos visages choqués et nos mâchoires qui tombaient presque au sol. Lily rougissait à vue d'œil et avait baissé la tête, semblant trouver le sol des plus intéressants. C'était _bizarre_. Très bizarre. Lily n'aurait normalement pas hésité à le frapper mais là… elle ne faisait que rougir.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'ai dit, aucun problème avec les démonstrations tactiles ou buccales, dit James le plus simplement du monde comme s'il ne venait pas d'embrasser Lily Evans, la fille dont il était fou amoureux, devant nous tous.

Nos regards étaient encore sous le choc mais James avait comme un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage alors que Lily rougissait de plus en plus et n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers nous.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être convaincue, dit Joy avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et l'atmosphère se détendit nettement alors que nous partîmes tous dans un éclat de rire général. Un moment d'insouciance et de légèreté qui fut très apprécié.

-----------

La routine des cours commençait à faire son chemin entre Joy et moi dans la semaine qui suivit. Le fait de ne pas être un couple officiel nous accordait peu de temps ensemble. Et ce je voulais faire avec elle prendrait plus de cinq minutes, malheureusement. Des baisers volés entre deux couloirs, des rendez-vous tardifs dans la salle commune, des retrouvailles fiévreuses dans son dortoir avant que ses colocs ne reviennent.

J'avais remarqué que James et Remus semblaient attendre avec impatience le moment où j'allais finir par craquer. J'étais presque sûr qu'ils avaient un pari. Car il était évident que c'était moi qui allais craquer en premier. Joy était toujours contre les démonstrations d'affection et elle se montrait dix fois plus prudente maintenant que nous sortions vraiment ensemble et ne m'autorisait plus à faire des gestes ambigus que pourtant je faisais lorsque nous étions amis et qui n'avaient jamais posé problème. Comme je le disais, Joy jouait la prudence. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle tenait à faire autant de mystères et de secrets. Ce n'était certainement pas pour le côté pratique, ça c'était sûr…

Ariel Snow ne m'avait jamais semblée si vindicative. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de faire punir Joy ou de lui faire perdre des points. Elle avait essayé de lui lancer des sorts et même de pénétrer encore une fois dans son dortoir. Mais Joy avait été prudente, plutôt deux fois qu'une et tout s'était retourné contre Ariel jusqu'à présent. C'est pourquoi je fus plutôt surpris quand entre deux cours, Lily se précipita vers moi en m'annonçant que Joy était à l'hôpital à cause d'un sort que lui avait lancé Ariel.

J'avais accouru à l'infirmerie, m'attendant à la trouver dans un état sanguinolent et quelques os cassés mais ce ne fut pas la vision qui m'accueillit. Joy était allongée dans un lit dans une tenue de l'infirmerie, les cheveux totalement relevés en un chignon serré, un peu pâle il était vrai mais entière. J'approchai un fauteuil du lit et prit sa main et à ma grande surprise, elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter mais au contraire serra mes doigts dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je, un peu anxieux.

- Ariel m'a lancé un sort qui m'a fait tomber dans les pommes, me dit-elle en un léger sourire qui ne semblait pas très sincère. Ce n'était sûrement pas le but qu'elle avait fixé mais je me suis juste évanouie, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ce sentiment de trop beau pour être vrai revint me frapper en plein dans l'estomac comme si on m'avait envoyé une batte de baseball à pleine force. Jamais un sourire de Joy ne m'avait semblé si peu sincère. Et ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Joy était quelqu'un de franc et elle n'avait aucune raison de sourire de façon si fausse si elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne se gênait jamais pour ne pas sourire si elle n'en avait pas envie. Alors pourquoi maintenant elle me mentait avec son sourire ?

J'avais la désagréable impression que c'était pour me rassurer. Je décidai de ne pas pousser le sujet. Ce qui se passait entre Joy et Ariel restait entre Joy et Ariel. Joy m'aurait cloué sur place si j'avais osé m'en mêlé. Je n'étais même plus sûr qu'Ariel fasse ça à cause de moi. Ariel ne pouvait simplement pas supporter Joy.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'amena vers le mien, pressant doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et mes mains essayèrent de se faufiler autour de sa taille. Et je la sentis se raidir brutalement. _Ca_, c'était _vraiment_ bizarre. Joy avait cessé de faire ça des semaines auparavant. Elle s'était habituée à mes mains à cet endroit.

- Joy ? demandais-je contre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles très tendue…

- Je suis désolée, me répondit-elle, un vieux réflexe…

Cela sonnait vraiment comme une excuse. Une fausse excuse en plus de cela. J'espérais vraiment que cette histoire avec Ariel ne lui causait pas plus de soucis que ce qu'elle me disait. Je pressai un peu plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes et elle répondit doucement au baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu plus de cinq minutes à nous. Les baisers s'intensifièrent graduellement avant que le raclement de gorge de Mme Pomfrey ne nous rappelle à l'ordre. Joy rougit un peu et baissa la tête alors que je passai nerveusement ma main dans les cheveux.

- Elle sortira demain, m'annonça l'infirmière.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Joy puis sur l'infirmière. Pourquoi Joy devait-elle rester toute la nuit si elle s'était juste évanouie ? J'allais poser la question mais Joy m'intima au silence d'un regard.

- Elle a besoin de se reposer et de récupérer un peu, continua Mme Pomfrey en me guidant vers la sortie.

Je posai une dernière fois mon regard sur Joy avant de sortir et je fus surpris de trouver son regard dans le vide. Et je reconnu ce regard dans la seconde. C'était son regard d'avant. Son regard vide mêlé de tristesse et de résignation. Joy allait me faire une scène mais hors de question de laisser Ariel Snow la mettre dans des états pareils.

Après avoir été mettre les choses au clair avec Ariel et je ne préfère même pas vous raconter la scène, je sentis mon esprit se libérer d'un poids mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette désagréable sensation dans le creux de mon ventre. Une sensation de malaise. Comme un poids. Sensation qui fut vite oubliée néanmoins quand Joy fit sa réapparition dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, un sourire sur le visage et l'appétit ouvert. Finalement, peut être que j'étais devenu aussi parano que Joy…

A Suivre…


	10. Butterflies And Hurricanes

**Note D'Auteur**

Les stats : 12440 mots, 24 pages. Plutôt pas mal. Comme vous le verrez, je fais un peu de répétitions de situations dans ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents chapitres. J'espère toutefois l'avoir fait de façon agréable.

La réplique du dernier baiser vient de Grey's Anatomy. Que voulez-vous, quand on est fan, on se refait pas.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. Je vous adore vraiment tous et vous illuminer mes journées !

Merci comme d'habitude à Morgane et Mathilde, mes amours chéris ! Morgane, si tu lis avec ta sœur (coucou Nolwenn !), écarte la de l'écran vers la fin.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mél et Anna avec qui je m'amuse énormément sur le forum, en espérant que ce j'ai écrit soit digne du club Gryffor. Je dédie aussi ce chapitre à Tif qui a deviné qui j'étais.

La chanson du titre est de Muse.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 10 :**** Butterflies And Hurricanes**

_- Joy -_

Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, mais Sirius est plutôt quelqu'un de traditionnel. Il a cette espèce d'obsession avec me tenir la main ou m'embrasser chaque fois que ses amis sont dans le coin. C'est tellement ridicule. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change entre nous s'il me tient la main ou pas ! Mais bon, comme ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir, je fais semblant d'être normale comme il me le dit avec un sourire moqueur. James et Remus ont fait un pari qu'il m'embrasserait devant toute la Grande Salle avant dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre. Je sais que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait m'embrasser devant Gallagher, je supposais que c'était sûrement un rituel masculin dont j'ignorais la signification, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Mulciber et Ariel Snow étaient sans arrêt après moi.

Merlin, comme s'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire dans leur vie. Mulciber s'est prit d'un intérêt sordide pour moi. Je sens son regard sur moi, qui me suit, qui m'espionne… Je ne ressens pas trop de peur, plus du dégoût et une sensation de malaise. Je pense en savoir la cause. Déjà, quand il était chez Sirius pendant les vacances, il a fait comprendre très clairement ce qu'il aurait bien aimé me faire : ce qu'il avait fait à Mary McDonald mais il espérait que je serai consentante. J'en avais des nausées rien qu'à la pensée. Mulciber était plutôt mignon mais il était clairement dérangé. Dans le genre sadique, pervers et dément. Il était totalement désaxé. Il me faisait peur, pas trop pour moi mais pour les autres filles qui se laissaient berner par son apparence extérieure et ses manières mielleuses. Mais maintenant que nous étions rentrés, j'étais presque sûre que les rumeurs qu'avaient répandues Ariel à mon sujet lui étaient montées à la tête et dans son esprit de déséquilibré fanatique de Voldemort, il croyait vraiment que j'étais… l'élue de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Je n'avais pas dit à Sirius que Mulciber me suivait partout où j'allais et qu'il me faisait des propositions indécentes. Sirius n'a aucun contrôle de lui-même. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il ferait à Mulciber s'il le savait. Mais je n'étais pas stupide et Sirius non plus. Il allait finir par le remarquer tôt au tard. Et je redoutais déjà ce jour. Quant à Ariel Snow, j'ai appris en laissant mes oreilles trainer que Sirius avait eu une petite mise au point avec elle. Elle ne me confrontait plus directement et n'avait plus essayé de me lancer de sorts mais je savais qu'elle continuait de répandre ces rumeurs sur mon dos et sur la marque de Voldemort.

Le pire, c'est que les gens la croyaient ! Il fallait les voir me regarder, espérant ou terrifié de me voir me transformer en quelque chose d'inhumain. Enfin, plus que je ne l'étais déjà en tout cas…

Mon dos… La vérité, c'est que ce n'était pas le sort d'Ariel qui m'avait fait tombée dans les pommes. Mais mon dos. Une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Comme me faire brûler une deuxième fois. Et Ariel n'avait rien eu à voir la dedans. La pauvre était tellement mauvaise qu'elle n'avait même pas prononcé le bon sort. Madame Pomfrey l'a tout de suite vu et a fait des examens. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai. Il se peut que ce soit juste une douleur fantôme et qu'il n'y ait rien d'inquiétant. J'espère vraiment que c'est ça. Je suis d'ailleurs encline à cette solution, je n'ai pas eu mal depuis.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à Sirius non plus. Inutile de l'inquiéter. Je me sens bizarrement coupable de lui cacher la vérité mais je me rassure en me disant que ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser. Sirius s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour moi en général et il est déjà assez protecteur comme ça. Imaginez que je lui raconte les avances libidineuses de Mulciber et la douleur inexpliquée de mon dos. Non, je ne pense pas…

Pour continuer sur une meilleure note, je crois que Lily commence à craquer pour James. Et quand je dis craquer, c'est vraiment le début de la fin pour elle. Enfin, avant qu'elle se l'admette, on a encore le temps. Je sais, je sais, c'est moi qui ose dire ça… Passons sur ce point. Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand James l'a embrassée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir autant, elle a prit la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle n'a pas répondu au baiser mais elle n'a pas frappé James non plus. Je ne vous raconte pas l'état de James et ce que doivent endurer Sirius et Remus. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il a toujours cette espèce de large sourire un peu rêveur sur le visage et j'espère sincèrement que je n'en aurais jamais un de ce genre. Sirius et Remus ont un pari sur ça. Combien de temps va prendre James à convaincre Lily de vraiment sortir avec lui. Ils essayent de me soutirer des informations, ils savent que Lily se confie à moi et ils savent aussi que ma loyauté est avant tout avec les Maraudeurs. L'ancienneté prime apparemment. Je les laisse croire ce qu'ils veulent, je préférerais qu'Ariel Snow étale encore toute ma lingerie dans la salle commune plutôt que de révéler les secrets de Lily. Si j'ai appris une chose de l'amitié entre filles, c'est qu'on se serre les coudes, on est solidaires.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet James parce que (et c'est ça qui m'a confirmé mon hypothèse) Lily se met dans une colère noire dès que Meg ou moi avons le malheur de mentionner James. Elle ne veut même pas en parler et ça, c'est très bon signe pour James. Lily a toujours été le type bavard alors son silence vaut plus que des milliers de mots. Finalement, je m'amuse bien dans le magma des émotions des autres.

Mes sœurs me mènent la vie dure en ce moment. Elles avaient toujours considéré que j'étais Serpentard vu que je ne parlais jamais à personne. Ni de Gryffondor ni d'aucune autre maison. Mais maintenant que Sirius et moi on est Sirius et moi… Et que je suis amie avec ses amis. Elles n'en finissent plus. Elles pensent que je les ai trahies. Je trouve un peu grâce aux yeux de Callie parce que je lui ai dit que Regulus craquait aussi pour elle après les choses qu'il a laissé sous entendre pendant tout les petits-déjeuners qu'on a prit ensemble. Ma sœur Lys, c'est une toute autre histoire. Elle m'a vue allongée dans l'herbe avec Sirius Black entre les cuisses. Résultat, maintenant elle pense que je vis une vie de débauche et de perversion. Je ne savais même pas que Lys accordait tant d'importance à ma virginité. Quant à mes parents, ma mère en particulier, je ne préfère même pas en parler, ça me donne déjà mal à la tête…

-----------

Maintenant que les jours avancent dans la mi-novembre, les jours deviennent vraiment froids et pluvieux. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'humidité, ça fait tirailler mes cicatrices, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu où j'habite. J'ai eu de la chance parce qu'aujourd'hui, le temps n'est pas très humide, il est froid et plutôt sec. J'en ai immédiatement profité et je me suis rendue près de mon arbre préféré au bord du lac. J'ai inspiré à plein poumons l'air froid et je l'ai senti brûler mes poumons. J'aime le temps frais et sec. Je me suis adossée contre le tronc et j'ai fermé les yeux en continuant de respirer l'air glacial. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif mais je reconnu vite l'odeur de Sirius qui m'enveloppait. Il se retira du baiser et j'ouvris les yeux. Il m'en voyait un grand sourire rieur et ses yeux pétillaient. Dans ses moments, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec moi…

Je m'enlevai bien vite ces pensées de la tête, Sirius commençait à pouvoir lire mes émotions sur mon visage comme dans un livre. Je lui renvoyai un léger sourire et il s'assit en face de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes et les frottant vigoureusement pour les réchauffer. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais Sirius arrivait toujours à me trouver où que je sois. Je lui avais demandé maintes et maintes fois mais il ne me répondait que par son sourire arrogant et avec une voix pleine de mystère me répondait : « secret de Maraudeurs ». Je détestais quand il me disait ça avec son petit air « je suis meilleur que tout le monde », j'avais une furieuse envie de devenir violente dans ses moments.

- Tu aimes bien cet endroit, j'ai remarqué, me dit-il en lâchant mes mains.

- Oui, je trouve ça très…apaisant de venir ici, répondis-je simplement en inspirant encore une fois.

- Tu sembles ailleurs en ce moment, tu es sûre que ça va, Joy ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui, ça va, répondis-je brièvement. Tu es venu me voir pour une raison particulière ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir, Joy ? me demanda-t-il et j'eus l'impression d'avoir un peu heurté ses sentiments. J'avais juste envie de te voir, continua-t-il, mais si je te dérange !

- Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

- Non, je ne sais pas, figure toi, dit-il soudain d'une voix un peu plus irritée. Ca va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, Joy ! Et j'ai la nette impression que tu as honte de moi ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Je fais tout les efforts du monde pour te faire plaisir et ça ne semble jamais assez !

- Tu cherches à provoquer une dispute ? demandais-je, devenant moi aussi de plus en plus irritée à la minute.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je n'en peux plus ! Je ne supporte plus de ne te voir qu'entre deux couloirs et de nos baisers volés.

- On était d'accord tout les deux pour rester discrets, Sirius, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, ça devait ne pas sauter aux yeux mais là, y'a peu de chance que ça arrive ! On ne dirait même plus qu'on est amis !

- Tu exagères et tu le sais !

- Je n'exagère rien du tout et _tu_ le sais ! s'exclama-t-il clairement énervé. Je veux être avec toi, _vraiment_ avec toi ! Je ne veux pas de ce simulacre de relation !

- Tu veux quoi ? Me tenir la main vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Me plaquer contre les murs dans les couloirs entre chaque cours ? Et dans un mois, tu voudras qu'on coordonne nos tenues pendant que tu y es !

- Là c'est toi qui exagère ! Tu es toujours tellement bornée à l'idée de faire ce que tous les autres font ! Comme si c'était une maladie ! Si c'en est une, c'est celle de l'humanité et tu n'as certainement pas le virus ! cria-t-il presque.

Ses yeux gris tempêtaient de colère non retenue et je suis sûre qu'il a dû voir l'air blessé sur mon visage. Je ne l'avouerais jamais et surtout pas devant lui mais ses mots m'avaient touchés beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu l'admettre.

- Je ne te force pas à rester si tu es si malheureux ! criais-je à mon tour. Tu as cinquante de tes pétasses qui attendent d'être la suivante alors ne te prive pas pour moi !

- Pourquoi tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis ! Ca n'a aucun rapport !

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de le regarder. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions tous les deux levés et nous étions plantés l'un en face de l'autre, le regard colérique.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? continua-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Je pense que tu essaies de saboter ce qu'on a par tous les moyens possibles ! Alors, si tu y tiens tant, je ne vais pas te priver du plaisir d'être une garce frigide !

- Si c'est ce que tu veux ! criais-je en retour, perdant de plus en plus mon contrôle.

J'avais à la fois une irrésistible envie de pleurer et de le frapper en même temps ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait en venant me dire tout ça ! S'il voulait rompre, il n'était pas obligé de me faire une scène avant !

- Non, Joy ! cracha-t-il presque mon prénom. C'est ce que _toi_ tu veux, depuis le début !

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà tourné les talons, marchant à de grandes et furieuses enjambées vers le château.

Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais j'en avais très bien compris l'issue : Sirius venait de me larguer. Et comme une conne, je n'avais absolument rien vu venir. L'envie de le frapper était passée et je me rendis compte que je pleurais sans même m'en rendre compte. Les larmes étaient presque gelées sur mes joues. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais mal au cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne battait plus normalement, qu'il manquait un battement, qu'il était boiteux. Je me sentais triste. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça m'aurait fait aussi mal et ça arriva un peu comme une surprise.

Quand je remontai dans la salle commune, je vis que Sirius était assis sur le canapé entouré de James et Remus. Ils levèrent la tête vers moi quand ils me virent et eurent une expression sur leur visage, comme si j'allais aller les rejoindre. Mais je ne le fis pas et je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'ils avaient vu mes larmes et je me sentis très embarrassée à l'idée d'avoir autant dévoilé mes émotions.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit et les larmes vinrent encore une fois sans que je m'en aperçoive. Des larmes silencieuses. Pas de sanglots, pas de cris. Des larmes froides, inhumaines et muettes. Des larmes à mon image. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était que Sirius monte et vienne me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire que tout n'était qu'une dispute. Mais je savais que ça n'allait pas arriver. Je crois que j'aurais accepté toutes ses conditions… Je me sentais vraiment pathétique.

Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps après mais Lily et Meg sont montées dans mon dortoir. Elles s'installèrent de chaque côté de mon lit. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler mais il était facile de voir ce que je venais de faire. Lily et Meg retinrent à peine des petits cris de surprise.

- Joy… me dit Lily avec douceur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Sirius est en bas et il est dans un sal état. James et Remus ne savent pas quoi faire.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de les regarder. J'étais touchée par le fait qu'elles aient pris la peine de venir de voir.

- Joy ? interrogea alors Meg qui posa un regard bienveillant sur moi comme si elle cherchait à savoir si j'étais toujours là.

- C'est fini, dis-je simplement d'une voix rauque qui se coinça à moitié dans ma gorge. Tout est fini. Avec Sirius. Il m'a…quittée…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, une main venant devant sa bouche. Sirius ne peut pas faire ça ! Il est fou amoureux de toi !

Je sentais que les chutes du Niagara allaient refaire leur apparition. Tout n'avait été que des illusions et des désillusions. De douces et amères désillusions…

- Lily, avertit Meg d'une voix douce comme pour dire de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Lily se ravisa de dire quelque chose et me regarda gentiment.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? me demanda Meg. N'importe quoi ?

- Je veux juste être seule, dis-je de la même voix cassée.

- Joy, tu es sûre que… commença Lily.

J'allais l'interrompre et lui dire que je voulais _vraiment_ être seule mais une douleur violente et lancinante me prit le dos et je ne pus littéralement plus parler. La douleur avait anesthésiée la faculté de parler et j'entendis le sang battre dans mes tempes et la sueur couler le long de mon visage. Je vis les regards inquiets de Meg et Lily alors que la douleur irradiait dans tout mon dos. Je me sentis nauséeuse et tout tourna et ce fut le noir complet…

-----------

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Lily et Meg étaient à mon chevet et quand elles virent que j'avais repris conscience, elles appelèrent Madame Pomfrey et ma tête me fit souffrir le martyr. Leurs voix résonnaient et ma tête tambourinait comme si elles avaient hurlé. Madame Pomfrey accouru et fit glisser une potion dans ma gorge. Je me sentis repartir dans les limbes de l'inconscience sans m'endormir vraiment. Je compris que j'étais tout simplement droguée. A très forte dose. Tout était comme dans une brume, ma tête comme dans du coton, j'avais comme un voile devant les yeux et les voix de tout le monde semblaient adoucies.

- Joy ? appela la voix que je reconnu être celle de Lily.

- Ne… dis… rien… à… Sirius, fut la dernière chose qui arriva à franchir (difficilement) ma bouche avant que je ne sombre à nouveau dans le noir le plus total.

La deuxième fois que je repris conscience, il faisait nuit dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey arriva à mon chevet et m'aida à me redresser. Je n'avais plus mal à la tête mais je me sentais encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demandais-je la voix sèche et rauque.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle la voix désolée. La même chose que la dernière fois mais en plus violent.

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Tout n'allait pas vraiment bien alors. Ca venait de recommencer. Ca prouvait que quelque chose allait mal. J'essayai de ne pas trop m'inquiéter mais j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de revivre toutes ces années de chirurgie reconstructrice et de magie guérisseuse.

- Joy… me dit alors Madame Pomfrey, laissant traîner sa phrase.

Et je reconnu tout de suite le ton, c'était celui que tout mes médecins utilisaient quand il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle, une greffe qui n'avait pas pris, une infection ou quand les traitements magiques n'avaient plus d'effets.

- Joy, continua-t-elle. La brûlure s'est étendue un peu plus bas et un peu sur les côtés de vos bras par derrière. Quelques centimètres à peine, vous ne le remarquerez même pas, mais, je ne vous cacherais pas que c'est très inquiétant. Une blessure soignée et cicatrisée comme ça ne devrait pas s'étendre après autant de temps.

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Cela ne pouvait m'arriver. Pas ça. Pas encore. J'avais l'impression que tout tombait sur moi et les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Je ne voulais pas revivre l'enfer d'avant. Les consultations, les regards, les examens…

Madame Pomfrey eut la décence de s'en aller quand elle vit que je me secouais de sanglots. Je pleurais pour Sirius, pour mon dos, pour tout ce que je savais que j'allais devoir affronter, pour l'enfer qui s'annonçait. Et cette fois, comme avant, je serais seule à y faire face. Entièrement seule…

-----------

Je sortis le jour suivant et la raison officielle invoquée par Madame Pomfrey fut une intoxication alimentaire. Je savais que Lily et Meg n'y croyaient pas trop mais elles étaient trop gentilles pour me demander la vraie raison. Ariel Snow, elle, ne s'était pas gênée et avait raconté à tout le monde que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide. Je n'avais même pas la force de la haïr et je l'enviais pour n'avoir que ça à penser de sa vie.

Les examens étaient déjà planifiés. Tous les deux jours, je devais retourner voir Madame Pomfrey et Dumbledore avait prévenu mes parents et j'avais la permission de m'en aller ce week-end pour aller consulter à Sainte-Mangouste. Au moindre signe de douleur, je devais également me rendre à l'infirmerie. Mes parents avaient été dévastés et je savais très bien ce qu'ils pensaient. On n'en viendra jamais à bout, impossible de mettre ça derrière soi et de l'oublier. Pour eux peut être, mais moi, même avant que ça ne recommencer, c'était impossible d'oublier que j'avais l'intégralité du dos mutilé.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Vite et lente en même temps. Mais sans Sirius. Meg et Lily avaient tenu leur promesse et ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne m'adressait pas un regard, comme si c'était trop douloureux pour lui et je faisais de même. Parce que c'était vraiment ça. C'était vraiment trop douloureux de le regarder et de me rappeler de toute la tendresse qu'avaient contenu ses yeux gris avant.

J'avais été à dix consultations, Moldues et sorcières. Résultat ? Nada, nichts, niente, que dalle. J'étais un mystère scientifique et magique. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que la brûlure s'étende d'elle-même. Et c'était plutôt inquiétant vu que maintenant je m'évanouissais de douleur. Ils avaient ordonné d'autres examens tout aussi agréables que les autres. J'avais été piquée, perfusée, biopsiée, scannée… On m'avait prélevé des échantillons de peau saine, des échantillons de peau nouvellement brûlée et des échantillons de peau déjà cicatrisée. Heureusement qu'ils m'avaient shootée à mort parce que vu la douleur post prise d'échantillons, je suis sûre que je serais tombée dans un coma s'ils ne m'avaient pas gavée de morphine et de potions analgésiques.

Sirius me manquait. C'était aussi simple que ça. J'avais envie d'aller le voir et lui parler. Peut être même m'excuser. Mais je savais qu'il ne voulait certainement de plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je savais que c'était en partie ma faute mais j'étais beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour faire le premier pas et je savais que c'était aussi son cas. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il ne ferait pas indéfiniment les premiers pas et c'était vrai. Il ne les ferait plus. Et peut être qu'après tout c'était mieux comme ça alors que je venais de retomber malade, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Peut être qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de lui imposer ça. Ca aurait été trop dur de toute façon. Pour lui et pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse et je devais l'avouer de terreur.

Mes insomnies avaient repris. J'avais dû mal à fermer l'œil et quand j'y arrivais, ce n'était pas un sommeil reposant mais un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars plus atroces les uns que les autres. Je rêvais que je me consumais, que je brûlais vivante, que mon corps entier était mutilé. Je me réveillai en nage et à bout de souffle comme si j'avais couru le 1500 mètres.

Déjà que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que Sirius puisse m'aimer alors si je finissais entièrement brulée, ce n'était même pas la peine de rêver. Je sais qu'on dit que l'amour est aveugle mais à ce point, je ne suis pas sûre…

Meg et Lily essayaient de me convaincre par tous les moyens d'aller reparler à Sirius. Apparemment, il n'était pas très bien lui non plus et Meg m'avait confié qu'il avait été très inquiet quand j'avais été à l'infirmerie pour mon « intoxication alimentaire ». Ca, par contre, ça ne m'étonnait pas trop, Sirius était du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien quand ses amis étaient touchés.

- Joy, tu devrais vraiment aller parler à Sirius, me répétait Lily pour la énième fois alors que nous étions toutes les trois à la bibliothèque.

- On en discute avec Remus et James et eux aussi s'inquiètent pour Sirius, intervint Meg. Et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement pour que vous en arriviez là.

- Ca, vous êtes tout les deux aussi têtus ! s'exclama Lily. Il n'a rien voulu dire à Remus et Potter non plus et toi, tu joues les pierres tombales.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

J'étais beaucoup trop fière, je le savais. Je n'osais pas aller le voir de peur de paraître ridicule. Ca ne servait à rien maintenant de toute façon… Ce que j'appréciais avec Lily et Meg, c'était qu'elles ne me traitaient pas comme une malade qui risquait de s'évanouir de douleur d'un moment à l'autre. C'était agréable et ça me faisait penser à autre chose.

- Tu vois comment sont les filles après une rupture avec un garçon dont elle était amoureuse ? me demanda Meg.

Je sentais que ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plus quelque chose de rhétorique. Je ne répondis pas.

- Elles sont déprimées, elles pleurent, elles écoutent de la musique triste et larmoyante, bref un sal état quoi, continua Meg. Et on se dit toujours que si par contre, c'est un mec qui se fait larguer par la fille dont il est amoureux, il ne va pas faire ce genre de chose. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va faire mais on se dit sûrement que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'état d'une fille.

Tout ce que me disait Meg était très embrouillé. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir et apparemment, vu le regard que lui lançait Lily, elle non plus.

- Il y a un point à ton histoire ? demandais-je prestement et Meg me renvoya un regard noir.

- Mon point, c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un garçon être dans le même état qu'une fille. Et Sirius ? En ce moment ? Il a ce qui ressemble, ni plus ni moins à un cœur brisé.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demandais-je alors en la fixant.

- Parce que j'ai envie que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu cesses de faire ta pétasse arrogante ! s'écria Meg.

Je dus avouer que ça me choquais d'entendre Meg me parler comme ça. Elle était toujours si calme d'habitude. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait raison. Lily regardait Meg avec des yeux grands ouverts, elle aussi semblait avoir été surprise par sa petite tirade.

- Tu sais, dis-je en m'adressant à Lily, je suis contente que tu reparles à James. Même si c'est pour parler de moi et de Sirius.

Un petit sourire passa sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle baissa la tête et rougit un peu. C'était vrai, au moins mes conneries avec Sirius les avaient forcés à se reparler.

- Joy, continua Meg et me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Je ne plaisante pas, va parler à Sirius. Si tu ne le fais pas, Lily et moi, on ira lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il t'arrive.

C'était bas de leur part. Madame Pomfrey m'avait forcée à dire à Lily et Meg la vérité sur ma situation médicale. Elles avaient ordre de m'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie si jamais il se passait la moindre chose. Je n'étais pas très heureuse de cet arrangement et ce qui vint de se passer me le prouva une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, elles utilisaient ça comme moyen de chantage.

-----------

Chaque jour qui passa de la semaine, j'eus droit à des regards d'avertissement de Lily et de Meg. Je savais que je devais aller parler à Sirius sinon Meg et Lily allaient le faire à ma place. Mais à chaque fois que je le voyais au détour d'un couloir, mon cœur se serrait et je n'avais qu'une envie : courir dans la direction opposée. Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis quand j'étais devenue aussi lâche mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était au dessus de mes forces de lui faire face. Et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il ait envie de me voir. Après tout, s'il avait envie, il aurait pu tout simplement le faire lui-même. J'étais d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, je le savais. Sirius était peut être aussi arrogant que moi et aussi buté. Aucune chance qu'il refasse le premier pas. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre, il n'en pouvait plus de moi. Et je n'allais certainement pas m'imposer si je n'étais pas voulue.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand une main se posa sur ma hanche et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Mon cœur eut le bref espoir d'une seconde que ce soit Sirius mais je sus aussitôt que ce n'était pas lui. Il n'aurait pas été si violent et la personne qui me retenait toujours prisonnière contre le mur tenait mes poignets fermement serrés dans ses mains.

Je finis par lever les yeux et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Mulciber. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi et il avait son regard dément et libidineux posé sur moi. Je tentai de me débattre mais rien à faire, il me tenait vraiment trop fort contre lui.

- Comme on se retrouve, me susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et létale.

- Lâche-moi, Mulciber ! Tout de suite ! ordonnais-je d'une voix forte et glaciale.

- Je ne pense pas, non, me dit-il en approchant sa bouche de la mienne et je pouvais sentir son haleine contre mon visage.

J'essayai de me débattre et je gigotai le plus fort possible pour m'échapper de son étreinte mais il ne fit que la renforcer.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu dire ? me demanda-t-il mais n'attendant manifestement pas de réponse.

Je me contentai de le regarder tout en essayant de me débattre le plus violemment possible.

- J'ai entendu dire, continua-t-il, que tu as essayé de t'ouvrir les veines.

Et d'un geste qui me fit crier de douleur, il tira brutalement mes poignets, face intérieure offertes, vers lui. Ses yeux scrutèrent la peau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace de cicatrices. Sérieusement, ce type est plus cinglé que je ne le pensais.

- C'est bien, Hayden, me dit-il de sa voix toujours mielleuse. On ne voudrait que l'élue du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit en mauvais état. Merlin, tu seras tellement belle, régnant à ses côtés… souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'ai de me lâcher, espèce de malade ! criais-je. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être une partisane de Voldemort ! lui crachais-je au visage.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu n'es qu'une femelle ! Tu ne sers qu'à servir nos besoins ! Et bientôt tu vas assouvir les miens…

Je sentis son emprise se resserrer et ses mains glisser le long de mes cuisses. Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Heureusement, en bougeant, il m'avait laissé un espace libre et de toutes mes forces, je lui envoyai mon genou en plein dans ses bijoux de famille. J'entendis un grognement sourd provenir de sa gorge et il tomba au sol, me libérant. Je m'écartai vivement de lui et sortis prestement ma baguette, la pointant sur lui. J'allais prononcer un sort qui allait assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais assouvir ses besoins. Pauvre cinglé !

J'entendis une voix masculine crier de derrière moi et des pas qui s'accéléraient. Je tournai la tête et je vis James Potter accourir vers moi, sa baguette à la main.

- Ca va, Joy ? me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Oui, Mulciber est totalement dérangé ! Ce malade voulait vérifier que je ne m'étais ouvert les poignets !

- C'est _toi_ qui l'as mis dans cet état ? me demanda-t-il en pointant sa main vers Mulciber qui était toujours à genoux à terre, en train de se tenir l'entrejambe.

Je contentai de hocher la tête en adressant un petit sourire en coin à James. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris que je sache me défendre toute seule. Comme s'il pensait que les filles avaient toujours besoin d'être sauvées par un chevalier servant.

- Allez, viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton prochain cours, me dit-il avec un sourire et en me prenant le bras pour aller de l'avant.

Nous restâmes un moment à marcher vers ma salle dans le silence. Il me jetait des regards en coin de temps en temps. Peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui pose des questions sur Sirius. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point j'en avais envie mais je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir.

- Tu sais, tu nous manques, me dit-il le regard un peu nerveux. A Remus et à moi, mais à Sirius, surtout.

- C'est lui qui provoqué la dispute, James, dis-je d'une voix irritée mais un peu triste à la fois.

- Je m'en fiche de qui a fait quoi, dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

Je ne lui répondis rien et marchait en regardant droit devant moi. J'aurais aimé lui dire que Sirius me manquait comme jamais… Qu'il y avait comme un morceau de mon cœur qui manquait à chaque battement… Mais ça semblait vraiment pathétique alors je me suis tut.

- C'était toujours toi qui prenais les meilleurs trucs dans ton assiette pendant les repas, dit-il alors. Et je sais que tu te servais de choses que tu n'aimais pas, exprès pour nous faire plaisir, à Sirius, Remus et moi.

J'eus un petit sourire à ce souvenir. C'était vrai. J'avais fini par m'habituer à l'invasion quotidienne de mon assiette et maintenant, je prévoyais. Je prenais ce que je savais qu'ils aimaient.

- Tu prenais toujours du pudding en plus pour moi, de la crème au chocolat pour Remus et de la tarte à la mélasse pour Sirius, continua-t-il.

Je continuais à sourire un peu bêtement et nous étions bientôt arrivés à ma salle. Mais alors que je m'étais enfin décidée à lui parler de Sirius, je sentis la douleur lancinante dans mon dos revenir. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais lâché toutes mes affaires et j'étais tombée à genoux par terre. Je me sentais devenir nauséeuse et tout commençait à tourner.

- Joy ? Joy ? appela la voix alarmée de James.

Il venait de m'allonger par terre et je sentais la brûlure de mon dos s'intensifier alors que je serrais les dents pour éviter de crier.

- James… réussis-je à faire sortir de ma bouche. Infirmerie…

Je sentis que j'étais soulevée et je compris qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il était aussi en train de courir parce que je me concentrais sur ses erratiques battements de cœur pour éviter de sombrer dans l'obscurité qui commençait à m'appeler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé mais je sus qu'on était arrivés à l'infirmerie quand je sentis le matelas du lit sous moi et que j'entendis la voix de Madame Pomfrey qui s'agitait autour de moi en faisant clinquer toutes sortes de fioles de potions.

- Pas…Sirius, réussis-je à dire alors que Madame Pomfrey me faisait avaler une potion qui allait me mettre KO pendant sûrement la fin de l'après-midi.

Et il était vraiment la fin de l'après-midi quand j'ouvris à moitié un œil. La grosse horloge en face de mon lit indiquait six heures et demie. Les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps. Ma tête me faisait mal comme après chaque crise et je me demandais avec terreur jusqu'où les brûlures s'étaient étendues cette fois. J'eus vite la réponse à ma question quand je sentis les bandages qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de mes fesses. Merlin, je n'allais bientôt plus n'être qu'un tas de cendres… J'allais amener ma main à ma tête mais je sentais qu'elle était tenue fermement mais avec douceur.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement pour s'habituer à la lumière et ma tête tambourina de plus belle. Mais quand je repris mes esprits, je ne croyais pas ce que je voyais : Sirius était en train de dormir, la tête sur mon lit, le corps sur un fauteuil, sa main tenant fermement la mienne. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Et je savais que s'il était là c'est parce que James n'avait pas du tout fait comme je lui avais demandé et il s'était empressé de tout aller dire à Sirius. J'étais soulagée. Je voulais qu'il soit là. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il parte. Jamais.

Je me redressai un peu dans mon lit et posai mon regard sur lui. Il était beau. Et touchant. Et il m'aimait. La réalisation me tomba dessus comme une enclume et ça me fit aussi mal à la tête. Sirius m'aimait. Vraiment. Sûrement autant que moi je l'aimais. Et il était là. Il était revenu. Alors que je n'étais vraiment qu'une garce frigide et qu'il n'était qu'un petit con prétentieux.

- Joy ? entendis-je sa voix m'appeler alors qu'il levait sa tête vers moi, parfaitement éveillé maintenant.

Et je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'il s'était précipité sur moi. Ses mains autour de mon visage, ses lèvres partout. Impatientes et fébriles. Contre ma bouche, ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma gorge, mes joues et un peu plus longtemps pressées contre mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? demanda-t-il sa bouche sur la mienne, d'une voix cassée et enrouée,

Je le fixai attentivement et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Sûrement autant que moi. Il avait des cernes et il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un moment. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et – mon cœur manqua un battement – il avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rougis et je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait encore quand il pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes et que je sentis mes joues être mouillées.

- Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? répéta-t-il des centaines de fois entre nos baisers empressés.

Et je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner parce que, maintenant, avec lui en train de m'embrasser, toutes mes excuses me semblaient ridicules. Madame Pomfrey avait dû lui parler et je savais que James lui avait raconté pour Mulciber.

- Je ne me souvenais plus de notre dernier baiser, dis-je alors que Sirius berçait ma tête contre son torse, ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je sentis presque son regard interrogatif et je continuais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- C'est bête mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je ne me souviens pas de notre dernier baiser. Quand tout était bien…

Il me détacha de son torse et prit mon visage entre mes mains et me regarda.

- Tu étais au lac et tu avais les yeux fermés et je suis arrivé et je t'ai embrassé alors que tu avais encore les yeux fermés, me répondit-il.

Et il captura à nouveau ma bouche de la sienne et je me sentis fondre dans le baiser.

- J'allais revenir, dis-je alors que nous reprenions nos souffles. J'allais revenir vers toi aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu une crise et je suis ici…

Sirius m'envoya un sourire et m'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient gonflées et douloureuses.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il. Je me suis comporté comme un petit con. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire les choses que je t'ai dites…

- Non, dis-je alors, je suis vraiment une garce frigide. Et je suis difficile à vivre. Et pourtant tu es là. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Je serais toujours là, dit-il. Je serais revenu. Je reviendrai toujours. Mais putain, parfois, je suis vraiment trop fier…

Nous nous renvoyâmes nos sourires amusés et il me prit encore contre lui.

- On est vraiment dysfonctionnels, dit-il alors dans mes cheveux qu'il embrassait doucement.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent une nouvelle fois contre les miennes avec urgence et alors que le baiser se faisait un peu plus passionné, un raclement de gorge assez bruyant se fit entendre de derrière nous et nous nous écartâmes assez vivement l'un de l'autre.

- Ah, enfin, Miss Hayden s'est réveillée ! s'exclama Madame Pomfrey d'un air sévère. C'est bon, vous êtes rassuré, Monsieur Black ? Vous avez fini de vérifier qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains ? Maintenant fichez moi le camp et par pitié laissez-là se reposer !

Sirius se leva du lit et envoya un sourire et un regard charmeur à Madame Pomfrey et je vis ses traits s'adoucir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Même Pompom se laissait avoir par les charmes de Sirius ! Il obtenait vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, traçant mes lèvres de sa langue et s'en alla avec un dernier clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, toujours un peu comateuse, ma première pensée fut qu'on était samedi et donc que je n'avais pas à me soucier d'aller en cours avant lundi. La deuxième fut qu'une voix était en train de parler à côté de moi. Une voix féminine.

- Tu sais, disait la voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Lily après quelques secondes, je voulais vraiment te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment et puis j'étais gênée. Et je me suis sentie coupable de t'avoir caché ça quand je t'ai vu dans ce lit. Parce que tu es la seule à qui je peux le dire… Meg ne comprendrais pas…

Je décidai de jouer le jeu et de rester les yeux fermés. Quoi que Lily veuille me dire, elle avait apparemment plus de facilité à le faire pendant qu'elle me croyait endormie. Et puis, je n'allais certainement pas me gâcher ce plaisir d'elle en train de me livrer tous ses noirs secrets.

- James m'a embrassée… me dit-elle et je pouvais presque imaginer qu'elle avait baissé la tête. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment, je l'ai embrassé aussi. J'étais triste et inquiète pour toi et il était là, si… si… gentil. Et puis ses bras ont agrippés ma taille et mes mains se sont nouées autour de son cou. Et son baiser… Son baiser était si doux, si tendre… C'était si bon…

J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas sourire. J'avais la furieuse envie de faire réaliser à Lily qu'elle était tout simplement amoureuse de James à coup de marteau sur le crâne si nécessaire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Merlin que le déni était doux. Le déni était un mode de vie. Il y avait un pays qui s'appelait déni et Lily vivait en plein dedans.

- Joy, tu ne peux pas imaginer, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça me ferait ça si _James Potter_ m'embrassait, poursuivit-elle en crachant presque le nom de James. Mais il a été si gentil et ce n'était tellement pas lui. Après, il m'a prise dans ses bras et il a caressé mes cheveux… Il m'a serrée fort contre lui et j'ai aimé ça… Merlin, j'ai aimé ça…

Elle marqua une pause et je l'entendis soupirer profondément. Je réprimais encore un sourire quand une curieuse sensation m'envahit. J'étais heureuse pour Lily. C'était vraiment étrange. Je ne comprenais pas. Etre heureuse pour moi, oui, mais pour les autres ? Ressentir de l'empathie à ce point ? Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Avant, j'avais été au milieu des choses, étant toujours l'observatrice. Maintenant, je me trouvais en tant qu'actrice et je me sentais vraiment heureuse pour Lily. Pour celle qui était devenue mon amie malgré moi et sans que je ne m'en rende compte…

- Oh Joy, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Dis lui oui la prochaine fois qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Joy ! s'écria-t-elle et je vis immédiatement le rouge apparaître sur ses joues. Tu étais réveillée ! Tu as tout entendu ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je n'aurais jamais…

- Tu ne préfères pas m'avoir éveillée ? dis-je toujours avec un sourire en place.

- Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-elle alors en éludant ma question.

- Bien, répondis-je simplement.

- Et avec Sirius ? Ca avait l'air d'aller mieux, il est revenu avec un sourire hier et il s'est même rasé. Ca semble de bonne augure.

- C'est arrangé. On est juste très bornés tout les deux.

- Non, c'est vrai ? dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Continue à me parler de la tendresse des lèvres de James, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Joy ! s'exclama-t-elle et je la vis prendre la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment et puis d'un coup, comme ça, elle commença à monologuer. Elle faisait tirades sur tirades, analysant chaque comportement de James Potter et pestant contre lui. Heureusement pour moi, Lily avait surtout besoin d'être écoutée, de se confier et qu'on soit d'accord avec elle. Ce que je fis. J'étais trop comateuse pour faire autre chose. N'empêche que pour quelqu'un qui soit disant déteste James Potter, elle parle beaucoup de lui… Comme je disais avant, il y a un pays appelé déni et Lily ? Elle n'est pas prête de passer la frontière !

Je sortis de l'infirmerie l'après midi même, le temps que toutes les affreuses potions de Pomfrey soient sorties de mon système. Elle avait fait venir toute la troupe et leur avait expliqué ma situation en leur demandant de faire extrêmement attention à moi et que si jamais quelque chose se produisait, que j'étais à amener d'urgence ici. Je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille. Déjà parce que je savais déjà tout et surtout parce que je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'elle change mes bandages pour l'après midi et qu'elle me laisse partir.

Ce qu'elle fit et après une demi-heure de soins très délicats, je rentrai enfin dans la salle commune. Dès que je pénétrai dans celle-ci, j'eus l'impression de voir tout les regards se tourner vers moi, se demandant sûrement où j'avais passé ces deux derniers jours. Je croisai aussi celui d'Ariel Snow et le sien disait clairement : dommage que tu ne sois pas morte.

Je finis par voir Sirius qui était assis sur le canapé en face du feu. Il avait un regard expectatif sur le visage et je savais qu'il attendait que je vienne à côté de lui. Une partie de moi me hurlait de ne surtout pas faire ça, que nous courrions au désastre mais l'autre partie de moi se souvenait très clairement de la semaine passée sans Sirius. Il fallait faire des concessions dans une relation non ? J'avais entendu dire ça…

Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis à côté de Sirius. Ou plutôt contre Sirius, mon nez niché contre son torse, toute pelotonnée contre lui. Je vis l'air interloqué sur son visage et mais il avait un petit sourire coin aussi. Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et l'autre autour de ma taille, me collant vraiment contre lui. Je tressaillis un peu, mes brûlures étaient encore fraîches et il adoucit son étreinte en le remarquant.

- Si tu veux m'embrasser c'est maintenant, dis-je d'un ton détaché.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? me demanda-t-il, son sourire amusé toujours en place mais de la perplexité toujours sur le visage.

- Je fais des compromis, dis-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Et mes lèvres se pressèrent fermement contre les siennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais presque sentir tout les regards sur nous, ça me rendait malade, littéralement. Il ne répondait pas au baiser et je pouvais sentir son sourire en coin contre ma bouche. Je m'écartai et le regardai un moment. Il avait les yeux moqueurs et le sourire arrogant. Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel avant d'écraser une nouvelle fois ma bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois, il fit bouger ardemment sa bouche contre la mienne et ouvrit mes lèvres des siennes pour y glisser sa langue. Il m'embrassa profondément et un gémissement sourd et rauque émana du fond de ma gorge. Il fit remonter ses mains et prit mon visage en coupe, me caressant les joues de son pouce alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Je gardais mes mains fermement pressées sur ses avant-bras de peur de ne plus rien contrôler et de commencer à le déshabiller devant tout le monde. Il se retira du baiser et continua à caresser mon visage de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi ce renversement de situation ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de montrer à tout le monde que je t'appartiens comme un bout de terrain, alors d'accord, je te fais plaisir, dis-je en un haussement d'épaule désinvolte et d'une voix détachée.

- Ca me fait très plaisir, dit-il en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Sirius se retira encore du baiser. Trop tôt à mon goût. Il prit vivement ma main et m'entraina à sa suite vers son dortoir. J'essayai le plus possible de ne pas écouter ou regarder les gens autour de nous qui parlaient de nous. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas du meilleur genre de suivre Sirius Black dans son dortoir.

A peine la porte était-elle refermée que je pris le temps de m'adonner à mon passe-temps favori à savoir tout détailler. Lors de ma dernière visite, quand Sirius m'avait détachée de la tapisserie, j'avais eu tellement hâte de partir que je n'avais rien regardé. Mon regard tourna sur toute la pièce et la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut de me demander si les elfes passaient faire le ménage dans son dortoir où s'ils faisaient grève.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état : bordel. Le bordel le plus total. Le chaos. Même le côté de Remus, qui, il était vrai, était quand même moins foutoir que le reste, était quand même dans un état cataclysmique. Je n'étais pas une maniaque du ménage mais là… quand même. Il y avait de tout par terre : des confiseries, des bouteilles vides, des vêtements, des plumes, des cartes à jouer, des sous-vêtements (et je fis mon possible pour ne pas trop m'attarder là-dessus). Sirius dut enlever deux ou trois (et c'est l'euphémisme de l'année !) vêtements du lit pour que je puisse m'y asseoir. A ma grande surprise, le lit était fait en dessous, preuve que les elfes étaient passés mais étaient clairement résignés quant au reste.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, c'est un peu le bordel.

- _Un peu_ ? dis-je, sarcastique, en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu peux ranger si tu veux, me dit-il en s'allongeant en travers de son lit.

- J'ai l'air d'un elfe ? demandais-je, irritée.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en un sourire moqueur, mais je peux toujours espérer.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et glacial et me levai pour le planter là. Mais une main se referma sur mon coude et je fus tirée en arrière, sur le lit, où je retombai, allongée. Sirius me fit passer sous lui et m'écarta les jambes pour se mettre en elle. Ma respiration devenait saccadée alors que je voyais son regard gourmand passer sur moi.

- On va pas recommencer à se fâcher tout de suite, dit-il en posant sa bouche sur ma gorge et en aspirant légèrement la peau, on vient juste de se réconcilier et je compte en profiter pleinement avant notre prochaine engueulade.

Sa bouche remonta doucement vers la mienne et il fouilla avidement ma bouche de la sienne tout en caressant mon visage de sa main.

- Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu passes ta vie à essayer de m'irriter, dis-je pantelante entre deux baisers plus urgents les uns que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu es si facile à irriter, me répondit-il contre mes lèvres, les suçotant avec langueur. C'est presque une invitation, finit-il en un sourire arrogant.

Je n'eus le temps de rien répondre qu'il me fit chavirer dans un nouveau baiser fiévreux. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Jamais tout cela n'avait été si passionné et je sentais déjà les effets du désir sur mon corps. Mon cœur explosait, mon corps entier tremblait, ma respiration devenait saccadée, une chaleur se diffusait dans mon bassin. Je sentais déjà la rougeur venir sur mes joues et je le sentais sourire contre ma bouche alors qu'il m'embrassait impatiemment. Je sentis ses mains passer entre nous et il s'écarta de moi pour mieux déboutonner mon chemisier. Ses doigts habiles bougeaient sur les boutons et il en écarta prestement les pans et sa bouche s'abattît sur mon sein droit. Il aspirait le mamelon directement à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge et mes hanches commençaient à cogner contre les siennes sans que je le veuille.

Il fit sortir un sein de sa dentelle et je sentis son sourire que j'imaginais suffisant autour de mon téton et un râle m'échappa alors qu'il râpait sa langue furieusement contre celui-ci. Son prénom tomba de ma bouche et sembla l'exciter encore plus car il s'appliqua encore plus frénétiquement, avec l'autre cette fois. Je me redressai doucement et il fut un peu surpris et s'écarta, son regard ne me quittant pas. Je posai mon regard sur lui longuement et il devina mes pensées. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il attrapa les deux pans de mon chemisier et me l'enleva entièrement. Je l'entendis tomber au sol dans un froissement de tissu et mon regard passa encore sur lui et il comprit. Mon corps entier tremblait de peur et d'excitation mêlées quand ses doigts passèrent de chaque côté des bretelles de mon soutien-gorge et qu'il les fit descendre le long de mes bras. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui, mes jambes se nouant autour de ses reins. Mon corps entier paniquait de ses mains sur ma peau à cet endroit.

- Laisse-moi faire, me murmura-t-il, sa bouche dans mon cou. Je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui me terrifiait plus que l'idée que ses mains allaient toucher mon dos. Mais je me sentais… prête. Enfin autant que je pouvais l'être dans mon état de panique la plus totale. Mais je lui faisais confiance et il était temps que je saute dans le vide et voir s'il allait me rattraper au vol ou pas.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et mon corps se secoua de violents tremblements impossibles à contrôler et je suis sûre que je me serais enfuie si je n'avais pas été serrée aussi fort contre lui. J'étais presque sûre que j'allais pleurer mais j'essayais à tout prix de me contrôler. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'agrafe et il détacha mon soutien-gorge en un mouvement. Ses mains revinrent vite sur le devant et me débarrassa entièrement du sous-vêtement. Il me serra fort contre lui et je pouvais sentir mes seins pressés contre le tissu de sa chemise. Mon corps cessa de trembler de lui-même au bout d'un moment et je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait presque pas touché ma peau.

Sa bouche trouva la peau de mon cou et ses mains se nouèrent autour de ma taille me serrant fort contre lui. Il embrassa longuement mon cou, ma gorge avant de remonter vers ma bouche qu'il captura en un profond baiser. Ses mains quittèrent ma taille et il nous fit basculer une fois de plus en position allongée sur le lit, lui entre mes cuisses. J'avais chaud et je pouvais déjà sentir un voile de transpiration sur mon corps. J'étais à moitié nue et lui était toujours entièrement habillé.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux alors que mes mains étaient passées sur le devant de sa chemise et mes doigts tremblants avaient commencés à déboutonner les boutons. Il eut un léger sourire à mes doigts et à l'air concentré sur mon visage. Sa chemise tomba par terre et il enleva la cravate de son cou. Il se rallongea sur moi et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes seins. Je me sentais déjà rougir et je sentis mon intimité devenir de plus en plus humide et mon visage devint pivoine. J'espérais de mon tout cœur que Sirius n'allait pas s'en rendre compte. Je tomberais morte de honte si c'était le cas.

Sa bouche m'embrassa tendrement et il la fit descendre vers ma poitrine. Il aspira, suça, mordilla chacun de mes mamelons tour à tour. Mon bassin cognait contre le sien et je m'arquais contre sa bouche en poussant des gémissements qui venaient du plus profond de ma gorge. J'étais haletante et il continuait de plus en plus frénétiquement à passer sa langue et sa bouche sur chacun de mes seins. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il allait me rendre folle. C'était si bon mais presque dans la douleur tant c'était agréable. Il passa encore de longues minutes à jouer avec ma poitrine et leurs pointes durcies et je sentais comme quelque chose qui montait de plus en plus fort en moi à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme.

Sa bouche remonta en une longue trainée chaude et humide et il m'embrassa avec ardeur et sans retenue. Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mes hanches et il fit descendre ma jupe et me l'enleva sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais dans une brume de plaisir. Je ne comprenais plus grand-chose, je pensais plus à grand-chose et je ne contrôlais absolument rien. Ni moi-même, ni les douces sensations que Sirius évoquaient en moi, ni les réactions de mon corps.

Une de ses mains glissa de mon nombril à ma petite culotte et j'eus comme un instant de clarté et ma main s'agrippa sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Il sépara sa bouche de la mienne et son regard plongea en moi.

- Attends, dis-je essoufflée et sûrement un peu rouge.

Sirius ne me renvoya qu'un regard interrogatif et je me sentis rougir beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Absolument pas. Mon corps avait des réactions bizarres quand il était en présence de Sirius et je ne voulais pas vraiment entrer dans les détails… Je vis que je n'avais pas le choix quand son regard devint perplexe.

- C'est…humide…, dis-je d'une petite voix et en baissant la tête.

- _Ah oui ?_ me dit-il un air sensuel dans le regard et un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Le ton de sa voix semblait joueur et presque…content. Ca me semblait bizarre. C'était très gênant et presque humiliant pour moi de devoir le prévenir que mon corps et surtout cet endroit précis de mon corps semblait se mettre en ébullition dès qu'il commençait à me caresser. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu dire à ce sujet. Il dut voir mon regard gêné et perplexe car il eut un moment de choc et son sourire se fit ensuite plus grand que jamais.

- C'est rien, dit-il en me regardant toujours de ce regard plein de désir. Ca veut juste dire que tu apprécies _énormément_ ce que je te fais.

Il eut un nouveau sourire arrogant et gourmand et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander s'il disait vrai. Etait-ce normal ? J'en doutais… De toutes les conversations entre filles que j'avais surprises, rien n'avait jamais été mentionné à propos de ça…

Sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne fougueusement et toute pensée cohérente s'envola. Ma main quitta la sienne et mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou pendant un moment. Puis je sentis sa main descendre encore vers ma culotte. Et je ne l'arrêtai pas. Je n'en avais pas la force aussi gênée que je me sente. Ma tête tournait, mon corps tremblait de plaisir et j'avais encore cette sensation inconnue de plaisir qui monte, qui monte…

Ma respiration sortait par longue exhalations et mon corps se raidit quand je sentis sa main se glisser à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Sa main entière me prit en coupe et mes mains se dénouèrent de son cou et s'agrippèrent aux draps.

- Siriuuuuuus, gémis-je de façon incontrôlée, mes yeux fermés et mes mains serrant le drap en dessous de toute mes forces.

Je l'entendis réprimer un petit éclat de rire et je sentis ses doigts descendre vers l'orée de mon intimité. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient, frottant doucement. Ma culotte était trempée et je sentais que ses doigts l'étaient eux aussi.

- Siriuuuuuus, continuais-je à soupirer un peu plus fort.

Je ne savais ce qui se passait. J'avais besoin d'aller plus loin, plus vite, plus fort, d'atteindre quelque chose que je ne connaissais même pas mais je savais qu'il fallait que je l'atteigne. Mes hanches se soulevèrent du matelas pour me presser plus contre ses doigts. Il comprit ce dont j'avais besoin sans mot et je sentis qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt en moi. Il l'avait fait glisser lentement et j'avais émis une plainte lancinante dont j'étais sûre de me sentir gênée plus tard. C'était une sensation inconnue mais c'était tellement bon. Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds, mes jambes tremblaient, mes doigts étaient crispés sur les draps, j'avais du mal à respirer.

Sirius commença à faire bouger son doigt en moi et après quelque va et vient en fit glisser un deuxième. Un nouveau râle langoureux franchit mes lèvres et il fut avalé par celle de Sirius alors qu'il m'embrassait. Ses deux doigts faisaient des allées et venues en moi à un rythme qu'il avait accéléré et je gémissais en même temps que j'embrassais Sirius. Ca semblait lui plaire parce que je le sentais sourire dans ses baisers. Il fit sortir ses doigts de moi et les fit remonter sur ce que je compris être mon clitoris. Ses doigts pressèrent sur le capuchon et j'émis un long gémissement sonore. Il fit faire à ses doigts de larges et langoureux mouvements circulaires sur la fine peau si sensible au dessus de mon clitoris.

Ses doigts passèrent sous le capuchon et pressèrent un peu brutalement une nouvelle fois avant de continuer des mouvements de frottements rapides et tout mon corps se contracta d'un coup. Je sentis les spasmes de mon vagin se répandre dans tout mon corps : de mes orteils à ma nuque et je ne pus retenir un long cri qui s'étendit. Tout s'était contracté et un nuage de lumière avait explosé derrière mes paupières. Mes muscles se contractèrent encore pendant un petit moment et puis tout se détendit. Mes doigts relâchèrent le drap et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais serré fort parce que mes mains étaient endoloris.

La bouche de Sirius captura la mienne avec langueur et je répondis paresseusement au baiser, encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Car c'était ça qui s'était produit. J'avais eu mon premier orgasme. J'avais entendu les filles en parler, bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être si fort, si intense…

Sirius se détacha du baiser et je rouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient plus sensibles à la lumière. Il avait un large sourire sur le visage et des yeux remplis de désir. J'avais envie de recommencer. Maintenant. Qu'il replonge ses doigts en moi et qu'il continue à me caresser encore et encore.

Lui aussi était pantelant et il m'embrassa tendrement une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de laisser reposer ma tête contre ma poitrine. Une de mes mains passa automatiquement dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Il chercha mon autre main avec la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts ensemble, serrés le plus fort possible. Je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher, j'avais envie de l'enlacer à nous couper la circulation. J'écartai les jambes et les passai autour de son dos, le ramenant plus près encore.

Je l'entendis gémir sourdement et je me rendis compte que je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dur contre moi. Il se colla près contre moi et je pouvais tout sentir à travers ma culotte. Il fit cogner ses bassins contre mon intimité et je répondis à ses mouvements avec ardeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'entendis émettre un grognement étouffé et je compris qu'il avait dû jouir lui aussi. Il leva la tête vers moi et eut un sourire mutin. Il remonta son visage et sa bouche emprisonna à nouveau la mienne.

J'avais envie de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Rien ne semblait approprié. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que Sirius venait de me faire ressentir. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir. Sirius était là, enfermés entre mes jambes et mes bras. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté. Il m'observait et je me sentis rougir sous son regard scrutateur. Je n'osais pas bouger, je n'avais que ma culotte et mes bas sur moi et maintenant que Sirius n'était plus pressé contre moi, il n'y avait plus rien pour couvrir ma poitrine mais je ne pouvais pas me rhabiller sans montrer mon dos à Sirius. Et c'était hors de question. Il dut sentir mon dilemme intérieur car il me tendit sa chemise à lui qu'il avait ramassée par terre. Je me redressai et m'assit, mes seins sous les yeux de Sirius. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit ça soit mon dos. Je préférerais encore qu'il fixe ma poitrine. Je boutonnai rapidement la chemise et me rallongeai sur le lit.

Le regard de Sirius s'attarda encore sur moi et son bras enserra prestement ma taille et me colla contre lui, nos jambes s'emmêlant. Il dégagea du mieux qu'il pu mes cheveux de mon cou et y nicha sa tête, inspirant profondément.

- Tu sais, dis-je au bout d'un petit moment de silence, James a embrassé Lily.

Je levai la tête sur le côté vers Sirius pour voir sa réaction et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il eut un air un peu surpris sur le visage.

- Tu me parles de ça après ce que je viens de te faire ? me demanda-t-il, le sourire arrogant made in Sirius cette fois en place.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que c'était bien ? Tu veux une salve d'applaudissement peut être ?

- Tu aurais pu chanter mes louanges à tue tête, répondit-il, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Je pense que j'ai assez donné de voix pour l'après-midi, lui dis-je, un peu gênée mais essayant de ne pas le laisser paraître.

- La plus douce des musiques à mes oreilles, dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il aspirait la peau de mon cou de ses lèvres.

- Alors ? James et Lily ? réitérais-je.

- Oui, me dit-il contre mon cou, James m'a dit, on aurait dit que Noel est venu avant l'heure.

Il n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de discuter James et Lily puisque ses mains qui étaient nouées sur mon ventre remontèrent doucement sous sa chemise pour prendre chacun de mes seins dans leurs paumes alors que les baisers de Sirius se faisaient plus ardents dans mon cou. Je fis passer mes mains par-dessus les siennes et je les pressais plus fort contre ma poitrine. Je l'entendis grogner sourdement dans mon cou et ses doigts habiles commencèrent à me caresser.

Nous fûmes vite interrompus par de grands tambourinements à la porte du dortoir. J'avais presque oublié où nous étions et que Sirius partageait ce dortoir avec les Maraudeurs.

- Sirius ! J'espère que vous avez fini vos petites affaires et que vous êtes tout les deux habillés parce qu'on entre maintenant ! cria la voix de James à travers le bois de la porte.

Je sortis du lit en toute vitesse pour remettre ma jupe. L'idée que les Maraudeurs me voient seulement habillée d'une chemise de Sirius, de bas en laine et d'une culotte ne me réjouissait pas vraiment. Mais je n'eus pas cette chance là. James et Remus entrèrent quelques secondes après l'avertissement. Sirius était négligemment allongé sur son lit, seulement dans son pantalon et ça ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

James et Remus nous lancèrent des regards amusés et je vis Remus légèrement froncer le nez. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, la chambre sentait son odeur masculine habituelle. James et Remus avaient des sourires amusés alors que je m'activais à chercher où ma jupe avait bien pu atterrir. J'eus ma réponse quand je vis Sirius se pencher de son côté, se lever et ensuite se planter devant moi, ma jupe pendant à l'un de ses doigts. Il avait un large sourire et je lui renvoyais un regard noir et glacial alors que je me saisissais brutalement de ma jupe et la passais en quatrième vitesse. Il me tendit ensuite mon chemisier avec toujours ce même sourire suffisant si irritant.

- Je crois que c'est à toi, me dit James le même sourire que Sirius et un air moqueur dans les yeux en me tendant mon soutien-gorge qu'il avait ramassé par terre.

Je m'en saisis tout aussi brutalement et me dirigeai vers la porte de leur dortoir. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de descendre les escaliers fut : « Quoi, pas de dernier baiser ? » de la voix amusée de Sirius qui s'en allait vers la salle de bain.

Je passai d'abord par mon dortoir pour me doucher rapidement et me rhabiller plus convenablement pour le dîner. J'enfilai mon uniforme : ma jupe, un chemisier, une cravate, un sur pull, des bas et mes chaussures. Je passai avec difficulté la brosse dans mes cheveux, Sirius aimait bien passer ses mains dedans et les caresser et il y avait toujours des nœuds maintenant.

Je descendis dans la salle commune et y retrouvais Lily et Meg qui étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs. Je m'affalai dans un fauteuil à côté des leurs et leurs têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi. Et je reconnus l'air sur leurs visages. Leurs airs surexcités. Leurs airs de fille.

- Alors ? me demanda Meg avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Avec Sirius ?

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, m'informa Lily. On t'a vu le suivre dans son dortoir et tu ne redescends que maintenant. Ariel était folle de rage.

- Alors, rien, dis-je en essayant de contenir les rougeurs sur mes joues et d'avoir l'air détaché.

Lily allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de James qui s'était planté devant moi, un large, _large_, sourire sur le visage. Un de ceux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Ah, je vois que tu t'es rhabillée, nota-t-il de son air moqueur, Sirius voudrait que tu lui rendes sa chemise. Il en a besoin pour descendre.

J'entendis Meg et Lily réprimer un petit cri de surprise et je poussai un long soupir.

- Il n'en a pas d'autres ? demandais-je un peu irritée.

J'étais persuadée qu'il avait envoyé James exprès pour m'agacer.

- Si, mais il dit qu'il préfère celle là, poursuivit-il son sourire devenant de plus en plus moqueur, surtout depuis que tu l'as portée.

J'avais eu raison. Et je n'avais pas eu à chercher beaucoup. Sirius essayait vraiment de m'irriter !

- Elle est dans mon dortoir, dis-lui d'aller la chercher lui-même s'il l'aime autant que ça !

- Le message sera passé, dit-il mais son regard n'était plus dirigé sur moi et restait sur Lily depuis un petit moment. Tout va comme tu veux, Lily ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Merlin, il n'aurait pas pu faire pire que de se la jouer arrogance et suffisance avec Lily alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à supporter qu'elle s'était laissée embrassée.

- Va te faire voir Potter, lui rétorqua-t-elle en retournant à son livre de Métamorphose.

Je réprimai avec difficulté un petit sourire et je vis l'incompréhension sur le visage de James. Le pauvre avait sûrement pensé que tout était dans la poche. Malheureusement pour lui, la psychologie de Lily était bien plus compliquée que ça. Un long et dur chemin s'étalait devant lui.

James remonta donc dans son dortoir et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je le vis redescendre en compagnie de Remus et Sirius. Sirius avait été cherché sa chemise dans mon dortoir. Elle était toute froissée et cela ne le dérangeait apparemment pas. Il était toujours dans un état soigneusement négligé. J'étais sûre qu'il devait passer des heures devant son miroir à arranger sa cravate pour qu'elle soit lâche d'une façon désinvolte mais sexy. Et ce soir ne manquait pas à la règle. Elle était soigneusement desserrée. Il avait son habituel sourire en coin quand il se posta devant moi. Il me fit lever du fauteuil et s'affala dessus, me tirant avec lui, me faisant atterrir sur ses genoux. Je lui envoyai un regard noir et glacial et je vis que Remus et James étaient amusés au plus haut point. Comme s'ils attendaient mon explosion.

- J'ai dis compromis, j'ai pas dis nous transformer en Ken et Barbie, lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale alors que j'essayai de m'enlever de ses genoux.

Mais son emprise sur moi était beaucoup trop forte et ses bras s'étaient déjà enroulés autour de moi.

- Allez, je suis sûr que t'adore ça au plus profond de toi, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai l'air d'apprécier ? demandais-je, le sarcasme coulant de ma voix alors que mes yeux lui envoyaient un regard noir.

- Tu as l'air extatique, chérie, me répondit-il l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse de six ans.

- Ose m'appeler _chérie_ encore une fois et l'enfer te semblera la plus douce des tortures ! le menaçais-je.

Un éclat de rire me parvint du fond de sa gorge et je vis que Remus et James semblaient ne s'être jamais autant amusés. J'essayai encore une fois de me dégager de Sirius mais il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, les forçant à s'ouvrir sous lui. Il m'embrassa intensément pendant un moment avant de se détacher.

Il reprit sa conversation avec Remus et James et moi, de mon côté, j'entamais une discussion sur la Métamorphose avec Lily et Meg. Il traçait de ses doigts des arabesques sur mon avant-bras et j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait venir plus tard.

Et mon impression se révéla des plus justes, quand je remontai dans mon dortoir, le soir même après avoir été fait changé mes bandages par Madame Pomfrey, Sirius avait laissé un mot sur mon oreiller. « La prochaine fois, on teste _ton_ lit… ». J'avais honte de l'avouer mais j'avais hâte de savoir ce qui allait se passer après les trois petits points…

A Suivre…


	11. Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers

**Note D'Auteur**

Stats : 8830 mots, 19 pages. Oufff fini !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Je remercie tout mes revieweurs que j'adore !

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Mathilde parce que ce chapitre devait initialement s'appeler « You Are My Joy » mais je l'ai changé au dernier moment. Je me le réserve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Donc la chanson de ce titre est du groupe The National.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre**** 11 :**** Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers**

_- Sirius -_

Vous savez, c'est assez marrant la perception des gens. Comment ça diffère d'une personne à l'autre. Pour Joy, par exemple. Les gens la voient comme ce bloc de glace, cette princesse hautaine et arrogante. Les gens ne l'imaginent pas dans les affres de la passion. J'ai bien vu le regard de James se poser sur Joy quand elle n'était habillée que de ma chemise et d'une culotte. Il ne la considérait clairement pas comme un objet de désir. Et Remus non plus. C'était juste Joy. Je préfère ça comme ça d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trop envie que mes meilleurs potes s'imaginent Joy en train de faire l'amour ou autre chose. Ils se doutent de ce qu'on fait même si je ne leur aie rien dit. Ca ferait bizarre vu qu'ils sont aussi amis avec Joy. Remus a pu le sentir dès qu'il est entré dans le dortoir. Les sens de loup-garou sentent les odeurs de sexe, de phéromones et tout le tralala. James lui l'a deviné au soutien-gorge de Joy qui trainait par terre.

Je suis persuadé que les gens n'arrivent pas à se l'imaginer en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Elle fait très frigide mais en fait… En fait, Joy, c'est tout l'opposé. Elle est…belle et étourdissante dans ces moments intimes. Ses yeux violets qui se troublent, le sang qui bouillonne dans ses veines, ses hanches qui se soulèvent, ses gémissements et ses soupirs, ses muscles qui se contractent. Merlin, non, Joy n'est certainement dénuée de passion. Sous la glace, il y a bien des choses.

Joy, elle est si innocente que ça me fait sourire. Je revois encore son air gêné quand elle a arrêté ma main en me disant que son intimité était humide. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était juste embarrassée mais j'ai vite compris à son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas que c'était parfaitement normal. Et puis, Joy, elle est bruyante. Plus que la moyenne en tout cas et ça je peux vous l'assurer. On ne dirait pas comme ça. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Joy et moi, on passe notre vie à nous disputer. Hier, elle m'a fait la tête pendant la moitié de la journée parce que j'ai critiqué la forme de sa dissertation. Je voulais juste l'aider et elle est partie dans une de ces fureurs. Les filles, moi, de toute façon, je ne les comprends pas très bien. Surtout Joy. Et moi, j'ai passé la moitié d'avant-hier à ruminer mes noires pensées parce que Joy fait maintenant du tutorat pour un élève de Poufsouffle qui est de la même année qu'elle. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est attirante. Et sans vouloir me vanter, elle l'est encore plus depuis que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble. Le côté interdit qu'elle soit déjà prise ou la petite chose qu'elle aurait en plus qui fait que je suis avec elle et pas avec une autre. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens s'imaginent mais je ne veux pas _vraiment_ savoir.

Joy en train de faire du tutorat, non mais laissez moi rire ! C'est la personne la moins patiente que je connaisse et en plus, sans vouloir être méchant, je l'aime avec toutes ses qualités et tous ses défauts, mais il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas la personne la plus agréable au monde. Et je sais parfaitement pourquoi ce clown de Poufsouffle veut se faire aider par Joy : pour la draguer ! Il peut toujours rêver ce guignol !

En bref, Joy et moi ? Le bordel ! C'est tout le temps le bordel. Mais je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Impossible. On a essayé deux fois et je n'ai jamais été aussi misérable. Comme je vois Joy aux repas ou en fin de journée, je me sens comme un élève de seconde année : j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe et j'ai comme un néon dans ma tête qui flashe : je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime… Hors de question de lui dire par contre. Elle a déjà des problèmes avec le fait que je lui tienne la main ou que je l'embrasse alors vous m'imaginez si je lui faisais une déclaration ? En plus, je ne sais même pas comment ça marche ces trucs là et je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les mots en général.

On s'engueule aussi à cause de son dos. Enfin, pas vraiment son dos en tant que tel. Plutôt ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle a refait deux crises cette semaine et chaque crise équivaut à deux jours à l'infirmerie et à des nouvelles brûlures. Elles se sont étendues sur l'arrière de ses bras et sur les épaules. Elle doit passer à l'infirmerie matin et soir pour se faire changer ses bandages par Madame Pomfrey. Pompom nous a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire que ce soit elle qui le fasse et que Joy pouvait très bien demander à une amie de le faire à sa place, comme Lily ou Meg par exemple. Vous auriez vu la terreur dans les yeux de Joy quand Madame Pomfrey a proposé ça. Je l'aurais fait. Dans la seconde. Mais Joy est intraitable avec son ça et il est impossible de négocier quoi que ce soit quand il est question de son dos.

Maintenant je peux dégrafer son soutien-gorge mais je dois faire attention à ne pas trop toucher la peau. C'est un peu frustrant. Surtout parce que j'aime Joy peu importe si elle a le dos mutilé ou pas. Et que ça ne me dégoute pas du tout. Je pourrais lui caresser le dos, la voir en débardeur… Passer mes mains doucement sur ses épaules et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'en viens à fantasmer la dessus. Petit à petit, je suis persuadé que ça pourra peut être arriver un jour. Mais on en est encore loin, il faut voir comment elle se secoue de violents tremblements quand mes doigts passent dans son dos. Elle ne contrôle rien et j'ai l'impression que si je ne la tenais pas contre moi, elle s'enfuirait.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demandais-je alors que nous étions tout les deux assis sur un canapé de la salle commune et que Joy faisait ses devoirs.

- Bien, me répondit-elle en ne levant même pas la tête vers moi.

- Et ton dos ? Pomfrey t'a refait tes bandages ?

- Oui, ça va, dit-elle toujours le nez dans son livre et ses parchemins.

- Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te pose une question ! m'exclamais-je un peu froissé.

- Ca fait trois fois aujourd'hui que tu me poses les mêmes questions et je te réponds toujours la même chose, répliqua-t-elle cette fois en me regardant.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter ?! m'indignais-je, irrité.

- Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui cherche toujours les disputes ! rétorqua-t-elle, son regard améthyste plongé dans le mien.

- Je ne cherchais pas la dis… commençais-je et m'arrêtai en un soupir. Joy… je m'inquiète vraiment. Deux crises en une semaine c'est inquiétant. Et tu sembles si détachée par rapport à ça, comme si ce n'était même pas à toi que ça arrivait.

- S'inquiéter ne changera pas grand-chose, dit-elle avec un soupir.

- Joy, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je suis terrifiée ? Que j'ai peur de finir par en mourir ? De finir entièrement brûlée ?

- Oui, je préférerais, parce que je pourrais te rassurer ! Là, c'est toi qui me rassure tout le temps et ça devrait être l'inverse !

- Rassure-moi, Sirius, me dit-elle de son ton de voix qu'elle utilisait quand elle faisait une concession et qu'elle faisait quelque chose pour me faire plaisir.

Je soupirai un peu. Joy resterait Joy. Malade ou pas apparemment. Je la pris contre moi et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux et caressa ses boucles.

- Je serais là, l'en assurais-je. Tout le temps. Je resterais avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- Je sais Sirius, me dit-elle et je la sentis sourire contre moi de façon un peu moqueuse.

- Fais semblant d'avoir besoin de le savoir, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Des fois, dans cette relation, j'avais l'impression d'être la fille. Je voulais toujours la faire parler, lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Joy leva alors la tête vers moi, demandant un baiser et mes lèvres descendirent doucement sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes avec douceur et tendresse pendant un long moment avant d'être interrompus par des personnes qui s'étaient affalées à côté de nous. Je me retirai du baiser et vit James et Remus qui nous envoyaient des petits sourires. Remus n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et je savais très bien pourquoi, la pleine lune arrivait dans deux jours. Il était toujours fébrile avant que cela n'arrive.

- Ca va Remus ? demanda alors Joy, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Mon ami lui jeta un regard nerveux. Joy était très observatrice et très perspicace, c'était quasiment un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà découvert.

- Ca va Joy, je suis juste un peu fatigué… soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, continua-t-elle l'air inquiet.

- C'est pour toi qu'on devrait s'inquiéter, Joy. Toujours rien ? Tes examens n'ont rien donné ?

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la subtilité de Remus. Joy n'allait y voir que du feu.

- Je suis un mystère, déclara-t-elle un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Ca, on n'a pas besoin de médecins pour le savoir, dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

- En parlant de mystères, coupa James l'air un peu nerveux. Joy, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Lily ?

- Ton ego de la taille d'un continent, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

- Est-ce que Lily t'en a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda impatiemment James.

- Oui, Lily m'en a parlé mais je ne te dirais rien. Ce sont ses secrets, pas les miens, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et je vis l'air dévasté de James.

- Ecoute, dit-elle en s'adressant à James, soit gentil. La prochaine fois que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, console la. C'est sympa de savoir que ces crises servent à quelque chose.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et je vis que James se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise d'avoir profité de Lily alors qu'elle était vulnérable. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Joy apparemment. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle avait quand même un sens très distendu du bien et du mal.

- Vous avez entendu ce que Mulciber a fait à Sarah McDonald, la sœur de Mary ? dit alors Remus d'un ton très inquiet.

Je vis le regard de Joy se tourner brusquement vers Remus. Je savais que la sœur de Mary était dans la même année que les sœurs de Joy. Devant nos airs interrogatifs, il continua.

- Je suis passé à l'infirmerie ce matin, commença-t-il, et je l'ai vue. Vous auriez vu son état, elle était sanguinolente. Les deux chevilles cassées, le bras dans une écharpe, la clavicule déboîtée. Sans parler qu'il l'a… violée. Comme Mary.

Joy baissa la tête et je cru presque voir des larmes couler le long ses joues. Je la rapprochai de moi et la serrai fort.

- Mulciber est sérieusement dérangé ! s'écria James la haine et le dégoût présents dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix.

- Ils n'ont aucune preuve, bien sûr, continua Remus, amer. Mary s'en va de l'école dès demain et sa sœur la suivra sûrement. Leurs parents sont furieux contre Dumbledore.

- Elles ne veulent pas porter plainte ? demandais-je stupéfait.

- Tu penses bien, s'exclama Joy. Elles sont bien trop terrifiées !

- Quand je pense que ça aurait pu t'arriver, dis-je en m'adressant à Joy, frémissant d'horreur.

- Je m'inquiète pour Lily, dit alors Joy. Et pour Meg. Elles sont d'origine Moldues et pour le moment c'est le schéma de Mulciber.

Je vis les regards de James et de Remus se noircir et devenir inquiets.

- Quand je pense que mon frère est ami avec ce psychopathe ! m'exclamais-je hors de moi de dégoût et de haine.

- Sirius, il est hors de question que ma sœur continue à fréquenter ton frère ! s'exclama alors Joy.

- Regulus est peut être ami avec lui mais je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui…

Au moment même où les paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je les regrettai déjà. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais pris la défense de mon frère. Je devais avouer que c'était la vérité par contre. Regulus était un abruti dégénéré mais il n'oserait jamais faire une chose aussi horrible. J'en étais persuadé.

- Je ne laisserais pas ma sœur avoir des contacts de près ou de loin avec ce _violeur_ en série ! Ce pervers, ce désaxé ! s'écria Joy en se levant vivement.

- Joy ! Attends ! m'exclamais-je, essayant de la retenir.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle était partie dans de grandes enjambées furieuses, en laissant toutes ses affaires derrière elle.

- C'est la combième dispute de la semaine ? demanda Remus avec un petit sourire résigné.

- Avec celle là ? La sixième, répondis-je un peu désespéré moi aussi.

- Il faut lui accorder ça, dit James, elle n'a pas peur de te tenir tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression de m'y prendre toujours de la mauvaise façon avec elle !

- Prendre la défense de ton frère pour la première fois de ta vie à ce moment n'était peut être pas la plus sage des décisions, dit alors Remus.

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je prévoyais déjà d'aller lui rendre ses affaires dans son dortoir un peu tard dans la soirée.

- Elle ne se doute de rien ? demanda alors James. Pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus ?

- Rien, répondis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Et c'est curieux, dit Remus. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait le découvrir.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer mon absence dans deux jours si elle le remarque, dis-je alors.

J'y avais déjà pensé et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponse adéquate. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Nous ne passions pas _tout_ notre temps ensemble après tout, surtout les nuits…

- Poker ce soir ? me demanda James. Peter est déjà partit aux cuisines pour nos réserves.

- Poker ! confirmais-je en échangeant un regard avec Remus.

J'étais le meilleur. Je les plumais à chaque fois. Heureusement que nous ne jouions pas de l'or. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de plus d'or dans mes coffres à Gringott. Tout était dans le bluff et dans l'assurance et à ce jeu, je gagnais tout le temps.

Peter revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de vivres, de sucreries et de boissons. On se demandait comment il faisait pour arriver à porter tout ça. Nous montâmes tous dans notre dortoir où Remus avaient déjà installé une grande table en plein milieu de la pièce et James, assis, avait déjà commencé à battre les cartes. Peter, Remus et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps avant de nous asseoir. Je me saisis d'une énorme part de pizza et d'une bouteille entière de jus de citrouille bien frais et le jeu commença.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'on jouait. J'avais déjà gagné trois parties. J'aimais voir les regards dépités et désespérés de mes amis qui espéraient toujours que je trichais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Alors, tu te l'es faite ? interrogea Peter pendant notre quatrième partie.

La question était manifestement adressée à moi et je savais qu'il parlait de Joy. Je sentis mon corps se raidir et je me demandais pendant un quart de seconde si Peter ne cherchait tout simplement pas à me déconcentrer en parlant de Joy.

- Peter ! s'exclama Remus, qui était toujours choqué quand on parlait des filles de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Nous étions des mecs de 16 ans, avec de l'alcool à portée de main, tous ensembles, en train de jouer aux cartes. Ce genre de sujet était quasiment obligatoire. D'habitude, je me faisais une joie de répondre à leurs questions et de leur donner le maximum de détails et en général, nous discutions généralement des filles comme des morceaux de viande, à l'exception de Remus bien sûr, bien trop gentleman. Il se contentait d'écouter et de soupirer quand nous allions vraiment trop loin. Mais là… Là, on parlait de Joy. Et Joy, je voulais la garder que pour moi. Et pour moi seul.

- Je ne me suis _fait_ Joy, dis-je avec dédain pour l'expression choisie par Peter.

- Pourquoi tu es avec elle alors ? continua Peter, le regard clairement interrogatif.

- Pas que pour _ça_ en tout cas, répondis-je vivement. Il y a plus à Joy qu'une paire de seins et des jolies fesses.

- Mais ça compte ! poursuivit Peter, apparemment en quête de détails croustillants.

- Oui ça compte mais Joy, c'est plus que ça, dis-je en un petit murmure.

- Il est amoureux, Peter, dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Peter soupira profondément et je savais qu'il pensait que j'avais tourné aussi mal que James dont nous nous amusions à nous moquer avant. A cause d'Evans.

- Et son dos ? questionna Peter et je notai avec agacement qu'il y avait des notes de dégoût dans sa voix.

- Quoi son dos ? demandais-je sèchement en abattant mes cartes et en prenant une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- De quoi ça a l'air ? Est-ce que c'est aussi monstrueux qu'on le dit ? Tu ne le… _touches_ pas quand même ? insista Peter, le dégoût beaucoup plus prononcé encore.

- Joy ne supporte pas qu'on lui touche le dos alors je ne le fais pas, répondis-je clairement irrité. Pas que ça me gênerais de le faire. Et son dos n'a rien de _monstrueux_ Peter ! Ca ne me dégoûte pas du tout !

- Et à mon avis, répliqua James avec un petit sourire en coin, ce n'est sûrement pas son dos qu'il cherche à regarder quand elle est à moitié nue.

James et Remus échangèrent des petits sourires amusés et je vis le dégoût encore une fois sur le visage de Peter. Je décidai de faire abstraction de lui. Joy était indescriptible à mes yeux. Et dans le bon sens du terme. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Et elle seule.

- Elle doit être totalement frigide, nan ? interrogea Peter et son regard demandait clairement confirmation.

J'avais une envie énorme de me vanter, de parader. De lui montrer que Joy était tout sauf frigide. Ses gémissements sourds, ses caresses sur ma nuque, ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses hanches qui cognaient et elle, si chaude, si humide dans son intimité. Merlin… Il fallait que je contrôle mes pensées.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fier qu'à la première perception des choses, Peter, me contentais-je de répondre.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça _exactement_ ? continua Peter, quémandant nettement des détails lubriques.

- Ca veut dire que sous la glace brûle un feu torride, répondit James à ma place en un large sourire et je lui envoyai un regard noir.

James gagna cette partie et Remus recommença à battre les cartes et à les distribuer alors que je me servais généreusement de sucreries.

- Quoi ce n'est pas vrai peut être ? demanda James en m'envoyant un regard équivoque.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, j'aimerais bien que vous cessiez d'imaginer ma vie sexuelle avec Joy, répliquais-je. Qui, je vous le signale est aussi une de _vos_ amies.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu te comportes en gentleman sur ce genre de choses, Sirius, dit Remus et ça sonnait nettement comme un compliment.

- Joy est probablement en train de faire pareil avec Meg et Lily, dit James avec un sourire.

Je l'avais pensé au début moi aussi et ça avait été le sujet d'une dispute assez…brutale avec Joy. Je ne me souviens même plus comment ça avait commencé mais je me souviens clairement de lui avoir reproché de faire exactement ce qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité que je fasse à savoir aller tout raconter en détails aux copains. Elle avait été à deux doigts de me gifler mais s'était retenue. Après qu'on se soit calmés tout les deux, elle est venue me voir et me dire qu'elle n'avait rien dit ni à Lily, ni à Meg mais qu'elles avaient compris toutes seules et que depuis, elles la harcelaient de questions et pour des détails. On avait sourit. Tout les deux. Et on s'était réconciliés. Comme d'habitude.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répondis Remus à ma place. Joy est très secrète, elle n'irait certainement pas raconter ce genre de choses à quelqu'un. Même Lily et Meg, même si je suis sûr que Meghan se fait un plaisir de la harceler pour les détails, finit-il avec un petit sourire un peu rêveur.

- Dis donc, remarqua James un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu en sais des choses sur Meghan Gray, Remus.

Je vis Remus baisser les yeux sur ses cartes et une faible couleur rouge fit son apparition sur ses joues.

- Même Joy l'a remarqué tu sais, dis-je avec un sourire. Tu devrais lui demander conseil, continuais-je moqueur, regarde où ça a mené James !

- Hey ! s'écria James. J'ai embrassé Lily et elle m'a embrassée aussi ! C'est un grand pas !

Nous éclatâmes tout les trois de rire et James bougonna un peu en mâchant ses chips. Deux parties suivirent et n'étant plus distrait par les questions de Peter, je les gagnais. Remus et James rangèrent la chambre et je lui demandais discrètement la permission d'emprunter sa cape. J'avais une petite visite à rendre à Joy. Il m'envoya un large sourire et me la donna.

Alors que mes amis se mettaient au lit, je récupérai les livres et les parchemins de Joy (que j'avais toujours en ma possession) et me glissai hors de mon dortoir et vers celui de Joy, totalement dissimulé par la cape de James.

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et me faufilai à l'intérieur en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je m'approchai du bureau de Joy et y posai ses affaires avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Mon regard se posa sur elle. Les rideaux autour de son lit étaient inhabituellement ouverts et elle dormait profondément. Un petit bout de moi se sentit coupable de la réveiller. Je m'assis en tailleur sur son lit, fermai les rideaux et jetai un rapide sort d'insonorisation. J'enlevai la cape et l'attachai à un recoin du lit.

Je vis Joy se tourner et se retourner en soupirant doucement dans son sommeil. Je voulais la réveiller d'une manière plus agréable. J'écartai la couette avec douceur et me glissai en dessous. Heureusement les lits à Poudlard étaient plutôt grands, même ceux une place, mais nous étions quand même un peu serrés. Pas que ça soit pour me déplaire.

Joy dormait sur son côté, face à moi, ses boucles emmêlées devant son visage. Ma main se glissa autour de ses hanches et je l'amenai plus contre moi. Elle soupira encore un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Pas pour faire cliché, mais elle était vraiment très belle. Pas d'air glacial ou hautain. Elle était calme, détendue, sa bouche un peu entrouverte à chaque exhalation. Mes doigts dégagèrent les boucles de son visage et tracèrent doucement son front, ses sourcils. Mes doigts continuèrent à l'effleurer doucement en descendant vers sa joue, jusqu'à son menton. Ils passèrent sur ses lèvres avec douceur et je l'entendis soupirer un peu. Elle fronça un peu le nez quand je caressais le petit bout de peau entre ses yeux, remontant et descendant l'arête de son nez de mon index et mon majeur. Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et caressèrent le philtrum, le petit parallélogramme de peau qui marque le milieu de la lèvre supérieure. Ils s'y attardèrent un moment avant de caresser plus lascivement ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous le toucher un peu plus poussé de mes doigts.

Je vis ses yeux papillonner doucement. Elle se réveillait. Mes bras reprirent leur place autour de ses hanches et je la collai plus franchement contre moi alors que ma bouche descendait sur la sienne. Ma bouche bougea langoureusement contre la sienne et ma langue passa sur ses lèvres avec lascivité. Je la sentis bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes et je vis qu'elle se réveillait totalement maintenant. Je me retirai du baiser et je la vis ouvrir les yeux paresseusement.

- Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

- Oui ? répondis-je avec un petit rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? arriva-t-elle à faire sortir de sa bouche et je sentais que ça lui avait pris un grand effort vu son état à moitié comateux.

- Je suis venu te ramener tes affaires. Et te voir. Et m'excuser, dis-je en faisant descendre mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Joy répondit un peu mollement au baiser mais je l'entendis soupirer d'aise alors que je me retirais du baiser pour la regarder. Elle était en train de frotter le sommeil hors de ses yeux.

- T'excuser ? demanda-t-elle, la confusion nette dans sa voix qui était restée rauque.

- Pour avoir pris la défense de Regulus, expliquais-je. Tu as raison pour ne pas vouloir ta sœur proche de lui.

- Sirius, je ne t'en voulais pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me répondit-elle et je vis un sourire sur son visage. Tu as lancé un sort ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà dû être très discret pour ne pas réveiller tes colocataires.

Je vis Joy sourire encore et ses mains me cherchèrent dans la semi-obscurité. Elles trouvèrent mon torse et elles s'agrippèrent à mon t-shirt. Ses mains remontèrent un peu à l'aveuglette et ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou avant de caresser les contours de mon visage comme je l'avais fait sur elle auparavant. Ses doigts caressèrent mes joues rugueuses et ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes. Joy ne réussit pas du premier coup et tomba d'abord sur mon menton. Elle remonta doucement et pressa sa bouche entrouverte contre la mienne. Elle soupira dans le fond de sa gorge et je fus surpris de voir à quel point ça me faisait de l'effet. Elle se plaqua contre moi et mes mains se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques longues minutes d'intenses baisers, elle se sépara de moi et me regarda.

- Tu as fais quoi de ta soirée ? me demanda-t-elle, ses doigts traçant des dessins imaginaires sur mon torse.

- Partie de poker entre Maraudeurs, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai gagné. Cinq fois.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Elle se retourna et colla cette fois son dos contre mon torse et mes mains se refermèrent sur son ventre.

- Tu tiens chaud, dit-elle en se pelotonnant un peu plus.

- Il commence à faire froid, c'est bientôt l'hiver, dis-je pour la conversation.

- C'est la saison que je préfère, me répondit Joy.

J'étais plus une personne de l'été. Les chemises ouvertes, les shorts, les tongs plutôt que les capes longues et les grosses écharpes. Joy dut sentir ma perplexité car elle continua.

- L'hiver c'est plus facile de couvrir mon dos. En été, c'est intenable. Les chemisiers, les manches mi-longues en pleine canicule, c'est difficile et désagréable, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire mutin qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, ça ne me gênerait pas de te voir en débardeur ou même en maillot de bain.

Je la sentis se raidir immédiatement et j'espérais ne pas avoir été trop loin.

- Sirius, sois sérieux, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas voir ça, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, Joy, et je te promets que je ne trouve pas ça repoussant comme tu sembles le croire, lui dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais convaincante.

- Sirius… protesta-t-elle faiblement et je pus attribuer ça qu'à son état de somnolement.

- Nan, je suis sérieux, Joy. Ton dos ne me dérange pas et tu n'as pas à le cacher de moi. C'est une part de toi que je veux voir. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée de quoi que ce soit.

Joy ne répondit rien et elle prit mes mains et les porta jusqu'à sa bouche et en embrassa les doigts doucement. Je la laissai faire et je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer la sensualité de ce geste si simple. Joy me rendait totalement fou et elle ne le savait même pas. Elle reposa ensuite mes mains sur son ventre et les couvrit des siennes.

Au bout d'un moment et avec un sourire, je fis remonter doucement mes mains sous le haut de son pyjama et prit ses seins dans mes paumes. Je l'entendis gémir un peu alors qu'elle s'arquait contre mes mains, poussant sa poitrine plus contre mes doigts.

- Sirius, soupira-t-elle doucement. Il y a toutes mes colocataires à côté, dit-elle comme si ça allait me dissuader de continuer.

- J'ai insonorisé d'un sort et elles dorment comme des enclumes, lui répondis-je alors que je mordillais doucement la peau de son cou.

- Sirius, gémit-elle encore une fois mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour me convaincre d'arrêter mais plus parce que mes doigts jouaient avec la pointe durcie de ses seins depuis quelques secondes déjà.

J'adorais la façon dont elle gémissait mon prénom. Elle accentuait sur les voyelles, les faisant trainer sur sa langue avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres, doucement, d'une voix rauque et enrouée de plaisir. La voix de Joy était la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais entendue.

Je fis redescendre lentement mes mains vers son ventre et mes doigts caressèrent la peau douce autour de son nombril et jouèrent un peu avec celui-ci. En allant plus lentement encore, une de mes mains se glissa dans son bas de pyjama. Je la sentis retenir son souffle et retenir un petit cri de surprise mais elle ne m'arrêtait pas. Mon bras libre la colla encore plus proche de moi et se laça autour de sa taille alors que la main de mon autre bras se faufilait maintenant dans sa culotte.

Mes doigts retrouvèrent vite leurs marques et ma main frotta contre elle pendant un moment. Elle était déjà humide et je pensais avec fierté et une arrogance typiquement masculine que rien que le fait de me savoir dans son lit et nos baisers l'avaient déjà excitée. Mes doigts descendirent et allèrent taquiner l'orée de son intimité. Joy ne se retint pas cette fois et poussa un long gémissement langoureux qui fit écho dans mes oreilles. Mes doigts la caressèrent doucement et langoureusement et une fois que je la sentis assez prête je fis glisser un de mes doigts en elle et elle émit un petit cri. Je le fis bouger doucement et ses hanches accompagnèrent mes mouvements ainsi que ses gémissements à moitié étouffés.

Ma bouche continuait d'embrasser son cou et un deuxième de mes doigts s'introduisit en elle. Elle cogna plus fort contre ma main à chacune de leurs allées et venues. J'allais un peu plus vite et un peu plus profondément et je sentis ses mains s'agripper aux draps. Elle gémissait sans retenue maintenant et je pouvais deviner qu'elle devait avoir les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Je fis doucement sortir mes doigts et les fit remonter vers son clitoris que je caressai de longs et langoureux mouvements circulaires. Je l'entendis gémir et soupirer plus lourdement et son souffle se coinçait régulièrement dans sa gorge. Je fis sortir ma main de sa culotte et sans qu'elle sache comment, je la fis passer sous moi.

Elle était maintenant allongée sur le dos et ma bouche descendit sur la sienne et elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser, sa langue caressant et jouant avec la mienne. Elle avait le souffle court. Mes mains descendirent vers ses genoux et je lui écartais doucement les cuisses pour me mettre entre elles. Mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, puis je descendis moi aussi et nicha ma tête contre son ventre que je couvris de baisers humides. Je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard arrogant avant de me saisir assez brutalement de chaque côté de son bas de pyjama et de sa culotte et je les fis descendre le long de ses jambes dans un mouvement impatient.

- Sirius, dit-elle pantelante, qu'est-ce tu…

Sa voix se perdit dans le plaisir quand j'enroulai mes mains autour de ses cuisses pour les maintenir écartées et que mes lèvres descendirent sur son clitoris. Je l'entendis jurer d'une voix enrouée et un sourire arrogant fit à nouveau son apparition sur mes lèvres et je suis sûr qu'elle pouvait le sentir contre elle. Ma bouche se posa sur son intimité en premier et je pris une grande inspiration. C'était un geste très canin, mon Animagus n'était pas un chien par hasard. L'odeur me fit presque tourner la tête tant elle était saturée. Une odeur primitive, musquée. Je fis passer une première fois ma langue de l'entrée de son intimité jusqu'au clitoris remontant langoureusement et elle poussa un petit cri et je vis ses mains se serrer autour du drap en dessous d'elle. Elle colla son bassin contre ma bouche dans un geste inconscient.

Je la léchai une fois, deux fois et je fis remonter ma bouche et ma langue jusqu'à son clitoris. Je le dégageai de son capuchon de deux doigts et ma langue s'abattit dessus. Je le fis rouler entre mes lèvres et l'aspirais de ma langue. Je l'entendis gémir, gémir et puis tout d'un coup, à sa surprise et à la mienne, je sentis tout son corps se raidir et partir dans des spasmes. Elle poussa un langoureux gémissement et sa tête se révulsa sur l'oreiller. Je fis remonter ma bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassai doucement, lui laissant le temps de revenir à ses sens. Je restai au dessus d'elle, mes lèvres au dessus des siennes mais sans les toucher, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais fait jouir une fille aussi vite, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Génial, haleta-t-elle mais je sentis le sarcasme, tu pourras le mettre dans ton livre personnel des records !

Je pouvais sentir l'acidité dans sa voix et je me rendis seulement compte que mentionner les autres filles après lui avoir fait un cunnilingus n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment. Pourtant, j'avais dis ça comme un compliment. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle jouisse aussi vite sous mes caresses buccales. C'était une première. Je devais être comme le bon vin, je devais m'améliorer avec le temps. Ou elle avait été très sensible.

- Te fâche pas, dis-je dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, dit-elle un peu froide, ne mentionne pas les tonnes de filles que tu as fait jouir de la même manière !

- D'accord, je m'excuse, c'était un peu indélicat, dis-je en l'embarquant une nouvelle fois dans un long et intense baiser.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour t'en vouloir, dit-elle alors que la sentais partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Je la sentis repasser sa culotte et son bas de pyjama et elle se re-colla contre moi pour dormir. Je lui embrassai doucement les cheveux et j'entendis sa respiration devenir régulière. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la laisser. Peu de temps après, bercé dans sa chaleur, je m'endormis à mon tour.

-----------

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. En cette nuit de pleine lune, je devais avouer que Joy était d'une humeur assez massacrante, elle avait entendu des filles parler de moi dans les toilettes. Et d'elle par la même occasion et Meg m'avait raconté qu'elle s'était fait des bleus pour retenir Joy de leur lancer un maléfice. Ca me semblait assez bizarre que Joy perde son sang froid comme ça, elle était toujours si composée, mais je supposais que chacun avait ses limites et en ce moment celles de Joy étaient poussées à bout.

Ses camarades de chambres n'avaient pas loupé ma sortie du lit de Joy. Et elles s'étaient bien sûr empressées d'aller le raconter à toute l'école. Joy restait muette et de marbre à toutes leurs questions et Ariel Snow était de plus en plus sournoise, parlant d'une voix forte et intelligible devant Joy de toutes les petites choses qu'elle m'avait faite et que je semblais adorer. Des choses que Joy ne feraient jamais parce qu'elle était trop prude et aussi que tout mes efforts ne servaient à rien parce qu'elle était trop frigide. Le tout dixit Ariel bien sûr. Le coup de grâce pour Joy.

Joy n'était pas trop le type jaloux mais elle était le type à se comparer tout le temps aux autres et je crois qu'elle avait vraiment peur de toutes celles qui étaient passées avant elle. Peur de la comparaison, de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'essayai de la rassurer mais tout tombait comme dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Tu vas bien Remus ? demandais-je à mon ami qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les jours de pleine lune étaient les pires. Heureusement la journée était bientôt finie et dès demain il se sentirait déjà un peu mieux.

- Je m'accroche, me répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Pompom a dit que tu pouvais passer cette journée à l'infirmerie, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda James qui semblait aussi inquiet.

- Joy y est pour sa visite de contrôle, répondit Remus, je ne veux pas qu'elle pose trop de questions.

Je ne répondis rien et la conversation fut close parce que Joy venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et se dirigeait vers nous.

- Comment ça va ? demanda James alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi et que je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ca cicatrise, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et son regard se tournant vers Remus. Tu vas bien Remus ? poursuivit-elle, le ton inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus d'une voix plutôt convaincante vu son état, je crois juste que je couve un sal virus.

Joy hocha la tête et se retint de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de l'infirmerie sachant pertinemment que Remus allait refuser.

- Ca te gêne pas qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir, Sirius ? me demanda-t-elle et je sentais son ton d'excuse.

A l'intérieur, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond de joie. Pas d'excuse à trouver, elle m'en fournissait une déjà toute faite.

- Tu fais quoi ? demandais-je, curieux.

- J'ai des montagnes de devoirs à faire, me répondit-elle avec un lourd soupir. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi cette semaine.

Elle me jeta un regard en coin et je lui en renvoyais un de mon cru.

- On a entendu parler de la fuite de Sirius de ton dortoir, dit James avec un sourire.

- Ne m'en parle pas, Sally Wilkinson et son groupe de glousseuses n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour savoir tout les détails. Je suis à deux doigts de les étouffer dans leur sommeil, dit-elle sombre.

James éclata de rire et je vis les lèvres de Remus s'étendre en un fin sourire.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je pour la centième fois, j'aurais dû partir une fois que tu t'étais endormie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu de très _agréables_ compensations, me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je vis James et Remus échanger des sourires amusés et la conversation changea sur l'hiver qui approchait déjà à grands pas. Ce matin, il avait gelé sur les terres et plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà foulé des chevilles et des poignets. Néanmoins, on pouvait déjà sentir l'ambiance de Noël approcher même si nous n'étions que mi-novembre.

La lune, pleine, fit son apparition bien trop tôt dans le ciel au goût de Remus. Nous avions passé la soirée à déambuler et à s'amuser dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. C'était grisant et revigorant. Et Remus s'adoucissait à notre contact. La nuit passa bien trop vite et alors que le petit matin apparaissait, nous vîmes de loin Madame Pomfrey ramener un Remus ne tenant presque pas sur ses jambes à l'infirmerie.

James, Peter et moi remontâmes dans notre dortoir totalement brisés par notre nuit blanche. Et dire qu'il fallait aller en cours maintenant… Je pris une douche, m'habillais et redescendis pour le petit-déjeuner, n'attendant qu'une chose : embrasser et prendre Joy dans mes bras. James et Peter s'affalèrent à côté de moi, à moitié comateux dans leurs cafés et thés.

Joy n'était pas encore là. Ni Lily. Ni Meg. Et c'était très bizarre. Elles étaient toujours les premières éveillées et les premières arrivées à la table. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de m'inquiéter car Lily venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Joy et Meg ne devaient pas être loin derrière.

Lily arrivait vers moi d'un pas assez rapide et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire bonjour, elle se planta devant moi et me gifla si fort que le bruit retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Je sentais ma peau chauffer sous l'impact et Lily s'était élancée sur moi et me martelait le torse de ses poings. James était arrivé derrière elle et la retenait, un bras à la taille, de se jeter sur moi comme une furie encore une fois.

- Comment as-tu osé ! cria-t-elle en train de se débattre dans l'étreinte de James. Espèce de crétin, d'abruti ! On t'a cherché toute la nuit ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! continua-t-elle à hurler.

- Lily, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! essaya de la raisonner James. Lily ! Putain, calme-toi et explique nous au lieu de hurler !

- Joy a fait une crise, hier soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Pire que la dernière fois, dit la petite voix de Lily et sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, elle sanglotait contre James. Son dos s'est littéralement ouvert ! Elle a perdu tellement de sang qu'ils ont dû lui donner huit potions de Régénération Sanguine. Mais son corps ne l'a pas supporté, on ne sait pas pourquoi et ils ont dû la transfuser.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Joy avait fait une crise et avait faillit mourir. Et je n'avais pas été là. J'étais en train de me balader à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas se vider de son sang.

- La transfuser ? demanda James, stupéfait.

- Lui faire passer du sang par perfusion, répondit Lily comme si c'était une évidence. Laissez tomber, finit-elle par dire devant nos airs interloqués. C'est Meg et moi qui nous sommes relayés pour lui donner du sang.

Le regard de Lily se porta sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. J'étais choqué et je n'avais qu'une envie : aller voir Joy. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Aucun muscle.

- Et tu sais ce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de supplier ? continua Lily, des larmes dans la voix et sur ses joues. Toi ! Elle ne voulait que toi ! Et impossible de te trouver ! Ni toi, ni aucun de vous Maraudeurs d'ailleurs ! cracha-t-elle.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les bras de James, elle se retira brusquement de son étreinte et lui asséna une gifle à lui aussi. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, sûrement en direction de l'infirmerie. Sans plus un mot, je me précipitais moi aussi à sa suite. Je couru en direction de l'infirmerie et j'avais bientôt devancé de loin Lily.

Je n'arrivais à pas croire que j'ai été si inconscient. Les mots de Lily m'avaient fendu le cœur. Joy avait supplié pour me voir. Et je n'avais pas été là. Je l'avais abandonnée. Je me sentais minable et j'avais le cœur dans l'estomac. La culpabilité se faisait amère dans ma bouche.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. J'entrai comme un diable et elle fut la première chose que je vis. Allongée dans un lit, un tube bizarre planté dans le bras et relié à un sac plein de sang. Elle était pâle comme la mort et un voile de transpiration était présent sur son visage. Je vis qu'elle n'était habillée que de bandages qui se refermaient sur sa poitrine, la couvrant. Elle était comme emballée dans les bandages.

Les émotions se firent dures à contrôler et je rapprochai un fauteuil près du lit et m'assit dedans alors que je lui prenais gentiment la main. Je jetai un regard à côté de moi et vit que Remus était là lui aussi, mais il dormait profondément. Un raclement de gorge vint de derrière moi et je vis Madame Pomfrey.

- Vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air mécontent. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'appeler pour vous, même dans son sommeil.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues sans que je ne le veuille. Tristesse, inquiétude et culpabilité mêlées. J'enfouis ma tête contre le corps de Joy et laissai mon corps se secouer de tout son saoul.

- Allons, allons, me parvint la voix de Madame Pomfrey. Elle est sortie d'affaire maintenant.

Et elle s'en alla. Lily apparut elle aussi et s'installa de l'autre côté de Joy. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir avant mais elle semblait épuisée et il était évident qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça contre toi, me dit-elle enfin. Je n'aurais pas dû, tu dois te sentir assez mal comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas et replongea ma tête contre Joy. Je l'entendais respirer doucement. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures se sont passées mais elle commençait à se réveiller. Je m'approchai de son visage et caressais doucement sa joue. Je vis ses yeux papillonner doucement avant de s'ouvrir à moitié. Lily se précipita pour fermer les rideaux des fenêtres et elle revint aux côtés de Joy.

- Joy ? Joy ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Lily, répondit la voix enrouée et comateuse de Joy.

Les larmes de Lily se remirent à couler et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Joy, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je suis si contente que tu ailles mieux ! Je vais chercher Meg ! s'écria-t-elle. Sirius est avec toi, Joy, dit-elle avant de partir.

Joy tourna son visage vers moi alors que je lui caressais encore le visage. Elle cligna des yeux comme pour voir si j'étais réel ou non.

- Sirius, tu es là… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Je suis tellement _tellement_ désolé, Joy, dis-je alors que mes lèvres embrassaient légèrement les siennes.

- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois et je pressai une nouvelle fois ma bouche contre la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas mon secret à révéler, dis-je en m'excusant et en l'embrassant en même temps.

- Tu étais… Tu étais avec… une autre fille ? C'est ça ? demanda Joy d'une voix cassée.

- Non, non ! m'empressais-je de lui répondre. Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi !

- Je comprendrais tu sais, continua-t-elle et je pouvais sentir les larmes dans sa voix même si elles ne se voyaient pas dans ses yeux.

- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre, lui murmurais-je contre sa joue. Juste toi. Rien que toi. J'étais avec Remus toute la nuit, il était malade lui aussi. Mais si j'avais su, si j'avais su ce qui t'étais arrivé, je serais venu, j'aurais été là, je te promets. Je suis tellement désolé…

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me serra contre elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire avec des mots mais j'avais compris qu'elle ne me pardonnait et qu'elle me croyait.

- J'avais peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-elle.

- Non, je n'aime que toi, je te promets, lui dis-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je lui avais fait une déclaration. C'était sorti tout seul et comme elle n'avait rien répondu, j'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ou qu'elle allait vite l'oublier. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire peur. Elle était déjà assez terrifiée de s'engager comme ça !

Joy se rendormit contre moi et quand elle se réveilla, tout le monde était à son chevet. Meg qui était aussi blanche que Lily, James et même Remus qui était sorti de son lit. Je savais que ça allait être dur sur sa conscience à lui aussi.

- Je suis désolé Joy, Sirius est resté avec moi, dit-il la tête baissé de honte.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce et je remarquai avec joie qu'elle avait reprit de légères couleurs.

- C'est ce truc une transusion ? demanda James en pointant sa main vers le sac plein de sang relié au bras de Joy par un tube.

- Une transfusion, corrigea Lily.

- Ca sert à quoi ? interrogea James.

- Comme une Potion de Régénération Sanguine, répondit Meg. Mais c'est Moldu. Le sac relié au tube, c'est une perfusion. La perfusion est reliée à un cathéter qui est un tube très fin et un peu long qui est dans sa veine. Le sang de la poche passe dans ses veines. C'est comme ça que les Moldus font.

- Ca te fait mal ? demandais-je inquiet en jeta un regard mauvais à ce qui s'appelait un cathéter et qui était fixé sur son bras avec un truc collant.

- Non, c'est juste un peu gênant, me répondit-elle en caressant ma main qui était sur la sienne.

- Tu veux qu'on t'amène à manger ? demanda alors James. Des sucreries, du chocolat, tout ce que tu veux !

Joy jeta un regard amusé à James et je vis que Lily lui jetait un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de tendre.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Joy. Remus va rapprocher nos lits et on va manger ça ensemble.

Elle lança un regard doux et chaleureux à Remus comme pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il lève les yeux vers elle et acquiesce de la tête.

- Tu devrais retourner au lit, Remus, dit alors Meg, la voix inquiète. Je vais t'aider.

Remus était trop faible pour discuter et d'un coup de baguette, Meg rapprocha le lit de Remus de celui de Joy et Meg aida Remus à se mettre sous les draps. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Personne ne t'en veut, Remus, tu étais aussi malade que Joy, dit Meg en rosissant un peu.

Le regard de Remus était emplit de tristesse mais je le vis néanmoins hocher la tête. Meg s'assit à côté de lui et chacun de nous changea de place pour être à la fois autour de Remus et de Joy.

Nous avions tous séché les cours ce jour là. Nous avions passé l'après midi à parler, à jouer aux cartes et Joy et Remus avaient retrouvé leurs appétits. Les sœurs de Joy étaient aussi passées. Ses parents avaient été avertis et elle devait aller passer des examens à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? demanda alors James.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Joy en un douloureux soupir. Personne ne sait. Mes cicatrices n'auraient pas dû se rouvrir. Et elles n'auraient certainement pas dû saigner comme elles l'ont fait. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la brûlure ne s'est pas étendue. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle parce que ça veut dire que la prochaine fois, soit je me réduis en cendre, soit je me vide de mon sang. Et les deux hypothèses ne sont pas très réjouissantes…

- Ariel raconte partout que Vous-Savez-Qui t'a fait ça pour te punir d'être infidèle, dit Meg d'une petite voix.

- Vous-Savez-Qui n'a rien à voir dans mes blessures, rétorqua Joy avec acidité. Le problème vient de moi et uniquement de moi. Laissez là raconter ses conneries si ça lui fait plaisir !

- Le problème, c'est que les gens commencent à la croire, intervint Lily. Tout ce qui t'arrive est très bizarre Joy.

Remus changea alors de sujet et tout le monde lui en fut reconnaissant. Nous vivions dans le déni. Le déni que tout allait finir bien. Que tout allait s'arranger. Que ce n'était pas grave. Que tous ces guérisseurs et ces médecins Moldus allaient finir par trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Joy. Et Merlin, le déni n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Nous n'avions que ça à quoi nous raccrocher après tout. Le déni de toutes les angoisses que le futur nous réservait. Le déni est un mode de vie. Et jusqu'à ce que Joy aille bien, nous l'avions tous choisi…

A Suivre…


	12. Winter Wonderland

**Note D'Auteur**

Stats : 26 pages, 13093 mots.

Merci pour les 19 reviews, vous savez que je vous adore tous !!!!!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Morgane. Juste parce que je l'aime. Sans autre raison. Et puis aussi parce qu'elle est une merveilleuse amie et une revieweuse hors paire et qu'elle croit sûrement plus en moi que moi.

La chanson est un classique des chants de Noël, mais j'aime particulièrement les versions de Macy Gray et de Jewel.

J'en profite aussi pour faire de la pub. Allez lire _Back To Black_ de Sahenia, c'est une Remus/OC et un petit trésor à lire. C'est vraiment génial et en plus, ça suit l'album éponyme d'Amy Winehouse, que demande le peuple ?

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre 12**** : Winter Wonderland**

_- Joy -_

On est en décembre. Ca y'est. Officiellement. On est le 1er décembre 1976. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre pour une asociale presque sociopathe comme moi d'aimer particulièrement le mois de décembre entre tous, mais que voulez vous, on a tous notre petit point faible. Le mien, c'est le mois de décembre. La neige qui commence à tomber abondamment sur les paysages d'Ecosse qui entourent le château, l'esprit de Noël plus fort que jamais. Les guirlandes, les boules, les sapins, les guirlandes magiques clignotantes et qui chantonnent des chants de Noël. Le gui, le lait de poule, la dinde farcie… J'adore le mois de décembre, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je trouve que tout y est plus féerique.

Mon anniversaire est dans un mois aussi. Dans un mois pile, j'aurais 16 ans. Je sais, la vie est _très_ ironique, je suis née un 1er janvier. Un jour de fête. Le jour du nouvel an. Et je m'appelle Joy en plus. La joie, la fête, le bonheur, dès le tout début, ma vie était sensée aller dans le bon sens et regardez moi. Pas vraiment le parfait portrait d'une jeune fille parfaite. La vie est dotée d'une ironie qui ne me passe certainement pas au dessus de la tête.

- Non ! m'énervais-je pour la énième fois sur Andrew Wilder, le Poufsouffle que j'aidais tous les mercredis soir après les cours.

Il me lança un regard en coin et un léger sourire un peu désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ! Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être gentille, d'aider mon prochain, de faire une bonne action ! J'étais déjà à la limite d'utiliser la violence pour lui inculquer les sortilèges pourtant basiques de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal. La question qui subsidiait était pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi ? Je n'étais certainement pas la meilleure et je suis sûre que Lily se serait fait un plaisir. Sans compter qu'elle était infiniment plus patiente que moi !

- Ecoute, si tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer ce sortilège, ce n'est pas un problème de magie, c'est un problème d'élocution et franchement, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à t'exprimer correctement ! Et il n'y a certainement rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider ! m'énervais-je encore plus contre Andrew.

- Tu sais, me répondit-il pas gêné le moins du monde par ce que je venais de lui dire, il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'on pourrait faire…

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le ton suggestif qu'il avait utilisé et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandais si la scène que Sirius m'avait faite pour la énième fois n'était pas justifiée après tout.

- Comme quoi ? Essayer de réarranger ta langue dans ta bouche pour tu arrives à faire sortir un sort que les premières années maîtrisent déjà ? dis-je, ne pouvant pas contenir mon acidité.

- Non, mais ma langue pourrait faire bien d'autres choses au lieu de rester sagement dans ma bouche, me dit-il d'un air que je supposais devait être enjôleur.

Oh Merlin. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Là, j'avais vraiment envie de lui écraser la tête contre la table. Fort. Très fort. En espérant la mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Je n'arrivais pas à croire le culot de ce type ! Je faisais un effort pour ressembler un peu à un être humain là et lui me confortait dans mon idée que le monde était égoïste et arriviste.

- Il y a plein de choses que je pourrais faire à ta langue sans même avoir besoin de ma baguette si tu continues à me faire des propositions indécentes ! dis-je d'une voix doucereusement menaçante.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, me murmura-t-il et je sentis sa main se glisser sur ma cuisse.

Merlin, j'avais envie de vomir.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ça peut s'arranger _très_ facilement ! dis-je en plantant ma plume dans sa main qui était toujours sur ma cuisse.

Je le sentis retirer vivement sa main et je vis avec déception que je ne l'avais pas enfoncée assez profondément pour que ça saigne mais je le voyais quand même se frotter la main.

- Allez, sors avec moi, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux que Sirius Black.

Je comprenais assez le plaisir de Lily à dire non à James s'il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire le culot de ce mec !

- Je ne crois pas non, dis-je froidement. Si tu m'as demandé de t'aider juste pour essayer de me… _séduire_, remballe ta mandoline Rodrigue parce que de un tu t'y prends d'une façon pitoyable et de deux tu peux toujours attendre parce que ça n'arrivera pas ! Et de surcroit, tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Je vis son regard vexé et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ramassant ses affaires.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope frigide ! cracha-t-il.

- A ton service, dis-je avec un grand sourire sarcastique et aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg.

Il claqua la porte et je lâchais un cri de frustration qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Je haïssais l'espèce humaine ! Il m'avait gâché mon premier jour de décembre !

Je ramassai en vitesse mes affaires et je dirigeai en direction de la salle commune et ensuite du dortoir de Lily et Meg. Initialement c'était pour ça que j'avais choisi les mercredis pour faire du tutorat parce que c'était le jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch de Sirius et James. Je montais les escaliers d'un pas furieux et bizarrement, je me sentais presque soulagée de pouvoir aller confier à Meg ce qui était arrivé. Je crois que je commence à devenir une vraie fille maintenant.

Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et ouvrant la porte un peu brutalement le spectacle qui m'accueillit me fit tomber la mâchoire au sol. Il y avait là Meg. Et Remus. Et ils s'étaient visiblement écartés brusquement l'un de l'autre. Leurs uniformes étaient froissés, leurs lèvres gonflées et Remus avait encore le rouge à lèvre de Meg sur les siennes. Je n'arrivai pas à dissimuler un sourire en coin et alors que mon regard allait et venait sur chacun d'eux, je les vis rougir jusqu'à la racine de leur cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Joy, s'écria Meg en s'approchant de moi.

J'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase absolument désopilante. Parce que, justement, quand les gens disaient que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'on croyait, c'était en fait _exactement_ ce qu'on croyait. Je me demandais pourquoi s'évertuer à encore utiliser cette excuse des plus pitoyables. Ce qu'il venait de faire était aussi évident que le nouveau faux nez d'Ariel Snow.

- C'est _exactement_ ce que je crois Meg, dis-je avec un large sourire moqueur, et vous savez quoi, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Mais pensez à verrouiller la porte la prochaine fois. Je vous laisse.

Avec un large sourire et savourant ma découverte et le nouveau pouvoir de chantage que je détenais sur Meg ET Remus, je redescendis dans la salle commune où je vis que Lily venait d'arriver, rentrant sûrement de la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais où est Meg ? me demanda Lily tellement sincère que je ne pus retenir mon sourire de transparaître.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? me demanda Lily, l'air un peu surpris.

- Pour rien, répondis-je, me mordant presque la langue pour ne pas vendre la mèche.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle en soupirant, Sirius déteint de plus en plus sur toi.

- Tu n'as même pas idée ! dis-je d'un ton cachottier alors que je pensais déjà aux différentes manières de faire chanter Remus et Meg.

- Tu as déjà fini ton tutorat avec Andrew Wilder ? interrogea Lily, se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Il n'y a aura plus de séance de tutorat avec Andrew Wilder, répondis-je acide. Je ne veux même pas en parler.

Je vis Lily hausser les épaules, résignée et mon regard se porta sur Meg qui descendait maintenant vers nous. Elle était encore d'une couleur pivoine et je fis du mieux que je pus pour ne pas laisser paraître un sourire.

- Tu étais dans le dortoir Meg ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, je…faisais mes devoirs, dit-elle d'une petite voix et en baissant la tête.

Un rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je fis semblant de tousser. Je dû me retenir de ne pas faire une remarque sarcastique mais heureusement, Sirius et James passèrent le portrait et arrivèrent vers nous. Ils s'étaient changés dans les vestiaires parce qu'ils portaient leurs uniformes. Ils s'assirent à côté de nous et Sirius me colla contre lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Vous savez où est Remus ? demanda alors James, son regard ne quittant pas Lily.

- Je crois qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs dans le dortoir de Meg, dis-je avec un grand sourire en direction de Meg.

Je vis Meg prendre une nouvelle fois une couleur pivoine mais personne ne sembla rien remarquer autour de moi. Je n'étais pas aidée. Moi qui pensais que James et Sirius allaient sauter sur l'occasion pour interroger Meg sans relâche.

Remus arriva peu de temps après, beaucoup plus composé et la conversation changea sur Mulciber qui avait encore fait des siennes. Et Dumbledore ne faisait toujours rien par manque de preuves. Nous remontâmes tous dans nos dortoirs respectifs pour nous changer avant le dîner. La soirée se passa tranquillement et je n'avais pas quitté Remus et Meg des yeux de tout le repas. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, il fallait leur accorder ça !

Je passai le reste de la soirée dans le dortoir de Sirius, dans son lit, les rideaux fermés et un sort d'insonorisation jeté. Il était allongé sur le dos et j'étais pressée contre lui, ma tête sur son torse, lui un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous entendions Remus, James et Peter en train de jouer aux cartes à côté. James était en train de discuter le score avec Remus.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas jouer avec eux ? demandais-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Je les battrais de toute façon, me répondit-il en un sourire en coin, et puis, je suis bien ici avec toi.

Un autre moment de silence passa et sans que je sache comment, Sirius m'avait fait passé sur lui. J'étais à moitié sur lui, espérant de pas être trop lourde alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Tu aimes bien me poser cette question, remarquais-je en un sourire.

- Tu as toujours des réponses inattendues, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- D'accord, dis-je en répondant à son sourire. J'ai surpris Meg et Remus en train de s'embrasser dans le dortoir de Meg.

Sirius émit un petit rire moqueur très rauque et il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Tu n'es plus à ton niveau, Joy ! Je les ai surpris dans notre dortoir il y a deux jours ! me dit-il avec un éclat de rire.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je, un peu vexée. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu n'as pas posé la question, me dit-il désinvolte.

- Parce que tu attends que je pose la question pour…, m'irritais-je avant de prendre une grande respiration.

Sirius avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait fait exprès. Il le savait et il avait attendu que je m'en rende compte pour pouvoir s'en vanter et me provoquer.

- C'est presque trop facile de t'énerver, dit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.

- C'est la première fois que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! m'exclamais-je encore un peu froissée dans mon orgueil.

- Je sais ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est plutôt exaltant de savoir tout les petits secrets de tout le monde !

- N'exagère pas trop non plus, tu les as juste surpris en train de s'embrasser ! dis-je avec une moue un peu boudeuse. Je n'ai rien vu venir…

- Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'elle venait te voir tout les jours à l'infirmerie et que Remus était là lui aussi.

- Ils sont mignons tout les deux, dis-je en hochant la tête.

- On pourrait peut-être arrêter de parler d'eux quand nous avons tout ce lit rien que pour nous ! me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un regard qui passa sur mon corps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête, un peu résignée face à son comportement séducteur habituel. En un mouvement habile, il me fit passer totalement au dessus de lui, qui était allongé sur le lit, mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Son regard passa sur moi lentement et je me sentis rougir. Il mit fermement ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches.

- Comment va ton dos ? demanda-t-il alors que ses mains remontaient pour déboutonner mon chemisier.

- Mieux. Les crèmes et les potions de Pompom ont fait des miracles. Ce qui s'était ouvert a presque totalement cicatrisé.

Ses doigts finirent habilement de déboutonner mon chemisier et il le fit glisser le long de mes bras. Cependant je vis son regard choqué parce qu'en dessous, j'étais encore pleine de bandages jusqu'au ventre.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en commençant à tirer doucement sur une bande.

- Je t'en prie, dis-je avec un sourire et en levant les bras alors qu'il déroulait une bande qui m'entourait la poitrine.

- Tu n'as rien en dessous de tes bandages ? me demanda-t-il l'air gourmand alors qu'il continuait à me dérouler.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment attacher un soutien-gorge, me contentais-je de lui répondre avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression de déshabiller une momie, dit-il avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il dénudait ma poitrine et continuait à dérouler les bandages qui entouraient mon ventre.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise pour tout avouer. D'habitude, j'étais pressée contre le matelas et ergo il ne voyait pas mon dos. Mais dans cette position, moi sur lui, c'était déjà plus délicat. Ayant soudain une crise de conscience, j'arrêtai ses mains et les reposai sur son torse.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'il portait mes mains à sa bouche et les embrassait doucement.

- Sirius, je ne suis pas sûre…, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Pas sûre de quoi ? interrogea-t-il, clairement confus.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas à l'aise…dans cette position…, finis-je par souffler un peu rougissante.

Je le vis avoir un petit sourire un peu amusé mais pas trop. Il embrassa encore une fois mes mains et remonta les siennes vers mes hanches qu'il enserra.

- Je sais que tu ne me croies pas quand je te le dis, mais ton dos n'est pas une partie de toi que tu dois me cacher, dit-il en me couchant sur lui pour prendre ma bouche dans la sienne. Je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai envie de te caresser, de te toucher.

Plus il me le disait, plus l'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans ma tête. Sirius avait été si compréhensif avec tout ce qui m'arrivait. Et il m'avait déjà vue nue, entièrement, deux fois et cela ne l'avait pas fait fuir pour le moment. Je savais de toute façon que ce moment était inéluctable même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y être confrontée. J'allais bien être forcée à lui montrer mon dos à un moment ou à un autre, nous ne pouvions pas toujours nous arranger autour du problème. Il fallait lui faire face parfois…

- Sirius, je…, commençais-je entre deux baisers impatients. Continue à me déshabiller, me contentais-je finalement de dire.

Il eut un sourire mais parut content aussi. Il reprit les bandes de ses mains et continua à les dérouler jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Il la fit tomber au sol et je me retrouvais nue à partir de la taille à moitié assise sur Sirius.

- Fais-moi juste confiance, me souffla-t-il alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur mes bras, de haut en bas, de bas en haut.

Il fit doucement remonter ses bras jusqu'à mes épaules et dégagea mes cheveux qui tombaient sur le devant de ma poitrine. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma nuque qu'il caressa pendant un petit moment et j'en frissonnai de plaisir. Sirius ne me quitta pas des yeux quand ses mains commencèrent à descendre doucement. Il effleura doucement mes omoplates mutilées de ses doigts et étrangement mon corps commença à trembler, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon.

Il fit descendre ses doigts doucement et lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale et les fit remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. Ce n'était même pas un vrai contact, il effleurait, il frôlait du bout de ses doigts dans un toucher aérien qui me faisait me cambrer. Mon dos avait perdu presque toute sa sensibilité mais tout se passait dans ma tête. Les gestes de Sirius sur mon dos meurtrit étaient d'une telle sensualité que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en retirer du plaisir même s'il n'était pas _vraiment_ là.

J'avais fermé les yeux sans même m'en rendre compte et les mains de Sirius se firent un peu moins douces et commencèrent à caresser mon dos avec plus de franchise. Ses mains passaient et repassait sur mes épaules, dans la cambrure de mes reins, sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sentais coupable et gênée de devoir lui imposer la sensation si peu agréable de ma peau, mais j'étais trop partie pour en avoir pleinement conscience.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes côtes et ensuite prendre chacun de mes seins en coupe. Les doigts de Sirius commencèrent à jouer avec leurs pointes qui durcissaient et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge. Il continua à me caresser pendant un moment puis me rallongea totalement sur lui pour capturer ma bouche avec la sienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec langueur et se caressèrent avec brutalité.

Alors que les baisers se faisaient plus urgents, plus impatients, mes mains passèrent entre nous et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Avec un peu de maladresse, je finis par venir à bout de la boutonnière et après des mouvements un peu gauches, je réussis à le faire sortir de sa chemise. Ma main passa sur son ventre et remonta pour caresser ses pectoraux. Je sentais les muscles se contracter quand mes doigts effleuraient la peau chaude. Ma main continua à le caresser et descendit suivant la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril. J'arrivais à la ceinture de son pantalon et aller passer en dessous quand sa main couvrit la mienne dans un geste pour l'arrêter.

- Joy, tu n'as pas à…, dit-il dans un murmure enroué.

- J'en ai envie, répondis-je dans un souffle. Montre-moi, demandais-je alors que je commençais à déboucler sa ceinture.

Je voyais son regard, Sirius était pris entre deux feux. Céder à ma proposition ou résister. Je savais qu'il n'essayait de ne pas me brusquer mais je commençais à me sentir un peu coupable. Il me couvrait d'attentions et de caresses et je n'avais jamais rendu la pareille. Lui-même avait dit qu'une relation marchait en réciprocité et je n'avais jamais eu autant envie d'être réciproque avec lui.

Sirius soupira et se dépêtra de son pantalon qui finit sa course au bout du lit. Il était en caleçon devant moi et j'essayai au maximum de ne pas rire au motif de son caleçon. Il y avait des petits drapeaux de l'Angleterre dessus. Mais ce que je remarquai surtout fut la bosse qui commençait à le déformer. Je pris une grande inspiration et passa le plat de ma main sur la bosse à travers le tissu.

Je sentis sa respiration se saccader dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux en émettant un grognement rauque. Je comprenais maintenant le petit sourire arrogant qui marquait les lèvres de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il me caressait. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres alors que ma main frottait contre son érection à travers son caleçon et je pouvais sentir qu'il devenait plus dur. Avec une inspiration, je fis remonter ma main et la glissa dans son caleçon.

Je le trouvai tout de suite et je fus surprise par la dureté, la chaleur et la douceur de la peau. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre et je vis le regard empli de désir de Sirius se poser dans le mien. Il me comprit sans mot et fit descendre son caleçon. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et l'enroula autour de son érection. Il fit presser mes doigts autour de son sexe et il gémit nettement plus fort. Il incita à ma main un mouvement de va et vient et il grogna lourdement. Je pris vite le rythme et sa main lâcha la mienne et commença à caresser mes fesses sous ma jupe.

Je pris un moment pour le regarder alors que je continuais mes mouvements sur son érection. Il avait les yeux fermement fermés et le plaisir se lisait sur tout son visage et il en semblait presque concentré. J'eus un petit sourire et décidai d'être un peu plus aventureuse. Je me penchai sur lui et Sirius ne sembla pas noter mon changement de position. Je fis descendre ma bouche sur lui et pris le bout de son sexe dans ma bouche.

Je le sentis se redresser sous le choc et un son rauque me parvint du fond de sa gorge. Je relevai les yeux vers lui alors que ma bouche était toujours sur lui. Il les avait ouverts de surprise mais ne pouvait retenir les gémissements de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche. Ma bouche commença à lécher doucement et à aspirer avec un peu plus de fermeté. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et me caressa le cuir chevelu alors que je continuais à lui faire maladroitement plaisir avec ma bouche.

Ma mâchoire commençait sérieusement à devenir un peu douloureuse et je décidai de continuer avec ma main. Je me relevai et ma main reprit son travail. J'accélérai un peu le rythme et tout en gardant une prise ferme sur son érection, je tirais langoureusement son sexe vers moi, faisant encore quelques unes allées et venues. Mon prénom roula sur sa langue comme dans une litanie et je fus presque surprise de le voir jouir en un grognement primitif à peine étouffé.

- Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi, me souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer le plaisir de lui faire plaisir que déjà, il m'avait allongée sur lui et m'embrassait avec passion. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée et il se retira du baiser et je posais doucement ma tête à l'endroit de son cœur. Il caressa mes cheveux et mon dos et bercée par les battements rythmiques de son cœur, je finis par m'endormir.

-----------

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée, Sirius avait sa tête entre mes cuisses et ses lèvres sur mon clitoris. Après m'avoir amenée à l'orgasme deux fois, on s'est enfin levés, douchés et habillés. Et ce soir alors que mon regard se perds dans le feu crépitant de la salle commune, je me suis rendu compte que ca y était. Notre relation avec Sirius était devenue sexuelle. Et c'était connu avec le sexe venait toute sorte d'autres problèmes dont je me gardais bien de vouloir…

Mais Sirius et sa bouche. Et ses mains. Et son regard voilé de désir qui se plonge dans le mien. C'est juste trop. Il me fait me sentir…belle ou en tout cas assez jolie pour lui. Et désirable. Et c'est quelque chose de tellement inconnu pour moi que je n'arrive même pas à croire que ça puisse être si agréable. Je ne veux surtout pas tourner ça à l'éloge de midinette de Sirius Black, mais… il est… tout ce que j'attendais sans même savoir que je l'attendais.

Il est amoureux de moi aussi. Apparemment. Je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille qui mérite que quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'elle. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas noté. Ca semblait l'arranger lui autant que moi. Je m'en doutais. Je veux dire, il fallait bien qu'il y est une raison au fait qu'il revienne toujours vers moi alors que je suis parfois la pire des salopes avec lui. Je m'en doutais mais croyez moi sur parole quand je vous dis qu'il y a une grande, une _énorme_ différence entre se douter que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Sirius, est amoureux de vous et se l'entendre dire à autre voix. Bon, pour être honnête, il ne m'a vraiment dit « je suis amoureux de toi ». Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait que moi. Je sais qu'il y a une nuance et honnêtement j'aimerais vraiment la voir.

Parce que, et tout le problème est là, je suis sensée faire quoi s'il me le répète ? Je ne vais pas lui dire merci ou esquiver encore une fois ce qu'il me dit. Bien sûr que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais comme je le disais avant, il y a une différence entre le savoir et le dire à haute voix. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ce ne sont pas des mots qui sortiraient de ma bouche de façon fluide. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à dire ce genre de choses. Ni rien qui s'en rapproche d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas extérioriser mes émotions, je ne sais pas mettre mes sentiments en mots. Et j'ai peur de paraître ridicule. Et faible. Et j'ai surtout la cynique impression que Sirius attends juste ce moment pour me larguer avec un « AH ! » dans le sens je t'ai bien eue. C'est vraiment cynique. Je sais…

Pour en revenir au sexe. Le sexe complique tout. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde en parle autant. Les filles dans les toilettes ne parlent que d'orgasmes. Elles les ont, les simulent, les exagèrent, en parlent. Bons, mauvais, pas assez long, vaginaux, clitoridiens, multiples, d'affilés. C'est comme si les hommes et les femmes étaient chacun sur une rive et qu'il y avait une rivière au milieu. Rivière égal sexe, vous suivez toujours la métaphore ?

Et c'est un des seuls terrains où les hommes et les femmes peuvent entrer totalement. Je veux dire, les hommes n'arriveront jamais à entrer totalement sur la rive des femmes et vice versa. Mais le sexe, la rivière, c'est le point de rencontre, comme un terrain d'entente entre les deux sexes. C'est comme un autre monde en plus de celui des hommes et des femmes. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point Sirius a pratiqué sur la rivière et à quel point j'ai envie qu'il me fasse chavirer. Sirius fait naître des sensations, des réactions en moi que je croyais n'étaient que des fables créées par les magasines féminins sorciers.

En changeant totalement de sujet. Sirius me cache quelque chose. Je le sens. A propos de Remus. Je le sais aussi parce que Remus m'évite de plus en plus. Comme s'il ne voulait pas être trop longtemps en ma présence de peur que je découvre ce qu'il cache. Mais je dois bien avouer, et c'est très frustrant, que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Oui, Remus m'a toujours semblé un peu mystérieux mais de là à penser qu'il y a avait quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que Sirius ne puisse même pas me le révéler. Ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Mais en même temps, parfois, je sens que Sirius me supplie du regard de trouver ce secret, de le découvrir par moi-même. J'ai la bizarre impression que ça serait comme un soulagement. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Les pièces du puzzle ne s'assemblent pas encore totalement. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être si horrible que Remus veuille à tout prix cacher. J'avoue ne pas pouvoir imaginer quelque chose de si terrible. Mais je suis déterminée à trouver quoi. Et croyez moi, une Joy déterminée ne rate jamais son coup.

J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées quand Lily s'assit à côté de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir sa nervosité. Elle ne tenait pas en place et elle n'arrêtait pas de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. J'ai tourné la tête vers elle et elle me regardait comme si elle bataillait avec elle-même pour me dire quelque chose.

- Lily ? demandais-je au bout d'un moment de silence où nos regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

- J'ai embrassé James, me dit-elle à toute vitesse comme si je n'allais pas me souvenir de ce qu'elle m'avait dit si elle le disait très vite.

- Et il était toujours aussi tendre ? dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur et elle me renvoya un regard plus noir que noir.

- Non, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Joy ! s'écria-t-elle, _J'ai_ embrassé James ! _Moi_ ! J'ai _initié_ le baiser ! s'écria-t-elle encore une fois prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je ne vois pas bien le problème, fis-je remarquer de mon ton désinvolte habituel.

- Je ne peux pas embrasser _James Potter_ comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle presque avec dégoût d'elle-même.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ? interrogeais-je, curieuse.

- Il était là, si…charmant, presque calme. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. En train de m'attendre à la sortie de la bibliothèque ce matin, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que James avait quand il parlait de Lily.

- Lily, dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible. James court après toi depuis des années et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça. C'est normal que tu commences à craquer pour lui, lui expliquais-je un peu maladroitement.

- Je ne peux pas craquer pour James Potter ! Pour quoi je vais passer si je finis par lui dire oui ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui a vu à travers l'arrogance et le farceur qu'est James Potter en surface.

- Comment tu as fais pour Sirius ? Pour te laisser aller à dire oui ? Avec sa réputation…

- Il m'a un peu forcée la main, on va dire, répondis-je avec honnêteté. Il m'a posé un ultimatum en quelque sorte. Et j'ai accepté. J'ai décidé de prendre un risque, pour une fois.

Lily parut pensive et elle ne quitta pas mon regard. Comme si elle attendait que je la pousse dans les bras de James. Au même moment, Sirius, Remus et Meg entrèrent dans la salle commune. Je remarquai tout de suite que Remus et Meg se tenaient la main et qu'ils en semblaient tout aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Lily m'envoya un sourire et je compris qu'elle aussi avait dû être au courant en quelque sorte. Sirius me prit le visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche, ses doigts se nouant dans mes cheveux. C'était inimaginable l'effet électrisant que ses baisers avaient. A chaque fois. Ils me laissaient en vouloir toujours un peu plus. Quand il se retira du baiser, il me colla contre lui et un air grave se posa sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lily qui avait remarqué que Remus avait le même air que Sirius sur le visage.

Et puis la réalisation sembla tomber sur elle et sur moi en même temps. James n'était pas là. James était _toujours_ là. Lily et moi eurent le même air inquiet au même moment alors que nous arrivions à la même conclusion. Mais ce fut elle qui fut la plus rapide à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

- Où est James ? demanda-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix et je fus surprise de l'entendre l'appeler James devant ses amis.

- Lily, Joy, commença Remus d'une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon. James est à l'infirmerie, Mulciber lui a lancé un sort que personne ne connaissait. Il a des entailles et il a perdu pas mal de sang.

Je vis Lily perdre les couleurs sur son visage et j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas dans un état des plus joyeux non plus, rien que l'évocation du nom de Mulciber me donnait des sueurs froides et suffisait à faire naître la peur dans mon ventre.

- Mais pourquoi il s'est attaqué à James ? demandais-je impatiemment.

- Mulciber a plaisanté à propos de Lily étant la prochaine sur sa liste et James est devenu fou. Il a foncé sur lui, mais Mulciber l'avait prévu et il lui a lancé ce _sort_, m'informa Sirius d'une voix pleine de haine pour Mulciber.

Mon regard se porta sur Lily et elle était livide. Elle était retournée. Et pas seulement à cause de James. A cause de Mulciber. J'avais appris à mes dépends qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Lily tremblait de la tête aux pieds et avait du mal à contenir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Il ne faut surtout pas t'inquiéter, dit alors Remus d'une voix rassurante. On ne laissera jamais Mulciber t'approcher. Ni toi, ni Meg, ni Joy !

- Mais il va bien ? demanda la voix tremblante de Lily. Je veux dire il va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, il est solide James, dit Sirius d'un ton faussement enjoué. Il est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Je suis sûre qu'il fait déjà tourner Madame Pomfrey en bourrique.

Lily s'excusa d'une voix faible et courut en direction du portrait de Gryffondor. Sûrement vers l'infirmerie.

- Je vais avec elle, annonça Remus. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule dans les couloirs.

Et il s'en alla après elle. Meg me jeta un regard inquiet elle aussi et enlaça ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu sais, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu aurais pu me dire pour toi et Remus. Tu me harcèles toujours pour savoir tout les détails avec Sirius mais tu ne me dis rien.

Meg eut un léger sourire qui sembla très sincère et elle rosit légèrement. Sirius lui envoya aussi un regard amusé et un peu moqueur alors que je sentais ses doigts qui traçaient et caressaient les miens.

- On avait décidés de rester discrets, répondit Meg en rougissant. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. On s'est fait surprendre par presque la moitié des Gryffondors. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait au début, Sirius et toi.

- C''est ça de sortir avec un cas social, dit Sirius avec un rire mais en m'embrassant légèrement.

Une fois ses lèvres séparées des miennes, je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me renvoya un sourire et je vis Meg sourire aussi, de façon un peu résignée.

- Et l'habitude aussi, concéda Sirius continuant de répondre à Meg.

La soirée se finit dans des sourires même si l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Nous étions tous un peu inquiets pour James et pour Lily aussi…

-----------

Deux semaines plus tard, la tension était toujours à son comble. Vous savez, c'est le fait de ne pas savoir. D'être dans l'inconnu. James était sortit de l'infirmerie plus furieux que jamais contre Mulciber et plus protecteur de Lily que jamais. Personne ne pouvait vraiment le blâmer. C'est de cette attente dont je parle. Les Maraudeurs se relayaient pour accompagner Lily et Meg à leurs cours et venir les rechercher. Je savais qu'elles en avaient un peu marre mais en même temps…

En même temps, à chaque fois que nous croisions Mulciber dans les couloirs, il faisait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon perverse tout en ne quittant pas Lily des yeux. Elle le cachait plutôt bien, mais elle était terrifiée. Et franchement, elle avait de quoi. Mary et Sarah McDonald avaient quitté Poudlard et la rumeur disait qu'elles ne sortaient plus de chez elles.

Cette tension générée de l'attente était aussi due à mon dos. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai eu aucune crise depuis un bon moment. Ce qui est soit très inquiétant soit annonceur de très bonnes nouvelles. Soit la prochaine crise va être pire que les précédentes et je n'ai vraiment aucune hâte d'en faire l'expérience, soit tout est vraiment fini. Connaissant ma chance, je parierais plutôt sur la première solution. Et Sirius aussi. Et ça l'inquiète, je le vois bien. Ca inquiète tout le monde d'ailleurs. Comme si Lily n'avait pas autre chose à s'inquiéter…

Je venais de sortir de mon cours d'Etudes des Moldus et je cherchais Sirius des yeux. J'avais pris goût au fait qu'il vienne me chercher comme ça. Mes yeux le trouvèrent bientôt. Il était adossé contre le mur d'en face. Et mes poings se serrèrent quand je vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une fille qui lui parlait. Il avait son habituel sourire, un peu moins flirteur que d'habitude je dois l'avouer, et son air rieur dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Et je n'aimais pas non plus mes réactions à ce que je voyais. Ce n'était _même_ pas de la jalousie. J'aurais préféré la jalousie. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais ça avait l'air de passionner vraiment la fille en question. Elle était brune, les yeux courts et très bien faite de sa personne. Bien sûr…

Je le répète, j'aurais préféré la jalousie, parce que ce que je ressentais alors que je m'avançais vers eux, c'était simplement la peur de perdre Sirius. Parce que, pour être honnête, le fait qu'il soit avec moi en premier lieu n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens à mes yeux. Pourquoi Sirius s'embarrasserait-il de quelqu'un comme moi alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes celles qu'il voulait, y compris mademoiselle brune aux cheveux courts.

Je tapotais doucement l'épaule de la brunette en question et elle se retourna brusquement. Je lui envoyai un regard noir et je la vis lancer une œillade à Sirius avant de partir. Sirius n'avait pas lâché son air rieur, ni son sourire aguicheur et ça commençait à m'irriter. Comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal !

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'amena vers le sien, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restai froide et ne répondis pas à son baiser. Il se retira et me regarda, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes alors que je les retirais à chaque fois.

- Rien, répondis-je glaciale et de façon butée.

- Quand vous les filles vous dites qu'il n'y a rien, ça veut toujours dire qu'il y a quelque chose, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sérieusement ? Un sourire ? Il croyait que c'était vraiment le moment de plaisanter ?

- Les filles ! crachais-je presque avec dégoût. C'est sûr que tu les connais bien les filles !

Et sans un mot, je retirais violemment ma main de la sienne et accélérais le pas en direction de la salle commune.

- Joy ! appela-t-il après moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends putain ?!

Je l'entendis crier autres choses mais de là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais déjà plus les entendre. Quand je rentrai dans la salle commune, je vis Meg et Remus sur le canapé, enlacés en train de s'embrasser furieusement. Je soupirais profondément et alors qu'ils m'accueillirent d'un salut chaleureux, je ne leur répondis rien et montai directement dans mon dortoir.

Je fus tranquille pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée et que Sirius ne rentre et ne claque la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'air clairement énervé.

- Bon, tu me dis ce qui t'as pris ou tu nous refais Joy la sociopathe ? s'irrita-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Joy la sociopathe ?! m'énervais-je à mon tour.

- Non, justement, dit-il en levant les bras au ciel, et j'aimerais bien le savoir !

J'allais lui sortir une répartie bien acide mais il avait déjà fait les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et avait capturé brutalement ma bouche de la sienne. Je me sentis fondre sans que je ne le veuille. Avec Sirius, la colère était toujours très excitante. Ses lèvres bougèrent avidement contre les miennes pendant un long moment et ses mains se baladèrent avec urgence sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes fesses. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lancinant et Sirius se retira de notre baiser et colla son menton contre mon front.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es calmée, tu me dis c'est quoi le problème, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour alors que mes mains se nouèrent autour de son cou et que mes doigts jouaient avec les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille et me coller contre lui.

- C'est à cause de Cherry ? continua-t-il en lâchant pas mon regard.

- Elle s'appelle Cherry ? Sérieusement ? dis-je avec un petit rire peu charitable.

Je sentais bien que Sirius avait bien envie de répondre quelque chose. Et il aurait eu raison. Qui étais-je pour critiquer le prénom des autres ? Je m'appelais Joy…

- C'est bien à cause d'elle alors ! affirma-t-il avec un air plus sombre. On a déjà eu une discussion sur la confiance Joy… Si tu ne me fais pas confiance…

- Non ! m'écriais-je. Ce n'est pas ça, je te fais confiance. C'est juste que…

Je laissai trainer ma phrase en espérant que Sirius comprenne ce que je voulais dire. C'était assez embarrassant d'avouer ses…faiblesses. Apparemment pas, parce qu'il me renvoya un regard encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Comment se faisait-il qu'il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées quand nous étions à moitié nus mais pas dans ce genre de moment ?

- Que quoi ? demanda Sirius, voulait clairement que je poursuive le fond de ma pensée.

- Que tu pourrais l'avoir elle et des centaines d'autres ! m'exclamais-je. Et que tu m'as choisis _moi_ ! Ca n'a aucune logique !

- Et depuis quand l'amour, le désir, c'est logique ? dit-il clairement rhétorique. Honnêtement, Joy, j'aurais sûrement préféré tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, voilà, c'est tombé sur toi, je m'excuse, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

J'essayai de calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Sirius venait de me répéter qu'il était amoureux de moi. Et moi je bloquais. Bien sûr. Heureusement, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse précise et bien guimauve comme « moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi ». Je ne pourrais jamais dire ça…

- Joy, arrête de te sentir aussi peu sûre de toi, de nous, de notre relation, dit en pressant légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Fais rentrer dans ta tête qu'il n'y a pas d'autre fille.

- Et Cherry ? demandais-je avec un sourcil haussé.

- Cherry est comme toutes les autres filles, dit-il désinvolte et presque blasé. Folle de moi et honnêtement je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis vraiment canon !

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré et il fit glisser sa langue dans ma bouche avec urgence. Il me serra contre lui et ses mains me caressèrent partout à nouveau. Sous ma jupe, sous mon chemisier, mes joues, mon cou, mon ventre… A l'urgence de ses caresses, je compris où il voulait en venir et nous avancions vers mon lit assez maladroitement alors que je répondais tout aussi impatiemment à ses baisers. Mes mains le touchaient partout : sa nuque, ses hanches, son abdomen, ses épaules si bien définies, son dos et puis descendant plus bas, ses fesses. Je sentis les mains de Sirius autour de mes cuisses, les faisant monter autour de ses hanches.

- Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille, me souffla-t-il entre deux baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres.

Je sentis ses mains sous mes fesses et en une pression vers le haut, mes jambes se nouèrent dans ses reins. Dans ses bras, je semblais n'être pas plus lourde qu'une plume et il me porta jusqu'au lit où nous tombâmes, lui s'affalant sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la gaucherie de ce que nous faisions. Nous étions empêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Sirius plongea son regard gris dans le mien et se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Tu es belle quand tu ris, me souffla-t-il avant de prendre de m'embrasser profondément.

D'autres mouvements très maladroits suivirent mais nous réussîmes à nous mettre en plein milieu de lit au bout d'un moment, lui sur moi. Sa bouche m'embrassait, sa langue caressait la mienne et les deux firent leur chemin dans mon cou alors que ses mains m'enlevaient mon sur-pull, arrachait ma cravate et commençaient à déboutonner mon chemisier avec hâte et fébrilité. Les mains de Sirius étaient plus habiles que les miennes alors que je luttais pour lui enlever son pull.

Il eut un sourire hautement amusé avant de se séparer de moi et d'enlever pull et cravate alors que j'envoyais mon chemisier au sol. Il s'enleva du lit un moment et envoya voler ses chaussures et retira son pantalon. Fier comme un paon dans son caleçon et avec son habituel sourire en coin, il reprit sa position entre mes cuisses. Sa bouche ne tarda pas à reprendre possession de la mienne et il la fit descendre avec urgence sur ma poitrine encore couverte jusqu'à mon ventre qu'il embrassa longuement. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent et toute sa concentration fut mise à l'épreuve quand il retira mes bas et fit glisser ma jupe.

Son visage remonta et il m'embrassa encore une fois en plein sur la bouche alors que ses mains essayaient de se faufiler dans mon dos pour me retirer mon soutien-gorge. Je me soulevai un peu et il trouva vite l'attache qu'il dégrafa en un rien de temps de ses mains habiles. Il l'envoya voler sur le sol et sa bouche commença à attaquer un de mes seins. Les gémissements et les soupirs vinrent tout seul alors que sa bouche se faisait plus passionnée et s'occupait maintenant de mes deux seins. Sa langue remonta de mon cou à mes lèvres et se glissa dans ma bouche. Je répondis au baiser avec ardeur, mes mains passant et repassant dans son dos, sur ses épaules, ses omoplates, son cou. Mes doigts se nouèrent doucement dans ses cheveux quand ses mains firent glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes.

Sa main prit mon entrejambe en coupe et fit un doux mouvement de massage qui me fit pousser de petits cris. Ma main essaya d'arriver jusqu'à son caleçon et je la fis passer gauchement dans son caleçon, massant son érection. Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus mouillée tout comme ses doigts qui caressaient contre mon intimité, remontant de mon vagin à mon clitoris en de langoureux mouvements. Il réduisit sa main à son majeur et il le fit frotter contre l'entrée de mon intimité avant de le glisser doucement à l'intérieur. Mes petits cris s'étouffaient à peine dans le fond de ma gorge et je fis ma main un peu brutale sur son sexe et il grogna, son visage et ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Il retira son doigt de moi et ma main de son caleçon et l'enleva entièrement. Sa main reprit sa place sur mon entrejambe et cette fois, il fit rentrer deux doigts, les faisant aller et venir en moi, me rendant de plus en plus humide et me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Ma main s'enroula autour de son érection tendue et je fis moi aussi des va et vient qui le firent grogner primitivement.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi… me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je gémis un peu plus fort alors que ses doigts faisaient rouler mon clitoris et en le saisissant par les hanches, je le positionnai entre mes cuisses ouvertes, le forçant à retirer ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement entre nous et je pouvais sentir son sexe dur contre mon intimité qui était vraiment très mouillée maintenant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans mon dortoir à part nos respirations pantelantes et je sentais le souffle saccadé de Sirius contre mes lèvres. Je sentais ses lèvres partout où elles passaient. Sur mes seins, mon ventres, mes hanches, mon décolleté, mon cou, derrière mes oreilles. Sa langue qui traçait chaque mot calligraphié de mon tatouage, qui léchait la pointe de mes seins, qui jouait avec mon nombril. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, elles laissaient des trainées brûlantes et humides sur tout mon corps et je les sentais encore fourmiller même s'il était partit caresser et embrasser un autre endroit.

Sa tête se nicha entre mes cuisses et sa langue suça et aspira mon clitoris pendant un moment et je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais de moi-même. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait sa langue à cet endroit, mon bassin s'arquait contre sa bouche, mes hanches se décollaient du matelas et mes gémissements devenaient encore plus forts et moins étouffés. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je sentais cette vague qui commençait à monter, monter, de plus en plus fort. Cette chaleur intense et brûlante qui se diffuse. Ce serrement dans le creux de l'estomac, le fin voile de transpiration qui prend place sur votre corps et les respirations haletantes. Il alternait les mouvements. Le plat de sa langue léchant langoureusement toute mon intimité et mes gémissements faisant échos, lancinants et trainants. Mais aussi le bout de sa langue en des petits coups rapides et frénétiques sur mon clitoris qui me faisaient pousser des petits cris et gémir son prénom.

Il fit remonter sa bouche vers la mienne et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains se saisirent de ses fesses et collèrent son érection contre mon intimité. J'espérais qu'il allait comprendre l'invitation plutôt explicite et il arrêta de m'embrasser et son regard plongea dans le mien, interrogatif et un peu surpris.

- Joy, souffla-t-il presque dans un grognement alors que mes mains passaient et repassaient sur ses fesses me délectant de leur fermeté, ça m'excitait encore plus.

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la discussion « tu es sûre ? Je suis sûre. Tu es vraiment prête ? Je suis prête » alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il soit en moi. Je n'avais fait que fantasmer sur la sensation que ce serait de le sentir, entier, dur à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le plaisir de le sentir aller et venir en moi. Déjà ses doigts me rendaient folle, alors son sexe…

Je fis remonter mes mains sur ses épaules et le pressai contre moi, mes cuisses s'écartant un peu plus. Sirius comprit le message à peine voilé et je le sentis passer une main entre nous. Il me caressa un peu histoire de me remettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance et il se saisit de son sexe et le guida vers l'entrée de mon intimité.

Je pris une grande inspiration et essaya de me détendre alors que Sirius se glissait doucement en moi. Son regard ne me lâchait pas et je me sentis très gênée quand des larmes de douleur coulèrent dans une réaction que je ne contrôlais pas. Il poussa un peu plus brutalement et il fut entièrement en moi. Comparé à ce que je ressentais quand mon dos s'ouvrait en deux, la douleur n'était rien. Mais quand même, c'était loin d'être agréable…

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, m'embrassant partout sur le visage, insistant avec sa langue sur mes lèvres, caressant mes cheveux, mes joues, mes hanches. Après un instant, il se retira et se réintroduisit en moi. Merlin, je n'avais rien connu de tel… Toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu et mon cœur explosait de plaisir dans ma poitrine. Il commença ses allées et venues et il grognait dans nos baisers. Le plaisir ne ressemblait pas à celui de sa langue sur mon clitoris mais c'était vraiment très bon… Meilleur que je n'aurais pensé pour une première fois.

La chaleur se diffusait dans mon bassin alors qu'il accélérait nettement ses vas et viens. Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Je le pressai encore plus contre moi et il comprit le sous-entendu. Il alla plus vite et mon plaisir commença à monter, monter, monter…

En deux ou trois derniers coups de rein un peu brutaux, il jouit en moi mais je ne réussis pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Il se glissa hors de moi et je vis un peu de culpabilité dans son regard. Il m'embrassa profondément et sa main se faufila jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il massa avec fermeté sans me lâcher une seconde des yeux. J'avais compris depuis un moment qu'il aimait me regarder quand j'avais un orgasme. En un rien de temps, déjà très excitée, j'atteins l'orgasme moi aussi. Mon corps se contracta violemment et je criais son prénom. Il eut un sourire satisfait et m'embrassa encore de façon tout aussi urgente. Sa langue traçait les moindres recoins de ma bouche et ses mains continuaient à masser mes seins gonflés.

Je fus surprise de voir à quel point j'avais encore envie de lui si façon si forte, si intense alors que nous venions juste de finir de faire l'amour. Il se retira du baiser et me regarda. Avec un petit sourire, il nous fit basculer et il m'allongea totalement sur lui. Ses mains trouvèrent mes fesses et les caressèrent langoureusement alors que je me laissais bercer par le rythme de son cœur.

- Joy ? appela-t-il doucement, croyant sûrement que je m'étais endormie.

- Oui ? répondis-je contre son torse, ma bouche embrassant doucement la peau à cet endroit.

- Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ? interrogea-t-il, ses mains caressant toujours mes fesses et la cambrure de mes reins.

- Normalement non, mais si tu restes, je reste, lui répondis-je alors que l'envie de lui refaire l'amour devenait de plus en plus pressante sous ses caresses.

- On reste alors, dit-il et je pouvais presque imaginer son sourire à défaut de le voir.

Sa main qui caressait mes fesses se glissa alors entre nous et retrouva ses marques contre mon intimité comme s'il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

- Merlin, tu es encore plus excitée qu'avant, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu continues, soufflais-je, pressant mon bassin contre sa main.

- Si tu veux que je continue, me murmura-t-il de sa voix malicieuse, il va falloir que tu me le demandes…

Deux de ses doigts commencèrent à frotter sur l'entrée de mon vagin et remontèrent doucement pour faire des mouvements circulaires sur mon clitoris encore très sensible.

- Siriuuuuus, gémis-je d'une voix rauque et voilée, continue…

Le gémissement langoureux qui suivit suffit à convaincre Sirius et ses doigts se firent plus fermes sur mon clitoris et continuant ses mouvements pendant un moment, mon corps se contracta une nouvelle fois et les spasmes furent plus forts que jamais. Je relâchai la respiration que je n'avais pas remarqué que je retenais et quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, je notais qu'il n'avait pas dû me lâcher du regard pendant mon orgasme. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage et sa bouche descendit sur la mienne.

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je me sentais devenir somnolente. Mais le bruit de mes colocataires qui remontaient dans le dortoir avant manger pour se changer nous alarma et sans même nous doucher, nous nous rhabillâmes vite fait bien fait. Le repas du dîner fut des plus intéressant, tout le monde semblait noter qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent et Remus fronça le nez tout le reste de la soirée, comme s'il sentait quelque chose de peu agréable.

-----------

Les vacances arrivèrent bien trop vite et tout le monde était repartit dans leurs familles. James, Lily, Meg, Remus, Peter… Très peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard et Sirius avait noté avec ravissement que nous allions pouvoir avoir nos dortoirs respectifs à nous tout seul.

Nous approchant de plus en plus de Noël, Poudlard avait reprit cet air féerique que j'aimais tant dans le mois de décembre. La neige tombait abondamment et l'hiver qui venait de commencer (en tout cas sur le calendrier) s'annonçait déjà glacial. Comme je les aimais. J'avais ressortis gros pull, bonnets, gants et écharpes avec ravissement et je voyais avec amusement que Sirius était lui une personne de l'été et faisait la tête rien qu'à l'idée de ressortir les vêtements d'hiver de sa malle.

Pour changer totalement de sujet, vous savez le problème avec le sexe, c'est comme toutes les autres choses, tant qu'on ne connaît pas, ça ne manque pas trop, mais une fois qu'on y a goûté… Merlin… Je me sens comme une pute de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est une sensation très inattendue pour moi. Je ne pensais pas tant apprécier. J'ai tout le temps envie de Sirius. Bien sûr, je me garde bien de lui dire. Je le laisse croire que c'est lui qui en a le plus envie. Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser et qu'il fasse pareil.

Rien que de vous en parler… Sirius… Le pire, c'est les flashbacks. Ils me font rougir autant qu'ils me donnent envie. Je me revois, je le revois. Sa bouche, sa langues, ses mains, ses fesses, ses épaules… Et je me souviens aussi de mon total manque de contrôle, de l'abandon dont j'ai fait preuve dans ses bras. Et je sais que je devrais être terriblement gênée et je le suis, en un sens, mais en même temps… C'était si bon…

Je venais de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. J'étais allée faire une balade autour du lac. L'air glacial m'avait revigorée et entièrement réveillée. J'ôtai mon bonnet et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux dont les boucles retenaient les épais flocons de neige. J'enlevai mes gants et les fourrai dans mes poches. Je dénouai mon écharpe de mon cou et je me laissai chavirer par le décor.

Le faux plafond de Poudlard faisait neiger sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Il y avait des stalactites sur les arcs architecturaux du plafond, des guirlandes dorées, argentées. Des boules de toutes les couleurs inimaginables, des chants de Noël qui résonnaient doucement. Et puis, ces merveilleuses lumières clignotantes qui faisaient étinceler encore plus la neige. J'aimais vraiment Noël et j'aimais encore plus l'idée que j'allais le partager avec Sirius.

Je ne l'avais pas vu avant et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je le remarquai mais Sirius s'avançait vers moi. Il n'avait même pas de cape, juste un jean et un pull. Il était dans le déni de l'hiver. Il accéléra le pas et me prit dans ses bras quand il fut arrivé à mon niveau. Ses mains étaient fermes et serrées autour de mes hanches et mes mains se nouèrent automatiquement dans sa nuque. Ses yeux gris me fixèrent et il fit remonter une main vers ma joue et la caressa doucement.

- Tes joues sont roses, me dit-il en caressant l'endroit précis de ses doigts.

- Je suis allée faire un tour dehors, l'informais-je.

- Tu es gelée, dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis bien, lui répondis-je me pelotonnant contre son torse.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu dans ton tempérament, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il se desserra de notre étreinte et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, les débarrassant des flocons. Son regard ne quitta pas le mien et ses lèvres descendirent brutalement sur les miennes. Bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue. Un baiser ouvert et profond. Et urgent. Très urgent. Un de ceux qu'il me donnait uniquement quand nous étions tous les deux tous seuls. Je suppose que c'était l'effet après première fois.

Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ma taille et il me souleva littéralement du sol me pressant encore plus contre lui. Je le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres quand un gémissement étouffé lui arriva aux oreilles. Sirius se retira du baiser et son regard plongea dans le mien.

Nous n'en avions pas parlé. De ma première fois. Je savais qu'il savait. Le soir, quand j'étais remontée me coucher, j'avais vu une infime tâche de sang sur les draps et je remerciais le ciel que l'on ait fait ça dans mon lit et pas dans le sien. L'effet après sexe était assez étonnant. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte en portaient la marque. C'était constamment dans nos esprits, sachant pertinemment que chaque caresse un peu trop poussée, chaque baiser un peu trop impatient, chaque étreinte un peu trop collée pouvait maintenant aboutir à lui entre mes cuisses écartées. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point j'étais consentante…

- Je sais que tu as envie de moi, me souffla-t-il dans le baiser.

Mes lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et je le regardais avec un mélange de questionnement et d'irritation.

- Je peux le sentir, continua-t-il à murmurer alors que ses mains passaient sous ma jupe et caressaient mes fesses. Dans chaque baiser auquel tu réponds… Je sais que tu as encore envie de moi…

- Et toi non ? dis-je avec un sourire mutin en faisant descendre mes mains sur ses omoplates, aimant les sentir jouer sous la peau ferme.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, me répondit-il avec un sourire rieur.

Comme pour prouver son geste, il me colla contre lui et je pus sentir le début d'une érection à travers son jean. Je me retins du mieux que je pus de ne pas prendre sa main et de la glisser dans ma culotte pour lui prouver la même chose, mais nous étions dans un lieu public et même s'il n'y avait que peu de monde, nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque. Je le vis se rhabiller d'une cape que je n'avais même pas vue qu'il avait. Il mit un bonnet et une grosse écharpe. Il tira mon bonnet de ma poche et me le remit sur la tête un peu maladroitement et renoua mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

- Viens, me dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il me tendit la main et j'eus un instant d'hésitation. Il le vit et un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il me prit fermement ma main et enlaça nos doigts me défiant du regard de retirer ma main.

Il m'attira dehors d'un pas hâtif et je devais avouer que je me demandais bien où est ce qu'il pouvait m'emmener. Nous marchâmes pendant un petit moment avant d'arriver dans un coin reculé près du lac. Le lac était entièrement verglacé et il scintillait de mille feux sous le pâle soleil d'hiver. Le parc était maculé de neige qui était encore blanche et intouchée. Elle étouffait le bruit de nos pas et je me rappelai soudain à quel point j'aimais ce son. Le son de la neige quand on marche dedans ou quand on la ramasse pour faire une boule.

Sirius s'arrêta enfin et me poussa vers l'avant. Ma mâchoire tomba au sol de surprise. Sirius avait tout préparé. Il y avait une grosse couverture sur la neige avec un panier de pique-nique dessus et à côté deux grosses thermos de que je supposais être du chocolat chaud. Mais le mieux et certainement le plus beau, c'était qu'il avait tout décoré. Il y avait deux petits sapins à côté de la couverture et ils étaient tous les deux décorés de façon très chargée. Décorés de la façon que je préférais. Sirius avait aussi mis des guirlandes et des lumières clignotantes dans les arbres alentours. Il avait accroché des boules à presque toutes les branches et des cheveux d'ange étaient gracieusement disposés. Je tournai la tête vers Sirius, la mâchoire encore par terre.

- J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien l'ambiance de Noël, dit-il avec désinvolture mais aussi avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Tu _détestes_ Noël, lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il me guidait pour m'asseoir sur la couverture.

- Oui, mais toi tu adores. Et c'est tellement rare de trouver une chose qui te fait vraiment plaisir alors je me suis dit que je devais peut être faire une petite concession moi aussi.

- Sirius, c'est…magique ! m'exclamais-je en regardant encore une fois tout autour de moi.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment et en m'enlaçant.

- J'aime le froid, répondis-je simplement.

Sirius me tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud et j'en pris rapidement une gorgée me délectant de la sensation quand le liquide bouillant coulait dans ma gorge. Sirius ensuite sortit deux plats pleins à craquer de biscuits sablés et de gâteaux de Noël en tout genre.

- Tu sais, dis-je en me mangeant un sablé en forme de Père-Noël, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu m'as déjà eu dans ton lit, finis-je avec un petit sourire.

- _Techniquement_, c'était dans _ton_ lit et j'ai fait tout ça dans l'espoir de le faire dans _mon_ lit cette fois, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'aurai dit oui même sans ça, lui dis-je avec un sourire mutin, j'aurai dit oui dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu m'offres des perspectives très intéressantes, dit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Sirius engouffra à son tour deux parts de gâteau au chocolat et reprit deux fois du pudding de Noël. Après avoir enfin réussi à faire descendre tout ça, il m'envoya un grand sourire.

- Tu regrettes ? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment et je compris que le tour de la conversation était devenu plus sérieux.

- Non, j'en avais envie autant que toi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui regrette les choses. Même si ça a été des erreurs.

- En même temps, tu ne devais pas avoir grand-chose à regretter avant, tu ne prenais aucun risque, fit-il remarquer.

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait raison. Mais j'avais dit la vérité. Je regrettais rarement les choses que j'avais choisies de faire. Et faire l'amour avec Sirius, le laisser prendre ma virginité, c'était quelque chose que j'avais vraiment voulu faire.

- En parlant de risques, continua-t-il, je n'ai pas lancé de sort de contraception…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Madame Pomfrey m'a donné une potion. Efficace à 100.

Il hocha la tête. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir qu'il était assez préventif. Il s'était inquiété des éventuelles conséquences d'un oubli.

- Tu sais, c'est sérieux, maintenant, poursuivit-il.

- Ca ne l'était pas avant ? dis-je avec un sourire interrogatif et amusé.

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je tiens juste à te faire remarquer que maintenant, il est trop tard pour toi si tu décides soudain de faire marche arrière.

- Il a été trop tard le jour où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois, lui répondis-je.

- Joy, me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence et je sentais sa voix un peu…nerveuse.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Tu as fais tout ça pour que je te dise je t'aime ? lui demandais-je avec un sourire, essayant d'éluder la question.

- Je sais ce que tu fais et ça ne marche pas. Je suis sérieux, Joy. Je sais que tu l'as remarqué. Je t'ai dit deux fois que je t'aimais et tu n'as rien dit…

- Sirius, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses… Tu sais bien ce que je ressens…

- Je ne suis pas plus doué que toi, mais j'essaie vraiment de faire un effort là…

- Sirius…, plaidais-je d'une voix trainante.

- Joy, ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi que pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une fille avant et je me retrouve totalement et éperdument _amoureux_ de toi. Et d'habitude les filles, ce sont elles qui disent ça en premier mais je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, alors je me lance. Et même si je m'en doute, j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire…

- Sirius…, continuais-je d'une voix plaintive.

- J'ai conscience qu'il faut parfois te pousser un peu pour te faire faire les choses alors c'est ce que je fais. Mais si tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments…

- Tu sais bien que oui…

- Non, je ne le sais pas Joy. Tu es très secrète. Froide et distante. Et je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais, mais ça ne prouve pas que tu _m'aimes_.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé toucher mon dos comme tu l'as fait…

Sirius me retourna et m'embrassa impatiemment. Je répondis ardemment au baiser, ma langue bougeant contre la sienne alors que je sentais sa main qui essayait de se faufiler sous ma cape.

- Peut-être que ça va t'aider, me souffla-t-il amusé.

- Sirius, je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas comme ça…

Et sans plus un mot, je me levai et courrai en direction du château. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais comme une folle. Que je l'aimais au point de m'intéresser au Quidditch juste pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand il y avait une telle attente dans ses yeux.

- Joy ! Joy ! l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Je continuai de courir vers le château quand je sentis l'habituelle douleur lancinante dans mon dos. Ma respiration se coupa dans ma poitrine et je vis le noir commencer à prendre son emprise sur moi. Ma tête se baissa automatiquement et je vis le sang goutter et maculer la neige blanche sous mes pieds. La neige n'était plus vierge, n'était plus blanche. Elle était une flaque de sang… Je me sentais mal et je ne pris même pas la peine de lutter quand je sentis mon corps s'affaler par terre. J'étais dans un état de semi-conscience et la douleur devenait de plus en plus diffuse. Je sentais l'odeur métallique du sang et sa texture poisseuse contre mes habits.

J'entendis Sirius appeler mon prénom et je l'entendis se précipiter vers moi. Il essaya de me faire garder connaissance mais je savais que j'étais en sécurité maintenant qu'il était là et j'allais laisser l'obscurité m'emporter dans ses bras.

- Reste… avec… moi, dis-je d'une voix comateuse et hachée.

- Toi, restes avec moi, Joy ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je sentis que j'étais soulevée du sol et je sentis ses bras autour de moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je perdis enfin connaissance, plus nauséeuse que jamais.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et une vive lumière m'agressait les yeux. Je tournai la tête et je savais ce que j'allais voir. Sirius à côté de moi. Et j'eus raison. Il était là. Parfaitement éveillé.

- J'ai probablement le pire timing au monde, dis-je d'une voix cassée, mais je suis totalement amoureuse de toi Sirius. Je t'aime, tellement, _tellement_ fort…

Sirius avança son visage du mien et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres me soufflant des _je t'aime_ contre ma bouche entre deux baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres. J'essayai de prendre son visage dans mes mains mais j'en fus empêchée par la perfusion qui était attachée à mon bras.

- C'est toi qui as donné ton sang ? demandais-je les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, me répondit-il en ne me lâchant pas mon regard et en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

Sirius fit descendre ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec un peu moins de tendresse. Et comme à notre habitude, un raclement de gorge irrité nous arriva aux oreilles. Sirius se retourna et je jetai un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Madame Pomfrey. Elle devait en avoir marre de nous voir tout le temps nous embrasser sur les lits de son infirmerie.

- J'ai à la porte de mon infirmerie, deux jeunes filles et deux jeunes hommes très… véhéments pour vous voir, annonça Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius dût lire l'air totalement choqué sur mon visage parce qu'il répondit à la question qui se formait dans ma tête.

- Je leur ai envoyé des hiboux, m'informa Sirius en un haussement d'épaule d'une nonchalance à toute épreuve.

- Dois-je les autoriser à rentrer ? demanda Madame Pomfrey.

Je hochai furieusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Pompom alla ouvrir la porte et mes quatre amis s'entassèrent près de mon lit. Remus avait l'air un peu moins fatigué et il m'avait amené une boîte de chocolat. Lily et Meg m'embrassèrent chacune sur la joue. Elles avaient l'air très inquiètes et je m'en voulu de leur causer tant de soucis alors qu'elles étaient rentrées dans leurs familles, enfin Lily, Meg était allée passer Noël chez cette dernière. James posa un gros bouquet de lys sur mon lit et m'embrassa le front doucement. Je remarquai que les yeux de Lily ne l'avaient pas quitté et il y avait une certaine tendresse dans son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur James.

- Nous qui pensions que c'était une bonne nouvelle que tu n'aies pas eu de crise depuis un moment, dit Lily avec un petit sourire dépité.

- C'était pire que la dernière fois ? demanda Meg, très pâle.

- Pareil, répondis-je en ouvrant la boîte de chocolat que m'avait donnée Remus. Je suis tellement désolée de vous déranger pendant les vacances de Noël…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on préfère être avec toi, me dit James avec un petit sourire.

Je leur renvoyai à tous un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible dans l'état comateux dans lequel je me trouvais. Sirius s'assit près de moi et se saisit de ma main libre de perfusion. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le dos, la paume, chaque doigt et son nez traça un chemin de mon poignet jusqu'à mon coude dans une trainée de petits baisers picorés. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et captura mes lèvres en un baiser d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Vos parents sont là, annonça la voix de Madame Pomfrey et je vis mon père et ma mère entrer.

Je poussai un grognement d'irritation peu distingué et fit retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux espérant que quand j'allais les rouvrir, ils n'allaient plus être là. Je n'eus malheureusement pas cette chance… Où était la magie dans ce monde, on se le demande !

- Joy, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser _ici_, me réprimanda ma mère en me tapotant sur la main. Et je n'aime guère ces méthodes Moldues, continua-t-elle en pointant la perfusion de sa main.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Meg et Lily et je vis que celles-ci s'étaient raidies considérablement. Je lui envoyai un regard d'excuse le plus sincère du monde.

- Ces méthodes Moldues ont empêché que je me vide de mon sang, lui rétorquais-je froidement.

- Tu rentres à la maison immédiatement ! annonça mon père d'une voix forte.

- Non, j'ai envie de rester ici ! m'écriais-je à mon tour.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, trancha ma mère. Tu pars avec nous ce soir et c'est final. Je suis sûre que tes _amis_ s'amuseront très bien sans toi.

- Je veux que Sirius vienne à la maison avec nous ! dis-je d'une voix irritée.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une requête, un ultimatum et mes parents l'avaient très bien compris dans le ton de ma voix. Je vis le regard surpris de mes parents et ma mère et mon père échangèrent un regard.

- C'est d'accord, nous allons étendre la même courtoisie que sa famille, nous dit ma mère, son regard alternant sur Sirius et moi.

- Vous ne dormirez pas dans la même chambre, avertit mon père d'un ton menaçant et en ne lâchant pas Sirius de son regard méfiant.

Ma mère ordonna à notre elfe de maison d'aller empaqueter les affaires de Sirius et l'elfe disparut en un pop sonore. Madame Pomfrey s'approcha ensuite de mon lit, me défit ma perfusion et me fit un bandage par-dessus. Elle me tendit mes habits et alors que je me levai pour aller derrière un paravent pour les remettre, je remarquai que mes parents avaient déjà ma malle toute prête à leurs pieds. Je me rhabillais un peu n'importe comment et une fois sortie, je plongeais dans les bras de Lily et Meg.

- Passez un bon Noël, leur dis-je avant de les lâcher. Ecrivez-moi, surtout ! L'enfer est plus doux si on a le droit de communiquer !

Elles me souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël à moi aussi et me sourirent chaleureusement. James et Remus me prirent chacun dans leurs bras et me souhaitèrent un bon Noël. Ils échangèrent des tapes amicales et des accolades masculines avec Sirius et tout le petit groupe sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Je sentis le bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour de ma taille très doucement. Mon dos était à nouveau couvert de bandages. Les vacances s'annonçaient _merveilleuses_… Je retournais chez moi et en plus j'avais le droit à une nouvelle semaine de potions, crèmes et autres délicieusetées du même genre.

- Il ne me semble pas que tu m'aies demandé mon avis avant de me kidnapper chez toi, plaisanta Sirius en posant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

- Si tu es _amoureux_ de moi, tu le feras, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ça comme moyen de pression ou de chantage, tu sais ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne t'en priveras pas toi, lui rétorquais-je et il m'envoya un autre de ses sourires avant de m'embrasser doucement et rapidement.

Mes parents nous jetèrent un regard d'avertissement mais le bras de Sirius m'empêchait actuellement de ne pas tomber par terre tant mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Une diligence de Poudlard nous accompagna jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et je rechignais un peu à utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Je n'aimais pas trop ça à cause du feu. Un accident était vite arrivé et honnêtement je n'avais pas besoin d'autres brûlures à soigner.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans mon salon en un rien de temps et ma mère ordonna à l'elfe d'installer Sirius dans la chambre d'ami la plus éloignée de la mienne. Sirius se dépoussiérait doucement et je vis son regard errer autour de lui.

- C'est ça ta maison ? me demanda-t-il pas vraiment stupéfait mais un peu impressionné.

- Oui, répondis-je brièvement. Bienvenu en enfer pour le reste des vacances, lui annonçais-je amère.

Et Merlin seul savait que j'allais avoir raison. Le karma. Le sentiment de trop beau pour durer. Le monde du déni. Blâmer qui vous voudrez, mais la suite me donnera raison… J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et pas qu'à cause de mon dos…

A Suivre…


	13. Let It Be

**Note D'Auteur**

Voilà, le chapitre 13 après un long moment d'absence dont je m'excuse profondément. 199 reviews ! Je suis extatique ! Merci, merci à tous !

La chanson du moment qui me fait totalement planer : Two Sisters de Fiction Plane. Vous pourrez reconnaître un peu de Sting dans les accords et la voix. La raison ? Le chanteur est le fils de Sting. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. J'ai juste pensé que ça changerait de mes notes habituelles.

-----------

**Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die**

**Chapitre****13** **Let It Be**

_- Sirius -_

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Joy est comme elle est. Sérieusement. Si elle vit dans cette famille… Bon, elle n'est pas pire que la mienne, mais quand même. Je n'ai qu'un frère et je pense que ça me suffit largement. Alors maintenant que je suis chez Joy qui, elle, a deux sœurs, je ne peux que commencer à imaginer l'horreur que ça doit être.

Ses sœurs passent la moitié de leurs vies à glousser et l'autre à s'extasier sur des vêtements, du maquillage, des coiffures, des sorts de glamours… Et Joy, je ne sais pas comment, fait semblant de les écouter et même d'être intéressée par les idioties qu'elles racontent. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre et étrangement intéressant de voir que Joy fait autant d'efforts avec sa famille et si peu avec le reste du monde.

Sa sœur Callie n'arrête pas d'essayer de me prendre à part dans un coin pour me parler de Regulus. Je me suis fait avoir les trois premières fois, maintenant j'ai compris et je l'évite. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi l'autre sœur de Joy, Lysandra, ne n'aime pas trop.

Les parents de Joy me font dormir dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Joy. Je ne sais pas s'ils se doutent que nous avons une vie sexuelle (parce que oui, maintenant nous en avons une) mais je les comprends un peu : Joy n'a que 15 ans et ils sont sûrement dû entendre parler de ma réputation de séducteur par ma mère.

Ca fait deux jours que je suis arrivé. Noël est demain. Et Joy et moi n'avons toujours pas pu trouver un petit peu de temps tout seul. J'ai l'impression que sa mère me suit comme mon ombre, me surveille et m'épie. Nos contacts se résument à des petits et brefs baisers de bonjour, à mon bras autour de sa taille et encore… Je ne tiens plus, je n'en peux plus.

Je ne pense qu'à elle. Joy. Elle est dans toutes mes pensées. Quand elle est là, je pense à elle et à tout ce que je voudrais faire avec elle (et pas seulement en rapport avec le sexe) et quand je ne suis pas avec elle, je ne pense qu'à une chose : être de nouveau avec elle. La tête me tourne encore quand je repense à notre première fois. A sa première fois. Une bouffée de fierté typiquement masculine m'envahit à chaque fois que j'y repense. Je lui ai pris sa virginité, je suis le seul, l'unique, le premier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'il lui (qui nous) arrive, je resterai toujours dans sa mémoire, je serai toujours là.

J'ai de nombreux flashbacks. Des flashbacks tellement érotiques que j'en suis à deux douches froides par jour. Je repense à ses hanches qui s'arquaient contre moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, ses ongles enfoncés dans ma peau et dont j'ai encore les marques. Mais surtout, je la revois elle, plongée dans le plaisir. Pas trop pendant, mais un peu après. Son visage tendu, ses gémissements bruyants… Beaucoup plus…sensuelle que je ne l'aurais imaginé, beaucoup moins prude aussi… Ses lèvres autour de mon sexe créent encore des images dans ma tête qui feraient bander un mort.

Mais surtout, surtout, Joy m'aime. Elle me l'a dit. Dans un moment où j'étais tellement inquiet pour elle que n'importe quoi de cohérent qui serait sortit de sa bouche aurait été merveilleux. Mais ça, c'est encore mieux. Il faut surtout avouer que je suis vraiment très content qu'elle n'est pas prit la fuite ou quelque chose de ce genre. Bon, elle l'a fait, mais la suite m'a donnée raison. Il faut pousser Joy pour lui faire faire les choses et une fois que c'est fait, elle les accepte sans trop de problème, c'est juste le cap de l'acceptation qui est le plus difficile.

Joy est toute excitée par Noël, c'est très amusant à voir parce que c'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée être folle de Noël et pourtant… Ce matin, quand je suis descendu dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, elle avait une jupe pourpre, un pull en maille blanc, une écharpe blanche et rouge et un bonnet de Père-Noël à pompons… C'est assez étrange de voir la froide et hautaine Joy Hayden version Noëlisée. Et assez excitant je dois dire… Bizarrement, la voir habillée comme Mère Noël me donnent des images très _très_ graphiques dans la tête.

Quant à son dos, depuis les deux jours qu'on est ici, deux médecins Moldus et deux Médicomages sont venus. Rien. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui cloche. On sait qu'un truc n'est pas normal mais quoi… Telle est la question comme dirait Shakespeare. Joy à son habitude est blasée et désinvolte.

Arpentant les couloirs de la gigantesque maison de Joy, je trouvai enfin la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'elle y était. J'y entrai avec le moins de bruit possible. Je la vis à peine avais-je refermé la porte. Elle était dans un fauteuil qui était de dos à moi et elle devait probablement avoir son nez plongé dans un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

Arrivé derrière elle, mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux pour les libérer de leur chignon un peu lâche. J'entendis le bruit du livre qui se refermait et Joy renversa sa tête en arrière sous mes caresses. Ma bouche entrouverte se referma sur la peau de son cou que je suçais et embrassais langoureusement. Un gémissement guttural me parvint et ses mains se nouèrent autour de ma nuque par derrière, collant ma bouche un peu plus contre elle.

- Sirius, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je fis le tour du fauteuil pour arriver devant elle et la fis lever en tirant vers moi. Mes oreilles furent à l'affut pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me décide à l'embrasser. C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'on se retrouvait seuls pendant un moment, la mère de Joy arrivait quelques minutes après. Mes lèvres descendirent sur les siennes, directement langue contre langue. Joy répondait ardemment au baiser et se coulait contre moi. Ses mains étaient fermement serrées dans mon cou et j'étais presque sûre que mes doigts serrés allaient laisser des traces sur ses hanches.

- Ma mère va arriver dans deux minutes, souffla Joy contre mes lèvres en se retirant du baiser mais pas de mon étreinte.

- Elle est douée, fis-je remarquer. Toujours au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Elle n'a surtout que ça à faire ! s'écria Joy, acide. D'habitude, elle fait toujours ses petits trucs de Sang-Pure !

- Je profite du peu de temps que j'ai, dis-je en l'embrassant encore une fois avec impatience.

Mes mains se glissèrent sous son pull blanc et remontèrent vers ses seins que mes paumes prirent en coupe. Mes pouces frottèrent doucement sur les pointes durcies et Joy fit plonger un peu brutalement sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle s'arquait contre moi quand nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir. Je fis un mouvement pour me reculer d'elle mais Joy s'agrippa à mon pull et me recollant brutalement contre elle. Elle prit mes mains et les fit passer sous son pull, les pressant contre sa poitrine. Mon front était collé au sien et je la regardais avec un air perplexe.

- Laisse-là nous trouver comme ça, me murmura-t-elle en glissant sa langue une nouvelle fois dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, pantela-t-elle entre deux baisers, normalement elle ne cherche qu'une chose me marier à un Sang-Pur et là, elle fait tout pour nous éloigner.

Je ne la laissai pas parler plus longtemps et mes mains reprirent leur travail sur chacun de ses seins et Joy se cambra à nouveau contre moi, gémissant bruyamment. Un peu plus bruyamment que d'habitude et j'eus l'impression que c'était vraiment destiné pour sa mère. La mère de Joy était à cent mille lieues de mon esprit alors que ma langue jouait avec celle de Joy et que ses mains se faufilaient sous mon pull dans mon dos. Nos baisers durèrent encore quelques secondes avant que nous entendîmes un cri aigu. La mère de Joy. Bien évidemment.

- Joy ! s'écria-t-elle. Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! Éloigne-toi tout de suite !

La mère de Joy me lançait un regard noir alors mes mains étaient toujours sur la poitrine de sa fille. Joy enleva ses mains de mon dos et les miennes se retirèrent de son pull. Je jetai un regard à Joy. Elle avait les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux emmêlés à force que j'aie passé mes mains dedans. Même si la mère de Joy ne nous avait pas surpris, il n'y avait pas de doutes sur ce que nous avions été en train de faire.

- Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement sous mon toit ! cria-t-elle presque en pointant ses mains parfaitement manucurées vers nous.

Joy lui renvoya un regard froid. Elle devait sûrement ne pas lui avoir pardonné pour le fait de la faire rentrer chez elle pour le reste des vacances. J'essayai d'avoir un regard gêné mais la vérité était que la situation était surtout très amusante. La mère de Joy allait encore dire quelque chose mais un elfe se métamorphosa à côté de nous et annonça que quelqu'un à la porte demandait Mrs. Hayden. L'elfe s'évapora et sans plus un mot, la mère de Joy alla voir qui la demandait.

Je vis Joy s'approcher de moi, l'air un peu nerveux mais très expectatif. Je la pris par la taille et l'enlaçais par derrière, mes mains se refermant sur son ventre. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur son cou et en embrassa la peau chaude.

- J'ai un service à te demander, me dit-elle alors et je la sentis se raidir un peu contre moi.

Mes bras la relâchèrent et je lui fis face. Comme je ne disais rien, elle poursuivit.

- J'ai besoin que tu changes mes bandages…pour mon dos, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Je dus mal dissimuler ma surprise parce que l'air nerveux de Joy se renforça sur son visage. Je fus surpris qu'elle me demande à moi et pas à sa mère ou à ses sœurs.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle précipitamment prenant sûrement mon temps de réponse pour un refus.

- Non, non, c'est d'accord, lui répondis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

- Ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce soir, lui confirmais-je.

Un peu avant le repas, alors que nous étions tous dans le salon, je vis la mère de Joy apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était sur son trente et un. Je vis Joy et ses sœurs la regarder.

- J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer, gloussa-t-elle presque et je peux vous dire que c'est assez bizarre dans la bouche d'une femme qui a 45 ans passé.

Elle avait réussi à capter toute notre attention et comme tout le monde attendait qu'elle développe, elle continua.

- Blake Morrison a très gentiment accepté mon invitation à fêter le réveillon de Noël avec nous, dit-elle d'un ton extatique.

J'entendis les sœurs de Joy partir dans des exclamations d'extases elles aussi et étrangement, je sentis Joy se raidir nettement contre moi. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage, je vis qu'elle avait l'air plus glaciale que jamais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que _Blake Morrison_ venait dîner avec nous ? dit alors Joy d'un ton très acide et comme réprobateur.

- Oh chérie, répondit la mère de Joy en agitant la main, il était tout seul, ses parents sont partis en troisième Lune de Miel.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour l'inviter ?!

- Joy ! s'exclama sa mère. Aie un peu de tenue, je t'en prie ! Je tiens à ce que tu te comportes de la meilleure manière ce soir !

Je sentis un ton d'avertissement dans la voix de la mère de Joy. Et je me sentais un peu perdu. Qui était ce Blake Morrison et pourquoi sa présence semblait tant importuner Joy ? Je vis la mère de Joy disparaître du salon, sûrement pour aller donner des ordres aux elfes de maison.

- Qui est Blake Morrison ? demandais-je enfin en regardant Joy.

Je la sentais très énervée et je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de tant d'énervement. Je jetai un regard à ses sœurs et elles étaient en train de pouffer de façon peu discrète. Elles attendaient apparemment avec beaucoup d'impatience la réponse leur sœur ainée.

- Tu ne le connais pas, il va à Beauxbâtons, me répondit-elle de façon un peu sèche. C'est un ami de la famille.

- Un peu plus qu'un ami de la famille Joy ! s'exclama Callidora avec un large sourire.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Callie ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Lys ! les prévint-elle d'une voix menaçante et glaciale.

Sans un mot de plus, ni pour elles, ni pour moi, Joy se leva et monta les escaliers d'un pas furieux. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer de façon très bruyante.

Ok. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment très intrigué et une sensation très désagréable dans mon estomac me disait que Callidora avait raison et que ce Blake Morrison n'était pas qu'un ami de la famille. Et la réaction extrême de Joy ne faisait que me mettre encore plus sur la voie.

Je montais les escaliers menant à la chambre de Joy quatre par quatre et ouvrait la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Joy était en train de se changer de son attirail de Mère-Noël et passait une robe noire beaucoup plus conservatrice.

- Tu divorces ? demandais-je avec un grand sourire. Le Père-Noël n'est pas un assez bon amant ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Sirius, me dit-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je vois bien, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en remettant une boucle brune derrière son oreille. Tu me dis pourquoi ? Qui est Blake Morrison ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de _Blake Morrison_, rétorqua-t-elle crachant presque le nom.

- J'ai envie que tu me parles de Blake Morrison, parce que je commence à me faire des scénarios dans ma tête et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas très rassurants, lui dis-je d'un ton irrité que je ne maîtrisais plus très bien.

- Est-ce que je te demande de me parler de toutes les pétasses avec qui tu as couché ? me cracha-t-elle en enfilant une paire de talons.

Mon visage se décomposa. Elle avait… avec ce Morrison ? Je sentais la colère faire son chemin dans mes veines. Non seulement, j'étais jaloux mais en plus ce crétin allait être là ce soir. Je ne pouvais me résigner à ce que Joy et ce type avaient couché ensemble. J'avais été persuadé que j'avais été son premier…

- Vous avez…, réussis-je à faire sortir difficilement de ma bouche et laissant ma phrase en suspens de façon très suggestive.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement et je sentis une grande vague de soulagement en moi. On est…sortis ensemble. Pendant un moment.

J'étais soulagé. Comparé à avoir couché avec lui, seulement sortir avec lui n'était rien mais quand même. Je sentais la jalousie dans le creux de mon ventre et la colère couler dans mon sang. Même si Joy était avec moi maintenant, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sentir que j'étais un peu comme en compétition avec ce Morrison. Il avait connu Joy avant moi. Il avait connu ses parents et apparemment ils avaient été charmés s'ils l'avaient invité à manger la veille de Noël.

- Vous êtes juste sortis ensemble ? interrogeais-je fébrile et demandant confirmation.

- Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle comme vexée.

- Dis-moi juste oui, s'il te plait, plaidais-je d'une voix plaintive.

- Oui, dit-elle en un soupir.

Je la vis essayer de relever ses longs cheveux en un chignon et je la sentais devenir de plus en plus irritée à la seconde à chaque fois qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Ca me réconfortait en un sens qu'elle soit si énervée qu'il vienne. Ca voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Et c'était de très bonne augure. Une Joy énervée n'était pas une Joy avec qui il fallait plaisanter.

- C'est ma _mère_ qui a comploté tout ça ! cracha-t-elle alors en faisant faire des tours à ses cheveux en les relevant. C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé ces derniers jours à nous espionner ! Elle espère que je vais me remettre avec Blake !

Mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac alors qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais elle semblait toujours énervée alors qu'elle avait fini son chignon qui était probablement aussi serré que celui de McGonagall. Heureusement pour elle, Joy le portait beaucoup mieux.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je alors. La famille Black n'est pas assez bien pour tes parents ? continuais-je avec un faux petit rire.

- Tu es un peu…rebelle Sirius. Et ta mère et la mienne parlent. Je n'imagine pas l'effet que ça a dû avoir sur mes parents. Et puis tu es un Gryffondor, ami avec des Gryffondors et tu ne croies pas en toutes ces conneries Sang-Pures. Ils ont peur que tu m'influences dans la mauvaise direction.

- Tu es une Gryffondor aussi Joy ! m'exclamais-je de façon véhémente. On ne t'a pas placée là par hasard !

- Je ne suis pas aussi Gryffondor que toi et tu le sais aussi bien que mes parent…

- Joy, soupirais-je en l'attirant soudain dans mes bras.

Elle resta un petit moment nichée contre moi avant de relever la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? me demanda-t-elle, son sourire moqueur toujours en place.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules d'un air parfaitement désinvolte et nonchalant.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, me dit-elle alors en pressant doucement sa bouche contre la mienne.

Le baiser avait commencé de façon douce mais au bout d'un moment, la bouche de Joy se fit plus impatiente sous la mienne et sa langue commença à caresser la mienne de façon très érotique. Sans que je ne le contrôle vraiment, je faisais remonter mes mains le long des jambes de Joy et sous sa robe. Mes doigts caressaient les côtés en dentelle de sa culotte avant de la prendre par les fesses et de la coller plus franchement contre moi. Je l'entendis gémir bruyamment et ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise.

Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main et mes mains toujours agrippées à ses fesses, je la plaquai brutalement contre la porte de sa chambre. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à faire ça dans sa chambre d'enfant. Je n'avais pas pris en compte son dos encore en pleine cicatrisation et le gémissement qui me parvint tenait plus de la douleur que du plaisir. Je lui soufflai mes excuses contre ses lèvres et les capturai des miennes. Sa langue rencontra directement la mienne et je l'entendis gémir de plaisir cette fois.

Mes mains passèrent dans son dos et firent descendre le zip de sa robe noire. Je fis passer doucement ses bras à travers les bretelles et la robe tomba à ses pieds. Elle n'était plus que dans ses bandages, d'une culotte en dentelle noire et de ses talons, noirs eux aussi. Rien que le visuel aurait suffit à me faire avoir un orgasme. J'avais une extrême envie de lui faire l'amour là, contre la porte. De me glisser vite en elle et de lui faire l'amour avec rapidité et passion. J'avais envie de coups de reins brutaux et de ma peau claquant contre la sienne.

Mais je lui avais déjà fait mal en la plaquant un peu fort contre la porte alors ce serait pour une autre fois. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne et elle m'embrassa avec passion et je sentis sa main déboutonner mon jean avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et de caresser mon sexe à travers mon caleçon. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Mon jean tomba à mes pieds. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça, quand elle prenait les initiatives, quand elle mettait la Joy glaciale au placard et qu'elle se laissait aller aux affres de la passion. J'avais envie de prendre ses seins dans ma bouche, de les caresser mais remettre tout ses bandages après aurait pris trop de temps…

Ma langue joua et taquina la sienne pendant un long, un très long moment alors que sa main était passée à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et assenait des rapides mouvements de va et vient à mon sexe maintenant en érection. Mon bassin bougeait en rythme avec sa main et ma respiration devenait pantelante. Je ne contrôlais plus les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche sous ses caresses.

Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et défirent le chignon qu'elle avait mis autant de temps à faire. Mes mains avaient pris son visage en coupe et passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux alors que nous nous embrassions avec ardeur et que sa main continuait ses délicieux mouvements. Elle se retira du baiser et plongea ses troublants yeux violets dans les miens. Ses doigts passèrent sur le bout de mon sexe et pressèrent un peu et en un grognement sourd et animal, je me libérais contre sa main. Elle continua à me caresser pendant un moment tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard alors que je venais de jouir. J'aimais faire pareil avec elle.

Elle m'envoya un sourire mutin alors qu'elle retirait sa main de mon caleçon. Elle passa sa main autour de mes reins et m'attira encore plus près d'elle. Sa main était un peu collante quand elle caressa mon dos mais je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Joy prit alors ma main qui lui caressait le visage et la planta dans sa culotte, gémissant bruyamment alors que mes doigts trouvaient automatiquement leur position.

Elle avait la tête renversée et les yeux fermés alors qu'elle continuait à gémir. Je me sentis devenir dur encore une fois à la vision parfaite qu'elle m'offrait. La surprise se lisait sur mon visage à son geste très franc et très peu Joy. Elle était déjà extrêmement humide et mes doigts n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser en elle et à commencer des vas et viens profonds. A chaque poussée plus profonde, plus brutale, elle s'arquait plus fort contre moi et poussait des gémissements encore plus lancinants.

Alors que mes yeux lisaient le plaisir s'inscrivant sur son visage, je retirais mes doigts de son intimité et les enroulaient de chaque côté de sa culotte et la fit descendre entièrement. Les yeux de Joy s'ouvrirent alors qu'en un sourire mutin, je descendis sur mes genoux en face d'elle en embrassant son ventre au passage. Elle eut un regard surpris alors que je lui soulevais une jambe puis l'autre pour lui retirer entièrement sa culotte. Ses talons me rendaient fou et c'était maintenant la seule chose, hormis ses bandages, qu'elle portait.

Je la fis un peu écarter les jambes et ma bouche trouva son clitoris déjà gonflé. Elle ne retint pas un gémissement lancinant alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux. Je me rendis alors compte qu'aucun sort n'insonorisait sa chambre et qu'elle était plutôt bruyante depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes.

- Il va falloir que tu sois très discrète, lui murmurais-je contre son clitoris que je prenais dans ma bouche.

Le gémissement qui suivit fut très étouffé. Ma langue descendit vers l'orée de son intimité et elle était déjà très humide. Ma langue glissa le long de l'ouverture, la goûtant, la savourant. Je la fis remonter jusqu'à son clitoris et je la sentais pantelante et fébrile sous ma langue, comme si ses jambes allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Je savais que le fait qu'elle doive se retenir, qu'elle doive étouffer ses gémissements l'excitait encore plus, mes lèvres baignaient à présent dans sa cyprine alors qu'elle se mouillait de plus en plus. Mon menton en dégoulinait alors que je léchais avec plus de vigueur. Joy s'arquait, se cambrait, ses hanches ondulaient sous ma langue qui pressait et aspirait son clitoris.

Ses gémissements étouffés me parvenaient de façon très distincte. Ses mains caressaient et se pressaient dans mes cheveux pour que je sois encore plus près d'elle. Ma langue descendit vers son intimité pour s'y introduire alors que mon nez chatouillait son clitoris. Les soupirs, les gémissements de Joy, bien que toujours très retenus et étouffés sortaient de façon plus incohérente et je savais qu'elle était proche. Je pressai mon visage plus fort contre son intimité, ma langue caressant l'intérieur de son intérieur de son intimité humide, mon nez pressant sur son clitoris et je la sentis partir. Elle se contracta sous moi et je sentis ses spasmes intérieurs résonner contre ma langue.

Je remontai doucement vers elle et son geste me surprit. Elle avait collé sa bouche contre la mienne et léchait mes lèvres de sa langue. Ma langue se glissa dans sa bouche, l'embrassant profondément, lui rendant toute son urgence, son impatience. Sans que je sache trop comment, Joy avait baissé mon caleçon et m'attirait maintenant contre elle.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je n'avais eu aucune intention de lui faire l'amour. Mais elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et mes mains vinrent soutenir ses fesses alors que le bout de mon érection frottait contre son entrée, toujours baignée de son excitation. Envoyant toute pensée par la fenêtre, je glissais en elle dans une poussée un peu brutale et un gémissement à peine contenu de sa part me parvint alors que je grognais de sentir son étroitesse autour de mon sexe.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal en enfonçant son dos contre la porte à chaque coup de rein. D'un mouvement un peu maladroit et en essayant de rester à l'intérieur d'elle, je la retournai et ses fesses se retrouvèrent pressées vers moi. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté de sa tête contre le bois de la porte et la position me fit pénétrer plus profondément en elle. Nos gémissements se mêlèrent alors que mes mains agrippaient ses fesses, ses hanches tellement fort qu'elle allait en avoir des bleus le lendemain.

En la tenant fermement contre moi, je commençais à faire cogner mon bassin contre le sien, dans des va et vient fermes et profonds. Je la sentais qui avait bien du mal à contenir ses gémissements alors que mon prénom tombait de ses lèvres, étouffé. Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état, ma respiration était sans dessus dessous et ma tête était nichée contre son cou, étouffant mes grognements. Le rythme s'accéléra, ses hanches répondant aux miennes brutalement alors que mes coups de rein se firent un peu plus brutaux.

Je la sentais plus proche que jamais. Ses gémissements étaient aussi désordonnés que ses battements de cœur et nos mouvements faisaient trembler la porte en bois. J'aimais avoir ses fesses en vue dès que je baissais mes yeux sur nos corps. Je regrettai de ne pas voir son visage mais je la sentais en plein extase. Je sentais ses jambes qui étaient fébriles contre moi et je ne savais même pas comment je faisais moi-même pour tenir.

Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre suivant notre rythme et les gémissements de Joy étaient maintenant très peu étouffés et je savais que quiconque passerait devant la chambre de Joy saurait sans le moindre doute ce que nous étions en train de faire. Mon bassin cogna contre le sien pendant un moment et je la sentis se contracter sous moi dans un cri guttural. Je la tins plus fort contre moi alors que son corps entier tremblait et convulsait sous l'orgasme. Son premier orgasme en faisant l'amour et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de stimuler son clitoris. Ses contractions intérieures me serraient à l'intérieur d'elle comme dans un étau brûlant et en un dernier coup de rein, me fit jouir à mon tour. Ma respiration était pantelante dans sou cou, mes jambes ne tenaient presque plus le coup et je la sentis s'affaler contre moi.

Sa respiration était encore plus saccadée que la mienne et nous glissâmes au sol, mon bras toujours autour de sa taille. Dans un mouvement et je ne sais pas où elle trouva l'énergie, elle se remit face à moi et s'allongea à moitié sur moi. Elle posa paresseusement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis de façon fatiguée à son baiser.

- Ce n'est pas le moment où tu dis que tu m'aimes ? haleta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Tu sais déjà que je t'aime, haletais-je en retour. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal au dos ?

- Je me sens un peu douloureuse mais ça va passer, murmura-t-elle contre ma peau.

Nous reprîmes nos respirations pendant un moment avant d'entendre la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Joy se redressa immédiatement de moi. Morrison venait d'arriver. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas le temps de prendre une douche et c'est encore un peu poisseux que nous nous rhabillâmes avant de descendre. Les joues de Joy étaient rosies à l'extrême et ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés à l'extrême alors qu'elle essayait de les natter.

Blake Morrison se tenait dans le hall et tendait sa robe de sorcier à un elfe de maison. Il était comme tout les autres Sang-Pur. Hautain, arrogant, sûr de lui et je supposais assez séduisant. Il m'envoya un regard que je devinais être compétitif alors qu'il vit que Joy et moi descendions ensemble. Il me jeta un regard hautain et dédaigneux avant de fondre sur Joy et de lui faire un baisemain. Une sale manie qu'il avait prit chez les Français si vous voulez mon avis. Il se tourna vers moi et me serra la main. Il serra fort, très fort comme pour me briser les os et je lui rendis la pareille. Hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Joy était à moi et le plus vite il s'en rendrait compte, le mieux ce serait.

- Le fameux Sirius Black, j'en entendu parler de vous jusqu'en France, me dit-il dans un léger accent Français qu'il devait prendre juste pour charmer, il avait un nom aussi british que le mien.

- Moi par contre, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin, en plein mode arrogant et prétentieux.

Joy me lança un petit sourire amusé et pour la première fois, me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger. La mère de Joy avait littéralement mit les petits plats dans les grands. La table était somptueuse et définitivement faite pour impressionner Blake Morrison. Le père de Joy était déjà à table, lisant son journal d'un air sérieux. Nous prîmes place et quelques minutes après, les sœurs de Joy et sa mère s'installèrent à leur tour.

- Joy est quelqu'un de très secret, finit par dire Blake au bout d'un petit moment de silence et avec un petit sourire arrogant.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Ca n'allait pas être très poli de toute façon. L'envie de lui casser la gueule se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Elle devint presque incontrôlable quand je vis le regard d'extase que la mère de Joy lui envoyait.

- Si secrète qu'apparemment tu n'étais pas au courant que nous étions ensemble, fis-je remarquer d'un ton qui n'était pas des plus agréables.

- Oh si je le savais, me répondit-il d'une voix arrogante.

Je réprimais l'envie de lui sortir : « Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là connard ? » . Mais je me disais que Joy n'apprécierais pas trop. Ses parents non plus à la réflexion.

- Alors comme ça, Joy ne m'a jamais mentionné, reprit Blake en mangeant délicatement une pomme de terre sautée.

- Jamais, dis-je, acide.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas trop mais Joy et moi, c'était plutôt sérieux. Nous aurions pu nous aimer encore longtemps, remarqua t-il d'un ton presque nostalgique alors qu'il coupait sa viande.

Je laissai tomber ma fourchette de stupéfaction. Elle retomba dans un bruit pesant cassant presque la porcelaine tant l'argent était lourd. Ce petit con voulait vraiment que je lui casse la gueule. Il me cherchait vraiment.

- Joy a passé les plus beaux mois de sa vie en ta compagnie Blake, s'extasia la mère de Joy.

Mon regard et celui de Joy se tournèrent brusquement vers sa mère et je vis que le visage de Joy était encore plus choqué que le mien.

- C'est à Joy qu'il faut demander ça, dit Blake en s'adressant à la mère de Joy, mais ce fut vraiment _mes_ plus beaux mois.

- On est sortis trois semaines ensemble, Blake ! fit remarquer Joy, froide. Je n'appellerais pas _vraiment_ ça des mois et ce n'était _certainement_ pas assez longtemps pour que je passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Je supprimai avec difficulté un petit sourire amusé alors que je voyais la mine déconfite de Blake.

- Joy voyons ! s'exclama sa mère. Tiens-toi poliment, nous avons un invité !

- _Tu_ as un invité ! rétorqua Joy sa voix devenant un plus forte. Moi je n'ai rien demandé !

- Joy ! s'écria encore sa mère. Comporte-toi convenablement ! Pas comme une vulgaire Moldue !

Je vis Joy ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se ravisa ; son visage se referma et elle piqua furieusement une pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette.

- Parle-nous de la France, Blake, continua la mère de Joy. Je suppose que Beauxbâtons n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard.

- En fait, la France est plus laxiste en ce qui concerne les Moldus mais je sais par mes parents qu'ici un sorcier s'occupe de « faire le ménage » si vous me passez l'expression, répondit ce dernier.

Les parents de Joy ne répondirent rien mais hochèrent vivement la tête comme pour affirmer leur adhésion à la doctrine de Lord Voldemort. Je vis alors le regard de Blake passer entre Joy et moi. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

- J'ai appris que tu avais été malade Joy, j'espère que ça va mieux, continua Blake de sa voix à l'accent frenchy parfaitement désagréable.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en un haussement d'épaule. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi.

- Tu sais que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, dit Blake en posant sa main sur celle de Joy.

Mon regard se fit noir et pour le moins meurtrier mais j'eus un petit rire à la vitesse à laquelle Joy avait retiré sa main. J'étais sûr que cette même main n'avait qu'une envie qui la démangeait : coller une gifle à Blake Morrison.

- De quoi as-tu été malade ? continua Blake.

Je vis un air inquiet passer dans le regard de la mère de Joy et Joy sembla soudain très mal à l'aise. La réalisation me tomba dessus et mon sourire se fit plus arrogant encore. Blake n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé au dos de Joy. Blake ne devait même pas savoir en premier lieu que le dos de Joy était couvert d'anciennes brûlures.

- Les médecins ne savent pas vraiment ce dont elle souffre, répondit diplomatiquement la mère de Joy après un échange visuel avec son mari.

- Et les filles sont jolies en France ? demanda alors Callidora avec un léger sourire malicieux.

- Pas aussi jolies que celles en Angleterre, je vous assure, lui répondit Blake, un regard charmeur directement dirigé vers Joy.

Un petit moment de silence passa et je vis Joy me jeter un regard de détresse. Si elle s'attendait à ce que je la sauve encore une fois, c'était mal partit. La décrocher de la tapisserie était dans mes cordes mais la secourir de sa famille…

- J'ai entendu dire que vous sortiez ensemble, dit alors Blake ses yeux se posant alternativement sur Joy et moi.

- Depuis plus de trois mois, oui, répondit Joy et je fus surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne aussi vite.

- Et Callie sort avec mon frère Regulus. Apparemment le charme masculin des Blacks ne laissent pas indifférent les jeunes femmes de la famille Hayden, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Blake Morrison eut un air déconfit sur son visage et je vis que Joy avait un petit sourire en coin de son cru.

- Tu es à Gryffondor aussi il parait ? Les Blacks sont généralement à Serpentard, me dit Blake en me jetant un regard clairement compétitif.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ma famille sont des dégénérés que je dois suivre leur exemple. Je suis très fier d'être Gryffondor. Et Joy également !

Le reste de la soirée se passa toujours dans cette même bonne ambiance. Blake n'arrêta pas de nous harceler, Joy et moi, de questions. A la fin du repas, la mère de Joy avait clairement un air déçu sur le visage. Nous dîmes au revoir à Blake Morrison et quand je le fis à mon tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce serait plutôt à jamais.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, Joy, lui susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en lui faisant un baisemain.

- Tu comptes revenir en Angleterre bientôt ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa main.

- Pas avant les vacances d'été mais quelque chose me dit que nous allons nous revoir dans très peu de temps. Très peu de temps, fais moi confiance, dit-il avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Je vis Joy soupirer profondément alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Elle me lança un regard mutin et me prit la main et m'entraina dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte et que mes lèvres s'étaient pressées avidement contre les siennes que la voix magiquement amplifiée de la mère de Joy résonna dans la maison. Elle demandait à Joy de la rejoindre instamment dans le petit salon. Joy soupira encore une fois et me fit m'allonger sur son lit.

- Reste là, je reviens ! me dit-elle avec vivacité avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Alors que j'étais seul dans la chambre de Joy, j'en profitai pour regarder tout autour de moi. La chambre de Joy ressemblait énormément à elle. Les chambres des enfants sorciers étaient toutes un peu enfantines, nous n'y passions que très peu de temps par année et personne n'avait envie de se donner la peine de redécorer. Mais Joy… Il semblait que Joy, même enfant, n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Les murs étaient juste peints d'une simple couleur écrue. Il y avait une bibliothèque accolée à un mur. Les murs étaient vides de toutes décoration : pas de poster, pas de photos, pas de tableaux. Rien. Juste de l'écru. Il y avait une coiffeuse, une armoire, un bureau et un grand lit deux places à baldaquins. C'était pour le moins spartiate. Ca ne m'étonnait pas trop de la part de Joy d'avoir une chambre si pragmatique.

J'arrêtai de compter le temps au bout de vingt minutes et je crois que j'ai du m'assoupir un moment parce que quand mes yeux se sont rouverts, il y avait le visage de Joy penché sur le mien, sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es partie longtemps ? demandais-je la voix un peu enrouée.

- Un peu plus de trois quart d'heure, me répondit-elle, la voix teintée d'un petit quelque chose de bizarre.

- Désolé de m'être endormi, lui dis-je en me redressant et en prenant son visage entre mes mains avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

- Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et bougèrent ensemble pendant un moment avant que Joy ne s'écarte et commence à enlever ses chaussures.

- Non, dis-je avec un petit sourire espiègle, garde-les !

Elle m'envoya un petit sourire mutin de son cru et remit ses hauts talons noirs. Elle se tourna et m'offrit son dos.

- Tu me dézippe ? me demanda-t-elle en gesticulant ses mains autour de la fermeture.

Mes doigts firent descendre la fermeture et la robe tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu. Joy fit passer chacun de ses talons hors de la robe et elle se tint devant moi avec presque que ses bandages sur elle.

- Tu veux que je te déroule ? demandais-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Oui, pour que tu me refasses mes bandages. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut sur mon bureau, me dit-elle en le pointant de la main.

Je me levai et allais chercher les différentes crèmes que je devais appliquer sur le dos de Joy ainsi que des nouveaux bandages. Avec un sourire plein de légèreté, elle tourna en même temps que je déroulais les bandages de son dos. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qu'on faisait tourner, les yeux regardant le ciel, les bras écartés.

Avec le plus grand soin et le plus de délicatesse possible, je désinfectais, passais de multiples crèmes sur la surface mutilée de son dos avant de refaire ses bandages, certes moins bien que Madame Pomfresh mais ça tiendrait jusqu'au jour suivant.

Joy m'envoya un petit sourire désolé et enleva ses talons avant de se glisser dans un pyjama. Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi, sa tête sur mon cœur. Je fis passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ressentais une espèce de mélancolie qui envahissait la pièce.

- Sirius, il faut qu'on parle…

Elle avait murmuré ça contre le tissu de mon pull et n'avait même pas redressé la tête. Je l'écartai de moi et la fit s'asseoir en tailleur. Joy me regardait avec un air un peu bizarre. Le même que j'avais surpris sur son visage quand elle m'avait réveillé. Je la sentais très mal à l'aise, elle n'arrêtait pas de trifouiller les pans de son haut de pyjama.

- Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un dit ça avec la tête que tu fais… dis-je avec un demi sourire en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Joy prit une grande inspiration et soupira lourdement et elle serra plus fort mes doigts dans les siens.

- Je dois partir Sirius, dit-elle en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

Je n'avais pas bien compris ce qu'elle sous entendait par là. Et elle dut le voir à mon visage parce qu'elle caressa mes doigts des siens et elle prit encore une grande et profonde respiration.

- En France, continua-t-elle, ses yeux améthyste plongés dans les miens d'une façon plus que troublante.

- Tu veux dire pour le reste des vacances ? demandais-je toujours aussi perplexe alors que je sentais mon estomac tomber dans mes talons.

- Je veux dire pour toujours, Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix distante mais en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté dans ma cage thoracique. Mon esprit s'était arrêté. C'était comme si tout avait gelé. Pour toujours ?

- Quoi ? réussis-je à faire sortir en bégayant.

- Mes parents m'envoient en France et à Beauxbâtons pour suivre un nouveau traitement médical pour mon dos, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ma mère vient de me l'annoncer.

- Mais…Mais… Tu ne peux pas partir ! C'est ici chez toi ! Qu'est ce que tu vas aller faire en France ?

- Sirius, mes parents ont tout essayé en Angleterre et rien ne marche. Il y a un médecin en France qui a accepté de me suivre.

- Alors voilà, c'est la fin ? C'est ça ? commençais-je à m'énerver.

Je m'étais défait brutalement des mains de Joy et je m'étais levé. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part de la colère. Froide et brûlante en même temps. Une fureur qui me dévorait. Parce qu'elle me l'annonçait comme ça, comme si elle partait simplement en voyage !

- Sirius, essaie de comprendre ! Je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi dans cette histoire ! plaida-t-elle avec moi.

- Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! Putain ! hurlais-je. Tu peux dire à tes parents d'aller se faire foutre ! Que tu restes ici ! Avec tes sœurs, avec tes amis, avec moi ! Personne ne t'oblige à partir !

- Sirius, mes parents ont toujours tout fait pour moi, je ne peux pas refuser de partir. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié !

- Mais arrête d'être comme ça avec ta famille ! On peut très bien se passer d'eux, fais moi confiance ! La vérité c'est que c'est surtout une bonne façon pour toi d'éviter de t'engager !

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Pas après tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Tout ce qu'on a fait ! J'en ai marre de devoir tout le temps te prouver que je suis amoureuse de toi !

- Et moi j'en ai marre de devoir tout le temps te convaincre de rester avec moi ! Tu cherches une excuse pour tout bousiller et tu l'as trouvée ! J'espère que tu es contente !

Avant même que je la vois arriver, Joy m'avait asséné une gifle. Le bruit avait raisonné dans toute la pièce et ma joue chauffait tellement que je devinais que je devais avoir la marque de ses cinq doigts.

- Tu n'as _aucun_ droit de me parler de cette façon ! criait-elle, la voix fébrile et tremblante. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'y aller ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de tout quitter ? Que j'ai envie de te quitter toi ? Tu crois que c'est facile peut être ! Et bien grande nouvelle pour toi, la réponse est non !

- Ca n'a pas l'air si déchirant que ça pour toi vu la façon dont tu me l'annonces ! Une parfaite reine des glaces ! Une parfaite petite pétasse frigide ! Félicitations !

- Va te faire foutre Sirius ! hurla-t-elle en m'assénant une autre gifle, sur l'autre joue cette fois. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois si difficile ?!

- Moi ? Difficile ? Non, mais je rêve ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois toujours blasée de tout ! Comme si rien ne pouvait d'atteindre ! hurlais-je à mon tour.

- Parce que parfois, Sirius, il faut apprendre à lâcher prise. A accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et arrêter de lutter, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas envie de te battre ? Pour moi ? Pour nous ? demandais-je la tristesse faisant place à la colère dans ma voix.

- Je suis fatiguée, Sirius. Fatiguée pour mon dos. Fatiguée de tout… C'est plus facile de me résigner…

- Joy…soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans mes bras.

Joy passa ses bras dans mon dos et m'enlaça à son tour. Et au bout de quelques secondes, je la sentie se secouer dans mon étreinte. Je sentis ses larmes mouiller mon pull alors qu'elle sanglotait contre moi. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et les caressèrent avec tendresse.

- Épouse-moi, lui dis-je sous le fruit d'une impulsion.

Joy se détacha de mon étreinte et leva la tête vers moi, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sérieux, Joy. Épouse-moi. On va au Ministère de la Magie et on se marie. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sirius ! On a 16 ans !

- Je suis très sérieux. Je t'aime et tu m'aime. On n'a qu'à se marier ! Et on prendra un appartement tout les deux.

- Se marier ne résoudra rien du tout ! Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas Sirius. Et je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- Pas avec moi, tu veux dire ? demandais-je acide.

- Ne commence pas. Je… Je ne crois pas au mariage.

- Moi non plus ! dis-je impétueusement. Et alors ?!

- Et alors, je ne vais pas aller t'épouser juste parce que ça te permettrait d'exercer une espèce de pouvoir sur moi !

- Joy ! Tu sais bien que je ne…

- Je suis sérieuse Sirius ! Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais je pars en France. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

- Parfois l'amour suffit Joy et peut être que ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi mais ca l'est pour moi. Et c'est là tout le problème, rien que je puisse dire ne suffirait pour toi…

Sans lui jeter un dernier regard, je sortis de sa chambre et me dirigeai vers la mienne. En moins de dix minutes, j'avais fait ma valise. Je savais que Joy était dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'avais entendu ses talons me suivre.

- Alors c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau froide. Tu pars ?

- N'inverse pas les choses ! C'est toi qui pars ! _Tu_ as choisi de partir alors n'essaie pas de me faire jouer le mauvais rôle.

- On pourrait au moins en discuter !

- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Tu pars en France retrouver Blake Morrison pour faire plaisir à ta _maman_ et moi je reste à Poudlard.

- Sirius… dit-elle d'une voix un peu lasse.

- On ne s'écrit pas, on ne se parle pas, on ne se contacte pas et je ne t'attends pas. C'est ce que tu allais me dire non ? assénais-je en me retournant vers Joy qui était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je pars demain, m'annonça-t-elle. Je vais écrire à Lily et à Meg. Tu le diras à James et Remus ?

- Oui, dis-je brièvement.

Je la bougeai un peu pour pouvoir passer mais à peine avais-je franchi la porte que sa main me retint par le bras.

- Ne crois pas que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi, Sirius. Crois-le ou non, je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi et ça ne risque pas de changer avant longtemps.

Sans dire un mot, mes yeux la scannèrent dans son intégralité. C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais et je voulais me souvenir de tout ce qui faisait que Joy était elle. Ses cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés. Ses yeux violets qui me hanteraient et me troubleraient pour le reste de ma vie. Ses petites mains. Sa bouche légèrement charnue. Son nez droit.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main passa sur sa joue et prit son visage en coupe, le caressant doucement. Dans un geste presque désespéré, j'écrasai violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Avec avidité, ma langue plongea dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne avec brutalité et fièvre. Fébrile et frissonnante, elle agrippa mon pull et me pressa contre elle. Mes mains se nouèrent à sa taille alors que nos langues continuaient leur danse de désespoir mêlé d'un désir qui nous consumait tout entier. Je n'étais plus moi, elle n'était plus elle, nous n'étions qu'un. Pour quelques secondes encore…

Je me séparais le premier et fit remonter ma bouche vers son oreille, lui murmurant des tragiques mots d'amour emplis d'une mélancolie qui ne m'était pas familière. Je pressai mes lèvres une dernière fois contre les siennes et je sentis que mes joues étaient mouillées de ses larmes.

Je finis par m'écarter et je descendis les escaliers en marbre pour me diriger vers la cheminée. Finalement, peut être qu'elle avait raison. Peut être qu'il fallait apprendre à lâcher prise, à cesser de se battre. A capituler. Et c'est ce que je faisais en la laissant partir…

A Suivre…


End file.
